Discoveries
by Evelyn CMB
Summary: As loved ones learn his secret, Adam must deal with the changes it causes in his relationships. Meanwhile, Skeletor's plots grow more sinister...and deadly. Will he discover Adam's secret, and if he does, what will Adam do about it?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is the sequel to Adam's Strength. If you haven't read that one, you might want to do so before starting this one, as some references in here could be confusing. _

* * *

"Slow down, Adam," Cringer complained. He followed Adam deep into the forest to a hidden glade, where the prince promptly raised his Power Sword.

Teela, Captain of the Guard and longtime friend of Adam's, smirked in satisfaction. She wasn't far behind. Adam had given her the slip twice in the last week, but she was too good for him to keep doing it now that she was learning his escape routes. Her eyes picked up his trail, leading into the forest ahead of her. A flash of lightning seemed to blast part of the woods. As she neared the woods, she heard a voice call out, followed by a mighty roar. The light faded. Teela didn't even realize she'd stopped walking as she observed all this. Suddenly fear gripped her heart, and she broke into a run.

"Adam!" she called. "Adam!" In her haste she lost his trail. She skidded to a halt, just as a hand grabbed hold of her arm. She swung around, her other arm ready to strike. He-Man grabbed it quickly.

"Teela, it's me!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was—I thought I saw Adam come in here," she said, breathing hard. "I saw a flash of light, and heard a roar, and I thought he might be in danger."

He-Man paled slightly when he realized how close she'd come to witnessing his transformation. "He's fine, Teela. That was Battle Cat you heard roaring. And the light was just from my Power Sword."

"How do you know Adam's fine?" she argued. "Where is he?"

"Teela, trust me, he's fine. I don't have time to argue with you. Skeletor is attacking a small village and taking people as his slaves. I have to get there and stop him. I could use your help." He mounted Battle Cat and waited for her decision, hand outstretched.

Teela hesitated, wanted to stay and look for Adam. Ever since he'd been almost killed two weeks ago, she hardly let him out of her sight. And He-Man hadn't exactly answered her question. _He-Man is a mystery because he must be,_ she remembered the Sorceress saying. She took He-Man's hand and swung up behind him.

She watched his back muscles ripple in front her as they rode. She never could understand why a warrior would have so little armor, but it never seemed to have a negative effect on He-Man. In the fights he got into with Skeletor, armor probably wouldn't do much good anyway, she supposed.

She knew she loved this man in front of her, even though she knew very little about him. She knew that he was good to the center of his being, that he was honorable, noble, genuine, and caring about everyone. The hard part was that those were the same things she loved about Prince Adam. She loved Adam's fun side and He-Man's iron determination and strength. She closed her eyes for a moment. _I love them both_, she realized with a start. She opened her eyes and saw they were coming up on the village._ What a time for such an epiphany._

The battle lasted less than ten minutes. Skeletor was there with Beastman and Evil-Lyn, but no one else. After He-Man destroyed the slave transports and defeated Beastman, Evil-Lyn and Skeletor retreated. Teela actually enjoyed the battle. It was fun seeing He-Man back in form, handling the bad guys easily, and it was even better to be fighting alongside him.

"Well, that was…too easy," He-Man commented, his eyes narrowed as he searched the horizon. Teela had to agree.

"What do you think they're up to?" she asked him.

"With Skeletor, it could be anything," came his reply.

* * *

"Well, witch, did you place the spell on him?" Skeletor asked eagerly as they headed back to Snake Mountain.

Evil-Lyn laughed. "Yes, Skeletor. By this time tomorrow, He-Man will be the most _hated_ man in the universe."

* * *

Teela and He-Man stayed to help the villagers clean up the mess, and Teela promised them to speak with the king about sending in men to help rebuild the homes that were destroyed. As they worked, He-Man noticed the village began to grow quiet. Glancing around, he saw fearful glances being thrown in his direction.

"Teela?" he said in a low voice. She looked at him questioningly. "Am I growing fangs or something? These people look like they're terrified of me."

She glanced around. "They do look frightened. But why would that be?" She approached one of the men who seemed to be staring at He-Man. "Sir, is something bothering you?"

"He-Man can break a person in two with his bare hands," he whispered. He clasped his hands together nervously. "I'm afraid to do something that might anger him."

The next man agreed hastily. "I heard that one time when he got angry, he dropped a wall on someone and killed him."

Teela snorted. "Skeletor tricked him into hitting that wall, and the person under it was a goblin in disguise, made to make everyone think He-Man had killed someone. He's never killed anyone. He even saves the lives of people he doesn't like." The men shook their heads, still muttering under their breath. Teela walked back to He-Man, who was standing there uncertainly, not wanting to scare anyone any more than he apparently already had.

"We'd better go," she said to him quietly. "I don't know what's gotten into them, but they truly are afraid of angering you."

He-Man's jaw dropped. "Why on Eternia…?" Teela shrugged, and the two of them mounted Battle Cat, Teela re-iterating her pledge to ask the king to help the townspeople. They looked relieved to see He-Man leave.

"That was the oddest thing I've ever seen," Teela commented. "Do you think Skeletor might have cast a spell on them?"

"That's a very good possibility," He-Man agreed. Closing his eyes for a moment, he reached out to the Sorceress.

Sorceress, can you hear me? 

_Yes, He-Man. What can I do for you?_

_I think Skeletor may have placed a spell on a small village near the Widgets' fortress. Teela and I helped them defeat Skeletor, and suddenly they began acting as if they were terrified of me. _

_I will go there as Zoar and investigate immediately, He-Man._

_Thank you, Sorceress._

He and Teela were approaching Evergreen Forest. Battle Cat halted, and Teela slid down.

"I have to get going, Teela. If I see Adam, I'll send him your way."

"Thanks, He-Man." Teela looked as if she wanted to say something more, but stopped. "See you around."

He-Man watched as she disappeared into the forest, then went the opposite way. His mind was still trying to absorb what had happened. He couldn't figure any other reason the villagers would be afraid of him. Hopefully Zoar would be able to stop the spell. He lifted the Power Sword.

"Let the power return!" In a flash, he and Battle Cat were back to Adam and Cringer. He circled around and came at Teela from a completely different direction.

"Hey Teela, beautiful day for a walk, isn't it?"

"Adam, where have you been?" Teela demanded.

"What's the matter?" he responded. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes," she snapped, and proceeded to tell him all about it as they walked back. Adam only half-listened, still upset about the villagers being so fearful.

"…they were looking at He-Man like he was an evil warrior or something," Teela complained. "After all he'd just done for them!"

"Why would they act like that?" Adam wondered aloud.

"I think it's some sort of spell Skeletor put on them," Teela answered. "I felt so terrible for He-Man. He looked so hurt…so lost."

_Nice going, Adam,_ he reprimanded himself._ He-Man's not supposed to be as sensitive as you are about that stuff. He's strong, remember?_

"I wish we knew more about him," Teela said thoughtfully. Adam gulped. He hated these types of conversations, trying not to lie but still hiding his secret. "Do you think he has any family, Adam?"

"Everyone has family, Teela," he answered vaguely. "Even if you're an orphan, you had to have parents to start with."

Teela's eyes widened. "You think he's an orphan?"

"I didn't say that," Adam objected. "I was just making a point."

Teela stared at him. "You're not curious about him at all, are you?"

Adam shrugged, striving to appear nonchalant. "Not particularly. I'm just thankful he's around."

Teela stopped short. "But that's not like you. You know something about everyone, from the maids to the royal guard to our childhood friends. You care about people and make sure you know what's important to them. Why is He-Man an exception?" Her green eyes pierced their way through his blue ones until he was sure she could read his mind.

"I already know what's important to He-Man," he answered, trying not to squirm under her gaze. His mind raced for a truth he could use. "Protecting the innocent."

Teela waved her hand. "Everyone knows that. I'm talking about him as a person. Come on, Adam. I've never seen you two together, but if you've spent five minutes with him, you know something about him I don't. It's just your way. So tell me. What is it that's important to He-Man?"

Looking into her beautiful face, covered with concern for He-Man, Adam spoke the truth from his heart. "You are." He watched as her eyes grew larger, and her lips parted. After a few seconds, anger lit her face, and she whirled away from him.

"That's not nice, Adam. You're mocking me."

"No I'm not," he protested. "I'm serious." She turned back to him, confusion and hope at war on her face. Tears stood in her eyes. "Teela, what's wrong? What did I say?"

"It just confuses me more," she whispered. "I can't talk to you about this, Adam. Let's get inside the palace. I need to see my father."

"Sure, Teela." Cringer cast worried glances at them as they continued on in silence. _She always talks to me,_ Adam thought. _Always. What just happened? _Adam didn't realize it, but his face held the same hurt expression He-Man's had worn earlier. Teela glanced at him through her eyelashes, and was shocked by the similarity she suddenly recognized. Then Adam seemed to pull himself together, and he was just Adam again, the twinkle in his eye firmly back in place.

* * *

They parted ways once inside with barely a good-bye. Adam was deep in thought as he turned a corner, and bumped into King Randor.

"Father! I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere," he apologize quickly.

The king glared at his son. "So what else is new? Your constant daydreaming is quite well-known around the kingdom, son." Adam's face flushed bright red. "You'd think the experiences of the last few weeks would have taught you to be more aware of your surroundings."

"Yes, Father," Adam said meekly. Here he thought he and his father had made great strides recently. It looked as if he'd been wrong.

King Randor stared hard at him. "Straighten up, Adam. Take criticism like a man. I can't believe you actually stand there and say nothing in your own defense."

"I didn't want to be disrespectful," Adam replied, allowing anger to straighten his backbone and enter his voice.

Randor backed up and physically shook himself. "Well, that's, that's very good, son," he said brusquely, seeming embarrassed. "If you'll excuse me…" he walked off.

"What was that all about?" Cringer asked, looking up at his master. Adam's mouth was slack with surprise.

"I have no idea," he answered slowly. Feeling numb, he walked on. Further down the hall, he and Cringer ran into two pages, Thad and Marion, who were fighting.

"Hey, take it easy," Adam called. He ran over and pulled them apart. "What's going on here?"

"What do you care?" Thad asked. "You're just a snotty prince. You don't care about us little pages."

Adam blinked. He'd been accused of many things--cowardice, laziness, being too friendly with the staff--but never snotty or uncaring.

"Yeah, you think you're so special," Marion added, "just because you're the prince. You don't even do anything. You just laze around here while your father and He-Man do all the work."

"Now that's quite enough," Duncan's voice came from behind Adam. "You will not talk to your prince that way. Both of you go to your rooms until further notice."

They hung their heads. "Yes, sir," they said at the same time.

"Have I stepped off into an alternate universe?" Adam asked incredulously. "First an entire town acts as if He-Man is meaner than Skeletor, then Teela doesn't want to talk to me, Father yells at me for no reason, and now Thad and Marion, two of our best pages, insult me! Are you next, Duncan?"

"Well, I did need to talk to you-" Duncan broke off and a change came over his face as Adam turned to him. His eyes suddenly got hard, his mouth twisted, and with hate in his voice, he said, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am next. How dare you tell Teela she's important to He-Man?"

Adam took an involuntary step back from his mentor. "I spoke only the truth, Duncan," he said carefully. "She was pushing me for information about He-Man, saying how out-of-character it was for me to not know something about him, and I gave an honest answer."

"You had no right to toy with her emotions like that," Duncan hissed, taking a step towards Adam. Adam took another step back, right into the wall. Duncan's fists were clenched. Adam looked around wildly for help, not wanting to get into a fight with Duncan, and his eyes met Cringer's. His pet understood; he pushed his way in between the two men, raised himself up on his hind paws, and put his front paws on Duncan's shoulders.

"P-Please don't hurt Adam," he whimpered. "He can't help it if he's in l-love with Teela."

"Cringer," Adam gasped. Man-at-Arms stared at the cat for a moment, confusion on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Adam," he said. "I don't know what came over me." He walked away, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Adam sank to the floor and hugged Cringer. "What on Eternia possessed you to say that?"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" When Adam didn't answer, Cringer changed the subject. "What's going on around here, Adam?"

"I don't know old friend, but I think I'm going to go hide in my room for a while and try to figure it out there. I can't take another confrontation," Adam admitted.

"M-Me neither," Cringer answered.

* * *

Teela walked the hallways aimlessly for a while. Her talk with her father hadn't helped. She'd told him what Adam had said, which seemed to upset him a little, and she couldn't bring herself to tell him the rest.

Eventually she wound up on a balcony, one hidden from most people by the vines and curves of the walls. She leaned on the railing and stared off over the palace, trying to sort out her feelings.

_How can I feel this way about two men who are so different? _she wondered. Then again, she had to admit that at times He-Man was as witty—or maybe corny was the better word—as Adam. Adam had proven that he had the same inner strength He-Man had, as well as the same iron will…at least about some things, like living.

_I just don't understand why he insists on pretending to be a coward, _she thought. _Why does he run from fights? Queen Marlena thinks he's keeping a promise. What sort of promise could be worth all the criticism and ridicule he puts up with from his father and me?_

Just then, the queen herself came out onto the balcony, looking startled to see Teela there. "I'm sorry, dear, am I disturbing you?"

"No, not at all Your Majesty. I was just thinking," Teela answered.

"About anyone I know?" Marlena asked with a sly smile.

Teela actually blushed. "Is it that obvious that I'm thinking about a man?" _Or two_, she added silently.

"Only to me, my dear. I don't think the men around here are all that observant." Marlena studied the young woman before her. "You know, Teela, if you ever need to talk, I'll be happy to listen."

Teela was silent for a moment. She desperately wanted to talk to another woman, but she had very few friends at the palace. Yet how could she talk to Adam's mother?

"Is it Adam or He-Man?" Teela looked up in shock.

"How did you know?" she asked in disbelief.

"Teela, love, I've watched you grow up," Marlena replied somewhat mysteriously. "So which is it?"

"Both," Teela admitted. Marlena's eyes widened and her heart raced. Was Teela saying they were one and the same person? Marlena had long suspected, but never asked. Did Teela know? Her thoughts halted as Teela went on.

"I love them both so much, Queen Marlena, that I can't even believe it. I've known for a long time that I cared for He-Man, but this thing with Adam…" her voice trailed off. "I'm so confused. How can I love them both?"

Marlena nodded, bringing her focus back to the conversation. "Teela, you and Adam took each other for granted for a long time because you grew up together like brother and sister. It never occurred to either of you to think of things differently. I'm not sure what happened, but Adam stopped taking you for granted some time ago. For you, that happened only a few weeks ago, when he almost died." They shared a pained look at the memory.

"I told myself that I was so upset because he was my best friend, and because I failed in my duty, but I was wrong," Teela said slowly. "I've always had more respect for He-Man because I saw him as being more courageous, and stronger. It wasn't until Adam was…was hurt that I saw those things in him. The more I think about it, the more alike they seem, and I don't know what to do."

"Take your time," Marlena suggested. "It will work out with time, Teela." She gave the redhead a hug, and left her to her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam gave a heartfelt sigh when a call came in on the communicator that a flood had hit Rock Haven. On one hand, he was extremely thankful to have a reason to avoid dinner, since everyone seemed to be in such a foul mood. But to have to return to Rock Haven…it was one place he'd prefer to avoid. _Protect the innocent_, he reminded himself, raising his sword again to transform into He-Man.

As he and Battle Cat left the room, they very nearly bumped into Teela.

"He-Man! We have to stop bumping into each other like this," Teela joked. She saw the anxious look in his eyes. She glanced towards Adam's room. "What's wrong? Is Adam okay?"

"He's not in there, Teela," He-Man answered. "I'm just a bit edgy. Everyone I've met today seems to have a bone to pick with me, and I was expecting you to act the same."

Teela shook her head and chuckled. "Why would I have a problem with you? Where are you off to, anyway?"

"There's a flood out near Rock Haven. I thought I'd see if I could help." He-Man kept his voice steady, but Teela could see the pain flicker in his eyes.

"Want some company?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely." He smiled down at her, and she felt her heart expand with love for him.

"Can I come to?" Orko floated down the hall.

"Sure thing, Orko," He-Man said. Orko stared at him.

"He-Man, are you feeling okay?" the Trollan asked worriedly, pulling at his face wrap.

"Yes, I feel fine Orko. Why do you ask?" He-Man said, perplexed by the sudden interest in his health.

"I sense magic, bad magic…" Orko mused. "I think there may be a spell on you!"

"On me?" He-Man asked in disbelief. "I haven't been hit by anything that I know of."

"You did fight with Skeletor this morning," Teela reminded him. "And he seemed to give up awfully easy. Maybe it was a trap."

"That would explain why so many people have seemed to be acting so oddly around me today," the hero said thoughtfully. "Well, we'll have to deal with this later. Right now, we have a town to help!"

* * *

The floodwaters were rising rapidly, and the sandbag line wasn't long enough to stop them. He-Man and Teela flew the Wind Raider through the storm, observing the layout of the land.

"Check out that ravine over there," He-Man said, pointing to the left. "If there are no people there, maybe I can divert the water there until after the flood."

Teela flew over and checked the computer readings, while Orko, Battle Cat and He-Man looked for people or structures.

"It's all clear, He-Man," Teela said finally. She landed the Wind Raider at the top of the cliff. He-Man jumped out. Using his incredible strength, he punched a pile of boulders, which landed exactly as he intended, diverting most of the water down the ravine. Cheers rang out from the town, and Teela smiled.

"Sounds like not everyone is mad at you," she teased. "Let's go see if we can help with anything else." He-Man was a bit more hesitant, but agreed nevertheless. They got into the Wind Raider and flew to the other side of the river.

He-Man knew it was a mistake almost as soon as they landed. They climbed out and the grateful crowd gathered round. He watched as the gratitude in their eyes changed to a mixture of fear and hate. Then He-Man could see Clemence pushing his way to the front of the crowd, which closed in on the Wind Raider faster than Teela could react.

"It's your fault, He-Man! Your fault my boy died last winter! You're supposed to be so great, but you couldn't save him!" Clemence screamed at him.

"My farm's destroyed! Why weren't you here earlier?" cried a farmer.

"You're power-hungry, just like Skeletor!" yelled an old woman. "Only saving people when it suits you!"

"You're a danger to us all!" a young man in fancy robes called out. Soon everyone was echoing that idea.

"What are you people talking about? This is He-Man! He defends you, protects you!" Teela yelled to no avail. Battle Cat roared, but even that did not silence the din for more than a few seconds. Orko floated above and looked at He-Man. Whatever the spell was, it was strong. He could see the spell's aura around He-Man now, and the angrier the crowd got, the stronger it glowed.

The heroes backed up to the Wind Raider and eased back in—not that it would do any good. They couldn't take off in the Wind Raider without hurting people. He-Man he was sure the crowd was about to get out of control.

"Battle Cat, no matter what happens, promise me you'll get Teela to safety," he ordered his friend. The cat growled his disagreement, but nodded. Suddenly hands were reaching into the Wind Raider, pulling He-Man out. He tried to resist, but he was afraid of hurting anyone. _This is Skeletor's doing. These people can't help it, _he thought. _I should have listened more closely to Orko and gone to Grayskull instead of coming here._ Hands were suddenly hitting him over and over. They didn't hurt him much, but it was only a matter of time before they came up with something more dangerous.

Teela watched in horror as the crowd around He-Man grew, until he was completely covered with people who were throwing punches at him and kicking him. As she stood, Battle Cat grabbed her arm gently with his teeth.

"We have to go," he growled, hating that he'd agreed to this. Teela shook her head and pulled out a blaster, setting it to stun. She started firing, but some of the crowd turned on her as well. She held them off for a minute, but there were just too many. Hands had grabbed her wrist when Orko conjured up a bright light, giving her enough time to get on Battle Cat's back and ride away.

"We have to go back and get him!" she cried.

"We can't do anything. We need help," Orko disagreed. They got to the top of a small hill and were able to look back down at the town. He-Man had somehow gotten clear, but he looked somewhat unsteady on his feet. He didn't have time to run before they were on him again. Teela's heart leapt to her throat as she saw the glint of metal.

"Oh Ancients, no," she whispered.

He-Man twisted, trying to avoid the knife. Fortunately there was only one so far. If he could just get to the cliff and jump for it, he might make it. He muttered an apology under his breath and spun around a few times to clear the area around him. Then he took a mighty leap and landed beyond the crowd for the second time. He had just started running for the cliff when he felt a pain in the back of his right leg, and it buckled under him. He heard an odd sound he couldn't identify; it was Teela screaming as she saw him go down. His hand went to his hamstring and found the knife embedded there. Then it sliced his muscle even more as it was ripped out; the crowd had caught him again. He looked ahead; the cliff was only a hundred meters away. He twisted again, and the knife, which had been aimed for his heart, pierced his shoulder instead. The crowd was in a full frenzy now, and he was covered in bruises from their kicks and punches.

Suddenly Battle Cat's mighty roar filled the air, and he was alongside He-Man. The hero hauled himself into the saddle, and the cat backed up. The cliff jutted out here, and the crowd had managed to pin them down. He-Man saw several more weapons in their hands—more knives, pitchforks, even a sword or two. Battle Cat couldn't safely jump over them, he knew. Rock Haven may have been a small village, but family and friends had come to help with the sandbagging, and more a thousand people surrounded them.

"The river, Cat!" He-Man called. Battle Cat hesitated slightly, then turned and jumped off the cliff. His sharp ears caught Teela's scream as they disappeared over the edge.

Teela ran to the Wind Raider, which had been forgotten by the villagers. Orko followed close behind. They jumped in and she had it up in record time. She soared over the river, looking for He-Man and Battle Cat. She finally saw the huge tiger a mile downstream. He lay still on the riverbank. There was no sign of He-Man. She set the Wind Raider down and ran to the great cat.

"Battle Cat? Battle Cat!" Teela shook him, and he slowly woke up.

"Where's He-Man?" he asked groggily.

"We were hoping you could tell us!" Orko exclaimed. Battle Cat got to his feet and shook himself off.

"Come on," Teela urged. "He's got to be here somewhere."

They walked downstream; the vegetation around the river was thicker here, and Teela was afraid they would miss He-Man if they took to the sky.

They had walked nearly a half-mile when they spotted him on the other side. He wasn't moving. Teela looked around. The river was too deep and fast to swim across, and there was no bridge of any kind. Orko was about to float across when Teela grabbed him and dragged him down.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" His voice became muffled as she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Ssshh!" she hissed. She nodded to the hovering vehicle across the river: the Collector.

"Oh no!" Orko whispered. "Skeletor!"

The three friends watched in horror as a beam transported He-Man inside, and the Collector took off.

"Come on," Teela said, running back to the Wind Raider. Once there, she radioed in to the palace and explained the situation to her father, asking for help.

"Hmm, maybe we can get some people together," his voice replied. Teela stared at the radio in disbelief. "I doubt it, though. Everyone I've talked to is upset with He-Man for one reason or another."

"Father, this is He-Man, the person who has saved Eternia more times than we could even count! How can everyone be so upset that they've forgotten that?" she cried into the radio.

Orko spoke up. "Man-at-Arms, I think Skeletor put a spell on He-Man, and it's making everyone else act funny whenever they see him or talk about him. You gotta ignore what you're feeling and help He-Man!"

There was a very brief silence before Duncan's voice came back on the radio. "You may be right, Orko. I'll see what I can do to gather up some help, and meet you at Grayskull." Teela breathed a sigh of relief.

"Orko, you and Battle Cat get over to Grayskull," she ordered. "I'm following Skeletor."

"But Teela-"

"No buts, Orko. I've got to go before the Collector gets too far ahead for the radar. Now go!"

* * *

Man-at-Arms sat at the controls for a moment, staring at them. He'd never felt so much hatred for anyone before, and for it to be towards He-Man made no sense. Orko was probably right; it was most likely some kind of powerful magic. He forced himself to contact some of the masters and explain the situation, but no one was willing to help. In spite of his feelings, Duncan was still surprised.

_He-Man would help anyone, no matter what his feelings,_ he thought. _He would help them because he believes all life is precious._ The negative feelings began to fade a little. Duncan forced himself to think of Adam growing up, the first time he'd called on the power of Grayskull, and the many lives he'd saved as He-Man. As pride and love for Adam grew, his hatred for He-Man lessened, until he felt in control of his emotions. He decided to try one more time, this time on the open line.

"This is Man-at-Arms, calling all masters. Skeletor has captured He-Man, and we need help to rescue him. Is anyone there?"

Silence.

"I know you are all feeling anger, possibly even hatred, towards He-Man, but we believe it is because of one of Skeletor's spells. Please, think of all the times he has helped you. Now he needs your help."

The silence remained unbroken on the radio, but there was a slight gasp behind him. He turned and saw Queen Marlena standing there, her hand over her mouth.

"Skeletor has He-Man?" she asked. Duncan nodded. "And no one will help him?" Duncan shook his head. He didn't bother to explain it further; she'd obviously heard him calling for help.

"Then I'll go," she said firmly.

"Your Majesty!" Duncan protested.

Marlena took a step forward, her eyes narrowed. "Man-at-Arms, you have kept a secret from me for many years, and I have blindly accepted my place and trusted you." Duncan swallowed. Adam had warned him that he thought the queen was aware of the secret, but she'd never once approached either of them about it. "If no one else will help Eternia's champion, then I will. With or without you."

"Oh, I'm going," Duncan hastened to assure her. "First we have to go to Grayskull to meet Orko and Battle Cat."

"Good." She nodded firmly. "I have to get changed into something more suitable. And Duncan?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Do not breathe a word of this to anyone. Not even Randor," she warned, then disappeared out the door.

Duncan swallowed again. She could be downright intimidating when she tried.

* * *

He-Man groaned softly as he began waking up. He tried to roll onto his side to sit up, but couldn't move. The effort, however, caused fresh pain in his leg and shoulder, causing his eyes to snap open.

"Ah, He-Man, I see you're finally awake," Skeletor said in a confident, gloating tone. It grated on He-Man's ears. "This is the second time in less than a month I've had you completely in my power. I'm starting to enjoy your visits to Snake Mountain."

"Enjoy them while you can, skull face," He-Man told him, raising his head. "I'm not finished yet." Unfortunately, his voice sounded weak even to his own ears.

"Oh, but you are, He-Man. You see, I've been working on this spell for a very, very long time, and it won't be broken."

"What spell?"

Skeletor laughed in delight. "Using the magic of three of the evilest sorcerers in Eternia, I cast a spell of fear, anger and hatred on you, He-Man." He recited the words softly, never looking away from He-Man's face.

"_When those he saved to him draw near,  
__Cause their hearts to tremble in fear.  
__Those he holds strong feelings for,  
__Increase their anger ever more.  
__With blinding fury and a twist in fate,  
__Let love for this hero turn into hate.  
__Make his death their one desire,  
__Make hatred burn in their hearts like fire."_

"You see, He-Fool," Skeletor said softly, "this spell grows stronger with every passing minute. With every person who hears your name and trembles, or sees your face and grows angry, the spell grows stronger. By now, your so-called friends hate you as much as I ever have. No one is coming to rescue you. And you will never escape." Skeletor shook his head, feigning sadness in his voice. "I'm afraid you've lost an awful lot of blood, He-Man, and your wounds most likely got infected from your trip in the river. You're going to die here."

He-Man stared at Skeletor, refusing to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. The blue-skinned villain made a disgusted noise and left, banging the cell door behind him.

He-Man rested his head back on the stone under him. He supposed it passed for a bed or a sacrificial table; either way he didn't really care. He pulled at the chains that held him fast, but Skeletor hadn't been lying; he'd lost a lot of blood, and between that, the beating he'd received from the villagers, and hitting his head when he and Battle Cat had jumped in the river…his strength just wasn't there.

_Sorceress_, he tried. _Sorceress, can you hear me?_

_Yes, He-Man. I know of your plight. Orko and Battle Cat are here already, and…others are on their way. Teela is outside Snake Mountain now._

_But the spell…_

_Do not worry, He-Man. Skeletor's spell is not as invincible as he thinks it is._ There was a slight pause. Y_ou sound very weak…are you injured? _

_Yes. Lost some blood. Strength's fading. Can't get loose from these chains._ He passed out.

* * *

"I've lost contact with him," the Sorceress told Orko and Battle Cat. The great tiger growled in distress. "He's in worse shape than we knew." She cocked her head at the sound of a Wind Raider. "Ah, the rest of your party has arrived."

Duncan walked in with someone Orko didn't recognize at first. She wore white tights, and a green-and-gold armored tunic. Her orange-red hair was slicked back out of her face. Orko gasped.

"Queen Marlena!"

"Hello everyone," she said smoothly.

"Greetings, Your Majesty," the Sorceress returned. "I trust you have questions for me, but we must wait on them. He-Man is not only a prisoner, but his injuries are worse than we realized."

"I need to have one question answered first," Marlena insisted. The Sorceress looked at her calmly, but Marlena couldn't make herself say it out loud. What had seemed so obvious for so long sounded almost silly now that she was about to ask the question.

The Sorceress finally smiled. "Queen Marlena, what you have long suspected is true."

Even though she'd known, having it confirmed was surprising. "Then Adam is He-Man," she whispered.

The Sorceress stood. "Yes, and Adora is She-Ra. And it is using that knowledge that will help you defeat this spell Skeletor has placed on him. Skeletor counted on hatred being strong than love. You, Duncan, and Teela will prove him wrong. You must focus on the love in your hearts, for Adam and for He-Man. Now go, all of you, and quickly."

Marlena nodded, more determined than ever to rescue her son.


	3. Chapter 3

Teela's eyes widened when the Wind Raider landed and she saw who had arrived to help.

"Queen Marlena?"

Marlena smiled at Teela's obvious shock. "Close your mouth, dear. This spell Skeletor has placed on He-Man is very strong, and there aren't very many of us who can resist it."

"When we see him, we have to focus on all of the good things we know about him," Duncan said. "The spell works to make us think of every little thing about He-Man we don't like, real or imagined, and magnifies it into hatred."

"What's not to like?" asked Teela, honestly stumped.

"Let's not go into that, it'll only make our task harder," her father said shortly. He'd always hoped Teela and Adam would end up together, but now that it was close to happening, he just didn't feel ready for it, especially since Teela didn't know the truth yet. "Teela, you, Orko, and I will have to go in and hold off the guards while Battle Cat and Queen Marlena find He-Man and free him. This isn't going to be easy."

"Wait a minute," Marlena interjected. "I have an idea. It could be risky, but…"

* * *

He-Man came to again with shouts reverberating in his ears.

"Hurry up, Skeletor!" It sounded like Teela. "I can't wait to be rid of him for good!"

"I want to be the one to kill him!" echoed another voice. Duncan's?

"Not until after I get my chance to beat him up!" Orko!

He-Man squeezed his eyes shut tight and took a deep breath. Could they really have come to kill him? Had even these three, two of whom knew his secret, betrayed him?_ I don't believe it. It can't be true._

Skeletor appeared at the door to the cell, laughing in his maniacal way. "He-Man, I have some visitors for you. I'm afraid they aren't here to comfort you, though." He unlocked the door and motioned the others in. He-Man couldn't see who was there from his position on the table. "But I'm a fair man, He-Man. I'll give you a chance to defend yourself, even though I know you won't risk harming your friends." With a wave of his havoc staff, He-Man's bonds were gone. He-Man sat up, and to his surprise, Skeletor even threw his Power Sword to him. "I'm going to enjoy watching this!"

He-Man stood and caught the sword. He looked over to the door to see Teela, Duncan, Orko, Battle Cat, and Queen Marlena all there, weapons in hand. His eyes widened in disbelief and fear. With the exception of his father and sister, all those he loved most dearly were present. Their faces were stone masks of hatred, but Skeletor was right. He-Man would never risk hurting any of them, even in self-defense. Feeling dizzy from the loss of blood and the emotional turmoil he was experiencing, he dropped his sword and stepped back. Skeletor cackled again and turned to the group outside the cell.

"Have at him, my good people. I'll wait here to enjoy the show," he coaxed, planning to lock them all in the cell. Duncan entered, but as Teela walked past Skeletor, she suddenly turned and snatched his havoc staff. At the same time, Battle Cat knocked the villain to the ground with a roar.

"Argh!" Skeletor cried. He had been overconfident in the spell, he realized angrily. "You tricked me! But you won't get away! I'll have every guard down here in seconds!" With that, he transported himself out of the room.

"He-Man quickly!" Duncan urged, handing him the Power Sword.

He-Man raised it and called, "By the power of Grayskull!" The magic came upon him again, healing his wounds and restoring his strength. "I have the power!"

"That's better," he said. He started towards the door of the cell to help Teela and Battle Cat with the robot guards who had already arrived, but stopped in shock. Marlena stood there, watching him with an understanding smile.

"Mo—Queen Marlena," he stammered. Duncan slipped out the door to help the others.

"Well," she said a bit dryly. "That explains why you're usually so healthy. Why, in spite of all you do, I've never seen a single injury on you." She walked forward and hugged him tightly. "No spell of hatred can make a mother hate her son. I'm so glad you're all right. I love you," she whispered in his ear.

His arms went around his mother, and he felt as if a physical burden had lifted. She knew. He'd suspected that, but there was some relief in having it confirmed.

"I have to help the others," he said quietly. She nodded with a smile. Now that she "officially" knew, she looked forward to watching him in action.

She wasn't disappointed. In addition to the robots, Skeletor had returned with Whiplash and Trap Jaw, and their friends had their hands full. He-Man practically roared out of the cell, smashing into one robot with his fist, which flew back and took five others with it. He kicked another, sending that one straight into Trap Jaw.

Teela didn't know how He-Man had recovered so quickly, but she was delighted to see him back in fighting form. His entrance renewed her own lagging strength, and she managed to blast a few more robots before she and Duncan were surrounded. Then Battle Cat leaped in from the side and took out half of them, and father and daughter sliced through the others with their swords, getting some help from Queen Marlena, who managed to bash in a few robots with a club. Teela was relieved the queen was still unharmed. Orko wandered around, happily turning the robot's cutters and lasers to flowers and water.

Whiplash went for He-Man's head, but He-Man caught his tail with ease. "It's not nice to hit people from behind, Whiplash," he said lightly. He swung the creature around, and let go, sending him back into Trap Jaw, who had just risen to his feet.

Teela saw Skeletor raise his hand to blast He-Man with his magic. He-Man was just starting to turn; he wouldn't see him in time. She reacted as she had been trained to do, not thinking of the consequences, knowing only that someone she loved was in danger.

"Teela, no!" He-Man shouted as she threw herself in front of him. She took the brunt of the blast, and it knocked her into his arms. They fell to the ground together.

"Teela!" her father gasped.

Orko was livid. "You hurt Teela!" He put all his power into his magic and fired at Skeletor, who was caught by surprise. He disappeared with the blast.

"Is she…" Duncan was afraid to ask. He-Man shook his head quickly, climbing to his feet with her in his arms.

"I think she's just stunned, Duncan. But maybe we should get her to Grayskull to be sure."

Marlena's eyes were wide. It had all happened so fast..."Orko, what did you do to Skeletor?" she asked suddenly.

Orko froze. "Uh, I'm not sure. I just wanted him to go away."

"Hopefully we won't be seeing him for a while," He-Man said as he led the way out of Snake Mountain.

* * *

Teela was waking up by the time they reached the Wind Raider.

"What happened?" she asked, holding her head. He-Man placed her gently in the flyer.

"You took a stun beam meant for me," he told her. Duncan and Marlena, and even Orko, held back, sensing the two of them were barely registering anyone else's presence. "Thank you for doing that."

"Just doing my job," she joked lightly.

"What?" Her job was to protect Adam, not him.

"It's all in the training. Someone I care for was in trouble. I didn't stop to think, I just reacted," she explained. "I couldn't stand by and let Skeletor hurt you."

He-Man squatted down to look her in the eye. "Better me than one of my best friends. Please don't place yourself in danger on my account, Teela."

Teela stared at him, wide-eyed. Better I should die than my best friend. "A-Adam said almost the same thing a few weeks ago." For a moment, she saw Adam in the man before her, then her head seemed to get fuzzy.

He-Man nearly bit his tongue. He had tried to temper the words so she wouldn't pick up on it, or would think it merely a coincidence. Obviously he shouldn't have said anything at all. Fortunately, he could tell that even though she was thinking of him and Adam, the idea that they were the same person was just too much for her to fully comprehend. The Sword of Power's protection over He-Man would not allow her to make the connection...yet.

"Duncan," he called, straightening up. "Since Teela seems to be okay, I'd like to escort the queen back to the palace. She and I have some things to discuss."

Duncan nodded. "Of course, He-Man. Teela and I will take the Wind Raider back. The Attack Trak is over that way, just beyond that rise." He walked past the hero, and He-Man heard him say teasingly, "Chicken!"

"Hey, what about me?" Orko asked.

"You can ride with us, Orko," Duncan called. Then he slapped his hand to his head. "What do we do about the spell that was placed on He-Man?"

The Sorceress' image appeared before them. "Have no fear, Man-at-Arms. His friends' willingness to risk anything for him, including death, has broken the spell. Love has conquered hate, as it always will." She faded away, and He-Man breathed a sigh of relief. His head suddenly spun, and he grabbed hold of the Wind Raider's wing to steady himself.

"He-Man, are you okay?" Marlena asked. A smile tugged at his mouth. She always was the first one to ask, even before today.

"I'm all right, Your Majesty," he said. His gaze darted towards Teela, and Marlena understood to say no more. As they walked off together, He-Man found himself feeling a little nervous around his mother, now that she openly knew his identity.

"Do you want to change back into Adam, or whatever you do, before we leave?" Marlena asked him, sounding a bit off-center herself.

He-Man shook his head as they walked towards the Attack Trak. "I can't. Normally I have no side effects, but today was a strain on my body. Grayskull's power heals my wounds and restores my strength, but as Adam, that strength leaves me. I'll be exhausted, and I don't want to sleep on the way home. I'd like to talk with you."

"So that's why you're always napping," Marlena concluded. He nodded. She glanced over at Battle Cat. "I still can't believe you're Cringer, though. Why is that Grayskull's power changes Cringer's personality, but not yours, He-Man?"

Startled, he replied, "But it does change me. It gives me greater wisdom and understanding, and more confidence."

Marlena shook her head. "You already have those in great supply, son. And as you showed a few weeks ago, you also have an iron will. Your leadership skills come out when you're not trying to fool everyone." He-Man could feel his face redden. "I'm amazed that no one has picked up on this other than me."

"My sword protects my identity," he explained as they climbed into the vehicle for the ride home. "I answer questions vaguely, and the sword makes that answer good enough. The Sorceress thought maybe you weren't as affected by the sword's power because you're not from Eternia."

"But Teela's also close to figuring it out," Marlena said slyly.

He-Man sighed. "I don't know what to do about her, Mother." Marlena felt a twinge of surprise at hearing him call her that. "She is getting closer to the truth, and that wouldn't bother me if it were just that she's figuring it out. But I think that she's following me as Adam. She's almost caught me transforming twice today."

Marlena suddenly gasped. "Is it safe to talk about this in front of Trak?" she whispered.

He-Man chuckled. "Yes, Man-at-Arms programmed Trak to automatically forget almost anything to do with Adam and me, except that we exist and he obeys us."

"Oh," she said, settling back in her seat. "That's a relief. So what's the big deal about Teela? If she catches you, the truth is out, and you two can move on in your relationship." She laughed at He-Man's startled expression. "You two have been dancing around the truth for years, treating each other like brother and sister. Did you think I wouldn't notice you've been hiding your feelings for her?"

He-Man swallowed nervously, and hurriedly moved the topic to things he felt more comfortable with. "How long have you known I'm Adam?"

Marlena's gaze grew distant. "Just a couple of years, son. There was no sudden moment that I knew the truth. It was, at first, just a thought that I saw in you the man I wanted Adam to become." It felt funny, talking about Adam like another person, and she tried to adjust the way she spoke. "Then I started to see things in what you did as Adam. You were hiding something; you avoided questions, were gone long periods of time. You may have been mischievous, maybe even lazy, but you were also intelligent, and I knew you were no coward." She turned to him. "How long has it been?"

"My eighteenth birthday," he replied softly. "Six years, seven months, and thirteen days."

His mother regarded him with some sadness. "So much responsibility for one so young. It did take me a while to figure it out; I'd say it was sometime after your twentieth birthday that I first had this crazy thought that you were He-Man. I dismissed it, but then I started seeing that Adam and He-Man were never around at the same time. By the time you were twenty-one, I had realized that everytime Adam disappeared, He-Man showed up within a few minutes, and that when either of you was gone on a trip, so was the other. By your twenty-second birthday, I had just accepted it as a truth."

"But why didn't you ever say anything?" He-Man asked, puzzled.

She laughed lightly. "On Earth, there were many stories of 'superheroes' with secret identities, and why they kept them secret. I thought if I was supposed to know, you or Duncan would tell me. And selfishly," she added, "I didn't want to know for sure. I didn't want to have to lie to your father." She sighed. "There were so many times I wanted to tell him, when he was being so hard on you. I tried to intervene at first, but I couldn't say anything that would help. So I said nothing in the end. I'm sorry I didn't do more."

He-Man's hands tightened on the steering mechanism, remembering his last encounter with his father. "It's not your fault or your responsibility, Mother. He has to learn the truth in his own time."

She nodded. "I know. This is a bittersweet day. I've longed for it, but dreaded it as well. I won't tell him, you know."

"I know." He-Man paused. "If you'd rather forget, the Sorceress can-" He broke off as Marlena shook her head emphatically.

"No," she said quietly, but firmly. "Tell me about how you became He-Man."

So as they journeyed, she heard from her son how the Sorceress kept in contact with him as a child, how Man-at-Arms had brought him to Grayskull on his eighteenth birthday, and how he had tried, at first, to deny he had such a fantastic destiny. How in the end, Skeletor's attack had driven him to accept the responsibility, because there was no one else to stop the evil. And how the Sorceress, Duncan, and he had decided that he must do everything possible to prevent his enemies from finding out the identity of He-Man.

He had just finished the story when they arrived back at the palace. Jumping out of the vehicle, He-Man took a quick glance around and raised his sword.

"Let the power return!" With an anticlimactic flash, he was Adam again, and Battle Cat was Cringer. A wave of dizziness hit him, as it had earlier. He leaned against the wall and put a hand to his head.

"Adam?" His mother's voice sounded far away.

"I was afraid of this," Duncan said, entering the room.

"What is it, Duncan?" Marlena asked, her voice full of concern. She stood close to Adam, as if ready to catch him, even though she probably couldn't hold him up if he did fall over.

"He-Man's never taken an injury like that, where he lost so much blood," the old soldier replied. "Grayskull's power healed all of his wounds, but apparently didn't replace the blood he lost. He's not completely recovered." He took Adam's arm and slung it over his shoulders. "Come on, lad, let's get you upstairs." He was surprised when Adam pulled away.

"Just give me a minute, Duncan," he said, sinking to the floor and resting his head on his arms.

"Adam, please let Duncan help you," Marlena pleaded. Duncan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your Majesty, Adam's been doing this a long time, and he knows his limitations. He'll let me know if he needs help. Why don't you make excuses for him regarding dinner and arrange a tray to be sent to his room? I doubt he'll be up to attending."

Marlena bit her lip, staring at her son, then straightened her shoulders and nodded sharply. Her royal airs in place, she marched out of the room.

"I hope she's not mad at me," Duncan worried.

"She'll be fine," Adam mumbled without moving. "We had a good talk on the way here. She just has to get used to knowing her son is always in danger."

"Prince Adam, where have you been?" a sharp voice interrupted them. Adam groaned lightly and lifted his head to see Teela striding over.

"Father and I have been back for an hour, and I find that no one here has seen you since this morning. You shouldn't be leaving here without an escort! What were you thinking?" she demanded as she got closer. Adam shot Duncan a helpless look.

"Teela, the prince isn't feeling well," Duncan interjected smoothly, stepping between them. "He was just on his way up to his room."

As Teela studied Adam's face, her gaze softened. "You do look exhausted, Adam. You're not having nightmares again, are you?" she asked with real worry in her voice.

Adam shook his head. "No, Teela, I'm just worn out." He stood carefully. "I'll see you later, okay? Come on, Cringer."

Teela stared after him. _See you around, Teela. Come on, Cat._ He-Man's words a few weeks ago reverberated in her head. She saw the same strength and gritty determination in Adam's walk as he left the room that she'd seen in He-Man's. _He-Man…Adam…_her head grew fuzzy again, and she shook it slightly.

"Teela? What's wrong?" her father asked. _He-Man…Adam…_"Teela!" Duncan said more loudly, squeezing her arm. She stared at him blankly for a moment. She'd almost grasped something, but it had slipped beyond her understanding. Now she couldn't even remember what she'd been thinking about.

"Sorry, Father. I guess I spaced out for a second," she apologized. She left the room still looking a little dazed, and Duncan frowned. Adam might not be ready for Teela to discover the truth, but it sure looked like it would happen soon.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

Adam groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "Go 'way," he said, his voice muffled.

"Nope, you need to get up," Teela said cheerfully. "We're going fishing!"

Adam pulled the pillow down just enough to peek out. "Fishing?" he asked hopefully.

"Father seems to think some sunshine and fresh air will do you more good than laying around in here," she replied, shrugging. Adam could tell she wasn't completely buying that, but she was being a good sport about it for once. She put a glass of orange juice and a muffin on the table. "He also thinks you should eat and drink this before you do anything else this morning."

"Okay," he said easily. "Guess I'd better do what Duncan orders." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, a little privacy, Teela?"

"Oh, right," she said, turning a bit pink. He chuckled as she left the room. Having grown up together, they each occasionally forgot about propriety, to the dismay of their parents.

The two of them left a short while later, walking down to one of Adam's favorite spots. He was tired out by the time they got there, but not unbearably so. Just the sort of tired that made the ground really comfortable for a nap. He settled on the ground, a look of relief crossing his face.

"You've been quiet, Adam," Teela commented. "Is everything okay?"

Adam hesitated a moment, but he knew he had to say something. He tried to keep as few secrets between them as he could, since the ones he had to keep were so big.

"I know Clemence told you I wasn't with He-Man at Rock Haven," he said calmly. Teela's eyes went wide, and she swallowed. "Why did you ask He-Man about it, Teela? Why didn't you come to me?" He already knew the answer, since he'd asked as He-Man, but he needed to make it clear between them. It made it easier not to have to keep track of who told him what in which persona.

"Everything was happening so fast then, and you were so ill that when I saw He-Man first, I just couldn't wait any longer," she explained quickly. A spark of anger lit her eyes. "He told you? I told him I didn't want you to know."

Adam shrugged. "He felt I had a right to know."

"That wasn't his decision to make," Teela said firmly, her temper rising.

Adam looked directly into her snapping green eyes. "You put him in that position, Teela. He-Man and I are a lot closer than people realize. Of course he told me."

Teela's anger froze. _His family, his friends, his home—all of them become targets,_ she recalled the Sorceress saying._ That is why he cares about so many, but calls so few his friends. And of them, fewer still know anything about him. _Her mind kept racing forward. He-Man resting against Battle Cat, the same look of relief on his face Adam had worn a few minutes ago. _Adam…He-Man…_her mind got fuzzy again. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on where her thoughts were leading. _Better I should die than my best friend_, she heard Adam's voice say to her. _Better me than one of my best friends,_ He-Man's voice echoed.

Adam saw her making connections, and he panicked. He wasn't ready for this yet. In spite of wanting to tell her for the last six years, seven months and fourteen days, he suddenly realized she wouldn't be happy as he'd always hoped; she'd feel betrayed and she would be furious.

"Teela!" he called loudly, but it was as if she were in a trance. So he did the only thing he knew would bring someone out of a trance. He picked her up and dumped her in the stream.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed quietly. Adam's relationships with Teela and Randor improved drastically as he didn't have to disappear for hours at a time to save Grayskull from Skeletor. Teela found that she didn't miss He-Man as much as she thought she should, given that she believed herself to be in love with him. That fact only confused her more, and she carefully remembered Marlena's words to take her time and let things work out.

Adam found that he was restless. He had grown so accustomed to juggling his duties as the prince and He-Man that after a few days, he was caught up with all of his responsibilities as Prince Adam. He and Cringer decided to go for a walk to one of their favorite hidden glens in the forest.

Teela followed him at a distance. She was getting tired. Her personal vow not to let Adam out of her sight was starting to wear on her, because in order to keep it a secret, she had to keep up with her responsibilities as Captain of the Guard, yet still watch him.

Just after they'd reached the glen, there was shouting nearby, and she saw Adam run to the edge of the glen and peer through some bushes. What she couldn't see was an Eternian tiger like Cringer threatening two children. Adam reached back and unsheathed a sword.

_Where did that come from?_ Teela wondered. She watched as he held it up and glanced around, then lowered it. _What is he doing?_

Adam couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. That feeling had increased when he raised the Power Sword. He knew Teela had been following him recently, and she was good enough for him to not always know when she was there. Still, he couldn't leave the children in danger. He bent down to Cringer.

"Cringer, see if you can talk to that tiger and get it to leave the children alone," he said quietly. "We can't transform right now. Something's not right."

Cringer swallowed and ran out of the glen. Adam watched as he jumped in front of the children defensively and growled at the other tiger. The tiger growled back and backed off, then turned and ran away.

"Sh-She thought you were after her cubs," Cringer told the children. "You'd better get home now."

Even more frightened by a talking tiger, the children scurried away. Cringer returned to Adam, walked past him, and plopped down.

"I've d-done my heroic deed for the day," he commented. "I'm taking a nap."

Teela watched jealously as Adam settled under a tree with Cringer and closed his eyes. She looked around sharply, wondering how he could rest so peacefully when there could be danger anywhere. Sighing, she got comfortable. She'd give him a half-hour, then wake him up.

She woke up to water being poured on her head.

"Wha-?" she sputtered.

"Rise and shine, Teela!" Adam greeted her cheerfully.

"Adam! You've soaked me!"

"Sorry, Teela," he grinned, obviously not sorry at all. "It's hot out here, and I couldn't wake you up any other way. Believe me, I tried."

"I'll show you!" she exclaimed, tackling him to the ground. They rolled a few times. Teela tried to pin Adam's arms down, but he was too strong for her. Finally, just to keep up his act and to get her going again, he allowed her to gain the advantage, and she found herself on lying top of him, her face inches from his.

"Why Captain," he drawled with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I didn't know you cared."

Teela gaped at him for a moment, then scrambled off of him. Adam remained on the ground, laughing.

"Oh, you," she huffed. "You are such a…a brute!"

Adam got to his knees and placed his hands over his heart, a wounded look on his face. "Teela, I'm truly hurt. I thought you were going to marry me when we both hit twenty-five," he teased.

Teela grinned back, remembering also when they were little kids, no more than ten. Adam had overheard his parents discussing arranged marriages for royalty who reached thirty without a spouse. He didn't know at the time that they were against it, and had desperately sought Teela's promise that she would marry him before his parents made him marry someone he didn't even know.

"Well," Teela sniffed, looking down at him on his knees, "at least you have the pose right. You need to work on the proposal though." Adam grinned up at her and got to his feet.

"I'll do that," he promised. His gaze grew intent. "Teela, why are you so tired? I really couldn't wake you. Is everything okay?"

Teela's heart melted. This was Adam—fun-loving but concerned for others at all times. In spite of the fact that she knew it was him, and he acted that way towards everyone, it still made her feel cherished. "I've just been working hard," she said, waving a hand carelessly. Adam quirked an eyebrow.

"Anything I can help you with? I seem to be at loose ends right now," he said wryly.

"No, I don't think so," she answered quickly. "Guess I'd better head back, though." To her relief, he fell into step beside her. They walked in companionable silence for a few moments.

"Adam…you know, you never did answer my question," Teela said casually.

"Which one is that?" he asked, suddenly tense.

"Why do you always run when there's trouble?" It was a question she'd asked shortly after he'd been attacked by the Talisman of Kaspanya, courtesy of Skeletor. Circumstances had saved him from answering then. He could only hope he would be so lucky now.

"Like my mother said, Teela, I'm just keeping a promise," Adam replied.

"What promise?" she pressed. "What promise is worth putting up with all the criticism you take for running away?"

"I have my reasons," he answered vaguely. "Race you to the palace!" He took off.

"Adam! Get back here!" she yelled, sprinting off after him. _He's running again, _she thought dryly.

* * *

Adam made sure he avoided Teela as much as possible after that. He knew she was close to discovering his secret, and he was going to do everything he could do postpone it. Teela let him think he was successful at avoiding her, but she was really still following him. She wasn't just trying to protect him anymore, she admitted to herself. She was hoping to discover this secret of his as well.

Eleven days since He-Man was last seen, Randor and Adam were leaving the royal court after settling disputes most of the day. Adam nearly jumped as Randor clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm very impressed with the compassion and wisdom you showed today, son," the king said. "You've made me prouder in the last few weeks than I can possibly say. See you at lunch!"

Adam could only nod, the tightness in his throat making it impossible to speak. Randor had spoken in a similar vein when the prince had nearly been killed last month, but that didn't really count in Adam's book. Fear of losing a loved one had a way of making people say things they thought they should, rather than how they really felt. So this was the first time since he had brought Adora home that he had heard these words from his father, and felt they were true.

Adam headed out to a nearby balcony overlooking the palace gardens. He turned his face up to the sun and closed his eyes, enjoying the rare peace he felt.

"I must say, I can't remember the last time I saw you so completely relaxed," Duncan said, joining him.

"I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed," Adam admitted. "It's been like a vacation for the last ten days, not having to worry about making excuses or explain why the crown prince missed yet another meeting or important event. I didn't realize how much I needed a break."

"Six and a half years is a long time to go with that constant pressure," Duncan replied thoughtfully. "I should have realized it."

Adam chuckled. "What would you have done, Duncan? Asked Skeletor to lay off so He-Man could take a vacation?"

Duncan grinned. "Maybe he would have appreciated the break, too. You never know!" He grew serious. "You've handled this responsibility magnificently, Adam. There's no one else on Eternia I would rather see with this power."

Adam smiled, ducking his head slightly. "Thanks, Duncan." Man-at-Arms could have said more, but he knew Adam was already embarrassed, so he changed the subject.

"You know Teela's very close to figuring this out, don't you?"

"I know," Adam sighed. "I spent so long wishing she knew so she'd lay off of me, but now I just can't bear the thought of how angry she's going to be. I've gone from wanting it to dreading it."

"I wish I could say I think you're wrong about her reaction," Duncan said. "Unfortunately, I think you're right. It won' t be pretty." The two men stood in silence for a moment. "Well, we won't solve this by standing here. Come on, lad, let's get to lunch."

They had just joined the others when they heard a rustling in the hall.

"Your Majesty, he's back!" a guard cried out, running in.

"Skeletor?" Adam shot to his feet, along with Teela and Duncan.

The guard shook his head. "No. Evilseed! His vines are all over the same dam as last time, and they're on their way here!"

"Ah, if you'll excuse me..." Adam ran out of the room, Cringer following. Randor watched, disappointed that his son was falling back to his old ways in the face of danger. Teela was more than disappointed. She was suddenly angry and tired of Adam pretending to be afraid. Marlena said he was keeping a promise. It was time to find out what that promise was. She hesitated only a minute, then ran out of the room after Adam.

"Teela, wait!" Duncan called, frantic. She ignored him. He started to rise, but Randor held him back with his words.

"Let Teela deal with Adam's cowardice, Duncan. It will do him good. I need you here. We need to prepare."

Duncan sat back down. "Yes, sire." Marlena looked at him helplessly. It was too late for either of them to do anything now.

Adam was too far away to hear Duncan call after Teela, and as he ducked into a hidden alcove, he had no idea Teela was just down the hall. Although Teela had been following him before Skeletor disappeared, it had been ten days since he'd had to worry about it. He was still careful…but not quite careful enough.

"By the power of Grayskull!" he called out.

Teela heard the shouting, and saw the flash. Worried about Adam, she ran, hearing a mighty roar. She turned the corner and found the light fading as He-Man lowered his sword.

"What happened to Adam?" she asked blankly. He-Man's head whipped around.

"TEELA!"

She walked towards him, looking around in confusion.

"Where's Adam?" she asked again.

"He's not here," He-Man answered, already knowing it wouldn't do any good. She had stopped only a foot away from him and was staring at him now. He could tell the pieces were clicking into place.

"Do you two switch places or something? Is that why he's never around when you are?" She stared into his eyes, which held the same guarded expression as Adam's when she questioned him on his disappearances. Teela suddenly felt as if she was looking into Adam's eyes, and she backed up a step.

The events of the last month came rushing back. She remembered all the similarities she'd begun to pick up on but couldn't explain, the connections she'd almost made but couldn't because of the fuzziness in her mind. _Adam…He-Man…never together…Adam running, He-Man appearing…Adam's show of strength and courage only when He-Man was not available…the sigh of relief as he relaxed…the determination in his walk, even though he was weak…the same tenderness, honor, wit, wisdom…_

"By Eternia," Teela whispered, her eyes wide. "You _are_ Adam."

He-Man suddenly wished he'd let her figure it out ten days ago. They didn't have time to get into this now. "Yes, I am," he admitted quietly, his gaze steady.

She stared up at him with her piercing green eyes. He was telling the truth; she could see it in his eyes. Shock, anger and betrayal played across her face as He-Man watched.

"Teela," he said, stepping towards her and instinctively reaching out for her. She jerked back.

"Don't," she said shakily. Her voice grew firmer, angrier. "Don't touch me. Don't even talk to me."

He-Man dropped his hand, his heart heavy. "I'm sorry, Teela," he said quietly but firmly. "I had no choice."

Teela took a step back. "I trusted you," she hissed at him. "Both of you." She turned and ran down the hall. He didn't know if she meant both him and Adam or him and Battle Cat, but either way, it didn't matter. Her reaction was everything he'd feared. He-Man clenched his fists while Battle Cat looked on silently. Finally He-Man turned the other way.

"Come on, Cat, we have a job to do," he said clearly. His duty, as always, would come first.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I'm counting on you guys to keep me on the straight & narrow. If the characters start getting OOC, please speak up! It's a fine line between "growing" them and staying true to who they are...thanks!_

* * *

One look at He-Man's face as he entered told Duncan and Marlena that Teela now knew. Randor was oblivious to the hero's tension.

"He-Man, I'm glad you're here," Randor said. He went on to inform him of Evilseed, and He-Man forced himself to pay attention. Evilseed had apparently gained some help, and had erected a forcefield over himself and the plants. Making it snow this time wouldn't kill them, because snow wouldn't get through the forcefield.

"I've been working on developing giant freeze cannons since the last time Evilseed showed up," Duncan said. "They're strong enough to freeze an acre of his plants all at the same time…but I'm afraid I only have two right now, and they're not mobile. I was building them for palace defense first; I hadn't gotten as far as installing them on a machine. Getting one of them to the dam without damaging it will be practically impossible. We need something more mobile."

He-Man knew exactly what—or rather, who—they needed, but he was loathe to say anything. He listened quietly for a few minutes, during which Teela came in and sat on the opposite end of the table from him, but still on the same side, so she could avoid looking at him.

It was obvious they weren't getting anywhere with how to transport the freeze cannons. He-Man cleared his throat unwillingly and spoke up.

"Duncan, get the main cannon set up to defend the palace. Then work on a way to get that cannon, or some version, attached to a vehicle. I'm going to Grayskull to get some help."

"Who?" Marlena asked, eyebrow quirked. She could sense his reluctance. She watched in some amusement as He-Man reddened slightly and a look of distaste crossed his face before he contained it.

"Frosta, from Etheria."

* * *

"Frosta? You're asking for Frosta's help? Oh this is just too good," Adora giggled over the Sorceress' magic view screen.

"Sis," He-Man said with a warning tone. "This is serious, or I wouldn't ask."

Adora laughed outright. "It must be. Oh, I'm coming too. I can't wait to see Teela's face when Frosta drapes herself all over you."

"About Teela…she figured it out today. She knows," He-Man said heavily. Adora gasped.

"Well, that's perfect timing. Was she very angry?"

"You could say that," he agreed soberly. "We haven't talked yet. She yelled at me and took off, and I went to see the king about Evilseed."

"You didn't go after her?" Adora demanded.

"No."

"Brother, you have a lot to learn about women."

"Not this one. I know her better than she knows herself," he assured her, wishing he felt as confident as he sounded. "We'll talk after this is over."

"I hope you're right. I'll go find Frosta and get there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Adora."

* * *

Man-at-Arms heard Teela coming before he saw her; her boots were snapping on the ground in her anger. He couldn't afford to stop and give her his full attention, in spite of the turmoil she was feeling. He had to get the freeze ray mounted on the tower in a way that would allow 360-degree coverage.

"Where's Adam?" Teela demanded.

That made him look up in surprise. "I thought you knew where he was."

"I do," she snapped. "But do you?" Duncan understood then. As angry as she was, she didn't want to risk letting Adam's secret out; she was trying to find out if he knew it before she talked with him.

"Yes. Queen Marlena found out almost two weeks ago, though she'd suspected for a long time," he answered casually as he went back to work. He couldn't be watching for eavesdroppers, so he kept the conversation general. "Orko knows—he found out by accident a long time ago. That's pretty much it, except for the Sorceress and Adora."

"How long have you known?" she demanded.

Duncan looked up again and motioned her closer. She bent her head down next to his as he continued setting the cannon into position, her hands automatically moving in to assist.

"I was the one who brought him to Grayskull on his eighteenth birthday," he said quietly.

Teela's hands didn't move from the cannon mounts, but her head snapped up. "You two have kept this from me for more than six years?"

"Yes," Duncan answered simply.

"I can't believe you two! How dare you-" she broke off as her father glared at her.

"It's not about you, Teela. What's happening now, today, the danger we're in, that is the destiny he chose to embrace—to fight evil, to protect Grayskull and Eternia." He stood up and brushed his hands together, adding, "With or without your approval. Excuse me, I have to test the cannon." He climbed up into it, leaving his daughter speechless.

* * *

He-Man actually paced as he waited for She-Ra and Frosta. A smile played around the Sorceress' mouth; she'd never seen the champion so anxious about a woman before. Perhaps, she mused, she had overestimated his love for Teela.

She-Ra came walking through the portal and gave her brother a hug. She was followed closely by Frosta, who immediately hugged He-Man, kissed him right on the mouth, and clung to his arm.

"I've missed you so much, He-Man," Frosta gushed, flipping her ice-blue hair out of her face. She-Ra rolled her eyes but grinned.

The Sorceress understood then. Adam, whether He-Man or not, was an innocent. He might flirt with the daughters of prominent men who came to visit the palace, but it was part of his job as the prince to entertain them. These overt signs of physical affection and possessiveness were making him extremely uncomfortable.

_I can see why you were so nervous,_ she said to him telepathically._ This will make it a bit more difficult to reconcile with Teela. _He threw her a sour look and tried to disentangle himself from Frosta.

"It's…good of you to come, Frosta," he said politely, striving for neutral ground. "Has She-Ra told you what's going on?"

"Yes, and I'm ready to help in any way I can," she answered, laying her head on his shoulder. He-Man squeezed his eyes shut. _What was I thinking, bringing her here? _He cleared his throat.

"We'd better wait outside. The others should be here soon."

* * *

Teela gave instructions to several of the guards on how to use the cannon, fuming the entire time. When she was done, she stalked off, leaving the guards to wonder what they'd done wrong.

_I can't believe it _, she thought. _He's hidden this from me all this time. He acted like an irresponsible klutz who couldn't find his way out of a picnic basket. And I bought it!_

In part, she was furious with herself for not realizing it sooner. She was angry with anyone else who'd known the secret. But she was absolutely livid with Adam.

As she reached the sky sleds, Duncan pulled her aside. She glared at him.

"Teela, I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but you need to calm down," he told her. "Going into battle like this will only get someone hurt."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I can take care of myself, Father."

"And what about He-Man?" he asked quietly.

"What about him?" she snapped, quirking an eyebrow in challenge.

"He has always counted on you in these battles to have his back. Can he count on that today, Teela? Or is he going to be so distracted by your anger that he gets hurt?"

As angry as she was, Teela would never willingly put Adam in danger. She pressed her lips together, then looked her father in the eye. "You're right. I'll calm down. But that doesn't mean I'm not still angry."

"I'm not asking you to deny your feelings, Teela," Man-at-Arms replied. "I'm asking you to put them aside and do your duty as Captain of the Guard. We'll deal with the rest later."

She nodded jerkily and got on a nearby sky sled. "See you at Grayskull."

Duncan watched her go and sighed, hoping he had gotten through to her.

* * *

He-Man was pretending to fiddle with Battle Cat's saddle so he could avoid Frosta. He looked up at the sound of a sky sled landing.

"Teela!" he called, relief written on his face. Teela felt a small pang of guilt. Her father had been right; He-Man hadn't even been sure she'd come. Her gaze narrowed as a blue-haired bimbo walked up beside him and grabbed his arm.

"Who's your friend, He-Man?" she cooed, glaring at Teela.

"Frosta, this is Teela, one of my...closest friends," he fumbled, still not sure where the two of them stood. "Teela, this is Frosta, a friend of She-Ra's." He took a step away from Frosta, who reluctantly let him go. "Teela, can I talk to you privately while we wait for Duncan?"

Teela really didn't want to, but she also didn't want to watch Frosta plaster herself all over He-Man. She nodded sharply. The two of them walked slowly away from the others, who were all watching them carefully.

"Teela, I-" He-Man started. She turned to him swiftly.

"I don't want to hear it," she hissed, fists clenched. "I'm here to defend Eternia from this threat. I will fight beside you as I always have. You can trust _me_." There was an edge to her final words. He-Man's eyes narrowed.

"I never lied to you, Teela."

"Your whole act was a lie! How can you say that?"

"I was protecting my secret, but I never lied."

"Protecting…? Oh, that's rich," she snorted. "You lied."

"Give me one example of when I lied to you when you asked me a direct question," he challenged.

She opened her mouth and closed it again as his various replies to her question of _"Where's Adam?" _echoed in her mind. _"Oh, he's safe." "He's not in there, Teela." "I'm sure he's fine; you know Adam." "I'm sure once I've gotten my sword back, I'll be able to produce Adam."_ She thought of when she'd asked him if he lived at Grayskull. _"No, the Sorceress is Grayskull's full-time keeper. My task is to fight evil and protect the innocent. That takes me all over Eternia."_ Then another memory unexpectedly surfaced. _"So come on, Adam. What's important to He-Man?"_ And the answer that had been unwillingly pulled from him. _"You are."_

The whine of a Wind Raider interrupted her thoughts. Man-at-Arms had arrived. Teela shook her head. "We're not done yet," she warned Eternia's champion.

"I know," he said, crossing his arms. In spite of herself, the sadness in his eyes tugged at her. She clenched her eyes shut and turned from him.

_He had no right to keep this from me,_ she thought, her anger growing again as she clung to that indignation. She whirled back to him. "Don't worry," she hissed. "I won't betray you like you betrayed me."

He-Man looked stricken, and the words hung between them as they both recalled her words from their conversation a few weeks ago. _Adam's been my best friend. I've always trusted him. I don't know what I'd do if he betrayed our friendship by lying to me like that._

Irritation and sorrow warred within He-Man. He'd known she would be angry, but he felt offended that she thought he'd betrayed her. "I have never betrayed you," he snapped back at her. He rubbed a hand across his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing that she did have a right to feel that way. "I'm sorry, Teela," he added so quietly she could barely hear him. "I never meant to hurt you."

By now, Duncan, Ram-Man and Man-E-Faces had joined the others and were waiting for them. Duncan and She-Ra watched with great concern, while Frosta's eyes were glittering with delight. She could tell they were arguing, and thought it set up her visit perfectly.

He-Man looked over to the group, and Teela watched as his face cleared of any emotions, just as Adam's had done not so long ago. Now that she knew the secret, it was so glaringly obvious it was almost laughable. But she had to admit that he was good at hiding his feelings. She never would have guessed that about Adam. She'd thought he really was carefree.

"We have work to do," He-Man said flatly, and walked away. He shoved his emotions down as deep as he could, knowing he couldn't afford distractions today. Teela followed more slowly, her anger still written on her face.

* * *

"Did you get the cannon mobile?" He-Man was asking Duncan as Teela approached. Duncan shook his head. "How does the cannon work, Duncan?"

"It takes two separate compounds and combines them into a ray that freezes upon impact," the warrior replied. Teela stopped listening as she saw Frosta come up behind He-Man and place her hands on his shoulders and begin rubbing them. He-Man flinched but didn't move away. He seemed to be trying to ignore Frosta by concentrating on Duncan. Frosta saw Teela watching her and smiled a challenge. Teela glared back. _You can have him,_ she thought nastily.

"…you'll have be the one to go back for them," Duncan was saying as Teela tuned back into the conversation. "No one else can lift them, except She-Ra. She could go."

"No, I'll go. I'll see if the Sorceress can open a portal to the palace so it's faster," He-Man said. "That way I can go back and get the containers and a Wind Raider, and meet you at the edge of the Evergreen Forest near the dam. Try to stay hidden until I get there."

Frosta pouted. "I'll go with you, He-Man," she offered. He shook his head. "The canisters are too heavy. The Wind Raider can't hold anyone else." He went on to explain the plan he and Duncan had laid out. Teela had to admit it was good, and it sounded exactly like the type of thing Adam had come up with when they were teenagers playing pranks and trying not to get caught.

_How could I have been so blind?_ she asked herself again. He-Man caught her staring at him, and his voice faltered slightly as he spoke. Teela's face hardened. She wasn't ready to forgive him. Not by a long shot.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the palace, He-Man found that the mounted cannon was keeping the vines at bay for now, but he knew they hadn't attacked in full force yet. When they did, there would be no escape for anyone.

"Hello, He-Man," a vaguely familiar voice greeted him. He turned and found Snowflake, the Ice Lord's daughter.

"Hello, Snowflake," he returned. "I didn't know you were coming." He wished he'd thought of her earlier. Maybe he could have avoided Frosta's presence on Eternia. Then again, Frosta was more used to fighting than Snowflake, so perhaps it was just as well.

"Man-at-Arms asked me to come protect the king and queen. My father and I felt it was the least we could do in return for you saving me," she replied with a kind smile.

"Even so, I don't think you're safe here," he replied thoughtfully. "Let me speak with the king and queen."

A short while later, after he had sent the three of them safely on their way to Grayskull, he took a Wind Raider to rendezvous with the others. Upon joining the small group he saw Evilseed standing atop the dam, encouraging his vines to grow and rip down the dam. He-Man also spotted someone else there.

"Oh, no," he breathed. "Skeletor has teamed up with Evilseed?"

"We don't think so," Man-E-Faces said, using his robot face. "My diagnostics indicate that Skeletor's magic is being channeled by Evilseed, and that is how he's created the forcefield dome."

Looking more carefully, He-Man could just make out that the tree behind Skeletor was indeed holding him captive. _Orko must have sent Skeletor wherever Evilseed was,_ he realized. _Just our luck._

"Does this change our plans?" She-Ra asked.

"Just a bit," He-Man answered. "Frosta, you'll need to take care of that tree and free Skeletor so we can get rid of the forcefield. Battle Cat and Swift Wind, you stay here. Everyone else, let's go!"

They split into two groups, freeze guns in hand, and crept towards the forcefield from different directions. There was an unnatural silence; nearly all the animals had been captured or scared away by Evilseed's vines.

Duncan gave the signal, and the groups, one led by He-Man and the other by She-Ra, rushed the forcefield. The two champions drove their swords into it, attempting to get through. Evilseed saw them and laughed.

"So, Eternia's heroes have come already. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you won't be getting through that way," he rasped. His yellow eyes glared at them from his asparagus-shaped head. He motioned with his fingers slightly, and vines crept up behind the heroes, grabbing Duncan and Frosta and dragging them inside. He-Man and She-Ra quickly defended their other friends, cutting the vines down with their swords as Ram-Man, Teela, and Man-E-Faces fired their freeze rays at them.

Seeing that the heroes were holding his precious vines at bay, Evilseed gave a different command. Vines suddenly attacked She-Ra and He-Man from every angle. The two sliced at them, but their sword arms were caught almost simultaneously. The vines wound tightly around the rest of their bodies, immediately draining their strength. There were too many vines for the twins or their friends to do anything as they were dragged inside. The others soon followed.

"Brilliant idea," She-Ra muttered as they were pulled up into the tree. "You didn't tell me the vines would sap our strength."

He-Man grinned apologetically. "Sorry, She-Ra, it must have slipped my mind. Ready?" She nodded. "One, two, three!"

Pushing small controls they had held hidden in their hands, the twins caused an electric shock to burst through their own bodies and travel the length of the tree. It didn't work as well as they'd hoped; it let go of them, but managed to hold onto their friends and Skeletor. He-Man frowned as he and She-Ra hit the ground. They needed Frosta free. He grabbed his sword and prepared to strike the tree just as Evilseed spoke.

"I don't think so, hero!" With a simple motion, he caused the tree to grow to ten times its size. Now, not only was it too thick to cut through, but his friends were perilously high. A fall could injure or even kill them. "Back off!"

He-Man and She-Ra exchanged glances. She-Ra had managed to retrieve her sword as well; she lowered it and took a step back, her mind racing as she thought through their options. He-Man also backed away, eyeing Evilseed cautiously.

"I had a special surprise for you, He-Man," Evilseed hissed. "I didn't expect this woman to show up as well, but it makes no difference. Now is the time of plants, and the end of humanity. And it starts with you!"

With a gesture, he encased He-Man and She-Ra into energy bonds. Then a huge plant, its upper leaves coming together to form a huge mouth dripping with green slime, rose up behind and snatched He-Man.

"No!" She-Ra cried. Teela and Frosta echoed her. Frosta struggled, but couldn't get her hands free to do anything to the tree holding them.

Inside the plant, He-Man realized Evilseed's goal wasn't to destroy humanity, but to turn them all into walking, obedient plant-like creatures. He could feel the ooze on his skin trying to change him. Thankfully his skin was as strong as the rest of him, and although he felt a tingling sensation all over, nothing was happening yet. And he had no intention of sticking around long enough for it to work. He couldn't talk without getting the ooze in his mouth, so instead he focused one thought on his sword, which was still in his hand.

_BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL! _The sword channeled extra power in a flash of light, and he snapped through the energy bonds. The explosions ripped apart the plant head. He-Man dropped to the ground, covered in green slime but unharmed. He wiped his face off with his hand, slapping the ooze to the ground. Breathing heavily, he turned to confront Evilseed. Behind the evil creature he could see She-Ra back in the tree, the energy bonds still in place. Her sword was on the ground. She wouldn't be able to break the bonds without it, especially not with the tree vines sapping her strength.

"Well, you overgrown vegetable, I have to admit that was unpleasant, but I expected more from you," He-Man taunted, vying for time while he thought of his next move.

Evilseed grinned, and He-Man suppressed a shudder. There was just something disturbing about a walking vegetable with fangs.

"Who said I was done?" Evilseed hissed. Vines came at He-Man from every direction, but he was half-expecting them. He leaped into the air as high as he could and sliced through one of the tree branches, releasing Ram-Man, one of the few who could survive a fall from such a height. Once back on the ground, He-Man kept moving, slicing, dodging, rolling, ripping vines out from the ground and tossing them into the tree where they hung lifeless. He was keeping ahead of them; he just didn't know how long he could keep it up.

Ram-Man was weak from the vines draining his energy, but he bounced back up after hitting the ground and landed near She-Ra's sword. Unfortunately, he was just too slow. A vine grasped his ankle. Ram-Man strained towards She-Ra's sword, grazing it with a finger. Another vine wrapped itself around his wrist and yanked it away from the weapon. More vines joined the first two, and soon Rammy was hanging from the tree again. _No help there,_ He-Man realized. This wasn't working. He had to think of something else.

"Enough!" Evilseed yelled angrily.

He-Man froze, and the vines stopped attacking. Evilseed glared at the champion, whose harsh breathing could be heard above the sound of trickling water. Struck by a sudden inspiration, He-Man allowed his eyes to wander to the tree. Evilseed's face rearranged into a nasty grin. One of the tree's branches stretched out. It was holding Teela.

"Surrender or I drain her life force completely," Evilseed rasped.

He-Man feigned indifference. "Nothing is more important than stopping you, Evilseed," he said, fighting to keep his voice even. "Go ahead. Do it."

"This one is special to you, isn't she?" the villain taunted.

_Skeletor's magic must be making him more sensitive to my emotions,_ He-Man thought. Either that or he wasn't as good at hiding his feelings as he believed he was. He shrugged carelessly.

"Not anymore," he replied in a hard voice, at the same time allowing his irritation over his earlier conversations with Teela to surface slightly. Then his gaze flickered to Frosta again. Evilseed followed his eyes, and the tree pulled Teela back to the relative safety of the branches, and shoved Frosta to the edge.

"So, it's this one," Evilseed stated. "Surrender or I drain her life force."

"I don't think so," He-Man smirked, and threw his blade. It sliced through the branch, releasing Frosta, who was able to catch herself with an ice path. The vines attacked He-Man again, and without his sword, he was more vulnerable. He broke vine after vine, but he couldn't get clear. They snaked up his legs, then there were two on each arm. He was completely wrapped within a moment.

Frosta swooshed around the tree, blasting it with ice until the trunk was completely encased. The branches crumpled and slowly released its prisoners. Evilseed hissed his outrage. With a wave of his hand, vines were attacking Frosta again, wrapping around her and draining her strength.

But it made no difference. Frosta had done her job. Skeletor was free—unconscious, but free. With the loss of his power, Evilseed could not keep the forcefield up. It disappeared. She-Ra dropped to the ground, free of the energy bonds as well as the tree vines, and grabbed her sword. She cut her brother free with a quick slice and whistled for Battle Cat and Swift Wind.

Teela, Ram-Man, and Duncan, although free, were too weak to do much, and the vines quickly re-captured them. Seeing this, He-Man realized that he had only a few seconds to prevent the forcefield from going back up. He grabbed Skeletor by the arms and began swinging him around. Skeletor started to wake up.

"Wha-"

"Sorry, Skeletor, but this party's a bit overbooked. Say hi to Evil-Lyn for me," He-Man said and let go. Skeletor went flying in the direction of Snake Mountain; He-Man knew he'd land on a snowy mountainside, though. Some of the seemingly inane pieces of Grayskull's wisdom could be put to good use.

She-Ra threatened Evilseed, who was so busy conjuring up vines to deal with her that he'd just about forgotten He-Man. The hero ran to his friends and cut them loose as Battle Cat and Swift Wind arrived.

"Quickly, get on board Swift Wind and Battle Cat," he instructed the others as he took the canisters off of the two animals' saddles. "Cat, can you carry three?"

"No problem," the great cat replied. Teela, Frosta, and Ram Man loaded up onto Battle Cat, while Duncan and Man-E-Faces got onto Swift Wind.

"Get them to safety and stay there," He-Man instructed the animals. They took off. He-Man sliced through a few vines to get closer to She-Ra. "She-Ra! Catch!" He threw one of the canisters to her. She caught it easily and they ran in opposite directions, carrying the awkward canisters in one hand and slicing through the vines with the other.

Evilseed watched them with some concern, and mounting frustration. He sent his vines after them non-stop, but the twins kept moving and slicing, running and cutting. They didn't slow down enough for the vines to get a hold of them.

Then, as if by a prearranged signal, He-Man and She-Ra suddenly stopped, faced each other, and threw the canisters, both grunting with the effort. Because they finally remained in one place for more than a few seconds, the vines were able to quickly snake up their legs. But the vines were no match for the Swords of Grayskull. The twins' blades cut through the plants easily, allowing He-Man and She-Ra to turn and run as fast as they could as the canisters flew towards each other.

The two containers collided with a huge white explosion, and Teela, Man-E-Faces, Duncan, Frosta, Ram-Man, Battle Cat, and Swift Wind shut their eyes against it. A blast of frigid air blew outward from the center, sending chills along even Frosta's skin. When the small group opened their eyes, they looked around in awe. The entire area around the dam was in a deep freeze, with the ice extending to only a few feet from where they were standing.

"There was no way even He-Man and She-Ra could have run fast enough to escape that," Man-E-Faces said with his human face. Frosta burst into tears. Teela put a hand to her mouth, shaking from shock. She turned her head to hide her own tears and spotted a familiar muscular form only a few feet away from her. A soft groan came from it.

"He-Man? He-Man!" she cried, running over to him, the others close behind. He was lying facedown; Teela touched his shoulder to turn him over and found that he was freezing cold. The green slime had been turned into ice; patches of it covered various parts of his body and even made his hair stick out in odd directions.

"Battle Cat, you'll have to warm him," Duncan instructed. The big cat complied, carefully lying over his master so as not to suffocate him. "Teela, look for his sword. The rest of you, we have to go find She-Ra. If He-Man survived, she may have as well."

"I'll take two of you on my back; it will be faster," Swift Wind offered, tossing his head impatiently. Frosta immediately mounted up, with Man-E-Faces right behind her, and they took off.

"Ram-Man, the Wind Raiders are over that way," Duncan said, pointing. "Come with me and we'll help search."

Teela had heard her father, but she didn't move. She stood there in the silence for a while, staring down at He-Man and Battle Cat. Battle Cat never took his eyes off of his master's face. Teela felt numb, although her thoughts were racing.

_That's Adam lying there. _She clung to that thought for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around it and truly accept it. _My carefree, lazy friend is Eternia's greatest hero. My charge, the one I'm supposed to protect, has saved me and the entire planet more times than I can count. I don't understand. Why him? And why didn't he tell me?_ _Didn't he trust me? _

She was shaking from head to toe now, whether from the trauma of the entire ordeal, the fear she'd felt for him, or anger, she couldn't tell. Her conversation with the Sorceress drifted through her mind.

"_If Skeletor, or any of He-Man's enemies, were to find out anything about him at all, they could use it against him. His family, his friends, his home—all of them become targets."_

"Teela, we've got She-Ra. She's fine. How's He-Man?" Ducan's voice came over the communicator, interrupting her thoughts. She focused back in on the hero and saw his head moving.

"He's starting to wake up, I think," she replied.

"Good, we'll see you in a moment."

Battle Cat stood up and uncharacteristically licked He-Man's face. He-Man groaned.

"Cat… my sword…" His voice was barely audible.

_Humph,_ Teela thought, suddenly angry again. _No thought for the rest of us, just his stupid sword. _

Battle Cat, however, understood. He-Man's sword had actually landed not far away, and the tiger quickly got it. Teela hung back, watching the unspoken communication between the two. Battle Cat carefully placed the sword in He-Man's stiff hand.

"By the…power of…Grayskull," He-Man whispered.

Teela watched in amazement as the hero was lifted to his feet in a flash, seemingly completely restored.

"I have the power!" he shouted out. As the lights faded, he looked over at Teela and grinned uncertainly.

"One of the perks of the job," he joked lightly. Indeed, even the green slime that had covered him was gone. Teela took a step towards him almost involuntarily, then she shook her head and turned away. He-Man watched her with a heavy heart, knowing they had a long road ahead.

"Teela, would you walk back with me?" He-Man asked her quietly. She hesitated, then turned back to him and nodded. It will would be worth it just to keep him away from Frosta, _she thought, not stopping to wonder why she even cared when she'd been ready to let Frosta have him only a few hours ago._

"Father, He-Man's fine. We're going to walk back. Go on ahead," she said into her communicator.

"Got it," returned Duncan. "See you later."

* * *

There was a tense silence between them as they walked. Battle Cat hung back a respectable distance to provide them with some privacy. He-Man wondered whether he should bother trying to break the silence, as Teela seemed set on interrupting him every time he tried to speak.

"I'm sorry about what I said to Evilseed," he finally said. She looked at him in surprise. "I didn't mean it."

"I know that," she said, sounding irritated. "You had to get Frosta free." She stopped abruptly. "Look, not to be rude or anything, but...in spite of the friendship I thought you and I had, it's all been a farce. I need to talk to Adam."

He-Man winced but nodded his understanding. "Let the power return," he said, sword in the air. He and Battle Cat returned to Adam and Cringer.

"So it really is true," Teela said softly. "My best friend has been lying to me for the last six years." She punched him in the arm as hard as she could. Adam flinched. Then, to his surprise, she was in his arms, shaking again. He held her tightly.

"I wanted to tell you more than anyone, Teela," he told her, his voice rough. "But I couldn't. The more people who know, the more dangerous it is for me, my family, my friends..."

"I know that," Teela said impatiently, letting go of him. She started walking quickly. "But you lied to me."

"I thought we went over this," he answered, silently reminding himself to stay calm as he kept pace with her.

"Okay, let's say you never lied to my face, which I'm still not sure of," she said. "But you ran around acting like an irresponsible, clumsy, cowardly, lazy goof-off." She saw a shadow of hurt flicker across his face, and just as quickly a calm, strong acceptance and resolve replaced it.

"That's been the hardest part of all of this," he revealed to her. "That you and my parents believed I would change that much so suddenly. I know I was mischievous, but I was never lazy or irresponsible."

"How could I know?" Teela defended herself. "You started withdrawing from me, and I thought it was the added duties your father had given you when you turned eighteen. I figured you couldn't talk about some things. I also thought you were just rebelling against them for expecting more from you. Then…" She cleared her throat and went on. "Then, after it went on for so long, I just got frustrated with you. I stopped trying to figure out what was going on with you." She looked at the ground guiltily for a minute, then glared back up at him. "But that doesn't change the fact that you put on an act to fool all of us, and that's still lying."

Adam chuckled dryly. "It's not a lie, it's an exaggeration."

"Oh please," Teela said with a roll of her eyes. "I can't-

Adam frowned. "Let me speak, Teela," he said in a commanding voice. She looked at him in surprise. She rarely heard him use that tone, and certainly not with her. He ignored her look and went on. "Compared to He-Man, I am clumsy. Most of my experience fighting comes as He-Man. With Grayskull's power, I am faster, stronger, more agile. I don't have that as Adam. I'm no weakling, and I can hold my own in a fight, but I'm nowhere near the warrior that you are. Yes, I act more clumsy than I am, but only to protect my secret."

"And sometimes he's not acting," snickered Cringer. Adam looked down with a surprised smile. He'd forgotten the tiger was with them.

"Let's see…oh, cowardly. Teela, I can't help that. I have to run and hide to become He-Man. If I stay and fight as Adam, people could be hurt. I tried it once. My father was taken by Skeletor because of it." Her eyes widened. She was starting to feel more and more guilty about all the things she'd ever said to him or thought about him, and she didn't like the feeling one little bit.

Adam was walking even faster now. He may have accepted his role as Eternia's champion years ago, but he was still human. He still felt some frustrations about others' opinions of him, however necessary they were.

"Lazy goof-off…" He stopped abruptly and Teela stopped next to him. "Look at me, Teela." He waited until she complied. "What do you see?"

Teela studied him for a moment. He looked fine at first glance, but as she really examined his face, she saw the ever-so-slight shadow under his eyes. "You're tired!" she exclaimed.

Adam nodded and started walking at a more reasonable pace. "Not very, but between being both the prince and He-Man, I have to steal time away. I have to rest. Skeletor doesn't know it, but he really could wear me down…eventually." Teela frowned. He-Man had always seemed invincible. Acknowledging that he wasn't didn't set will with her.

"As for me being irresponsible?" Adam went on. "He-Man's duty to protect will always come before royal engagements. Since I can't explain where I am when I'm supposed to be at these functions, I can't say anything in my own defense. My father, you, and all the other people draw their own conclusions. I have done nothing to promote myself as irresponsible."

Teela's mouth opened and closed again. Adam halted, hand on her arm. "So you see, Captain, none of it was a lie. An exaggeration at times, yes. But never a lie."

Surprisingly, they were already near the palace. Teela was still too emotional to settle anything, Adam knew. He simply had nothing left to say until she had questions. As a result they said nothing the rest of the way. Upon entering the palace grounds, King Randor stormed over. Teela heard Adam give an almost unnoticeable groan as his father approached.

"Adam, where have you been?"

"I was out in the Evergreen Forest with Cringer, Father," Adam replied easily. Teela watched his face closely, and could see that he expected his father to start reprimanding him. He wasn't disappointed.

"Do you have any idea how irresponsible it was for you to take off like that?" the king demanded. "The first sign of trouble, you run out of the room! Now I find out that you were in the very area where Evilseed's vines were! What kind of sense does that make?"

"None, Father," Adam admitted, his face a bit red.

"What were you doing out there?"

"Just trying to figure out what to do about Evilseed, Father," Adam said quietly.

"Abandoning your people in their hour of need is not the way to do that, I'm afraid. I'm very disappointed in your actions today, Adam," King Randor said firmly. Adam looked down at the ground with a lowered head, and Teela realized that this was no act; he really was upset with his father's words. "We'll discuss this more in the morning. We're having a rather formal party tonight to celebrate Evilseed's defeat. Frosta is visiting with Adora, and I expect you to take good care of them both. You are certainly able to take care of that, I hope. You are of course invited as well, Captain." He nodded to Teela and strode off. She promptly turned to Adam.

"How can you sit there and take that?" she demanded.

"Well, after six and a half years of it, Teela, I'm pretty much used to it," he said, dismissing her question. His mind was already elsewhere. "Frosta. Great. At least she's infatuated with He-Man and not me." Teela couldn't help but give a satisfied smirk at the fact that she knew the secret and Frosta didn't.

"I'll see you later, Teela?" Adam's questioning blue eyes searched her face, asking if they were okay. She shrugged. She really couldn't answer him yet.

"I guess so. Sounds like we all get to go to the party," she said noncommittally. It wasn't until a few minutes later, as she was in her room getting cleaned up, that she realized Adam hadn't lied to the king, and a small part of her trust in him was restored.

Then she realized that five years ago, or even yesterday, she would have been standing next to Randor in support, possibly even yelling along with him, all the while thinking that Adam was getting what he deserved. One hand went to her mouth as the other wrapped around her stomach. She sank slowly onto her bed as tears streamed down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam took a long relaxing shower, got dressed, and collapsed on his bed. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," he called out. Adora entered.

"Adam, if I lied down right now, I'd fall asleep!" she exclaimed.

"That was my intention," he said, an arm flung across his eyes.

"Are you deliberately trying to antagonize Father?" she demanded.

"No, just upholding my image as the irresponsible, clumsy, cowardly, lazy goof-off," he muttered. "Go away, Adora. I've got time before dinner."

"No you don't," she said. "You're not even dressed yet."

"What?" he asked, taking his arm off of his face. He looked down. "I have clothes on."

"Adam, didn't Father tell you this was formal?" she asked. "I had to get into a new dress Mother had made for me! Isn't there something else you should be wearing?"

Adam looked at her for the first time. "Wow, sis, you look beautiful." Her hair was swept up in a loose hold, with just a few strands hanging down in the back. The dress was a stunning blue floor-length gown, fit tightly to her body. It matched her eyes almost exactly.

Marlena marched into the room just then. "Adam, look what I had made for you!" Adam groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Mom, I'm really not up for this tonight," he said. It was the wrong thing to say. Adora shut his door and the two women perched themselves on his bed.

"What's going on, Adam?" Marlena asked.

Adam peeked out from under the pillow and raised an eyebrow. "Are you two ganging up on me?"

"Yep," Adora said cheerily. "But actually, you don't need to talk. We already know Teela's still mad."

Marlena nodded. "I had a dress made for her too, and she was a mess when I went in. That's why it took me so long to get up here to deliver this."

"Just give her time, Adam," Adora offered. "Teela's is hurt because she thinks you didn't trust her. And she's upset for all the things she's ever said or done to you. You can't fix your relationship with her in one conversation."

Adam sighed, pulling the pillow all the way off of his face. "I know. But she can be so stubborn…"

Marlena chuckled. "Yes, but she'll forgive you—and herself—eventually. Now, put these clothes on and come downstairs." She got up, and Adam noticed for the first time that she, too, had different clothing on—a shimmering ivory, floor-length gown.

"Mother!" he exclaimed. "Wow!"

"Thank you, Adam," she said in delight. "That's the nicest compliment anyone's given me all evening."

* * *

Adam tugged at his sleeves as he walked downstairs, wondering what on Eternia had possessed his mother to suddenly have new clothing made for everyone. He had to admit it was nice to be out of his typical pink and purple. He never gave much thought to his clothing, but it was a bit…girly. His mother had arranged instead for a pair of black pants, a white silk shirt, and a rust-colored vest for him.

He caught sight of Teela as he reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped short. He swallowed hard. She had let her hair down, so that it flowed around her shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her hair down. She dressed in a deep hunter green gown that made her eyes sparkle and her skin positively glow. Sparkling diamonds adorned her ears and neck, borrowed from the queen, no doubt. She caught sight of Adam and also went still.

Teela had never seen him look more handsome. The darker colors and the cut of the clothing accentuated his sculpted muscles. His hair had a slightly tousled look. The combination made him seem like a more roguish prince than the easy-going Adam she'd grown up with. A movement caught her eye, and she saw Frosta moving towards Adam. Teela's mouth tightened, but as Adam turned to Frosta and gave her the expected royal greeting, Teela could see, even from here, that his eyes kept wandering over to her. She wanted to smile in triumph, but refrained, turning instead to her father.

"I do hope He-Man shows up," Frosta was purring to Adam. "I understand you two are close. Do you know if he's coming?"

"I doubt it, Frosta," Adam answered, resisting the urge to pull at his collar. It was getting warm. "He's not really comfortable at these types of things, and he's really busy defending Eternia."

"He's got to take a break sometime," she pouted. "Would you tell He-Man I want to see him before I go?"

"Actually, I would like to see He-Man here tonight, and She-Ra too," Randor said, appearing by Adam's side. "Adam, would you see if you can get in touch with them, please?" Frosta grinned in delight.

"Yes, Father," Adam said reluctantly. He left the room and strolled down the hallway, running into Teela.

"What are you doing out here?" she demanded hotly. He sighed. In spite of her quick temper, she usually calmed down pretty quickly. He'd hoped they could talk some more tonight, but it sounded as if her ire was up.

"My father wants He-Man and She-Ra here, and asked me to try to contact them," he answered.

"But he'll expect you back," she pointed out.

"I know. I just came out here so he would think I'm trying to contact He-Man like he asked. I'll go back in and tell him He-Man said he would try. If there's a chance to make an appearance tonight, it'll happen." His voice sounded casual, but there was a reluctant undertone.

In spite of herself, Teela was curious about his tone. She was still too mad at him to ask what his problem was, though. They turned and walked back in together, neither speaking.

* * *

Dinner passed quietly. Adam managed to talk with Adora, but she shook her head, not wanting to transform. Adam shrugged, knowing he didn't really have a choice. She-Ra lived on Etheria. He-Man's home was here, and if Randor wanted him, the hero had better be polite enough to show up or have a really good excuse if he didn't.

After they'd eaten, Adam escaped for a few moments to become He-Man. Before he reached the small ballroom where music was already playing, he hesitated, then gathered his courage and went in.

To his dismay, Frosta was at his side in a second. "Oh, He-Man, I'm so glad you came," she purred. He carefully kept his expression neutral. Adora came over, a teasing look in her eyes and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged at her with one shoulder--the one Frosta wasn't clinging to.

"Adam said King Randor wanted to see me," he said.

Randor came over, a smile lighting his face. "He-Man, thank you for coming. Where's She-Ra?"

"I'm afraid she's not available," he answered. Adora hid a smile at his choice of words.

"Well, that's too bad," Randor said, clearly disappointed. "Come in and enjoy some food, won't you? I'll be with you in a moment."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," He-Man replied. He was feeling more uncomfortable by the moment, with Frosta clinging to his side. "Um, Frosta..."

"Yes, He-Man?" she said in a sultry voice, blinking up at him.

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

Teela watched with a mixture of jealousy and delight as Frosta fawned over He-Man. On one hand, she was angry that Frosta thought she had that right, but on the other...He-Man looked so distinctly uncomfortable that it brought a giggle to her lips. He deserves it, she couldn't help thinking.

"It's not nice to laugh at other people's discomfort," Adora scolded her teasingly, coming up alongside her. "It is funny though, isn't it?" She delicately covered her mouth to hide her own giggle.

Teela stopped with an effort. "I've never seen him so red before," she gasped lightly, then put a hand over her mouth as another giggle burst forth.

"Maybe this will help you work through your anger," Adora suggested, calming down.

Teela sobered immediately. "I don't know. The last six-and-a-half years of our relationship have been a sham. I couldn't understand Adam anymore, and He-Man seemed to be everything I once thought Adam would be."

"And now you know why," Adora supplied. "Teela, Adam spoke of you a lot when he visited me. He was torn between protecting you from the truth and being completely honest with you. I can't tell you how many times we hashed it over. It was a decision he made and then wrestled with almost daily."

"Then why didn't he tell me?" Teela asked in a hurt voice. "And why did he let so much distance grow between us?"

"You already know the answer to that," Adora reminded her. "Just because you don't think it's a good enough reason doesn't mean that it isn't. Skeletor and his minions are evil. One day, they will figure out that the way to get to He-Man is to learn about him, and when that happens, they will target those closest to him. Adam had to pull back. He can't allow anyone to think you're special to him. Evilseed figured it out, and tried to hurt you."

Teela nodded, her throat tight. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to use her to get to He-Man, and it wouldn't be the last, she was sure.

"I guess it didn't help that I was so awful to him," Teela added in a small voice.

"Probably not," Adora agreed, glancing towards He-Man and Frosta. He-Man was leading Frosta to a table.

"Looks like the fun part's over," she told Teela. "I hope he's not creating more trouble for himself."

* * *

He-Man got Frosta to the table and sat on the other side where she couldn't reach him.

"Frosta," he said as kindly as he could, "I have a great respect for you as a warrior, and I think you're a beautiful woman."

"Why, thank you, He-Man," she cooed. She looked into his eyes, and got so lost in their blue depths that she almost missed his next words.

"But friendship is all I can ever share with you."

"What?" she asked, sure she'd heard him wrong. She never got turned down.

"I am the guardian of Grayskull and Eternia," he said firmly. "Evil warriors like Skeletor and Hordak live for nothing more than to destroy me and gain the Castle's powers. I can never have the type of relationship you're looking for. You would be in constant danger."

"Oh, but you would save me if I were ever in real trouble, He-Man," Frosta purred, refusing to be tossed aside. She changed chairs and laid her head on his shoulder again, her hand stroking his back.

"Frosta," He-Man groaned, trying to figure out what would get through to her. He forcibly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back slightly. "Look…I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you as you obviously do about me. You're a wonderful, amazing woman, and some man will be lucky to have you. But it's not going to be me."

With that, he stood up and started to walk away, only to hear Randor call everyone to attention. He stopped just inside the doorway, not wanting to be rude, but eager to escape.

"I am very proud of all of you for your actions today," Randor said. "You have saved the kingdom from a terrible foe. I especially want to thank Frosta and She-Ra, for coming from Etheria to help us in our time of need." There was a round of applause, and Frosta graciously curtseyed, even though she was fuming inside from He-Man's words.

"I also wanted to give special recognition to a hero who has saved us more times than we can count," Randor continued. "He-Man rarely manages to appear at our celebrations, and it often seems as if he disappears when a job is done, so we rarely get to say thank you. He-Man, I want you to know that you have our eternal gratitude, and that I couldn't be more proud if you were my own son." An even louder roar of applause greeted his words, and a couple of the masters clapped He-Man on the back. For the second time that evening, his face was flushed. Teela and Adora could also see the hurt in his eyes from Randor's words, but only because they knew him so well.

"Thank you, sire," He-Man replied in his strong, sure voice, betraying not a flicker of the emotions raging through him. "I will always be here when Eternia needs me, but I'm afraid I do have to leave now." Randor nodded his consent and He-Man strode out.

Adora found Adam out on a nearby balcony later on.

"You never came back to the party," she accused softly.

"I wasn't up for it," he said, not sounding quite like himself.

"Father didn't mean anything by that comment," she assured him.

"I know," Adam replied. "I'm overreacting. It's just been a rough day." He said no more. Adora put her arm around her brother and they gazed out into the night sky in silence.

* * *

The next morning Snowflake, Teela and Duncan took the iced Evilseed to the northern territory, where he would be safely locked away by the Ice Lord and remain frozen permanently. Adora and Frosta left after breakfast to return to Etheria.

Adam was relieved to be away from Teela for a while; he thought perhaps her father could talk some sense into her. When they returned shortly before lunch, however, Duncan saw his questioning gaze and shook his head slightly. Teela ignored Adam's presence and strode away.

Teela didn't show up for lunch, and she remained out of sight throughout the day as well. She knew she needed to get her emotions under control so that she could talk to Adam and really listen to him. The events of the day before played through her mind over and over: realizing He-Man was actually Adam, Frosta clinging to He-Man, He-Man's adamant denial that he'd ever lied to her, He-Man lying on the ground, practically frozen, and Adam's explanations of his "act." It was evening before she felt she could talk to Adam without snapping at him. Realizing she hadn't eaten since breakfast, she went to dinner.

The atmosphere was thick with tension. Orko tried a few tricks, but Adam and Teela, who were usually the first to laugh when he made a mistake, remained solemn. Neither spoke during the meal, either. Marlena and Duncan were mildly concerned, but both knew Teela would eventually calm down and talk it out with Adam. Randor, having no idea what was going on, stared at Teela and his son, wondering if their relationship was more than he'd realized.

As the meal ended, Adam quickly excused himself and left. He walked into the garden to a secluded spot and sat down, staring without actually seeing anything. He started suddenly at a hand on his shoulder.

"Could I talk with you, please, Adam?"

He closed his eyes for a second, hope lifting his spirits. "Sure, Teela."

* * *

Teela sat beside him with her body angled his way.

"Why my father and not me?" she asked quietly.

"The Sorceress asked him to bring me to Grayskull. She wanted him to know. She felt that I needed someone who could cover for me when needed and would be believed. I also needed someone who could help me medically if I ever needed it. Plus, he was...even-tempered enough to handle it." Adam sought the right words. "It's not an easy thing to keep quiet about, Teela."

"I could have handled it," she snapped. She took a deep breath. "I could have handled it," she repeated more calmly.

"Could you?" he challenged softly, leaning closer to her. Even in the fading light, she saw He-Man's determination in his eyes, so easy to recognize now that she knew. "At nineteen, could you have remembered, when you saw He-Man buried under rocks, to scream his name and not mine? Could you have stood by every time my father reprimanded me as he did today, and not said a word in my defense? Even a few weeks ago, could you have remembered that it was He-Man going over the cliff to escape those villagers, not me?"

Teela shuddered at the intensity in his voice and at the memory. "But it was you," she whispered.

Adam shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes from hers. "You can't think like that, Teela. You have to be able to bury it deep in your mind, and hide it. You can't speak it, you can't even think it. It's not a matter of just keeping a secret. It's a matter of protecting that secret every second of every day. The sword's protective magic can only do so much. A casual conversation like this could be overheard. Mind-probing spells could read your thoughts. " He stared at her until she dropped her gaze.

"Why you?" she asked after a few minutes.

"I wish I knew," Adam muttered. Teela looked at him in surprise and he shrugged. "I really don't know why, Teela. All I know is that I'm the only one who can wield the Power Sword."

"How could I have been so foolish?" She jerked. She hadn't meant to ask that one aloud.

"Besides my superb acting skills, it's the sword's power, Teela," Adam answered, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "You ask a question, I give a vague but truthful answer, and you're satisfied...until recently, that is."

"What changed, Adam?"

"You did," he said tenderly. Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"When I was attacked by Skeletor, and broke Kaspanya's spell, you saw courage and strength in me for the first time since I was eighteen. You started looking past my act and trying to really figure me out. The sword's power over you diminished when that happened," he explained.

"So if I'd taken the time to talk to you and see below the surface, I would have known long ago?" Teela asked a bit angrily.

Adam heard the anger in her voice, and it made him nervous. She was an emotional mess; anything could set off her temperament again. "Maybe," he answered in a carefully neutral tone. "I don't really know."

There was a silence. Adam let it be for a while. Teela thought of all he'd endured both as He-Man and Adam over the years. Her conversation with the Sorceress returned to her mind again.

"_That must be an incredibly lonely existence."_

"_It is far more difficult than you know, my dear girl." _That truth hit her hard now. No one but her father, Orko, the Sorceress and Adora had really known him all this time.

Adam heard a soft sob. Looking looked over to her, he was surprised to see tears streaming down her face.

"Hey," he said in surprise, wiping her cheek gently with his thumb. "What's this for?"

"I'm still so mad at you, but I'm so sorry too," she said brokenly. "I treated you so horribly."

She took in a shaky breath, not wanting to lose it completely. With a groan, Adam pulled her into his arms and held her.

"It's not your fault, Teela," he said softly. "It's just the way things had to be."

"But your father, me...probably others...didn't it bother you that we thought you were running away?" She pulled back to look into his eyes, wanting the truth.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "But it's not about me, Teela. It's about Eternia. It's about protecting my family, my friends, my home."

"You have more strength than I ever gave you credit for, Adam," she said quietly.

"Does this mean we're okay?" he asked tentatively. He could see the indecision on her face. "I know you feel betrayed Teela. I can't help that. But like I said before, I've never lied when you asked me a direct question. It was part of the vow I took when I became He-Man. To lie, even to protect my secret, would be an abuse of the power. I do everything I can to avoid lying."

"What was the rest of your vow?" she asked, curious.

"To protect the innocent, to fight against injustice and evil, and to uphold the belief that all life is precious," he recited. Teela smiled. "What?"

"Your mother was right. You were running away to keep a promise."

Adam chuckled and threw an arm around her. They stayed like that for a while, neither anxious to retire. Finally Adam stood.

"I think I have a combat lesson in the morning, and I'd hate to be late. The Captain of the Guard tends to get mad," he teased her.

"You still want to? I mean, obviously you don't really need to," she answered in surprise.

Adam grew serious immediately. "Teela, nothing can change between us as far as anyone else can see, at least not all at once. What reason could we possibly give for you not giving the cowardly prince any additional lessons, or not getting mad at me when I'm late?" He shook his head. "This is going to be hard for you and me both, Teela."

She stood up to the challenge in his voice. "I can handle it," she snapped. Surprise flickered across his face and she smiled. "Good enough, Prince Adam?"

He nodded curtly, a twinkle in his eye. "See you in the morning, Captain."


	8. Chapter 8

Teela waited for Adam impatiently the next morning. She couldn't believe he was this late for his lesson. She didn't know why, but she'd expected him to stop acting around her—or at least tone it down some. Then she caught sight of him, blearily rubbing his eyes as he crossed the courtyard, and her anger increased.

"It's about time you got here," she scolded him. She tossed a sword and shield to him.

"Good morning to you too," he answered, catching the sword, but not the shield. He bent over to pick it up. "Sounds like you're still mad at me."

Sometimes she hated that he knew her so well. "How do you know I'm not acting? Or that I'm not just upset because you're almost a half-hour late, as usual?" she asked, taking a few practice swings with her sword.

Adam shrugged. "Gut feeling." Teela took a swing at him, which he deflected with the shield. They sparred for a few minutes, with Adam winding up on the ground, as usual. Teela, having spent her anger in the round, bent down next to him.

"Are you holding back?" she asked lowly. His nod was barely perceptible. "I need to know, Adam, as your body guard, as the Captain of the Guard, and as your friend, what you are really capable of. For once, I need you to try your best against me so I know. Just once."

Adam didn't respond for a moment, trying to think of all the possible consequences of letting his act down this once. He didn't believe he could even hold his own against her, much less win against her, so he couldn't think of any reason not to. Finally he nodded, getting to his feet.

"All right then, but first…" He tossed the shield aside.

"What are you doing?" Teela asked, her brow furrowed.

"Teela, outside of combat training with you, I have never fought with a shield," Adam pointed out. "If you want to know what I can do, it won't be with that thing."

Teela nodded slowly, realizing he was right. "Okay then. Let's get to it." Tossing her shield aside, she moved forward.

* * *

High above them, Randor watched their initial round. He shook his head as he watched Adam make mistake after mistake that would have gotten him killed in a real battle. 

"What am I going to do with him?" he groaned.

"With who, dear?" Marlena replied, joining him.

He gestured out towards the courtyard. "Adam." He shook his head as Adam fell to the ground. Not wanting to watch any more, Randor turned to her. "Marlena, I felt like we were making so much progress during the last few weeks. He was finally starting to act like a prince. He showed an incredible wisdom and solid common sense. Then Evilseed shows up, and Adam ran again. This morning, he was terribly late for his training with Teela again. Now…well, look at him." He lowered his head, took his crown off, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes," Marlena said in awe. "Look at him."

Randor spun around and gaped at what he saw. Teela and Adam had tossed aside their shields, and were going at it full force. He was of course surprised because shields were a mandatory part of training for a reason. It was much easier to hurt someone by accident with plain sword-to-sword combat training—even though the swords were technically too dull to actually cut anyone. But most of his shock came from seeing Adam.

Something inside had come together for his son, Randor thought. He parried and thrusted and dodged like a different person. Teela was one of the best swordsmen in Eternia, but today she was on the defensive a good deal of the time. Randor quickly realized they were scoring their duel. He didn't know what the score was, but it seemed pretty even. His "clumsy" son was keeping up with the Captain of the Guard.

"There's something familiar about the way he's fighting," Randor said softly, staring at the duo. Adam scored yet another point and the two of them backed off as the rules called for. Adam remained ready, tossing the sword back and forth between his hands. _Where have I seen that before?_ Randor asked himself.

Adam and Teela re-engaged, and Randor and Marlena could hear their grunts from where they stood on the balcony. Man-at-Arms had entered the courtyard and stood there watching as well.

"I can't believe he's risking discovery for this," Man-at-Arms muttered to himself. To be honest, he was also curious about how well Adam would perform if he weren't holding back, but he would have preferred that they arrange a more private competition. The other guards were due in for their training at any moment. He cleared his throat. He'd made his presence known before, but Adam had deliberately ignored him. This time, the prince glanced around and caught sight of his parents on the balcony, and the guards entering the courtyard. He straightened up and lowered his sword just as Teela came at him. Instinctively, Adam ducked and flipped her over his back. She stared up at him in shock. He likewise looked a bit stunned.

"Well," she said. "I guess that answers my question."

"I'm sorry, Teela," he exclaimed, offering her a hand up. "We had company, and I was about to suggest we stop. When I saw you coming, I didn't think, I just reacted."

"Good," she grinned. "Then I really have done my job with you."

Randor stood staring down for several more minutes as Teela prepared to run the guards through their drills.

"He-Man!" he suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers. Marlena turned to him, surprise and hope on her face. "That's where I've seen that fighting style before! Adam must be taking lessons from him!" Marlena turned back to the courtyard, rolling her eyes.

_Well,_ she comforted herself,_ at least he knows something's going on. _Abruptly she said, "Randor, why don't you spend some time with Adam?"

"I have been spending a lot of time with him-" the king replied.

"No," she interrupted. "Not on official business. Go do something together. Go fishing or something, I don't know. Just something where you can re-establish a father-son relationship, instead of the king-prince one you've both been hiding behind for the last seven years."

His hand reached up to stroke his beard. "Yes, that's not a bad idea, Marlena. Not bad at all." Deep in thought, he strode away. Marlena swallowed and hoped she hadn't just made things more difficult for her son.

* * *

"That was a pretty risky stunt you two just pulled," Duncan scolded Adam and Teela once she had the guards running through their exercises. 

"I know," Adam admitted. "I let my curiosity get the better of me. It won't happen again."

"It was my fault," Teela argued. "I wanted to know how skilled he really is."

"Well, the next time you two get curious about something, do it somewhere a little more private," Duncan admonished. "Adam, you fought exactly like He-Man-" he broke off, his eyes widening.

"I thought so myself, Duncan," Randor's voice came from behind Adam, and he stiffened. "That was quite impressive, son."

Adam half-turned to include the king in their group. "Thank you, Father," he said simply.

"I'm glad to see that you've been spending time with He-Man. He's a good role model," his father continued. Adam raised an eyebrow to Teela, who suddenly started coughing. "It was amazing, seeing how suddenly all of Teela's lessons and whatever you've learned from He-Man came clicking together for you." Even Duncan found it difficult to keep a straight face in the presence of the king's assumptions.

"However," the king continued, staring hard at Adam, "I am not pleased by your actions yesterday, or your tardiness for your lesson this morning. We have an important meeting later this morning. I expect you remember, and be there on time."

"Yes Father," Adam replied. His father strode off, leaving him with a mixture of pride and frustration. He sighed. "Once again, He-Man gets the credit," he said.

Teela looked at him in surprise, not because of his words, but because of his tone. Had that been her, she'd have been bitter. Adam sounded a little sad, but mostly just matter-of-fact.

"Doesn't it make you angry?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to get mad at my father for believing what I want him to believe?" Adam pointed out.

"I thought you would want him to know," she said in confusion.

"Teela, I don't really want anyone to know," Adam corrected her. "A small, selfish part of me does—the part that wants my family and friends to be proud of me. But for the most part, the idea of anyone knowing terrifies me. It puts you in so much more danger. You don't know how many times in the last two days I've thought of taking you and my mother to Grayskull to have the Sorceress wipe it from your memories."

Teela started. "You could do that?"

"It wouldn't do any good," Duncan joined in. "You've figured it out once; the sword's magic would never be as strong again. And maybe next time you figured it out, it wouldn't be in private."

"But would you do it, if it would work?" Teela pressured, staring hard at Adam.

"If I thought it would protect you, then yes," he admitted.

It was a new thought for Teela. She'd known Adam would do almost anything to keep his secret, but the fact that he could choose to take the knowledge away from her upset her tremendously.

"Father, could you take charge of the training for a few minutes?" she asked. Duncan nodded and moved to do so. Teela grabbed Adam's arm and led him to a secluded part of the royal gardens—the same bench, in fact, they had sat on the night before. She turned to him and grabbed his shoulders hard.

"How dare you," she scolded him, tears in her eyes. "How dare you even consider it! It's taken me more than six years to see the truth in front of me, and I should have some say whether I get to keep that knowledge."

"Teela, if Skeletor ever suspects you know something of He-Man's secrets-" Adam tried to explain.

"I don't care about that," she said, irritation coloring her voice. "I have learned more about you in the last two months than I ever thought possible. Even before I knew your secret, I realized there was a strength and courage in you that made me feel as if I almost had my best friend back. That cowardly stuff was never you. I never understood it. It jut made me mad."

Teela dropped her hands from his shoulders and half-turned away from him, composing herself. The fire was back in her eyes when she faced him again. "I want to be one of the ones to help you. Don't you dare try to take that away from me."

Adam tugged on Teela's arms until she stepped into his embrace. "I won't," he promised. "Unless you ask me to."

"I won't," she whispered. She pulled away. "We better get out of here. People are going to start talking about us."

Adam grinned wickedly. "Well, it'd keep all those courtiers off my back." She smacked him lightly and he laughed, Teela joining in.

They were almost back to the pathway leading to the training ground when Teela placed a hand on Adam's arm. "Promise me no more secrets, Adam."

He hesitated. He still held a secret, and it was one that would mean even more to her than his had. He was rescued when a page suddenly came running across the garden.

"I have a message for He-Man!"

"I'll take it," Adam said, reaching out. The page backed up. "No, I was told to only give it to He-Man."

Adam's eyes narrowed suspiciously. That wasn't normal protocol, and he didn't know this page.

He quickly hid his distrust, and said, "All right, let me see if I can find him."

"I'll go with you!" Teela said, falling into step. "I hope you don't mind," she whispered. "I've been hearing all these noises and seeing all these lights; it'd be nice to see what actually happens. Besides, I don't trust that page."

"Neither do I," Adam agreed. "But if there's anything amiss with him, it's better to handle it as He-Man anyway." He ducked into a room down the hall.

Teela watched in awe as her childhood friend became Eternia's champion. When he approached her again, she felt shy.

_This is stupid,_ she told herself. _I've fought beside him for more than six years. He just happens to also be my best friend. Why should I feel nervous?_ He was watching her expectantly, and she scrambled for something to say.

"Wow," she managed._ There's an intelligent statement._

He-Man grinned. "That's about all Duncan and I could say the first time, too," he said. "Let's go see what this page wants."

He-Man and Teela were walking out when they heard a loud screech above them. A giant bird resembling a falcon swooped in and grabbed Teela. It carried her high into the sky, and then circled, waiting.

"Teela!" He-Man cried. "Hang on!"

"Oh no you don't," said the page. "Give me your sword or he drops her."

Gauging the distance, He-Man realized he couldn't catch her in time. His mouth tightened as he nodded once. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" he asked, unsheathing his sword as slowly as he could.

"Oh no, hero, I don't want you," the page replied with an evil sneer. His black eyes glittered menacingly. "Just your sword." The royal guards who had been training were running over, and the page suddenly blasted them with magic, stunning them all.

He-Man's grip on the sword tightened. "Who are you?" he repeated.

"Someone who knows your power comes from your sword," the page laughed. "Now give it to me!"

Suddenly Duncan appeared out of nowhere, slamming the page in the back. The bird released Teela.

He-Man didn't utter a word. There wasn't time, nor was there time to re-sheath his sword. He dropped it and ran faster than he'd ever run before, every muscle straining to the utmost as he tried to reach Teela. He leapt toward her, catching her while she was still in the air, and twisted his body so that as they fell, he took the brunt of the impact. They lay there a moment, catching their breath, hearing shouts around them. Teela scrambled off of him and reached down to give him a hand.

"Thanks," she said. "Where is that page?" They looked around and saw Duncan hurrying over.

"He-Man!" he called. "He's disappeared, and he's got your sword!"

Teela looked at He-Man's stricken face.

"Looks like Adam's going to miss that meeting," he said grimly.

* * *

"No. I won't lie to him," He-Man insisted. 

"But He-Man, it could be days before you get your sword back," argued his mother. "It might even be never."

"I won't believe that," he responded firmly. "And I won't lie to King Randor."

"We have to tell him something," Teela agreed with Marlena.

He-Man glanced at Duncan for help. "No we don't. When Adam doesn't show up, he'll get mad as always, and Adam will deal with it later."

"I'm inclined to agree with the ladies, He-Man," Duncan said, to the hero's surprise. "Adam could be gone for a long time."

He-Man let out an exasperated breath. This had all started when he'd immediately wanted to go to Grayskull to talk with the Sorceress. Teela had insisted he tell his mother what was going on. His mother had immediately insisted that Randor needed to know his son wouldn't be there at the meeting this morning.

"Why? Adam could still make it back," He-Man had argued. Now he stared at the three of them, thinking that things had been simpler when Teela and his mother had been in the dark.

"The longer we stand here arguing, the less the chance I have of getting my sword back," he said.

"So stop arguing," his mother suggested calmly. He-Man's eyes narrowed with irritation.

"Look lad," Duncan said, "I know you've usually taken care of business first and worried about Adam's life later, but for once, listen to Queen Marlena and Teela. You've made some huge strides with your father in recent weeks. A little forewarning to him now will at least lessen his frustration with you."

"What am I supposed to tell him?" He-Man demanded softly. "I won't lie."

"Son, if the Power Sword's magic-" Marlena broke off as He-Man shook his head.

"It's weaker when I don't have it with me," he said. Teela remembered a few years ago when the rock people had stolen his sword. It was the first time that she and Ram-Man had realized they'd never seen Adam and He-Man together.

"He-Man's right," she said, surprising everyone. "I'm not sure this is a good idea after all."

Randor strode in just then, looking tense. "Has anyone seen Adam? I haven't been able to find him since that page barged in here this morning."

Hoping the choice had not just been taken from him, He-Man turned to the king. "He's not around, but I'm sure he's safe, Your Majesty." He waited patiently for the king to begin his normal tirade.

"Hiding somewhere I suppose," Randor grimaced. "Just when I thought things were improving…. Well, he'd better be back for that meeting."

Marlena cleared her throat, but He-Man remained silent. Randor looked around expectantly.

"So what's all this?" he asked.

"That page stole He-Man's sword," Teela explained. "We're about to go to Grayskull to see if the Sorceress can help him retrieve it."

"Hmm, yes, well, I'm sure you'll manage it," Randor said, his mind still on his son. "If you see Adam, tell him I need to see him before that meeting. There's something bothering me about it, and I can't place it. I'd like to discuss it with him."

He-Man felt trapped. He couldn't reveal his secret, but the fact that his father wanted to discuss something with him ripped down his defenses. The others remained silent, leaving the decision to him.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, King Randor," he said at last, striving the keep his voice even.

"What? Why not?" Disbelief colored the king's voice. His color was rising, and the muscle in his jaw was starting to twitch. He wasn't a man used to hearing "no."

"I don't think he'll be back in time," He-Man answered steadily. The king looked at the hero's implacable face and his mind grew a bit fuzzy.

"Oh, I see," he said in distraction. "Very well, then. Marlena, could you come talk it over with me?"

"Of course, dear," she answered. She took his hand and threw a grateful smile over her shoulder at He-Man, who watched them leave with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Looks like we were wrong," he said in relief. "The king is nowhere near to figuring out my secret."

Teela shook her head. "I still can't believe you don't want him to know."

"After dealing with you and my mother today? I don't ever want another soul to even suspect it," He-Man replied, only half-joking. "Let's get to Grayskull."

* * *

"At last," the page rasped, holding the sword tenderly. He ran a finger along the razor-sharp blade. "At last I can reclaim my power!" He held the sword up high. "By the power of Grayskull!" 

There was a reluctant rumble, but no power came forth. "Bah," he muttered. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" he called out more forcefully. The familiar thunder came this time, with the flashes of light. He felt power flow throughout his body. His height increased, his muscles bulged, and when the transformation was complete, a dark version of He-Man stood in the page's place. The only differences were that his clothes, the same as He-Man's, were jet-black, as was his hair.

He grinned with delight. "Now for Grayskull," he said in a voice very close to He-Man's.

* * *

He-Man, Teela, Orko, and Duncan had just finished explaining to the Sorceress what had happened when there was a rumbling from the castle. The air around them changed, becoming stale, and both the Sorceress and He-Man suddenly collapsed. 

"Sorceress!" Teela called, running to her fallen form. Duncan went to He-Man. They were already regaining consciousness. Orko flew from one to the other frantically.

"What happened?" He-Man asked, getting to his feet and holding his head.

Teela gently helped the Sorceress onto her throne. "There is only one being that could have done this," the Sorceress said, gasping slightly. "The one that stole your sword has called upon its power, He-Man."

"How?" the hero demanded. "No one else can wield the Power Sword."

"No one else of this time," the Sorceress corrected. "As you know from the Hall of He-Man, a few heroes have taken on the persona of He-Man in the past. To keep the secret safe, my predecessors have always cast a spell wiping the memory of He-Man from all but a chosen few. And so he became a legend in stories, rather than fact in the history books."

"There was one chosen one who became evil," she continued evenly, her strength restored. "To prevent him from conquering Eternia, the Sorceress of that time, with the help of the Cosmic Enforcers, sent him into a different dimension, far into the future. She left a written record of what she did. I knew that he had arrived to this time period a few years ago, but I did not know he had returned to Eternia."

"So this guy has He-Man's powers?" Orko asked, worried.

"More," He-Man said, the knowledge strong inside him. "He has the sword. He can recover from injuries, and bid the drawbridge to lower at his desire. And as we saw earlier today, he also has some magical powers."

"Don't underestimate yourself, He-Man," Teela said fiercely. She looked to the Sorceress. "This fake He-Man, who was his alter ego?"

"A man named Darren."

The drawbridge began to lower, and they all turned.

"All right, Darren, let's see who has the power," muttered He-Man as he strode out to meet his evil counterpart.


	9. Chapter 9

They watched He-Man march towards the door. "Shouldn't he take a shield or something with him?" Teela worried.

"It wouldn't do any good," the Sorceress replied calmly, though she too was concerned. "The Power Sword cuts through almost anything. None of our weapons...wait, there may be one weapon capable of withstanding it." She disappeared from the room.

Teela looked to her father. "This is much harder than I expected, knowing who he is." She'd never worried about He-Man like this before. Knowing he was Adam made him seem more vulnerable, somehow.

Duncan gave her a sympathetic smile. "That's another reason he never told you, Teela. Come on, let's see if we can help."

Darren could sense that the drawbridge didn't want to yield to him, but it would not disobey the wielder of the Power Sword. He laughed in delight as it clanged down, only to frown when he saw He-Man standing there, waiting for him.

"You fool!" he called. "Step aside, or be destroyed!"

"Do you really think I would stand by and let you claim Grayskull?" He-Man threw back. "You were its protector once, Darren. You know I can't do that."

"So, you know who I am. And who are you, might I ask? That pesky little prince who went to 'find' He-Man and didn't return with him?" He-Man didn't react. "Mighty inconvenient, isn't it? Hard to run a kingdom as one person and save it as another, isn't it?" Darren taunted, trying to get He-Man to confirm his identity.

He-Man kept his face passive, although it was almost disorienting, hearing a voice so similar to his own coming from another person. "Why don't you give me back my sword and leave in peace, Darren?"

"I don't think so," he sneered. "I've waited years for this. It took me years to find my way to Eternia, and for weeks I've watched you, trying to figure out who you really were. I have to admit, you're much better at keeping the secret than I was. My enemies discovered it, and destroyed my family. This power, this castle, the Sorceress, none of them did a thing about it."

Sympathy flooded He-Man; at the same time he wondered if Darren was mentally off-balance. Since he really didn't have a plan for getting the sword back or defeating the man, though, he let him ramble as his own mind raced. Teela, Orko, and Duncan came up behind him, and he motioned slightly with his head. They understood and ducked back inside, where they could hear but Darren couldn't see them. He-Man crossed his arms as Darren continued.

"I decided that no one was going to ever put me through that pain again," Darren was saying. "I destroyed my enemies. I ran them through with this very sword as they lay on the ground, begging for mercy." He-Man shuddered at the coldness in his description. "Because I willingly took a life--more than one, actually--the Sorceress took my sword, my power. I vowed to get it back, but she sent me to this accursed future, to another dimension completely. It took me years to get back to Eternia."

Darren suddenly raised his hand and let out a burst of power. Almost caught off-guard, He-Man still managed to dodge it easily.

"Not bad," the man sneered. "But now that I have the sword, the power is coming to me. You'll eventually get weaker, and be of no threat to me." He turned as if to go. He-Man stepped forward to stop him.

"Why wait, Darren? Let's see who's stronger now," he challenged. Darren turned back swiftly, eyes glittering in delight.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He rushed forward with the Power Sword raised, swinging downward at He-Man as he drew near, meeting the hero on the drawbridge. He-Man grabbed Darren's wrists to hold it back, and they strained against each other.

He-Man had hoped to pull Darren's hands away from the sword, but it took all of his strength just to keep the sword away from his own body. They were at a stalemate for a full minute, then He-Man unexpectedly relaxed and moved to the side. Darren drove forward, and he and the Power Sword both landed on the bridge, almost inside the castle. Teela dove for the sword, but Darren knocked her back with a blast of magic.

"Meddlesome woman," he rasped, grabbing the Power Sword and raising it to strike at her. Orko raised his hands to do something, though he wasn't sure what, but He-Man grabbed Darren from behind and swung him into a one of the arches overhanging the stone bridge that led to Grayskull. Darren retained his grip on the sword and laughed at He-Man's efforts.

"Fool," he sneered. "You can't defeat me!"

He-Man approached Darren cautiously, and the two circled each other for a moment. Then Darren lunged at He-Man. The hero jumped high, flipped over Darren, and landed easily on the other side. But his back was to Darren, and Darren had He-Man's speed as well as his strength. As He-Man was spinning around, Darren swung the Power Sword at him, catching He-Man in the left shoulder with the blade. He-Man instinctively jerked to the side and towards the ground, away from the blade. He stumbled and fell. Before he could get up, Darren was on him, picking him up by the arms, swinging him around.

"No!" Duncan cried out from the castle. Orko gasped. Teela was just coming to, and they could see Darren swinging He-Man in a circle. He let go, and Eternia's champion flew into the abyss surrounding the castle. "NO!"

Teela stared in horror as He-Man went over the side. It was her best friend, not her fellow warrior, who went down. Vaguely she realized she should be grateful for the blast that had numbed her, or she would have been screaming, and as Adam had feared, she may have screamed the wrong name.

"Blast," Darren muttered in frustration. He could see He-Man had landed on a ledge not far down. He was already getting to his feet. It wouldn't be long before he was back up to the top again, yet he was too far away for Darren to harm him with his magic.

He-Man's shoulder bled freely and throbbed, but he ignored it as he started scaling the wall. His only concern was to stop Darren from entering Grayskull. Annoyed at how long it was taking him to climb up, he steadied himself and pulled out the grappling hook, hoping he could catch onto something above him.

Darren looked from He-Man to the castle. Some weird guy with a mechanical neck had shown up along with a short springy-looking guy. They stood beside the others. Darren sensed he was not going to get in right now. The Sorceress he had expected, but these other five…there was a strong bond there, very strong feelings for He-Man. He'd never had warrior friends like these. Perhaps if he had…he shook his head. He needed a better plan.

"Farewell, fools," he called out. "I'll return when the odds are more in my favor." Without another word, he disappeared.

A hand reached down for He-Man as he neared the top, and he grabbed it gratefully.

"Mekanek! Thanks, my friend," he said. "Now, where's Darren?"

"He disappeared," Orko said. "He said he'd be back when he had a better chance."

He-Man controlled his anger with a supreme effort. _My father is not going to appreciate this._

A falcon's cry came, and He-Man looked up, thinking Darren's giant friend was coming to fight. Instead, Zoar dropped a sword into his hand.

An ancient weapon from another time , she told him. The Sword of Truth. It may stand against the Power Sword. In the right hands, it has mystical powers the likes of which even I do not know. I am sorry I could not locate it sooner. 

He-Man raised the sword in his right hand. "Thank you, Zoar!" 

" He-Man, you're hurt!" Ram-Man suddenly exclaimed. "I don't think I ever seen you bleed before, He-Man." 

" That cut was made with my Power Sword, which Darren stole," He-Man grimaced. "Grayskull's magic can't fix it." 

" In that case, we'd better get you to the palace. I think you need stitches in that," Teela said. His look told her that he was glad she was okay, but not pleased with her suggestion. 

" I can't leave Grayskull unprotected right now," He-Man said flatly. 

Duncan was already agreeing with his daughter. "That's a nasty cut, son. Let's get it fixed up." 

_They are right, He-Man_, the Sorceress echoed in his head. He glanced up and saw Zoar still circling above them.It won't take long. 

" All right," the hero agreed. "But if he attacks Grayskull while I'm there, you'd better have the fastest Wind Raider available." 

" Deal," Duncan said with a grin. He was starting to enjoy having Teela know about He-Man's secret. The man could use someone to make him take care of himself.

* * *

He-Man waited impatiently for the healer to clean out the wound and stitch it up. He wanted to get back to Grayskull, but on another, more personal note, he wanted to get out of the palace before Randor came in.

"So what are we going to do about Darren?" Teela asked. She, Duncan, and Orko were all sitting around the room. "Was he telling the truth that you would get weaker without the sword?"

"I don't know, Teela," He-Man admitted. "I need to talk to the Sorceress about it. The sword does restore my powers and heal my injuries, but-" he broke off as the healer re-entered the room, followed by King Randor. _Oh no._

"Duncan, Teela, have you seen Adam? He's been missing all day," the king said without any type of greeting. He-Man raised an eyebrow. He'd never been around when Adam was "missing" before, and he was a little taken aback by how worried Randor sounded.

"Adam is on a mission for Grayskull," he said matter-of-factly, expecting that to be the end of it. It wasn't.

"What?" Randor whirled on him. "Do you mean to tell me that some lunatic, someone capable of hurting the great He-Man," the hero winced at this observation, "is running around out there, and Adam is out there without his bodyguard?" He turned to glare at Teela, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm afraid I lost sight of Prince Adam again," she admitted quietly. She felt a combination of guilt and shame, but she was also quite pleased with herself for managing not to lie. She did lose sight of him, once he became He-Man.

At the same time, it dawned on He-Man that this was not the first time Teela had taken heat for losing Adam.

"Perhaps we need to assign someone else to this duty," the king reflected. Teela turned red. _How has Adam dealt with this for so long?_

Randor turned back to He-Man. "What is this mission?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, sire," He-Man said, struggling not to flinch as the needle pulled the skin on his shoulder tight. He'd refused anything to numb it.

Randor pulled himself up to his full height and stepped closer to He-Man, who was still seated. Inwardly, Adam wanted to look down, but as He-Man, he forced his gaze to remain steady.

"Do you mean to tell me," the king asked in a low, dangerous voice, "that my son has been sent on some sort of mission for Grayskull without my knowledge or permission, and you are refusing to tell me what that mission is?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. The more people who know, the more dangerous it is for Adam, and for his family." He was still telling the truth, but he didn't know how much longer he could do it without telling Randor everything. The sword's protective magic was apparently fading quickly. He thought quickly, searching for a way to deflect the king's demands. "Adam wasn't sent on the mission, though. He volunteered for it."

Randor raised an eyebrow, baffled. "Adam volunteered for something dangerous?"

"Yes, sire."

The king was silent for a moment, deep in thought. The healer completed his task and left he room. The tension hung in the air as they waited for Randor's next words. A muscle in the king's jaw twitched.

"I am most displeased by this, He-Man," he said at last. "The idea that you have allowed my son, the kingdom's heir, to go into danger--apparently unprotected, since you and his bodyguard are both here--this is unacceptable. I insist on knowing what is going on." Marlena came in the door, her eyes wide as she had heard the king's last words.

He-Man shook his head stubbornly. "I can't tell you." He fought the urge to squirm. His father had never questioned him this closely as Adam or He-Man.

"I hope you understand, then, when I say you are not welcome here until you do," Randor said heavily. "You have saved us many times, and you will always have my gratitude for that, but I will not abide you keeping secrets about my son when his life may be in danger."

"King Randor, telling you would only place his life in greater peril," He-Man tried, his voice still calm.

"How?" the king demanded. "Certainly the king of Eternia can be trusted to keep a secret. It's not as if I'm going to run to Skeletor and tell him all I know."

He-Man closed his eyes. "It's not that simple." He opened his eyes to find Randor staring at him. Everyone else in the room had moved away and was trying to give them a show of privacy.

Randor's eyes narrowed as the silence from the others sunk in. "Who else knows where Adam is right now?" he asked suddenly.

No one answered, but he could tell from their body language that they all knew. Sensing Marlena by his side, he turned and could see from her face that she, too, knew where their son was.

"You all know?" he asked incredulously. "Don't bother answering that. I can tell by your faces. Marlena, I can't believe you of all people would keep it from me. I insist you tell me what's going on, right now." Her gentle touch gave him pause.

"Randor, do you remember saying to me that Adam was hiding something?" He nodded, his breathing labored. In spite of his frustration, though, he had always considered himself a reasonable man. He struggled to contain his anger and listen, as he would have in negotiations.

"You said you had an idea of what it was, but had never asked," he recalled.

"I know now."

"Since when?"

"A few weeks ago. But I can't tell you what it is. It is Adam's secret, his choice to tell or not. When he gets back, talk with him. We can't say anything. It's too important to Eternia," she said softly.

"Then maybe as king, I should be told," he growled. Looking around the room at their ashamed faces, he shook his head. "I could have you all tried for treason." Still no one moved. "Unbelievable." He strode out of the room, anger emanating from his body, and slammed the door behind him.

"Well," Teela said sarcastically, to no one in particular, "that was pleasant."

Marlena whirled on her son. "Why didn't you just tell him?" she snapped.

"He has no idea," the hero replied steadily, but Marlena could see the hurt in his eyes. "He's not ready to hear it, much less believe it."

"You need to tell him," she insisted. "Now." She was ordering him as his mother, and they both knew it.

He-Man stood up, his face impassive. "Queen Marlena, as you said, it is Adam's choice, not yours. I have to make the best decisions I can based on Grayskull's wisdom. King Randor is not ready for the truth. And I am not ready for him to think he can order me around. I don't answer to him as He-Man. I can't."

Marlena's eyes widened. There was no sense of self-importance in his tone, just fact. She had never stopped to think that as He-Man, he was responsible to his sense of right and wrong, as guided by the wisdom of Grayskull. He could not allow others to sway him in that. He listened to others, and he respected the authority of kings and queens in their lands, but ultimately, the decisions he made with the fate of Eternia hanging in the balance were decisions he made. She never realized that part of the reason she and Randor had not been told the secret was because they could actually cause He-Man conflict by telling him to do something as his parents.

And she'd just tried to do it.

"I'm sorry," she said tearfully. "I didn't realize..."

"It's all right, Queen Marlena," He-Man said, his use of her title telling her that she wasn't completely forgiven. "I know this is difficult for you. Just remember, the Sorceress can remove the knowledge any time you choose."

She shook her head. "No. I don't want that. I just want my husband to appreciate his son."

He-Man smiled wearily at her. "We both do."

* * *

Randor barged out of the infirmary and down the hall, his mind racing. They had all betrayed him—Teela, Duncan, Orko, even Marlena. And of course He-Man. His heart pounded in his ears, and Randor knew his face must be flushed.

"How dare they," he muttered through his clenched jaw. He was furious that they wouldn't tell him where Adam was, and embarrassed that he seemed to be the only one who didn't know what was going on with his son. Even He-Man apparently knew what Adam's secret was.

_He-Man…Adam…odd that I've never seen them at the same time, _he suddenly thought.

* * *

He-Man left immediately for Grayskull, accompanied by Teela and Orko. Duncan elected to stay behind, feeling it was not a good idea for all of them to abandon the palace at the same time, given the king's frustration with them.

The wind blowing in her face, Teela sat quietly while Orko chattered away about almost nothing. She glanced over at He-Man occasionally. She could see the conversation with his father had upset him, and she couldn't blame him. When the king's disappointment had centered on her, she felt smaller than a bug. She had known that, in keeping his secret, Adam had to humble himself and accept ridicule and chastising he didn't deserve. She hadn't known how truly awful it felt to be doing the right thing and have someone you love or respect believe otherwise.

She'd also never thought of the problems she and his parents could cause by knowing the secret. Obviously, the more conversations they had, the greater the chance of someone overhearing. But it was more than that. She had understood the conversation between Marlena and He-Man all too well. As Adam, the three of them typically told him what to do, and most of the time he went along with it good-naturedly. As He-Man, everyone looked to him for answers, for guidance. They expected him to make the tough decisions. Teela was having a hard time reconciling the two. _Which one is he, really?_

He-Man caught her chewing on her lip. "What's on your mind, Teela?" he asked. "More questions for me?"

She started. "Not right now, but…I do owe you an apology." Her voice trembled a little.

"Oh? For what?"

"That whole mess with the king opened my eyes," she explained. "I thought I understood what I had put you through all those times I was angry with you, snapped at you…but I was wrong. It was worse than I could ever imagine. I'm so sorry, Adam." She put a fist to her mouth, trying not to cry.

"It's okay, Teela," he assured her. Their eyes met, and she could see that he really did forgive her completely. "I owe you an apology as well. I never stopped to think about the difficulties I placed on you by disappearing." She smiled at him.

"Look!" Orko had been quiet during the conversation, but now he pointed upwards. A giant falcon was headed straight for them, the figure on his back barely visible.

"Darren," He-Man hissed. "Take the controls, Teela."

* * *

Marlena gave Randor some time, then sought him out. She was under no illusion that he would be less upset, but she couldn't wait any longer. She found him in the first place she looked, in his study. His chair was turned and he was staring out the window rather than doing any work.

"Randor," she said clearly.

He turned the chair around, and she was shocked by the defeat written on his face. In spite of it, though, he straightened up and stared coldly at her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I knew," she said earnestly. She rounded the desk and kneeled in front of him, her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry for that, and I'm sorry that I still can't tell you what's going on with Adam."

Randor didn't move for a moment. Then his eyes dropped and he slouched in the chair. He needed his wife. His world had just been turned upside down, but she was still his wife.

"I'm angry with all of you," he admitted. "You betrayed me, Marlena. But what hurts the most is that my own son trusts everyone but me."

"No," Marlena said, shaking her head fiercely. "Randor, listen to me. Orko found out by accident. Teela and I only recently learned it, and both of us did it by figuring it out. Adam doesn't tell anyone this secret, Randor. I'm sure he wished I didn't know."

"And Man-at-Arms? He-Man?" Randor looked at her with a mix of hope and skepticism on his face.

"They knew about it from the beginning," she admitted.

Randor frowned. It didn't surprise him that Duncan had known for that long—he was assuming this secret had been around since Adam had first started rebelling—but He-Man? What connection would he have with Adam that would put them together for the last five or six years? _He-Man…Adam…_

Unexpectedly, Randor recalled a time when he fought beside He-Man. He had commented that he'd had a good left hook in his youth, and even proven it in a fight with Skeletor's robots. Later that day, he recalled, Adam said, "_Do I look like the kind who would argue with someone with a good left hook?"_

Randor had been taken aback for a moment, and the thought had crossed his mind that the two of them were somehow connected. He'd dismissed it, but now the thought came back, stronger this time. Suddenly, his mind grew a bit fuzzy, just enough for him to lose the connection he'd thought he was about to make, but not enough for him to lose his train of thought completely.

"Tell me, Marlena," he said slowly. "Adam's secret—somehow, I sense it will make me proud. Is that right?"

"Oh yes," she said, nodding and smiling through her tears. "Very proud."

He nodded, betrayal still heavy in his chest. "I'm going to talk to him as soon as he gets back."

Marlena nodded again, but given her son's vehemence about keeping his secret, she wasn't sure the conversation would produce the result Randor wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Darren directed his bird towards the Wind Raider. He-Man stood waiting for him, muscles tensed to jump. The falcon swooped in and went after the wing, but He-Man leaped towards him and grabbed on to his body, knocking the bird aside. Teela glanced over, saw He-Man had a good grip, and veered away.

Darren looked over and grinned. He'd known the hero would attack. He'd been counting on it. He ordered the falcon higher and turned to face his enemy. He-Man had hauled himself onto the bird's back and was only a foot behind Darren, his hands gripping the brown feathers tightly. Darren, on the other hand, used his magic to pull him to the bird, and stood easily.

"Foolish move, He-Man," he sneered. "Now I've got you right where I want you. And once I'm rid of you, Grayskull is next." He kicked at He-Man, as if he were intending to knock him off of the falcon. He-Man, however, was ready for that. He grabbed Darren's leg and twisted it, forcing the villain down onto the bird.

"You talk too much, Darren," he said, satisfied. He noticed he was breathing harder than normal, and he glanced down. They were higher than the Wind Raider could go, and he could see Teela circling below them.

Darren grinned as he got to his feet. "Eventually she'll run out of fuel, whereas my pet here can keep flying for hours on end. And when she does run out, there will be no one to catch you on your way down."

He-Man understood then. Darren had tricked him into ignoring the bird as it flew higher. His choices were to jump now and hope Teela caught him, or keep fighting and hope he won before she left or he fell off. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. There was another option…

"Well, I'd hate for Teela to get lonely," he quipped, and tackled Darren. Darren gave a yelp of surprise. With his concentration broken, the spell connecting him to his pet was broken. The two of them fell through the air, wrestling, picking up speed. He-Man heard the falcon's cry and the whine of the Wind Raider's engine and hoped Teela would get to them first. His hope was denied as the bird's talons suddenly dug into his side, halting his fall. Darren slipped through his hands and continued to fall—straight into the Wind Raider. The bird, wanting to get Darren back, flew directly above the machine, screeching.

He-Man grasped the bird's back talon with one hand and one of the front talons with his other hand. He pulled hard, hoping the bird wouldn't be able to hold on. Unfortunately, the falcon was smarter than he'd thought it would be, and simply grabbed him with the other talon at the same time. He was stuck. He looked below to see Darren wrestling with Teela. Orko seemed to be about to cast a spell on him when Darren hit him, sending him out of the Wind Raider and towards the ground. Darren had overpowered Teela in seconds, knocking her unconscious. He looked up and grinned.

"You see, He-Man, I will win after all," he shouted. "Storm, release him!"

The giant bird let go, and He-Man found himself falling again, from a height he wasn't sure even he could survive. He pulled out the Sword of Truth and pointed himself downward. Maybe if he hit the ground spinning, he could drill his way down and gradually slow himself.

It worked, but barely. The impact reverberated through his entire body, creating an instant ache in his arms. He was about 50 feet down before he managed to stop, and his body was encased in the rock. A few minutes of hacking and punching cleared enough of a spot for him to at least turn himself upward. He paused for a few minutes, breathing heavily. The air was full of the dust he'd created on the way down. Suddenly a rope appeared down the hole. He-Man hesitated, then grabbed hold and jerked. The rope held. He only hoped whoever had lowered it was friendly.

He pulled himself hand over hand, only able to move a few inches at a time because of the tight space. Reaching the top, he found Orko clapping.

"Yeah! I was so worried!" the little Trollan exclaimed.

"Thanks for the rope, Orko," He-Man said, hauling himself out of the hole. He got to his feet immediately. Upon glancing around, he realized they were closer to Castle Grayskull than to the palace. "Let's go. Darren has Teela."

Orko gulped as He-Man contacted Duncan, explained what happened and asked him to meet them at Grayskull. Then the hero took off running, Orko flying his fastest to keep up.

* * *

"He-Man," the Sorceress greeted him after lowering the drawbridge for him. This was his second home, and the place he was sworn to defend. It irked him to no end that without the Power Sword, he couldn't open the drawbridge.

"Darren has Teela," he said shortly. She nodded, already knowing this. "Duncan is on his way here."

"You certainly didn't need to come in here to meet him. You have something else to discuss with me first?" she questioned, sensing there was more to the reason for his visit.

He-Man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his frustrations away. This was an odd time to bring this up, he knew, but he had to know…and since Duncan hadn't arrived yet…

"Yes," he said, having gotten his emotions under control. "A few years ago, when Teela visited the Oracle and learned that you were her mother, you erased that knowledge from her memory. You also said something else that day." He paused. "You said she would be the next Sorceress. If that is her destiny…." He didn't quite know how to finish. He loved Teela. But he couldn't see how she could be both Sorceress and Queen of Eternia.

"Nothing is set in stone, He-Man," the Sorceress said kindly. "If you are asking me whether it is possible to have a relationship with Teela because of her destiny, I cannot answer that. I can only tell you that no one's path is certain. Not even yours."

He reddened slightly as he nodded, wondering if everyone knew of his feelings. He knew in his heart that he could not hold Teela back from her destiny. It was too important to Eternia.

"Do not lose hope, Adam," the Sorceress added softly. "Even I do not know the future."

* * *

Duncan waited in the Wind Raider, engines running. "What kept you?" he asked impatiently as they jumped—or in Orko's case, floated—in. He-Man shrugged, not wanting to get into it. They flew in silence for a while.

"We're not going to catch Darren and Teela by nightfall, and it would be too dangerous to fly the Wind Raider in the dark," Duncan told him. He-Man's jaw tensed up.

"Then we'll go as far as we can and walk the rest of the way," he said in determination. "I'm not leaving her in that villain's hands any longer than necessary."

"I agree with you lad, but let's not be too hasty," Duncan chided him. "Approaching him in the dark could be foolish. The Sorceress will keep watch on her. She'll let us know if we need to move in tonight."

He-Man's jaw muscle twitched, but he nodded curtly. "Then we'll get as close as we can before dark," he replied. They had been flying for over an hour and the sun was setting already.

"He's stopped," Duncan announced, looking at the radar. They flew on for a while, landed a short distance away, and settled in for the night.

"I hope the king isn't too worried about you," Duncan said as they ate the dried provisions from the Wind Raider's survival kit. Orko had gone to the stream to get some water.

He-Man gave a dry chuckle. "I doubt it. He probably thinks by now that I lied to him and that Adam is off chasing some debutante."

Duncan glared at him. "If you think that, you weren't paying attention to the same conversation I heard this afternoon. He was worried about you. He didn't even eat his dinner tonight; he just pushed it around his plate like you do when you're upset. You do well to respect him as the king, but when it comes to respecting him as your father, you miss the mark, young man."

He-Man's eyes widened at this outburst. "I didn't mean any disrespect, Man-at-Arms. He's made his opinion of his son pretty clear over the last six and a half years. I don't think either the change in his attitude over the last two months or Adam's improved accountability completely erases the doubts he has—legitimate doubts, I might add, given my dual role in life."

Duncan didn't back down. "That doesn't change the fact that he loves his son and worries about him when he's in danger. If anything, the last two months should have taught you that."

He-Man recalled the panic in his father's voice when he'd almost died. The king had even questioned He-Man on his priorities because he wasn't around to help Adam.

"You're right," he acknowledged quietly. "I should know better."

They sat in silence for a while. He-Man picked up a stick and started poking at the small fire they'd built.

"Have things improved with Teela?" Duncan asked him.

"Some," the hero answered. "She's still a little angry, I think. I can't blame her. If she kept something this important from me for this long, I'd be upset as well."

"Knowing Teela, she'll come around pretty quickly," her father said. "Her temper may be quick, but she's smart." He-Man nodded his agreement.

"Adam…" He-Man looked up at Duncan, knowing from the tone and the use of his real name that the older man was about to ask something important.

"Cringer was telling the truth, wasn't he? You're in love with my daughter, aren't you?" He-Man dropped the stick in the fire, but didn't break eye contact with Duncan.

"Yes, I am," he said quietly. "Is it a problem?"

Duncan shook his head, although his heart feared it could be. "No. I just wanted to know where you stand."

He-Man sighed. "Nowhere, right now. As far as I know, Teela has no idea how I feel, and I don't plan to tell her. I've known for a while that I love her, Duncan. I've just done my best to hide behind the best friend role. She's destined to be the next Sorceress. I can't interfere with that."

"I see," Duncan answered quietly.

He-Man settled on the ground. "Would you mind taking first watch, Duncan? I'm tired."

"Sure," Man-at-Arms replied, although this concerned him. He-Man got tired from exerting himself, not riding in a Wind Raider for a few hours. Although, Duncan reminded himself, He-Man had battled Darren twice today; perhaps that had taken more of a toll than he'd let on, especially since he didn't have the Power Sword to help him recuperate.

And from the look on He-Man's face, the decision he'd just explained to Man-at-Arms was weighing heavily on his mind as well.

* * *

The night passed uneventfully, and the trio set out on foot before daybreak. By the time the sun was rising, they were at a small, abandoned castle. Darren had apparently had trouble landing the Wind Raider; it sat out front at an awkward angle, one wing broken.

Darren walked out the main door, holding Teela tightly by the arm. She was gagged and dirty, and her arms were bound, but she seemed otherwise unharmed.

"I know you're here," Darren called out to them. "I haven't hurt her yet, but I might be tempted to do so if you don't show yourselves immediately."

Uncharacteristically, He-Man swore under his breath. Duncan couldn't blame him; he felt the same way. They stepped out of the brush into the small clearing. Darren sneered at them.

"What is it with you?" he spat at He-Man. "You're always bringing help with you. I handled things alone. I didn't need anyone." He-Man said nothing, not wanting to anger Darren while he held Teela. He simply raised an eyebrow.

"Bah!" Darren shoved Teela at He-Man. She stumbled and he caught her. "She's done what I needed. She got you here, far from Castle Grayskull and that meddlesome Sorceress."

He-Man gently removed Teela's gag, but didn't take his eyes from Darren. "Go to your father, Teela." He stepped protectively between her and Darren, who was grinning in his maniacal way.

"How do you feel today, He-Man? A little weaker, maybe? The sword is no longer replenishing your strength; instead it is flowing to me." He-Man realized he'd forgotten to talk to the Sorceress about whether he would get weaker as Darren got stronger. He dismissed the thought and focused on the man in front of him.

"I'm just fine, Darren," he asserted. "Want to test it?"

"Yes," the villain hissed. "Without the interference of your friends!" He swung his hand, and Duncan, Teela, and Orko were encased in a box-shaped forcefield. Then he leaped at He-Man, who flipped him over his back. Darren was on his feet in a second and went for He-Man's throat, trying to get him into a chokehold. He-Man grasped his wrists before they reached his neck. He strained against Darren for a moment, but slowly the turncoat's hands inched forward. He-Man dropped to his back and kicked Darren over him. They got up and faced each other, circling warily.

"I am stronger," Darren gloated. "You couldn't hold me off." He feinted at He-Man with a right hook, then reached with his left hand to rip out the stitches in the hero's shoulder. Pain seared through the spot, and He-Man jerked back in surprise. Pushing his advantage, Darren delivered several punches to He-Man's mid-section, and Eternia's champion went flying backwards into one of the castle's stone walls.

Teela covered her eyes as her father put an arm around her shoulders. Then she peered out between her fingers, unable to completely look away.

He-Man struggled to get up. The impact against the wall had knocked the wind out of him. He managed to stand as Darren came over, and caught the other man by surprise with an upper cut that sent him across the clearing into a tree.

"Enough of this," Darren sneered, drawing the Power Sword. "I've waited too long to toy with you." He-Man quickly unsheathed the Sword of Truth. They ran at each other, their swords meeting with a clang that reverberated throughout the forest. Again and again they clashed, for the better part of an hour. Duncan, Teela, and Orko almost forgot to be afraid for He-Man, so in awe were they of these two warriors' skill and power.

The two broke apart for what seemed like the hundredth time, both breathing heavily and dripping with sweat. He-Man had a slash on his stomach from the last round. Darren had an even deeper one on his outer right thigh. He was far more winded than He-Man, and the hero hoped he would be able to wear Darren down.

Then Darren did the one thing He-Man had feared. He raised the Power Sword and shouted out, "By the power of Grayskull!"

"Oh no!" Orko gasped.

"Why doesn't he do something to stop him?" Teela demanded.

"He can't," Duncan rasped. "Like Adam, Darren is protected when he calls on the power. Nothing can hurt him now until it is done."

Weakness overcame He-Man as it had the day before, and he knew he was about to collapse. With a last desperate effort, he threw the Sword of Truth at the forcefield that held his friends, just before he passed out.

* * *

The Sword of Truth penetrated the forcefield easily; Duncan, Teela, and Orko had to scatter out of its way as it broke through and wedged itself into a tree behind them. Duncan immediately tried to remove it, but couldn't.

In the clearing, Darren shouted, "I have the power!" as He-Man collapsed. He turned to the fallen hero and grinned, his black eyes glittering in anticipation. He would kill this He-Man just as he had those who had murdered his family.

Teela had moved to help her father regain the Sword of Truth. Orko thought fast and produced a blanket over Darren's head.

As before, He-Man regained consciousness quickly. He opened his eyes to see Darren bringing the Power Sword down towards his neck, and he rolled quickly away. When he looked back, Darren was throwing off a blanket, and he had whirled on Orko.

"Bothersome little creature!" he snarled, preparing to blast Orko with magic. He-Man gathered all of his strength and leaped at Darren. He knocked the villain to the ground, and they grappled, Darren clearly recovered from his injuries and He-Man just as clearly struggling. Darren landed several blows to He-Man's stomach before He-Man could gab his arms again.

As soon as Teela touched the Sword of Truth, it seemed to come alive in her hand. It came out of the tree easily, and warmed in her grasp. Without knowing why, she knew what she had to do. She pointed the sword at Darren and He-Man, and a blue ray emerged from the blade, surrounding the two of them. It lifted them apart. There was a flash of light, and they dropped to the ground.

Teela, Duncan, and Orko gasped, for there on the ground were not the two men of Grayskull, but Prince Adam and Darren as he must have been without the power—a strong, angular face, short black hair, blue slacks, and a loose-fitting white shirt. He looked to be about ten years older than Adam, with slight lines around his black eyes and thin lips.

"What happened?" Darren asked groggily.

Adam realized it must have been the Sword of Truth. He looked over to see Teela holding the blade, shock on her face. _In the right hands, it has mystical powers the likes of which even I do not fully know,_ the Sorceress' voice echoed. Adam realized that although he was still wounded, the exhaustion he'd felt was gone. He and Darren were on a more level playing field. Stripped of their other identities, only their true selves were left. He grinned. 

" New game, Darren," Adam challenged him, rising to his feet. "Why don't you give me the sword and let's call a truce?" 

Darren also rose. "I don't need Grayskull's power to beat you, whelp." 

"Funny, I thought that was what this was all about," Adam taunted him as they came together. He grabbed Darren's arm as he thrust the sword at Adam, and broke his grip. The sword fell to the ground. Darren immediately went after Adam with his fists. Adam easily blocked most of Darren's blows. He took a hit to the stomach and then the jaw, spun around and retaliated with a shot of his own to Darren's stomach, followed by an uppercut. Darren fell to the ground, right next to the Power Sword. He grabbed it and leapt up, swinging it in a circle. Adam grasped his hands and the two of them strained against each other.

"No!" Teela cried. The blade of the Sword of Truth glowed orange, and she threw it. "Adam!"

Adam pushed Darren away with all his might and caught the sword. He whirled around in time to deflect Darren's swing at his leg. Again and again they clashed. Teela wanted to help, but Duncan's hand stayed her.

"This is his fight, Teela," he said, fighting his own urge to protect the prince. "This isn't a battle, it's a duel. They began this one-on-one. It would be wrong to interfere." Familiar with the old Eternian code of honor, Teela nodded.

Orko ducked behind Man-at-Arms' shoulder and peered out nervously. As Adam and Darren fought, the orange glow from the Sword of Truth glowed brighter. Adam, who tried hard to adhere to the truth at all times, felt no effect from the glow. But Darren was faced with a truth he had hidden from himself, one that changed him in a heartbeat.

The next thing Adam knew, his blade was buried in Darren's chest.

Adam shoved Darren back and dropped the sword almost at the same time, staring in horror. He'd never killed anyone, not even as He-Man. He'd wanted to defeat Darren, to capture him, but not kill him.

"Oh Ancients," he whispered, backing up a few steps and starting to shake.

Duncan ran over to Darren to check his vital signs. "He's dead, Adam," he reported to the prince. Teela wrapped her arms around Adam, thankful it wasn't him. She could feel the tremors ripping through him.

"He's going into shock," Adam heard Teela say as if from a great distance. Orko conjured up some blankets that they wrapped around the prince. They guided him to a nearby stone and pushed him down onto it. He barely registered any of it.

"Adam," Duncan said firmly. The prince looked at his mentor, but wasn't really seeing him. "Adam!" He looked to Teela. "I'm going back for the other Wind Raider. There's enough room here to land another one. We need to get him home."

Teela nodded, feeling shaken herself. She'd been trained to protect at all costs, but had never taken a life either. She sat next to Adam and put her arms around him again, and started rocking him. Orko sadly conjured up another blanket and put it over Darren's body. Then he floated over to the two fallen swords and picked them up.

Duncan landed the Wind Raider a few minutes later, looking as if he'd run the entire way to the vehicle. He and Teela guided Adam into the back seat with Orko, and the two of them took the front seat.

"Was he like this when Skeletor set that trap and made He-Man think he'd killed someone?" Teela asked her father quietly.

Duncan shook his head. "No. Even though he thought he was responsible, it was still an accident. There's something different about it happening during a fight, where it's clearly your fault, especially if you're not ready for it. Adam's been able to avoid hurting anyone for more than six years in spite of his incredible power as He-Man. I don't think he even considered this a possibility any more."

Duncan radioed in to the palace that they were on their way back with the prince, and that he needed to see the king and queen right away.

"What are you going to tell them?" Teela asked.

"The truth, at least as much of it as I can," her father replied grimly. "I'll just have to say that Adam took over when He-Man fell."

It was just after lunchtime when they landed. Marlena and Randor stood there, anxiously waiting for them. Adam hadn't spoken the entire trip, but he had finally stopped shaking. He climbed out of the Wind Raider without assistance, and found himself engulfed in his parents' arms. He hugged them back and willed his body not to tremble again.

"We were so worried," Marlena said, tears in her eyes. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Haltingly, Adam told them the story. Duncan listened in, glad that Adam was talking about it. As Duncan had planned, Adam downplayed the transition from He-Man to Adam, saying only that he had stepped in when the hero was rendered unconscious for a few minutes.

"I fought with Darren. He's dead," Adam said simply, his voice full of remorse. "I killed him." He turned and walked away. Marlena and Teela chased after him. Randor started after him as well, but Duncan grabbed his arm.

"Sire, if I may speak freely..." Man-at-Arms ventured. Randor's eyes narrowed.

"Go ahead."

"I had a conversation with Adam yesterday. In spite of the progress the two of you have made in the last few months, he still expects you to think the worst of him." Duncan paused, his eyes searching his king's face, which was void of emotion. "Randor, Adam needs his father right now, not his king."

Randor softened in the face of Duncan's obvious concern for Adam. "I know that, Duncan." He pulled away from the warrior and went down the hallway after his son.


	11. Chapter 11

"Adam," Teela tried. They were seated in the garden. Adam still felt cold physically and emotionally. He hadn't wanted to go into the stone palace. Instead, he had come out into the warm sunshine, which mocked the darkness that seemed to be hanging over him. Adam looked at Teela expectantly, but she just didn't know what to say. Neither did Marlena.

"Adam, here's your sword," Orko said, pulling it out of his hat as he floated over.

"No," Adam said, shaking his head. "I can't use it again."

"But you have to," the Trollan said in confusion. "How else will you become He-Man?"

"I'm not going to," Adam replied sadly. "I can't. I broke my promise."

"Adam, this isn't like when Skeletor set you up," said Teela, remembering his promise. "Darren was no innocent."

"I promised to value all life," he said hoarsely.

"Taking a life doesn't necessarily mean you don't value it," Marlena said gently. "If you didn't value it, you wouldn't feel so terrible now."

Adam shook his head. "Take it to Grayskull, Orko. If it's here, I'll be tempted to use it the next time He-Man is needed." He watched as his father entered the garden and crossed over to them.

"I'd like to speak to Adam alone, please," Randor said. The other three looked at each other, then at Adam as they rose up. Marlena kissed him on the forehead.

"It'll be all right, son," she said softly.

Randor settled in next to Adam on the bench. "The sun helps stop that feeling that you're freezing inside, doesn't it?" Adam turned startled eyes to his father. Randor smiled sympathetically. "When Hordak kidnapped Adora, that was the last attack in a long string. We had many battles before that. And I was in some as a young lad, fighting under my father. I was even younger than you when I killed my first man in battle." His voice grew heavy with emotion, and he gazed off into the distance. Adam re-adjusted his position, angling himself towards his father to watch him as he spoke.

"I was horrified, like you. I couldn't believe I had killed someone." He turned to Adam, his eyes challenging. "Adam, were you in danger from this man?"

"Yes," Adam replied in a low voice.

"Were your friends in danger?"

"Yes."

"Was this man a danger to Eternia?"

"Yes."

"Then you did your duty as both a friend and the Prince of Eternia," his father asserted. "You cannot sit idly by and watch evil take over because you don't want to hurt someone. It is an honorable notion, and one you should cling to. Violence, especially deadly force, should be the last possible option. But sometimes, son, it is just unavoidable."

"But I'm not sure if this was," Adam whispered, eyes shadowed. "It happened so fast, I'm not even sure how it happened."

Randor leaned forward and grasped Adam's hand. "That's how it is sometimes, Adam," he said, his eyes intense. "No one in the universe can reason it out. It just happens." He watched Adam's face carefully. He could see a nasty bruise forming along Adam's jawline already, but he was far more concerned for his son's mental health than his face.

Adam considered his father's words and appreciated what Randor was trying to do. But as both the prince and He-Man, he had to hold himself to the highest standards. Relaxing those standards, for any reason, could result in a slide that would eventually lead to abusing the power given to him. He would wind up like Darren. Adam shuddered at the thought. It didn't escape Randor's notice.

"Was it a fair fight, Adam?" his father asked. Adam nodded once, and ran a hand over his face.

"Then don't act like you've murdered someone," Randor said a bit sternly. "What you did today probably saved lives. You need to remember that." He paused as another thought occurred to him. "There will have to be an inquiry hearing, Adam," he said hesitantly. It was policy whenever there was a death, whether it be an accident, murder, or in a one-on-one battle.

Adam sighed. "I know, Father. I'm sorry for causing you this embarrassment," he said quietly, not meeting Randor's gaze. Randor's grip on his son's hand tightened.

"That is the furthest thought from my mind," he countered somewhat angrily. "Your welfare and the fact that you have obviously saved Eternia from a lunatic matter far more-" He broke off, staring at Adam's shoulder. His eyes covered Adam head to toe.

"You're bleeding," he said, sounding a bit panicked. "Your shirt doesn't have any tears. I didn't realize you were injured. How bad is it? Why didn't you say anything?"

Adam nearly panicked himself as he looked down and realized the injuries he'd gotten while He-Man were still bleeding. If it weren't for his clothing, which naturally repelled light amounts of moisture, they would have shown through long ago. _How am I going to explain this?_

"I forgot about them," he answered honestly. "They're both pretty shallow wounds, and they didn't seem so important after…what happened."

"We have to get you to the healers," Randor said, physically pulling Adam to his feet. His son resisted.

"No, I'd rather Man-at-Arms take a look at it first," he said. "He was there. If there's anything the healers should know, Duncan will be able to tell them."

"I think that's an excellent idea, Adam," Teela said, appearing at his side. "Your Majesty, why don't you meet us at the healer's in a few minutes? That way I can make sure Adam actually goes there after he sees my father."

Randor seemed a bit confused by this logic, but nodded his agreement anyway. He watched them walk away, then strode off in the opposite direction.

"Beautiful timing, Teela," Adam said in relief. "Maybe having you in on this isn't such a bad idea after all." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he chuckled, then groaned as his stomach protested, his injury finally starting to work its way through his shock.

"My father and I realized we'd forgotten about your injuries. Hidden as they are under your shirt, we didn't even know if you still had them, or if they'd disappeared. How hurt are you really, Adam?" she asked. "Those cuts must have been pretty deep to be bleeding for this long."

He shrugged with one shoulder as they entered Man-at-Arms' workshop. "I don't think they're bad. But how do I explain to the healer why I obviously had stitches in the same place He-Man did?"

"I'll do the stitches on both wounds, and he won't know the difference," Duncan answered, already holding up a needle and tapping it to get the air out. "Take your shirt off."

Adam complied, but argued, "I don't want any drugs, Duncan."

"You never do, but I'm not letting you out of it this time, Adam. Both of those wounds have been bleeding for a while, and this will be difficult enough without you tensing up."

When he had the needle ready, Duncan looked at Adam, his eyes widening. "By the grace of Eternia," he whispered. Teela had politely turned her back to Adam up to now, but at her father's tone she whipped around. Adam's midsection seemed covered in bruises; apparently the Sword of Truth had re-charged his energy, but hadn't healed a single bruise or cut. The shock must have slowed the bleeding from the wound, Teela realized, because the cut on his stomach was worse than he'd led them to believe. In fact, she didn't know how he had managed to walk around.

"And you're not in pain," she half-stated, half-questioned. Adam gave her a lopsided grin.

"I've felt worse," he said lightly. "Let's get this over with, Duncan."

Once he was stitched up, Duncan examined him further and found two cracked ribs as well. "Adam, you'll have to use the sword to become He-Man before you go see the healers. If they see you like this, they'll put you on bed rest for a week, and if He-Man is needed, we'll have a lot of explaining to do. Grayskull's power should take care of most of your injuries." He glanced over to see the prince shaking his head.

"I can't, Duncan. I'm not worthy of that gift of power. I won't use it," Adam said quietly but firmly. "If I could kill a man just as myself, imagine how much more dangerous I would be with that power."

"Adam, it was a battle. It wasn't murder; it wasn't an abuse of power. You defeated him," Duncan objected. "Don't let people like Darren and Skeletor win by refusing to become He-Man."

Adam closed his eyes. "Even if you're right, I told Orko to take the sword to Grayskull."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't listen to you," Orko scolded as he floated over.

"Orko! What are you doing in here?" Duncan demanded, although he was glad to see the little Trollan.

"King Randor wanted to know what's taking so long, and he sent me to find you guys. Here's your sword, Adam," Orko said, pulling it out of his hat again.

Adam hesitated. Duncan had been there when he'd made his promises to protect the innocent, to uphold the notion that all life is precious. Because of this, Man-at-Arms' opinion carried a lot of weight. He closed his eyes and sought yet another valued opinion.

_Sorceress, do you know what has happened?_

_I know of Darren's fate. _

_What should I do?_

_Use the sword, Adam. You have not broken your promise._

Reluctantly he raised the sword and called on its power. His injuries were immediately healed, except for the two gashes caused by the Power Sword. Just as quickly, he relinquished the power, shuddering as he did so.

"It feels wrong," he whispered, staring at the sword.

"Adam, you killed a man today," Duncan said sympathetically. "Nothing will feel right for a long time."

* * *

The healer was the same one who had stitched up He-Man only the day before. Randor and Marlena stood in the room as well, watching as he inspected their son.

"Interesting," he said, peering at Adam's shoulder. "Except fact that this is different thread, I would've thought I was looking at the same wound I stitched on He-Man yesterday. Fought the same person, did you?"

"Yes," Adam admitted.

"Heard you beat 'im," the little man grunted. "Interesting. Wouldn't have thought the prince could beat someone that managed to lay a sword on He-Man."

"Just lucky, I guess," Adam said uncomfortably.

Randor's gaze grew thoughtful. The healer was right; it was pretty amazing that Adam had bested this Darren fellow. Of course, he had seen Adam fight Teela only yesterday morning and he had looked pretty impressive, so perhaps it wasn't so incredible. Something bothered him about the entire situation, though. He raised a hand to his face and stroked his beard, concentrating.

_Why wasn't his shirt torn? And the bruise on his jaw is gone,_ he realized. _How? _Marlena watched in delight, knowing her husband was putting pieces together; in contrast, Adam's eyes narrowed. He'd had about all he could handle in the last few days between Teela finding out his secret, Evilseed showing up, and killing Darren. He wasn't about to willingly submit himself to more emotional turmoil.

Fortunately, the healer chose that particular moment to poke Adam in a tender spot near his stomach wound, and he purposely overreacted to distract his father.

"Careful!" he snapped. The healer snorted; Randor jerked out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Your Highness, didn't realize it was quite that sore. Man-at-Arms did a good job sewing you up. Not sure why you chose him over me, though," the little man sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Ramus, I just wasn't sure if there was something odd about these wounds," Adam apologized. The healer looked startled that Adam knew his name. "They were caused by He-Man's Power Sword."

"Well, you can't tell that by looking at them," he sniffed, somewhat mollified. "Now get to bed with you. And stay there a couple of days so you don't tear them stomach stitches. That'd hurt."

Adam stood and moved to pull his shirt back on. Ramus opened the door and Cringer charged in.

"A-Adam!" he cried, tackling the prince. Adam let out a yelp as the stitches in his stomach tore, thankful that the area was still a little numb from the shot Duncan had given him. Ramus and Duncan were at his side in a flash.

"Told ya not to tear 'em," the healer admonished. Adam threw him a sour look as he climbed to his feet, clutching his stomach. "Now I'll have to fix 'em."

"I'm sorry, Adam," Cringer whimpered. Adam patted his head to let him know it was okay.

"He-Man and the prince within two days," he chortled. "What a story for my grandkids."

"Glad this is providing someone with some joy," Adam said a bit ruefully. "Let me know if you want me to pose for a picture for them." He offered a lopsided grin to his parents, who started chuckling.

_His resilience always was amazing,_ Randor thought.

* * *

Adam woke the next morning and gingerly brought himself to a sitting position, his legs dangling off the side of the bed. When he had been in pain from Kaspanya's magic, it had been far worse, but there had been solace in the knowledge that movement wasn't actually harming anything. With this, he found himself conscious of every movement that could tear the stitches.

_I hope these injuries don't leave noticeable scars, or He-Man will have a lot of explaining to do,_ he thought wryly. A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," he called, not moving off the bed. He had pajamas on, so he didn't really care who it was. Teela entered, carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she sang cheerfully. "It's a beautiful day on Eternia, so rise and shine!"

Adam half-heartedly threw a pillow at her, and she laughed. "What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked curiously.

"You're alive," she said simply. "Go wash up, and I'll set your food out." She turned her back to give him some privacy, and he grabbed some clothes on his way into the bathroom.

When he came out, Teela was sitting at the table nibbling on some fruit. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

"Okay Teela, spill it," he finally said after he was seated. "What's with the glow?"

"I figured it out!" she said triumphantly.

"Figured what out?" he asked, confused.

"I asked you why you were chosen to be He-Man, and you couldn't answer me," she answered a tinge smugly. "But I know why."

"Oh, do tell," Adam said dryly, propping his chin in his hand. That pulled at his stitches, and he quickly straightened up.

"Because your are utterly, completely selfless," she said, her voice suddenly growing soft. "You are also the strongest person I know. No one else could take the gift you've been given and do what you do every day without cracking in some way."

She got up from the table, and kneeled in front of him, resting her hands on his knees.

"Teela, if you're saying all this because you think I need cheering up-" Adam began, his face red with embarrassment.

She put a finger on his lips. "No. I'm saying it because I've finally realized the truth in it. I've also realized that either of us could be killed any time we go out to fight evil. All this time I never let myself think about it."

"What did Darren do to you?" he demanded, horrified at the thoughts crossing his mind.

"Nothing, really," she assured him. "He mostly ranted and raved about his family, and being betrayed by the Sorceress. But even though you were almost killed a few months ago, I've always thought of you as the one safe back at the palace, the one who would be here when I got back from fighting at He-Man's side. Now that I know you're out there fighting as well…I just don't want to leave anything unsaid." She smiled, seeking to reassure him that she was fine.

"Have you ever?" Adam teased, taking the hint from her that she didn't want to talk about that night and trying to lighten the mood.

Teela lowered her eyes. "Yes. I kept quiet on the things that matter the most, like how much my friends and family mean to me." She raised her eyes to his. "I…I'm proud of you, Adam. I'm proud that you're my friend and my prince. I always have been. I'm sorry it ever seemed otherwise."

Adam stood, raising her up as well, and hugged her tightly. He knew she was telling the truth. Their relationship had deepened in the last few months, not just since she figured out he was He-Man. Love swelled up, but so did sorrow. He couldn't stand in the way of her destiny. There was fear as well. Like Teela, he had seen what losing his family had done to Darren. Teela felt a shudder go through him, and she pulled back, looking into his eyes. The shadow there worried her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Adam shook his head. He couldn't very well tell her without telling her of his feelings, and he couldn't do that.

"It's just been a tumultuous few days," he answered, for lack of anything better. Teela placed her hands on her hips and stared at his face, which had become carefully blank and somewhat guarded.

"Oh no you don't," she snapped. "I know what that expression means now, Adam. You're not giving me the whole truth. I thought we were past that."

"We are," he assured her. "I just..." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Everything seems unreal, Teela. You figuring out my secret, killing Darren, my father pressuring me. I've been used to the status quo for so long. It feels like everything has spun out of control. I'm just not used to this feeling of not being able to handle it. I'm He-Man. I handle everything," he ended lightly, but Teela saw the uncertainty in his eyes, and the pain that lingered from having Darren's death on his hands.

"Maybe there's a reason I figured it out now," she responded. "Maybe you needed someone else to talk with."

"Not just someone," he admitted somewhat reluctantly. "I need my best friend. I need you, Teela. Keeping this secret from you..." His voice trailed off and he looked at the floor. "I hated it." He raised his head as she grabbed his chin between her thumb and forefinger.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said, staring deep into his eyes. "There's not really anything to forgive, because you were doing what you had to. But if it makes you feel better, I forgive you, Adam. I'm actually relieved, because two of the most special people in my life are really the same person, and it explains so much to me."

"Like what?" he asked hoarsely, even though he knew he should stop the conversation.

A knock sounded at his door, and they instinctively stepped apart. Teela didn't answer him as he tore his gaze from hers and called, "Enter."

Duncan came in, followed by Randor. "Teela, the guards are assembled for their morning training," her father informed her in a mild tone.

"Thank you, Father. I was just on my way," she said crisply.

"Just one moment, Captain," Randor said sternly. "I want an explanation from you and Man-at-Arms."

"Yes, sire?" She looked to her father, but he didn't seem to know what was going on. She looked at Adam, whose look said he was about to endure another lecture.

"When He-Man was knocked out by this Darren fellow, why was it Adam who stepped in? Why didn't you?" the king challenged her. "Adam said He-Man threw his sword and dissolved the forcefield holding you. So why didn't you step in?

Teela swallowed hard. He was right; as Adam's bodyguard it should have been her responsibility.

"It was my fight, Father," Adam said quietly, but firmly.

The king whirled on him. "No. Teela and Duncan are the sworn protectors of the royal family. They failed in their duties."

"I was already there," he answered, keeping his voice calm. "They were further away. Once I had engaged Darren, they had to stay out of it. It was a matter of honor."

"Foolish honor is what gets you killed in battle," Randor responded angrily. "And why were you so much closer than they?" The sword's power over him was weakening rapidly, Adam realized. He wasn't making connections like Teela because he didn't spend as much time around his son and He-Man, but he was good at puzzling things out.

"Because I wasn't caught in the forcefield," Adam responded. He purposely put a hand to his stomach. "If you don't mind, I think I'd better rest."

Randor stared at him for a minute, then nodded. "Very well. I have to attend court today. We'll continue this discussion tonight." He left abruptly.

"What's left to discuss?" Teela wondered.

"Nothing," Adam said, lying on the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. He actually was getting sore and tired now. "He always says that. It's just his way of letting me know that he's not satisfied with my answers. He'll forget it by tonight. He always does."

Teela bid him a soft good-bye. Duncan watched her with narrowed eyes and followed her out the door. He needed to make a trip to Grayskull. Now.

* * *

"Sorceress!" Duncan yelled at the drawbridge. "Sorceress, please open the drawbridge!" It clanged open, and he walked in quickly.

"Greetings, Man-at-Arms," she said from her throne. "What has you in such distress?"

"Did you know Adam and Teela are in love?" he demanded.

She sighed. "I suspected it was happening."

"What are we going to do?" he asked desperately. "They can never be together. Teela's place is here, and Adam's is as king."

"No one's destiny is certain, Duncan," she countered. "Teela herself was able to call upon the power of the Sword of Truth, and that is something no one has done for a thousand years. It may change everything."

"But Adam has already resigned himself to not having her," Duncan said, his heart heavy with sorrow for the two young people.

"That is a decision he must make. We cannot make it for him," the Sorceress reminded him gently. "I hope he will realize that they may have many happy years before Teela's destiny would call her away. Other things may change as well."

Duncan reflected on her words and realized she was right. In thirty years, it might not be Teela taking her place at Grayskull, but Teela's daughter. Or Adam might be ready to step down as king by the time Teela was called to Grayskull. He could even choose to give the throne to Adora. There really was no way to tell; but still…

"You need to tell her," he insisted. "It is foolishness to keep this from her any longer. You should tell her so they can make this decision together."

"Perhaps," she reflected, to his surprise. Duncan's mouth opened and closed again. "I will consider it, Man-at-Arms."

"Thank you."

* * *

Adam made it to dinner that night, to everyone's surprise. His recuperative powers were still extremely strong, and he knew it would only be a matter of days before he was back at full strength. He just hoped Skeletor behaved himself for that long—and that he could call on Grayskull's power when it was needed.

Dinner passed quietly. Adam, normally the one who lightened things for others, said very little. Randor pulled him aside after dinner. "How are you doing, son?" he asked, his concern obvious.

"Much better, thank you Father," he replied almost automatically. The king shook his head.

"I'm not talking about your wounds, Adam. How are you feeling?"

Adam cast a quick glance around and found that the others had already left. "I feel terrible," he confessed. "It like a nightmare I can't wake up from." It felt odd to be so honest about his feelings with Randor.

Randor squeezed Adam's shoulder. "It will pass, Adam. It's never an easy thing to take a life, and I'm glad you're not taking it lightly. But eventually you'll be able to accept it, and move on." He gestured with his hand. "Let me walk you to your room. We have other things to discuss."

"The inquiry hearing is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon," Randor continued as they strolled the halls. Adam nodded slightly. "Given that you are my son, and the key witnesses are the guardians of the royal family, I thought it prudent to bring in someone from outside the kingdom to preside."

Adam couldn't disagree with that. He really had placed his family in an awkward position. "I'm sorry about all of this, Father."

"Stop apologizing, Adam," his father chided him. "Accepting responsibility for your actions is one thing; continuing to harangue yourself about them is quite another." He waited for Adam's sharp nod of acceptance, then went on. "Queen Elmora of Phantos will arrive in the morning and will preside."

Adam winced slightly. He had a great respect for her, and as He-Man he had a good friendship with her. He almost preferred a stranger handle this.

"If Elmora finds you acted within reason," Randor said, as if Adam didn't already know, "that will be the end of it. If, however, she determines that your actions or motives are questionable, it will go to full trial. Given what you and the others have told me, I would expect the whole ordeal to be over by this time tomorrow." They reached Adam's room and Randor faced his son, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Regardless of what happens, I will be beside you every moment," his father promised him. "I want you to know that I believe you, and nothing will change that."

Adam felt tears forming. He looked at the ceiling for a second, pressed his lips together, and then looked back at his father, nodding. "Thank you," he said hoarsely. Randor pulled him into a brief hug and then bid him goodnight. Adam entered his room and went straight to bed, never suspecting that the next day's events would create even more turmoil.


	12. Chapter 12

Skeletor had never been much of a morning person, but the next day found him up with the sunrise. Evil-Lyn entered the throne room with raised eyebrows.

"What's gotten you up so early?" she asked in her typical harsh tones.

Skeletor waved his hand at her to be quiet. "That cowardly prince killed someone, and the inquiry hearing is today. I'm just waiting for an opportunity to turn this to my advantage. Now silence!"

Evil-Lynn approached and watched from beside him. Elmora had apparently just landed, and was being greeted by the royal family, Duncan, Teela, Stratos, and Mek-a-nek. She was followed by a petite brown-haired girl with intelligent eyes.

"It is wonderful to see you all again, though I am sorry for the circumstances," Elmora said. She looked at Adam. "How are you doing, Prince Adam?"

Adam inclined his head and offered a small smile, but said nothing. Elmora sighed. "I quite forgot that you are not allowed to speak to me. My apologies." She turned to Randor. "I have tried to read up on the Eternian procedures, but I do hope you will correct me if I do something improperly?"

"Of course, Queen Elmora," Randor agreed. Ram-Man approached. "Ram-Man herewill take you to your quarters. You have some time to rest if you would like." He paused. "I'm afraid that contact with all of us here, and Orko, will be have to be limited, given the nature of this hearing."

"I understand," she said. "What about He-Man? I thought he was a witness to the incident as well."

"I'm afraid he won't be able to make it," Duncan responded. The image faded.

"He-Man won't be there," Skeletor mused. "Evil-Lyn, have you figured out how to re-forge the shaping staff?"

"Tri-Clops and I have almost completed it," she answered, her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out his train of thought.

"I want it done this morning! You have four hours," he commanded. She bowed and left, and Skeletor turned back to his crystal.

* * *

Adam entered the room where the hearing would be held with a sickness in his stomach and his parents on either side of him. He had attended many of these over the years; some with belligerent murders, others with sorrowful soldiers. He had never liked the trials, and had left each one hoping he would never be the one under question.

But today he was.

Adam felt as if he were in a fog as he watched Elmora call the hearing to order, although he was thankful that the only ones present were those involved, his family, and a few of the masters—Stratos, Mek-a-nek, Buzz-Off and Ram-Man. He numbly watched as Duncan, Orko, and Teela offered their testimonies. There was actually only one part of the story they had to watch their wording on, and make sure they used Adam's name as opposed to He-Man's.

Adam sensed he was being watched and looked around. Serena, the brown-haired girl who had accompanied Elmora, was staring at him. Adam didn't know much about her, but he knew she was there in case this went to a full trial. No Eternian prosecutor wanted to take a case against the Crown Prince.

Today, though, Elmora was handling the questioning. The sword's protective magic had kept her from questioning the transition from He-Man to Adam in the fight, but Adam was nervous about giving his own testimony. He took the stand and recounted the events as he recalled them, feeling odd speaking of He-Man in the third person when he actually was the hero.

"Then Darren somehow called on the power of Grayskull, weakening He-Man. He-Man threw the Sword of Truth at the forcefield and freed the others. Then he collapsed. Darren was about to kill him when Orko stepped in and conjured a blanket over Darren's head." Adam paused for a breath, trying to make sure he worded the next part correctly. "Darren ripped it off and went after Orko. I grabbed him from behind, and then Teela pointed the Sword of Truth at us. It seemed to rob Darren of his extra strength. He was a normal man again, and I thought I could handle him."

He went on to recount the fight, faltering when he got to the end. "Teela threw the Sword of Truth to me, and we fought. I swung at Darren; I thought I was meeting a swing of his, but the blade wasn't there. My sword went right into his chest." Adam's voice broke, and Marlena felt tears streaming down her face. _My poor baby,_ she thought.

Randor gritted his teeth. He felt as if this were partly his fault, constantly pushing Adam. He had just wanted his son to be able to lead his people, whether in war or peace. He'd wanted him to follow He-Man's example of courage, instead of running away all the time. But he'd never actually wanted him in danger. There was a reason the royal family had guards. Adam shouldn't have to deal with this.

Elmora could see the pain and regret etched into Adam's face. "Prince Adam, I have only one question for you. Why did you not step in sooner?"

"What could I have done when Darren had the power of Grayskull behind him?" Adam asked, trying to sound sensible. Somewhere deep down, he knew this answer would further cast him into the role of a coward, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Very well. Given that there are no more testimonies to be heard-" Elmora began.

"Wait!" a familiar voice interrupted. Adam's eyes snapped to the back of the room and the blood drained from his face. Everyone turned around, but Randor was the only one who seemed to have a voice.

"He-Man!"

* * *

Randor's eyes narrowed as he watched He-Man stride into the room. He couldn't help still feeling slightly angry with the hero after he refused to tell him where Adam was the other day. Maybe if he had, all of this could have been avoided. He glanced at Adam and was surprised to see that his son looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

Adam struggled to keep his face neutral, even though he knew his face had gone pale. This was obviously a set-up, and Skeletor was probably behind it, but he didn't know what to do about it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, but I didn't learn of the hearing until this morning," He-Man apologized. Teela and Duncan exchanged worried glances, a fact that wasn't missed by Elmora. She hated to think her friends were hiding something from her, but their looks and Adam's face caused her concern.

"Nonsense, He-Man, you're just in time," she said graciously. "Prince Adam had just finished." She nodded to Adam, who stepped back down. He-Man took his place on the stand. "Please tell us your memory of the events the day Darren was killed."

He-Man's version sounded much like the others' at first, but Adam knew that would change. He waited, forcing himself to remain calm, while his mind raced with ways to reveal this pretender. None of them seemed plausible. _Why isn't Elmora seeing through this disguise? _Adam wondered. She was a magician, a sorceress of sorts; surely she should be able to see through a trick like this.

He-Man finally reached the point in the story where he diverged from the truth.

"After Darren cut Adam in the stomach with his sword, Adam became very angry," He-Man stated. "He managed to disarm Darren. Darren was on his knees, begging for mercy. Adam ignored him. He just cut him down. He said no one would ever call him a coward again." There was a gasp from one of the masters.

Teela surged to her feet. "That's a lie!" she shouted. A murmur ran throughout the small crowd.

"Quiet, please," Elmora commanded. Teela sat down, fuming. Elmora paused as the noise died down. "I'm sorry, Prince Adam," she finally said, regret in her tone. "Given the testimony of one of such repute as He-Man, I cannot dismiss this case. I hereby declare that it move forward to trial." Marlena let out a gasp and buried her face on Randor's shoulder. He reached for Adam's shoulder to give him a reassuring squeeze, which barely registered with the young prince. Duncan placed a restraining hand on Teela, who looked ready to spit stun beams.

"Queen Elmora," Randor called out. "I would like permission for Adam to remain confined to his room, rather than the prison. You may assign whatever guards you deem appropriate."

"That's hardly normal protocol," He-Man challenged, his eyes glittering with hatred.

"This is hardly a normal situation," Randor retorted, standing up. "There are a good number of prisoners who would love to get their hands on the king's son. Placing him in prison will put his life in jeopardy."

"I agree," said Elmora. Randor breathed a sigh of relief. "Stratos, do you have some guardsmen in Avion who would be willing to serve in this duty?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he answered. "I can have them here within the hour."

"Then please do so," she answered. "Serena, you will be responsible for prosecuting this case." The young woman inclined her head. "How much time will you need to prepare?"

"Two days should be sufficient, Your Majesty," Serena supplied.

"Very well. We will reconvene on the morning of the third day," Elmora decreed, looking at Randor for confirmation. He nodded slightly. "We are adjourned."

Adam felt hands pulling him to his feet, but he hadn't taken his eyes from the fake He-Man. _If it was a spell, Elmora should have seen through it, _he thought. _Who is it, and how are they doing it?_ He-Man offered the prince an evil sneer that he quickly arranged into a sad smile when he saw the queen watching him.

"Let's go, Adam," Mek-a-nek said quietly. "Rammy and I have guard duty until the Avions get here." They led the Crown Prince, Eternia's true champion, away.

* * *

Randor was furious; He-Man had somehow slipped out when no one was looking, and he hadn't gotten to question him on his statements. He couldn't understand what had brought the hero to lie like that. For, in spite of all of Adam's antics and He-Man's heroics, Randor believed his son completely.

He nodded to Ram-Man and Mek-a-nek and entered Adam's room with barely a knock. Adam looked up from where he was seated at the table. He rose immediately when he saw Randor.

"Father, it's not true," he said hurriedly.

"Of course it's not," Randor said, surprising Adam. "I don't know what's going on, or why He-Man's lying, but I told you I believe you, son. Even He-Man won't change my mind." A more sentimental man might have hugged his son at this point, but Randor was consumed with his thoughts. He paced Adam's room restlessly. Adam sank slowly back into his seat, watching.

"I don't think that was really He-Man," Adam finally said. Randor turned around and crossed the room in three strides. He leaned over the table eagerly.

"Why not?"

Adam searched his mind for a clue the imposter had given away, but he couldn't. "It was just the way he looked at me," he finally said. "Like he hated me enough to want to hurt me. He-Man doesn't hate anybody—at least, not that much."

"Maybe. But I have…had words with him recent months," his father argued thoughtfully. "Perhaps he's angry about my treatment of him."

"I don't think so," Adam said. "That doesn't sound like He-Man. I still think it's an imposter. Perhaps Teela and Duncan could investigate…" Randor shook his head.

"They're required to stay at the palace until the trial's over," he reminded his son, "in case the prosecutor needs to question them…a fact He-Man seemed to ignore when he disappeared so quickly." Randor shook his head in annoyance. "Perhaps you're right about him being an imposter. It's not like He-Man to ignore the law."

After a short silence, Randor finally asked, "Adam, since Duncan can't do it, who do you want to defend you?"

"That doesn't matter," Adam said immediately. Randor blinked. "It's more important that someone is investigating this, and confronting this…He-Man about who he really is."

Randor thought hard. "Perhaps Fisto, or Man-E-Faces…"

"No, they're just going to believe He-Man," Adam disagreed bitterly. Randor looked at him in surprise. He rarely heard Adam sound that way—in fact, he wasn't sure he ever had. "He used the perfect line. They'll believe that I thought this would stop them from calling me a coward."

Randor studied his son's face, and realized for the first time that it was the face of a man who had faced serious challenges and won, who had struggled hard against great odds before and succeeded, but who was feeling lost now. If only he could help him somehow…

"Adora," Randor said suddenly. Adam met his eyes, hope lighting his face.

"Why didn't I think of her?" he wondered.

"You're a bit preoccupied today," his father answered wryly, reaching over and ruffling his hair a bit. "I'll go contact her immediately."

Adam watched him go, and couldn't help but feel good. His father was on his side, in spite of this evil trick. And if anyone could get to the bottom of the whole thing, Adora could.

* * *

"Adam!" Within the hour, Adora was barging into his room. She rushed right to him and hugged him tight.

"This is ridiculous," she whispered. "I can't believe some false He-Man's running around here telling lies about you!"

"I know," Adam responded. "I need you to investigate, Adora. Find out what's going on. Start with Skeletor." He paused and looked down at Cringer. "Can you go with her, my friend? You know Snake Mountain better than any of the masters."

"I-I don't w-want to, Adam, but if it'll help you, I'll d-do it," the green tiger replied, his eyes already wide with fright.

"I'll leave immediately," Adora said, in her no-nonsense Horde captain voice.

"No, Adora, it's best not to go in the dark. Stay here. Maybe they'll let you have dinner with me," Adam said. Adora blinked at the lonely tone in his voice.

"Adam, is everything else alright? I mean-"

"Other than the fact that I killed a man?" Adam supplied dryly. "Darren was scary, Adora. Not because of his strength, but because he was corrupted by losing his family. He was just like you and me. Selected to uphold the values of Grayskull. His heart was good at one time. Maybe if I hadn't killed him, it would have been good again." He pressed his lips together as his throat tightened. Adora's eyes widened. Randor apparently hadn't known everything, and she hadn't gotten to talk with the Sorceress or anyone else.

"Adam, tell me everything that happened," Adora said, settling onto his bed.

* * *

Duncan and Teela dined alone that evening. The royal family was, with Elmora's blessing, eating in Adam's room. Elmora herself had decided to eat in her quarters, as she was feeling somewhat distressed by the turn of events.

They ate in silence for a while. Finally Duncan slapped his fork down. Teela looked up in surprise.

"You've barely spoken to me in the last few days, and I don't know if it's because we haven't had a chance or if you're still angry," he said abruptly.

Teela considered her answer. "I'm not angry anymore," she finally answered. "After the last couple of days, I think I understand why you've kept this secret from me. As you once told me about my mother, it wasn't your place to tell me. Just as it's not my place to reveal Adam's secret, even though it would save him right now."

"It's not easy, keeping quiet when it seems hopeless," Duncan agreed. "But Adora will find the answer to this. Adam will be cleared."

"I hope so," Teela answered quietly.

* * *

Adam was more like himself during dinner, his family noted. The lingering sadness was there, but he seemed more optimistic about the outcome of the trial now that Adora was here. After they left, though, he breathed a sigh of relief. He did feel better about everything, but not quite as cheery as he'd led them to believe. He grabbed a book and relaxed on his bed. After a few moments, he tossed it aside. He couldn't concentrate.

He went over the battle with Darren in his mind. Now that he wasn't in shock, he knew for sure that he'd been about to meet Darren's blade. Darren must have dropped his guard for some reason. Why? The sword...it was glowing... 

A knock at the door came, and Serena entered. Adam stood to greet her and inclined his head politely, eyeing her as she walked across his room. She wore a yellow-and-white body suit that set off her dark brown hair. She was quite a bit shorter than Teela, and slender, but there was a strength about her that was undeniable. In spite of the fact that he should consider her the enemy right now, Adam felt drawn to her.

"Prince Adam, I have some questions for you," she said in an official voice. "Would now be a convenient time?"

Adam raised his empty hands. "I have nothing else to do, my lady." He pulled a chair out from the table and waited until she was seated, then sat across from her.

"Please explain again what happened, Prince Adam," she said, opening a notebook. It was full of writing, probably notes she'd taken during the hearing. He resisted the urge to tell her to call him Adam; she would probably get offended.

Adam recounted the tale for what seemed like the tenth time. When he was finished, he sat quietly, waiting for her questions.

"You say you got there at the same time as He-Man, Man-at-Arms, and Orko?" she asked finally.

"Yes."

"Then why weren't you caught in the forcefield?"

"I had separated from the others. Darren only focused it on the three of them."

"Why did he do that?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you go to Teela when she was released? I would have thought you would want to be with your childhood friend, to make sure she was okay," Serena stated, still in that annoyingly official tone.

"Her father had her. I was more concerned with protecting her from Darren. I didn't take my eyes off of him." Adam was starting to worry that Serena would start asking questions he couldn't answer.

"Why didn't you help He-Man?"

"I had no weapons. Me punching Darren would have been as effective as punching a mountain. He had Grayskull's power at that time."

Abruptly she changed tactics. "Where were you before you got there?"

"Traveling, tracking Darren down."

"Is that where you were when you were 'missing'?"

"Yes. I was helping He-Man, trying to get his sword back. My family knew that; I wasn't missing."

"What's so important about his sword?" she asked.

Adam shrugged. "That's one of Grayskull's secrets."

Serena eyed him for a moment, and he met her gaze steadily. "Why did you cut Darren down without mercy, Prince Adam?"

"That's not how it happened."

"That's what He-Man said happened. Am I to doubt Eternia's hero?" she asked.

Adam shook his head. "I only know what happened, not why He-Man says things happened differently. I swung with the intention of meeting Darren's blade. He had started to swing. I don't know what happened, why he didn't follow through, but it was an accident." His voice grew firm. "An accident in a battle with an evil being intent on claiming Grayskull's power so that he could rule Eternia, I might add. I've said as much as I'm going to, Serena. I appreciate the difficult role you're in, but I won't sit here and be accused of lying. Go find He-Man and ask him about his story."

"I intend to," she answered a bit sharply, her green eyes sparking. She stood up. "I will get to the bottom of this, Prince Adam. The truth will be known."

Adam stood as well and took a step towards her, not realizing how imposing he seemed since he was nearly a foot taller than she. "Yes, it will. And when it is, I hope we can be friends, Serena." His voice was full of friendliness and confidence, along with a touch of challenge. It should have come across as cocky, Serena realized, but it didn't. It was the voice of one who knew he was in the right. And as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to believe that voice.

* * *

She-Ra sighed in frustration as she wrangled with the unfamiliar controls of the Wind Raider, glancing over at Cringer sleeping beside her. They'd spent most of the day searching Snake Mountain. It was completely deserted, and they hadn't found anything to help clear Adam. Whatever his plan, Skeletor hadn't left any type of trail she could find.

She landed outside of Grayskull and marched in.

"Sorceress, I can find no trace of Skeletor," She-Ra told her with no other greeting. It was almost dark, and she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Her patience was gone. "Can you help?"

"Perhaps," the Sorceress said. "But first…" A wave of her hand, and a tempting sandwich appeared in front of Etheria's champion. With a rueful smile of thanks She-Ra took it. The Sorceress returned the smile and turned to her magical window. By the time She-Ra had finished the sandwich, it was still blank.

"I'm afraid Skeletor is deliberately hiding his presence from us," the Sorceress said. "We can assume we know why, but we can prove nothing."

"W-What will happen to A-Adam?" Cringer asked frightfully.

"Don't worry, Cringer," the Sorceress said with a smile. "There are other ways to the truth. It is not over yet."

"And we have one more day to find Skeletor," She-Ra said in determination. "Let's go talk to Adam. No one knows Skeletor better than he does. Maybe he'll have some ideas."

* * *

Serena frowned, her pert nose wrinkled as she poured over her notes. She'd spent the day before examining Darren's body and interviewing Duncan, Orko, and those closest to Adam. She hadn't caught up to Teela. The conclusions she came to didn't satisfy her.

In spite of the fact that Adam typically ran away from trouble and no one knew why, no one thought he was a coward either. The odd thing was that no one had even an idea of why he might be running away.

To top it off, this habit and the fact that he was a bit irresponsible—missing meetings, running constantly late, and the like—were the only negative things anyone would say about him. Everything else was positively glowing. Serena prided herself on being able to read people, and she was sure that everyone had been telling the truth. They absolutely adored their prince. She read over her notes. He was a genuinely kind person who put others before himself; he was wise for one so young; his sharp humor kept up the spirits of those around him; he had an inner strength that many only recognized a few months ago when he was almost killed by Skeletor with some mystical spell he had no right to survive. The list went on and on. Serena found herself liking Adam more and more.

But she couldn't, she reminded herself. Especially not when faced with the evidence the body had shown. The cut into Darren's chest, she and the healer had realized, could not have been made if Darren were holding his blade in front of him, or even in the process of swinging. The angle of the cut could only have been made deliberately.

Adam must have cut Darren down in cold blood, just as He-Man had said.


	13. Chapter 13

Teela was on her way to lunch when she overheard voices.

"He-Man can't be lying," Fisto said.

"I'm tellin' ya, I been around Prince Adam a lot more than you, and he couldn'a killed Darren like that lady says," Ram-Man argued.

"I agree with Rammy," Mek-a-nek said. "You're not around the palace much, so you don't know Prince Adam well. He would never intentionally hurt anyone." Teela felt a measure of relief that these two, at least, believed Adam, and by default, Orko, Duncan, and her.

"But why would He-Man lie about Prince Adam?" Buzz-Off's voice came. "He-Man doesn't lie."

"He doesn't hate anyone either, and yet did you see how he looked at Prince Adam?" Mek-a-nek questioned. "Something's not right between those two."

"It's weird, dem bein' at odds," Ram-Man agreed. "I never seen dem even argue." He frowned. "Then again, I don't think I ever seen the two a dem together."

Teela caught her breath. This wasn't the first time Ram-Man had said something like this. She wondered briefly why he seemed less susceptible to the sword's magic.

"You know, you're right," Mek-a-nek said slowly. "I don't think I have either."

Teela walked forward briskly, her footsteps echoing, and the group fell silent at her approach. She cocked a challenging eyebrow at them.

"Problems, gentlemen?" she questioned, hiding the fact that her heart was pounding.

"Deh, we're just tryin' to figure out why He-Man's story is different than anyone else's," Ram-Man said, as the other three stared at the ground uncomfortably.

"If that was the real He-Man, I'll take nighttime guard duty for the next three years," Teela snapped at him, and walked on. She paused just out of sight.

""Do you really think that could have been an imposter?" Buzz-Off asked the others. Teela gave a sigh of relief. Her diversion had worked.

* * *

That afternoon, Serena met Teela in a private room where they could talk freely. Teela repeated her story again as Serena took notes.

"Let's assume for a moment that this is the truth, and you aren't covering for the prince," Serena stated. Teela pressed her lips together to keep from making the retort that sprang into her mind. "Why would He-Man lie?"

"That wasn't He-Man," Teela said flatly.

"How do you know?"

"I know He-Man very well, and that wasn't him," Teela said. "I can't explain it, I just know it."

"It's a little too convenient that the only people who think that person isn't He-Man are the same people whose stories contradict his," Serena argued. Her voice remained professional, her expression impersonal.

"If he shows up tomorrow, tell Elmora to use her spin magic," Teela suggested, knowing that Serena would do no such thing. "Only He-Man can break the photanium chains."

Serena stared at her. "You're that sure, aren't you?"

"I know it for a fact," Teela confirmed.

"What would you say if I told you the cut in Darren's chest could only have been made when he was defenseless, his arms at his sides?" Serena argued.

"I don't know why that would be, since he was in the middle of a fight," Teela answered immediately. "Did he drop his guard, lower his sword before Adam could stop his swing? But why would he do that?" Her brows knit together in confusion.

"He wouldn't, unless he was disarmed already and had no defense," Serena said. She waited patiently for Teela's reaction.

Teela shook her head. "He still had the sword in his hand," she said, almost to herself. "He started to swing, Adam was meeting him, then Darren changed position. I couldn't see as well. The next thing I knew, he was dead." She looked at Serena. "This doesn't make any sense."

"No," Serena agreed. "It doesn't."

The two women stared at each other for a moment. Teela felt a spark of recognition within her, a connection of some kind to Serena. She shoved it aside, reminding herself that Serena was the enemy in this.

Serena shifted and cleared her throat. "I'm not interested in convicting Adam, Teela. I just want to know the truth, regardless of what that turns out to be."

"The truth is that Adam would never intentionally hurt anyone," Teela said firmly. "And that will be known tomorrow."

"I truly hope you're right, Teela," Serena admitted under her breath as she left.

* * *

Adam paced his room restlessly, the setting sun casting a red glow about him. Cringer watched him anxiously, being the only constant companion he was allowed. The trial was the next day, and She-Ra had had no luck finding Skeletor. Even the ideas he'd given her hadn't helped, nor had the fact that several of the masters had joined in the search, willing to believe her that He-Man was being impersonated. There was no trace of Skeletor and his minions. The villain had taken his entire crew into hiding. Adam only hoped they weren't planning an attack for the next day.

His father entered the room, and Adam felt his spirits lift. The fact that his father was standing by him throughout this entire ordeal, and had not once reprimanded him or doubted him, was more than Adam had thought was possible.

"Any news?" he asked Randor. The king shook his head.

"You'll be pleased to know, though, Adam, that the majority of the masters are on your side. They don't believe you capable of such an atrocity," Randor revealed.

"That is good to know," Adam admitted. "I'm afraid it won't help me much tomorrow, though."

"There's something else, Adam." His father hesitated. "The healer and Serena have declared that the injury to Darren could only have been caused if he was defenseless. It lends support to He-Man's version of things."

"I wish I could say I was surprised," Adam replied heavily. He sat down on his bed. "I know I was about to block a blow from him. He stopped. That's the only thing that makes sense. But why would he suddenly stop fighting? Why would he let me kill him when he was so intent on destroying me? It doesn't make any sense." Frustration colored his voice. Suddenly he looked up realization dawning. "Teela. She had the Sword of Truth in her hand when it stripped Darren of Grayskull's power. When she threw it to me, it was glowing again. I didn't think it was actually doing anything, but maybe it affected Darren somehow." Hope had returned to his voice. His father clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll go speak to her immediately."

* * *

Adam didn't see Randor, or anyone else in his family, until the next morning when he entered the courtroom. He swallowed uncomfortably at the number of people there. It seemed every single relative, master, and friend was there. The room was overflowing.

Then, as he started to walk down the aisle, every one of them stood and bowed in a gesture of support and respect. Adam was touched beyond measure. His throat tightened and he pressed his lips together tightly to retain control of his emotions, even as he nodded to them to acknowledge their unspoken loyalty.

Accompanied by the two Avion guards, Adam made his way to the front and took his place to the left of the courtroom. He continuously scanned the crowd, but didn't see the He-Man imposter anywhere. Elmora and Serena entered. Adam's eyes met Serena's, and he saw the apology written in them. She believed she was about to prove him guilty. He raised his chin a hair and shook his head almost imperceptibly. Her lips parted in surprise, and he re-focused his attention on Elmora as she called the trial to order.

As expected, Serena declared that the injury to Darren could not have been made unless he was defenseless. Using a hologram, she showed Darren's injury in detail. Adam looked away, suddenly feeling ill as Serena explained the forensics of the whole thing.

Then they went through the testimonies all over again. They were all tired of repeating it. Serena still challenged them on a few things, but it was Adam she caught off-guard.

"What happened to He-Man?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Adam replied, his heart suddenly in his throat. He knew exactly what she meant, and he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of how to answer the question.

"He-Man collapsed, you took over, then what happened to He-Man?" Serena asked. "Did he ever wake up?"

"Of course he did," Adam replied. His hands started to sweat, but he kept his face calm.

"When?"

"Not long after he fell unconscious," Adam responded.

"Then what did he do?" Serena pressed.

"He stayed out of the fight," Adam answered.

"And after you had killed Darren? What did He-Man do then?"

"He was just as horrified as I was," Adam said quietly. "He didn't do or say much at all, as far as I remember, but I was in kind of a haze immediately after it happened."

"Because of the rage you felt at Darren?" she challenged.

"No. Because I was in disbelief, shocked."

"Why?"

"Because I had just killed a man." The pain and regret on Adam's face was obvious to everyone.

Serena stared hard at him for a moment. "No more questions."

The court-appointed defender, Luke, asked Adam only a few questions centering on his feelings about Darren and his remorse, hoping to show Adam was not capable of killing a man in cold blood. Adam found his eyes continually scanning the crowd.

"Serena, has your final witness arrived?" Elmora asked when Luke was finished, though she knew the answer, as everyone gathered did. He-Man's absence was painfully obvious.

Just then, He-Man barged in. "I'm sorry I'm late, Queen Elmora. I was out saving people and doing good deeds."

Some of the masters exchanged glances. "That doesn't even sound like something He-Man would say," Fisto muttered, now ready to believe Teela that this wasn't the real He-Man.

"Very well, He-Man, please take the stand," Elmora replied, her voice cool.

The imposter repeated his version of the story. There was an uncomfortable shifting within the crowd. Most now believed this was not the real He-Man, but they could not do a thing about it. The only ones who possibly could were Serena and Luke.

"Why is your version different than that of everyone else's?" Luke demanded of the hero when it was his turn.

"I don't know," He-Man replied with calm confidence. "I only speak the truth. Perhaps they are trying to protect their beloved prince."

"There is a suspicion that you are not the real He-Man," Luke said slowly, taking a calculated risk. "Would you be willing to provide proof that you are?"

"And how would you propose I do that?" the hero practically sneered.

"Allow Queen Elmora to encase you in photanium chains to prove your identity," the defender replied.

"Why would that be necessary?" He-Man asked. "If I were someone else posing as He-Man, wouldn't Queen Elmora or the court jester, Orko, be able to see through the magic?"

A rumble played through the crowd. He-Man was right; the two of them shouldn't be fooled by a disguise. There was a tense silence as Elmora stared hard at him, then shook her head.

"I can detect no magic about him," she finally admitted.

Teela's heart stopped. Without proof that He-Man was a fake, Elmora was likely to convict Adam. It did indeed seem as if there were a conspiracy afoot. They had to prove this He-Man was an imposter, and they only had moments to do it. She thought of Randor's visit the night before. He had asked her about the Sword of Truth, if she had somehow commanded it to do something. She had not, of course, but it had seemed to come alive in her hand…

_That's it!_

The Sword of Truth, as evidence, lay on a table only a few feet away. Without thinking further about her actions, Teela leapt out of her chair and scooped up the sword. It immediately grew warm again, and shone blue as it had only a few days before.

"Captain Teela, return to your seat immediately!" Elmora demanded.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but this has to be done," she said, pointing the blade at He-Man. The blue flash reached out and surrounded him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "Stop that right now!" As he spoke, his voice became higher-pitched. His form began to waver, and suddenly, Skeletor sat there in the witness chair. Adam shot to his feet, along with most of the people in the room.

"Curse you, woman, you've ruined my fun!" Skeletor complained. He turned to Adam. "First the spell of Kaspanya, and now this…Prince Adam, I'm starting to enjoy toying with you! We'll meet again!" Cackling, he disappeared. Adam clenched his fist tightly.

"Well, given this new development, I see no reason-" Elmora began.

"Wait!" Serena insisted. "What about the forensic evidence?"

The Sword of Truth glowed yellow, and an image appeared in the center of the court. It was Adam and Darren, fighting.

"I hope I'm not too injured to defeat him," came Adam's voice, sounding hollow. "I've got to disarm him somehow." The voice came from the image, though, and Adam realized it was reflecting his own thoughts during the battle._ Oh Ancients, I hope I didn't think about He-Man or Grayskull!_

"This whelp is stronger than I thought, but no matter. I will kill him, and then re-capture the others. Grayskull will be mine today," came another hollow voice that was Darren's. The orange glow from the Sword of Truth in the image began to surround Darren and Adam. Adam continued to focus on the fight at hand, but Darren's voice came through again.

"Kaitlyn…Cara…Ben…by the Elders, I've become something you would have been ashamed of. I've let you down. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." With the last thought, the image slowed down, and everyone gathered could see that Adam had indeed gone to meet a blow from Darren with his blade. But suddenly, Darren dropped his arms and deliberately stepped into Adam's oncoming sword.

Many of those gathered closed their eyes or turned their heads. Those who did not could see the expression of horror on Adam's face as he backed away, whispering "Oh Ancients." Darren's voice came one last time.

"I'm sorry, young prince. It was the only way…" The image faded.

Adam sank into his chair, suddenly weak from both relief and an overwhelming sadness. He was truly relieved that Darren himself had chosen to die, that he had not take Darren's life as he'd feared, although he was still responsible to some degree. But more overwhelming was sorrow. He mourned the loss of someone who could have done so much good in the world, if he had only chosen to do so.

"Given this evidence, I find Prince Adam acted within reason, and find him cleared of any malicious intent," Elmora declared. In spite of the horrific images just shown, a cheer erupted throughout the room. Adam's parents pulled him into a hug, which Teela, Orko, and Duncan quickly joined. Adam enjoyed it for a moment, then caught sight of Serena gathering her papers in preparation to leave.

"Serena, wait!" he yelled out. The room fell quiet as he made his way over to her. She stood stock-still, unsure of his intent. Adam stood beside her and faced his family and friends.

"Serena had a difficult task," he acknowledged. "In spite of it, she strove to be fair and focused only on finding the truth, regardless of whether that made her friends or enemies here on Eternia. I wish to thank you, Serena, for your dedication, and I hope that all of you," his gaze scanned the room, resting meaningfully on Teela, "treat her with the kindness and respect she deserves. Remember, she was not the enemy in this. Skeletor was." He turned to her and inclined his head. "My lady."

"Thank you Prince Adam," she said, a friendliness in her eyes for the first time since he'd met her. "As you offered earlier, I hope we can be friends."

He smiled down at her. "Of course."

* * *

There was no official party that day, but Adam's friends were in a celebratory mood, and the crowd lingered for hours. Marlena, being the consummate hostess, had food put out immediately after the trial ended, and it was replenished regularly until the last person left. The kitchen staff didn't mind; they were just as happy as everyone else about the news.

Adora was talking to Adam as the crowd was thinning out later that day. Stratos suddenly flew in.

"There's been a cave-in!" he exclaimed. "We need help!"

Adam and Adora slid away into a quiet room. Adora quickly became She-Ra. As she transformed, Adam pulled out the Power Sword. His arm shook, and he lowered the blade, staring at it.

"Adam?" She-Ra said softly.

"It still feels wrong," he said hoarsely, his eyes still on the sword. He looked up at her, and She-Ra caught her breath at the lost look in his eyes.

"It's not, Adam," she said firmly. He shook his head almost imperceptibly.

She-Ra's heart ached for her brother. "Your people need you, Prince Adam," she added more softly.

_I swore to protect the innocent._

It was that thought more than She-Ra's words that drove his sword into the air. But before he could call on the power, Teela burst into the room.

"False alarm, you two. They thought there were children playing in the cave, but they were nowhere near it." She eyed the two of them for a moment, taking in the tension in the room, but chose not to ask what was going on.

Adam lowered the sword, breathing raggedly. _Never again,_ he swore to himself. _I will not hesitate again._ It could cost lives.

"Thank you, Adora," he said in a low voice and left before she could question him further.

* * *

The next day, life seemed to get back to normal, but Duncan watched Adam closely. Adora had told him of Adam's hesitation the day before, though Adam didn't know it yet. In addition, Duncan had been the prince's mentor nearly his entire life, and one of the few chosen to know his secret from the beginning. He considered it his personal responsibility to know Adam better than the lad knew himself.

After speaking to Duncan, Adora caught up to Adam as he left the palace, heading out for a walk.

"Adam, are you all right?" she asked, concern heavy in her voice and her face.

"I will be," he answered quietly. "I just need some time, Adora."

"But what happened yesterday-"

"Will not happen again," Adam reassured her firmly, stopping and facing her. She could see the determination in his eyes.

"Oh," she said, relieved. She studied him. "Do you need to talk?"

"About how I find it terrifying, the idea of becoming something like Darren?" Adam retorted lightly. "No. It's a healthy fear, for the most part."

"As long as you don't allow it to dictate your decisions," Adora agreed cautiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam asked, a touch of irritation in his voice. Adora's eyebrow raised. Her brother never used that tone with her.

"Nothing, Adam," she answered. She had only known her brother a short time in comparison to many others, yet she had a sinking suspicion that if he felt it would protect the ones he loved, he would cut himself off from them. But she wasn't about to introduce that idea.

"Sorry, Adora," he muttered. "I guess I'm a bit strung out."

"That's okay," she assured him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing; I have to get back to Etheria tonight."

"Already?" Adam asked, crestfallen. "It seems like your visits have centered around trouble lately—usually something involving my hide." He grinned slightly.

"Why don't you come back with me?" she offered.

Adam considered it a moment, then shook his head. "The timing's not right. What would the people of Eternia think of their prince if he left the day after a trial?" He didn't voice his other thought: a visit to Etheria meant fighting, a lot of it, and he wasn't up for it yet.

Adora frowned. "I hadn't thought of that. You really are in the spotlight more than I am, Adam. Sometimes I don't know how you handle it all."

"By the grace of Eternia," he answered, putting on a cocky grin just to tease her. Adora smacked him lightly, and they turned back to the palace.

* * *

Serena and Elmora joined them for dinner that night, after Adora left.

"I still can't get over how much this feels like home," Serena commented off-handedly.

"Didn't you know your parents were from Eternia?" Elmora asked.

Serena's brow furrowed. "I guess I did," she answered slowly. "At least, it doesn't surprise me."

"Serena's parents died when she was young. They came to Phantos when the Horde battles began," Elmora explained to the others. "For some reason, they felt the Horde would come after her."

"You…you're not Grace and Timothy's daughter, surely?" Randor asked, surprise coloring his voice.

"Yes, those are my parents' names. You knew them?" Serena asked eagerly.

"Very well," Marlena answered, her eyes wide. "When I came to Eternia, I crash-landed near their lands! We became good friends. I was saddened when they left, but Elmora's right. They seemed to think that the Horde might come after you. They never said why."

Teela and Adam were speechless. Both had felt a connection to Serena, but even this didn't quite explain why. They wondered how much more there was to the story.

"I'm sorry to hear of their passing. What happened?" Randor asked gently.

"A building collapsed," Elmora supplied, her voice sad with the memory. "Dozens of people died that day. It was a terrible tragedy."

"I was only four," Serena added. "I was raised by a nice family, but they didn't know my parents at all. So I don't remember them very well." Her voice dropped, as if she were ashamed.

"We have a memory projector that Man-at-Arms created," Adam interjected. "Perhaps my parents could use it to share some stories of your parents with you.

Serena turned hopeful eyes to the king and queen.

"That's a wonderful idea, Adam!" Marlena exclaimed with delight. "We'll do it tonight!"

Teela grinned at him. That's my prince, she thought smugly. To her surprise, Adam didn't return her smile. A shadow crossed his face as he looked at her, and he started toying with his food.

_What's going on?_ she wondered.

* * *

It was clear after a few days that Adam wasn't getting back into the swing of things, Duncan realized. He acted fine around other people, but actually, he wasn't socializing much; instead he was taking long walks by himself. Adam only showed up to meals; other than that he was alone. He even cancelled his practices with Teela, who let him slide since she now knew he didn't really need them as she thought he had. The third day, Duncan reserved a private training room for them to use, hoping to entice Adam with the idea of being able to go all-out against Teela again. Adam skipped out on it, to Teela's frustration. Adam was avoiding her completely, and she didn't like it one bit.

But the prince knew he couldn't get away with it when Duncan showed up the next morning to escort him to practice.

"Mind if I walk down with you?" he asked. "I'd like to watch you and Teela this morning."

"Of course not, Man-at-Arms," Adam answered. Neither of them was fooled by the other's casual tones.

Duncan had reserved the private training room again, though for a different reason now. He did not wanting prying eyes on Adam. He sensed, and it was confirmed as he watched, that Adam had lost confidence in himself, in spite of the fact that Darren had deliberately run into his blade. Every one of Adam's movements was delayed. Teela won both rounds without Adam scoring a single point on her.

"What is wrong with you?" Teela demanded, still hurt that he'd been avoiding her.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Adam said.

"You're lying to me," Teela accused him.

"That's enough, Teela," Duncan said. "I need to talk with Adam. You can yell at him later." Teela glared at her father for a moment, then stalked off. Adam had a look that said he'd just gone from the frying pan into the fire.

"Either you're holding back, or you've lost your confidence, son," Duncan said quietly.

Adam knew there was no point in denying it. "You know I've always hated fighting, Duncan. It's even worse now." He didn't give voice to the rest. That he kept seeing Darren's face. That he was terrified of hurting someone else.

"You're going to have to work past it, Adam," Duncan replied sternly. "Eternia needs you. You've been lucky the last few days; Skeletor has been quiet. But when he attacks again—and he will—will you be ready to face him?" He bent down and picked up Teela's dropped training sword.

"Let's go, lad. We're not leaving here until you're back to your normal self…or until He-Man is needed."

* * *

Teela calmed down quickly, knowing how distressed Adam was. He hadn't let on to anyone, but she could tell as they sparred this morning that his mind was on the fight with Darren. She could tell he didn't want to fight any more. She wandered back to the training room a couple of hours later and was surprised to find Adam and her father still there.

"Again," Duncan demanded, breathing heavily. Adam groaned. His reluctance to attack had led to slow reflexes, and he was covered in bruises and welts from Duncan's sword.

"It's your own fault, Adam. If you would stop holding back, you wouldn't get hit so much," Duncan reprimanded him.

"Father's right, Adam," Teela called over. She grabbed an extra practice sword and walked over. "Maybe one-on-one is giving him too much time to think, Father."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Not a bad idea, Teela."

"Hey!" Adam protested. "Two warriors against one battered and bruised cowardly prince is in no way fair."

"He sure does play up that cowardly bit when it suits him, doesn't he?" Teela commented airily as she swung at Adam. He blocked her, but it was clear it cost him an effort to do so.

"That he does," Duncan agreed. "The funny thing is that I think Skeletor's the only one who calls him that. None of the masters used it when Serena interviewed them." He swung at Adam as well, and the young prince met the blade with his own.

"Guys, this is really not fair," he protested again. Teela and Duncan continued swinging at him, forcing him to stop considering his moves. He started falling into his natural rhythms.

"He's into this whole 'fair' think all of a sudden, isn't he?" Teela queried.

"Yes," Duncan grunted. "I think Serena has something to do with that."

"Well, she is awfully pretty. And petite." Teela kept her voice light, but she felt a spark of jealousy.

"And she's got a strong sense of justice, like Adam."

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Adam said, breathing heavily. His blade clanged with Man-at-Arms' sword.

"But, no, I don't think she's for him. I think he's set on Frosta," Teela teased. Adam's dull blade caught her in the side. "Hey!"

"Gotcha," he grinned, panting.

"Oh, no," she grinned back. "We got you. You were fighting again." Adam looked startled.

"We're done for now, lad," Duncan chuckled. "Let's get some lunch."


	14. Chapter 14

Adam laid against Cringer with a groan. The tiger stayed perfectly still, not wanting to hurt Adam. The prince put a hand to his stomach. The stitches had come out several days ago—thanks to that wonderful rapid recovery rate of his—but he was still sore, and he'd taken a blow there during the rounds that morning.

"Cringer, next time those two gang up on me, remind me to walk away," he told his friend. A shadow fell over him and Teela sat down next to him, her legs crossed.

"We wouldn't have been so tough on you if you'd bothered to defend yourself," she told him pertly. She eyed his hand, which still covered his stomach. "You didn't re-injure yourself, did you?"

"No, you and Duncan did that for me," he complained half-heartedly.

"Why don't you just use the sword?" she asked, her brow wrinkled in concern.

"I try not to use it for my own benefit," Adam explained. "I do if I'm hurt badly enough, but I should be able to handle a few bruises and sore muscles."

"Oh," Teela said, picking at the grass. She wondered if that was the truth, or if he was avoiding using the sword. She'd found it odd that he hadn't transformed at the same time She-Ra had yesterday. Teela had tracked him down to talk to him about something else, but now she wasn't sure it was the right time. She was silent for a moment.

"What is it, Teela?" Adam asked. "I can tell something's bothering you."

She kept picking at the grass. "This isn't the time to discuss it, Adam. You're tired, sore, and…it's just not the time."

Adam laughed outright. Teela's head shot up.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Teela, not to sound condescending, but welcome to my life," he answered, still chuckling. "The only difference between now and a few weeks ago is that you know I'm tired and sore and that all's not right in my world." His voice sobered some on the last words, but he was still grinning.

Teela's mouth dropped open, and then she closed it. He was absolutely right. She let out a rueful chuckle.

"Well, there is one other difference," she added. Adam quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're not hiding how you feel from me any more."

"True," he acknowledged with a nod. _At least, not physically, _he added silently. He straightened up so they could talk. If he kept on reclining against Cringer, he might fall asleep.

As if reading his mind, Teela suddenly switched her position so she was on her knees, leaning towards him. Her eyes were intent on his face. "So why have you been avoiding me, Adam?"

"I've been avoiding everyone, Teela," he replied automatically, caught off-guard by the question.

"Adam, you're so used to giving your vague answers I think you do it without even realizing it," she complained. "Look, I know you've been having a hard time dealing with Darren's death. I know you've been keeping to yourself the last few days. But for six and a half years, you held part of yourself back from me. A few months ago, we started to regain the closeness we used to share. Now that I know your secret, we should be growing closer, but we're not. You've pulled farther away from me than ever. Call it woman's intuition, but I think it's more than just the whole thing with Darren. What's going on?"

Teela had leaned in closer and closer to Adam as she spoke, and her voice dropped lower. Her vivid green eyes were full of concern and something else Adam was afraid to name. As he stared at her and took in her ivory skin and flawless, beautiful face, Adam found himself going against what he knew he should do. He knew he should walk away, answer her, tickle her…anything but what he did.

He slowly reached up and cupped her face with one hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Teela's eyes widened in surprise, then drifted closed. They slowly leaned towards each other, and their lips met for the first time, ever so gently. The kiss deepened; then Adam reluctantly broke away, his breathing haggard. Remorse filled him. He'd just crossed an impossible line. They couldn't go back, nor could they move forward.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said hoarsely. He glanced behind him and saw that Cringer had thankfully fallen asleep.

Teela's temper flared. "Why not?" she demanded.

"For the same reason I've been avoiding you," Adam admitted. "Friendship is all we can have, Teela."

"Who said I wanted more?" she asked defensively, pulling back. Adam let her go. It would be easier to let her be angry than to have her push for answers. Unfortunately, he got both. "And why couldn't we be more than friends?" she added. "Because I'm not royalty?"

"Teela, you know me better than that," he chided her gently. She frowned at him.

"Then why?"

"I…I can't tell you," he admitted.

Her eyebrows furrowed as her mouth dropped open. "_Another_ secret?"

"You asked me that we have no more secrets between us, Teela, remember?" Adam took a breath as she nodded. "I couldn't promise you that, and I still can't."

"And it's something else you can't tell me."

The corner of his mouth tugged up a bit. "Well, it is a secret." At her glare he sighed. "It's not my place to tell you, Teela. You'll know someday, but I can't tell you."

His words sounded familiar enough that they struck a chord in her memory. Teela's lips parted. "You know who my mother is," she whispered.

Adam started at her insight. At his reluctant nod, anger welled up inside of her. He knew who her mother was, and had never even hinted at it.

"How could you keep that from me?" she hissed at him. "How, when you know how much it means to me?"

"Teela, it's not my secret to tell," he said, his face strained. "I'm sorry. I can't break that trust."

Teela stood up and walked away, struggling to compose herself. His honor was part of what she loved about him. She couldn't expect him to break from that because of her. She would think less of him if he did. She'd known her father was keeping it from her; why was she surprised Adam also knew?

Adam stood as well but let her go, hoping she'd calm down some. He wandered down to the stream, absently throwing rocks in it. He was surprised when she returned in less than a half-hour.

"So what does that have to do with us?" she demanded as if she hadn't left. She was still angry.

"There's more." While she'd been gone he had decided to tell her as much as he could. He took her hands in his; she didn't pull away, but his words, his tone—suddenly she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. "You have a very special destiny, Teela, one that is far larger than you and I. You are going to be very important to Eternia. I can't stand in the way of that."

Teela tightened dug her hands into his, not meaning to hurt him, but needing to release her anger and confusion in some way. "That can't be true."

"It is."

"What could possibly be that important?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," Adam said, shaking his head. "Nor can I risk being the cause of you turning away from that destiny."

"Isn't that my decision to make?"

"Yes," Adam agreed, "but until you know your past, and the possibilities of your future, I have to make the best decision I can, so that when you are faced with that choice, you make the right decision for Eternia." The sadness in his gaze cut through her anger.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Teela demanded, near tears now.

"One of the perks of the job," he answered quietly, a touch of sarcasm lacing the words.

"And this…destiny of mine, there's no way around it?" she asked desperately. She was grasping at straws. She knew that if this destiny was as important to Eternia as Adam was describing, she would accept it.

"Nothing's written in stone, Teela," Adam repeated the Sorceress' words. He tugged her into his arms, and she buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry, Captain," he whispered.

"Me too," came her muffled reply.

They clung together as if they were about to be torn apart any second. Adam gave a soft sigh. Teela would embrace her destiny to be the next Sorceress of Grayskull, just as he had accepted his own to become He-Man. They would fight side-by-side, but they would never be together in the way they both wanted. He knew it in his heart, and just as he had accepted his troubles caused by his dual identities, he accepted this.

* * *

Duncan and Marlena both noticed the tension between Adam and Teela that night. They were polite to each other, but avoided each other's eyes. They talked to anyone else but each other. Duncan cast a questioning glance at Marlena, who shrugged. Orko and Randor were oblivious, as usual.

Duncan didn't have long to wait to find out what was going on. As they left the dining room, he asked, "Teela, is everything alright between you and Adam? You both seemed…a little tense tonight."

"Everything's fine, if you discount the fact that Adam kissed me, apologized for it, and told me we can't have more than friendship," she summed up shortly.

Duncan bit back a groan "He actually said that?"

"Pretty much," Teela admitted, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. "Did you know that he knows who my mother is? Of course you did," she answered herself. Her throat grew tight. "He wouldn't tell me a thing about her, of course." She glanced at Duncan and saw the irritation in his face.

"He didn't tell me he knew who she was, Father," she hurriedly defended Adam. "I sort of guessed that." A tear escaped, and she sniffed, wiping it away quickly. "Then he said I have some sort of special destiny. He said he couldn't stand in the way of it." Her temper flared briefly. "Like it's his decision alone." Her temper faded quickly and another tear fell.

"You do have a very special destiny, Teela," her father admitted. "And you must remember who Adam is. He is not only the prince, he is also He-Man. His own happiness will never come before the good of Eternia. If he believes you are needed, he has to do what he thinks is right."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm not mad at him. It's not his fault. It's just that I love him, Father. And I always thought I would be the one by his side. Now that will never happen."

Duncan pulled his daughter to him and held her tightly. "You don't know that, Teela. No one does."

* * *

Adam stood on the balcony overlooking the kingdom, watching the sun set. He needed this perspective tonight. He needed to remember that there was a reason for all of the sacrifices he made every day.

He wished he had someone to talk to, but the only ones who knew of Teela's destiny were Duncan and the Sorceress. Somehow he couldn't imagine telling either of them that he'd messed up his friendship with Teela by kissing her.

"Adam?"

He turned to find Marlena approaching, her green robes flowing about her. "Good evening, Mother."

"Good evening, son. Is everything alright?"

Adam didn't answer immediately. "It's something to do with Teela, isn't it?" Marlena asked. She stood beside her son, gazing out towards the sunset. "It wasn't very long ago I stood out here with her as she fretted over her feelings about you and He-Man."

"Oh?"

Marlena smiled at his tone, not knowing she was about to make him feel worse. "She was in love with both of you, and couldn't understand it. I told her to take it slowly."

Adam's heart skipped a beat. Teela already loved him. While part of him rejoiced that she returned his feelings, he also panicked. How would that affect her choice when she was presented with her destiny?

"Adam? You look like I just hit you with a brick," Marlena said in concern.

He leaned on the railing and dropped his head into his hands. "I did something really stupid today, Mom."

"You most certainly did," came Duncan's voice. Adam's stomach tightened. Obviously Teela had told him what had happened. He turned to face his mentor, who was about as angry as Adam had ever seen him.

"I can accept you kissing my daughter, Adam, since I know how you feel about her. But telling her that you know who her mother is? That she has a special destiny? What were you thinking?" Duncan demanded. "Don't you realize she could figure it out, just as she figured out your secret?"

"All I did—" Adam stopped. "You're right, Duncan."

"Does someone mind clueing in the queen here?" Marlena asked, half-amused. She was thrilled Adam had finally done something about his feelings for Teela.

"Actually, Duncan's questions just summed it up pretty well," Adam said ruefully. "Except that I also told Teela we can't be more than friends because of her destiny."

"Which is…?" Marlena queried.

Both Adam and Duncan shook their heads. "Never mind," Marlena sighed. "You two have more secrets that a set of parents at Christmastime." The men exchanged confused glances, which Marlena ignored.

"Are you sure this destiny has to stand between you two?" she asked her son sadly. She so wanted to see them together. She already loved Teela like a daughter.

"As sure as I can be," Adam answered. "No one knows the future for sure, Mother."

"Then isn't it worth a chance?" she asked reasonably.

Adam shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "As the prince of Eternia and guardian of Grayskull, my duty comes first. As much as I want her by my side, one day, Teela will be needed elsewhere."

* * *

The next morning, Randor tracked Adam down, finding him in a private corner of the royal library. Adam held a book in front of him, but he'd read the same page five times and still didn't know what it said. He'd given up and had been just staring into space for close to an hour.

They were the only two there; Randor locked the door to make sure they weren't disturbed and approached his son, a mixture of determination and hesitation on his face. Adam waited watchfully as his father sat down. Randor wasn't a patient man, and knowing that he had been wanting answers for some time, Adam had been expecting this. But the king surprised him.

"I know you have to work through this somewhat on your own, Adam, but keeping yourself from your family and friends won't help," Randor said quietly. "I've watched you the last few days. You've cut yourself off as completely as you can without being obvious about it. You need to be talking about what happened, not burying it inside." He sat back and waited patiently for Adam's response.

"I can't," Adam said, his tone also serious and low. His father had caught him off-guard; he'd expected Randor to question his secret, not open up this discussion.

"Why? Because you're afraid of losing control of your emotions?" Randor challenged softly. He saw the surprise in Adam's face before he hid it, and he sighed heavily. "Son, you and I are more alike than you know," he said somewhat sadly. "Please, talk to me."

Adam hesitated, but couldn't deny his father's request. Randor was truly trying to help. The trial had resulted in a new level to their relationship; for the first time since he was a teenager, Adam had found that he wanted and needed his father's support during the trial. He still did—and he didn't resent that fact at all. He also sensed that Randor needed this.

Adam had no idea how right he was. Randor had seen that everyone around Adam seemed to know his secret, whatever it might be, and he did not. He needed to know that he and his son still had a relationship beyond king and prince, as Marlena had challenged. He needed to know if his son still needed him.

"I know that what we saw revealed by the Sword of Truth should have helped," Adam said slowly, "and it did at first. But I still see Darren's face when I pick up a sword. I've always hated fighting, Father." He paused slightly and turned downcast eyes at the table. "I suppose that's not what you want to hear."

Adam felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and he looked into his father's eyes. "Adam, if you liked fighting, I would be concerned that you would lead this kingdom into war when you took over. Instead, I am reassured that you are a man of peace, and will do whatever you can to avoid war. That's nothing to be ashamed of," the king said, pride in his voice. "As for remembering that fight every time you pick up a sword…that will pass, Adam. Eventually, it will fade or you will accept it and move on."

Adam swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting his voice for a minute. "Thank you, Father," he finally said.

"Adam…" his father said uncertainly. _Here comes the inquisition,_ Adam thought, steeling himself. "I know I'm tough on you, but I hope you know that you can always talk to me. About anything." His voice and face left no doubt as to the meaning of his words. Adam didn't pretend to be ignorant about it.

"I will, Father," he answered. "When the time is right." He silently asked his father to trust him in return, and the king seemed to get the message.

"Good. Well, if you need anything, Adam, please let me know." With that, his father left the room, Adam thoughtfully staring after him.

* * *

Duncan insisted that Adam train with Teela in the private room again later that morning. He wanted to see for himself where the prince stood; he saw that Adam wasn't quite as hesitant as he had been the day before, but he was still slow in his reaction times.

"Maybe if I didn't ache all over from the beating you gave me yesterday, I wouldn't be so slow," Adam returned mildly when Duncan brought it up. "Excuse me. My father's expecting me at a trade negotiation this morning."

"He may be telling the truth, Father," Teela said as she put away her sword and shield. "I found him lying out by the stream yesterday, and he looked like he was in pain."

"Maybe, but I think there's more to it," Man-at-Arms mused. He told her what had happened the day the trial ended. "He hasn't become He-Man in over a week, but he still looks stressed. He should be out there tracking Skeletor down and finding out how he managed to impersonate He-Man so well. Instead, he's not really doing anything."

Teela's eyes narrowed. "You think he's avoiding using the Power Sword."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Adam was just coming out of the trade meeting, his stomach growling audibly, when Teela ran down the hall. "The Widgets have signaled for He-Man! We have to go, now!"

Adam followed her into an empty room. _I swore to protect the innocent,_ he reminded himself. He raised the Power Sword and hesitated for only a fraction of a second before calling on Grayskull's power. He caught Teela staring at him as he finished.

"What?" he asked self-consciously.

She cast about for a reason to be staring. "Your scars are gone," she answered. She didn't want to tell him that he'd surprised her with his willingness to become He-Man. Like Duncan, she'd been afraid he would try to get out of it.

"Hidden," He-Man muttered. He put a hand to his stomach as he deliberately tightened his muscles. There was a lingering soreness, but it shouldn't hinder him. "Let's go!"

Together they ran for a Wind Raider. Duncan was already there, and Orko floated over just as they were ready to leave.

"I hope we get there in time," He-Man said. "I've got a funny feeling about this." His voice was tight, and Teela and Duncan exchanged worried glances.

_I hope he's ready for this,_ Duncan thought, feeling anxious himself.

The Widgets' fortress seemed deserted when they arrived. An eerie silence hung over the place. The main door hung open, and there wasn't a guard in sight.

"I don't like this," Teela said uneasily, swatting at a fly buzzing around her head.

"Me neither," He-Man agreed. He half-heartedly shooed away a fly that landed on his shoulder. "Where are the Widgets?"

A blast of magic came from behind them, enveloping Man-at-Arms and turning him into a bee. He-Man and Teela swung around, swords at the ready, Teela swallowing the instinctive cry that rose as she saw her father's fate.

"That's what happened to those wretched Widgets!" Skeletor said gleefully. "The same that will happen to you, I'm afraid!" He-Man leapt in front of Teela, blocking the shaping staff's shot with the Power Sword.

"The shaping staff," He-Man said. "Great." He glanced around. They were completely surrounded by Evil-Lyn, Whiplash, Beastman, and Trap Jaw.

"Get them, you fools!" Skeletor cried. He-Man kept one eye on Skeletor as he blocked Evil-Lyn's blast, directing it towards Whiplash. Whiplash ducked, but it ricocheted off of a piece of metal and hit Beastman, knocking him unconscious.

"Good enough for me," He-Man muttered. "One down, four to go."

Teela, meanwhile, had blocked Trap Jaw's laser with her shield. Knowing her sword would be useless against his metal-eating jaw, she fired her freeze ray at him and Whiplash, hoping to keep them busy. Orko conjured up a bucketful of marbles that spilled out at Evil-Lyn's feet, but she wasn't dumb enough to move. She kept her feet still and continued to fire off blasts at He-Man, while Skeletor did the same with the shaping staff. Finally, one of Teela's freeze rays caught Trap Jaw, and a deflected ray from the shaping staff turned Whiplash into a large yellow flower with glowing eyes.

Teela took her place by He-Man's side and watched Evil-Lyn and Skeletor. Neither of them seemed concerned, and that bothered her. Normally Skeletor would be yelling at his minions by now, she thought.

"Well done, He-Man," Skeletor said sarcastically. "Let's try something a little different, shall we?" He pointed the shaping staff at a small rock. As it rose into the air, it grew larger and larger. Evil-Lyn continued to blast magic at them, preventing He-Man and Teela from getting close enough to Skeletor to stop him.

"Run Teela!" He-Man cried out.

She grabbed his arm. "Not without you!"

"No! I can't!" He looked around as the rock continued to grow, reaching the size of a large mountaintop. Teela followed his gaze and saw the flower that was Whiplash, as well as the still forms of Beastman and Trap Jaw. The rock would crush them, and Skeletor wouldn't care.

"GO!" He-Man commanded. He re-sheathed the Power Sword. Teela knew there was nothing she could do help him if she stayed. She ran beyond the shadow of the giant rock and used her communicator to call for help.

The boulder came rushing down, and He-Man caught it, driven to one knee by its speed and weight. He struggled against it, muscles burning. Skeletor kept the shaping staff on it and continued to grow it larger and larger. It pressed against the walls of the fortress, threatening the Widgets' home.

Orko tried to get the staff away from Skeletor by using a spell, but instead he made another staff—really just a simple walking stick—appear in Skeletor's other hand. It was enough to distract the villain and cause the ray to break off.

"You little worm!" Skeletor shouted. He pointed the shaping staff at Orko, who dodged the first blast, but not the second. He dropped to the ground, taking on the appearance of the legless creature Skeletor had intended. Teela appeared nearby and shot a freeze ray at Skeletor, which he deflected with his hand. He and Evil-Lyn both attacked Teela, and she dove behind some rocks for cover.

Sweat poured down He-Man's face; his legs began to tremble. "By the power of Grayskull," he whispered, and felt the sword pulling extra power to him. With a final heave, he tossed the gigantic boulder out of the fortress. He immediately fell to one knee again and steadied himself with the opposite hand. He scanned the area and saw Teela behind Skeletor and Evil-Lyn, who were now focused on him.

"Whoops," he said as they let out simultaneous blasts. He leapt into the air, somersaulting over them, and swung around to meet them, sword in hand. Teela popped up and shot off a freeze ray, finally catching Evil-Lyn off-guard. The witch froze in position, anger twisting her otherwise beautiful face.

"This is far from over, He-Man," Skeletor grinned. He levitated some rocks and started them flying at the hero. He-Man sliced through them or deflected them easily. Teela tried to help, but Skeletor raised one hand and encased her in chains.

"Stay out of this, woman," he sneered. He continued shooting rocks at He-Man, gradually making them larger with the shaping staff.

_I can't keep this up forever,_ He-Man realized. His arm was tiring. He switched the sword to his other hand, a rock catching him in the left shoulder as he did so. His breathing became labored as the rocks continued to increase in size and number.

Suddenly, Skeletor pointed the shaping staff at the ground around He-Man, and a split appeared in the ground. As He-Man dropped down, the walls immediately started closing in on him. He shoved against them with all his might, but the strain quickly became apparent.

Teela finally understood what Skeletor was doing. _Skeletor doesn't know it, but he really could wear me down…eventually, _Adam's voice rang in her mind. Skeletor had figured it out, at least to some degree.

_I've got to get loose,_ she thought. _Somebody, help us!_


	15. Chapter 15

In the crevice, He-Man had had enough. With a giant effort, he forced the walls apart enough to jump out, landing near Skeletor. His legs shook slightly. The evil villain laughed.

"Getting a bit tired, He-Man?" Skeletor taunted him.

"Tired of playing your games, Skeletor," He-Man retorted, straightening. "Let's finish this."

"Yes, let's," Skeletor agreed. He raised the shaping staff and turned it into a sword. He-Man's eyebrows raised in surprise. "This shaping staff is a bit more…versatile, you might say," Skeletor cackled evilly. He swung at He-Man, and the hero felt the impact reverberate through his arms as their swords met.

"Surprised, He-Man?" Skeletor asked. "That's only the beginning." He began swinging at He-Man rapidly, and He-Man found himself hard-pressed to defend himself. It was like battling Darren all over again, he thought. The memory suddenly surfaced full-force, and for a moment He-Man was elsewhere, even as he continued to fight. The hatred in Darren's eyes stared back at him from his memory.

He-Man was jerked back to reality as Skeletor disarmed him. The Power Sword arced into the air, landing near Teela. Knowing it could cut through anything, she began to work her way towards it, even as she watched her prince and his enemy fight.

Skeletor swung at He-Man, but the hero stepped forward and grabbed Skeletor's wrists, preventing him from completing the swing. For the second time in less than two weeks, He-Man found himself weaker than his opponent, Skeletor's hands inching the blade closer to He-Man's throat. Suddenly Skeletor let go with one hand and punched He-Man in the face. The hero flew back, clear across the fortress, landing against the wall and shattering it. Skeletor stalked over and grabbed He-Man by the hair, and punched him directly in the face. The hero lied still.

"He-Man!" Teela screamed at him. "Get up!"

"Fool! I've already claimed the coridite!" Skeletor laughed. "The shaping staff enabled me to change it into my breastplate! I knew I could defeat you if I wore you down a little first!" He reached for He-Man again, but He-Man suddenly swept Skeletor's feet out from under him with a swift kick. Skeletor fell, retaining his hold on the sword. He-Man dove onto him, wrestling for it.

_If I can just break the sword, the shaping staff's spells should break as well,_ he thought.

Skeletor got a foot onto He-Man's stomach and shoved him off with all his might. He-Man found himself flying through the air.

_I've got to stop traveling like this,_ he thought just before he hit the ground. He rolled to his side and pushed himself up, unconsciously holding his sore stomach with one hand. He felt hands pulling him up, shoving his sword into his hand, and found himself looking into Teela's green eyes.

"I'll distract him," she offered, then left his side without giving him a chance to answer. She blasted her freeze ray at Skeletor. He-Man regained his footing and caught sight of Beastman approaching Teela from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" He-Man grasped Beastman by the arms and threw him out of the fortress, hoping he'd land in a mud puddle or a tree. Then he turned to Skeletor.

Skeletor decided to weaken the hero a little more before engaging him again—and what worked once might work again. He focused the power of the shaping staff on a rock, making it grow larger. But he'd forgotten that Evil-Lyn had provided cover for him before, and without it, He-Man was on him in a moment. They grappled again for the sword. He-Man managed to wrangle it out of Skeletor's grasp, but Skeletor tackled him before he could destroy it. Remembering the way He-Man had held his stomach, the blue-skinned villain punched the hero there with all his strength, which was magnified with the coridite. He-Man managed to retain his grip on the shaping staff sword and rolled away from the next blow. Before Skeletor could reach him again, Eternia's champion got up on one knee and slammed the shaping staff over it, breaking it in two. The resulting explosion knocked him backwards. His head slammed into a rock, and his vision swam. He struggled to stay conscious as Skeletor cursed at him and approached.

_I've got to get that coridite breastplate off of him,_ He-Man thought He forced himself to his knees, his muscles tense as Skeletor approached.

Just then Skeletor froze. He-Man looked over and saw Teela had used her freeze ray on him. She grinned. "Guess you forgot about me, huh Skeletor?" she asked sweetly. Duncan came up along side her.

"Good work, you two!"

He-Man struggled to his feet and staggered over to Skeletor. Whiplash, no longer a flower, decided that retreat would be the wisest course of action. The Widgets gathered around He-Man, cheering, as he ripped off the coridite breastplate and crumpled it in his hands.

"He-Man, are you all right?" Duncan asked in concern. His young charge seemed to be swaying on his feet.

"I hit my head," he muttered. He struggled to see straight as the Widget Mayor, Jacob, came over.

"Thank you all for saving us," he said. "Especially you, He-Man. I saw what Skeletor put you through. You're amazing."

"I'll always be here when you need me," the hero replied, hoping he sounded normal. "But I'm afraid I have to go now."

Ram-Man and Fisto ran in, having been summoned by Teela. "Looks like we missed the fun," Ram-Man complained.

"Well, you can take all of them back to the palace prisons," Duncan said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Deh, who?" Ram-Man asked.

Teela, Duncan, He-Man and Orko looked. Skeletor and his minions were gone. The sudden turn of his head made He-Man nauseous. Duncan saw his face and frowned.

"Rammy, how about you two stay and help the Widgets clean up this mess?" he asked. "Orko will help. We need to get back to the palace." He-Man was leaning heavily on a nearby post.

"Gee, He-Man, you ain't had a good couple of months, have you?" Ram-Man asked in sympathy. He-Man turned startled eyes to him.

"We've still managed to defeat Skeletor again, Rammy," he replied evenly.

Duncan's gaze remained worried._ Ram-Man is right,_ he thought. _He-Man, and Adam, have had a lot of firsts in the last few months. The first injuries Grayskull couldn't heal him from, Teela learning the truth, killing a man, almost dying at Skeletor's hands not once but twice…how much more can he stand emotionally?_

Duncan and Teela walked close to He-Man as they left, knowing he'd prefer not to be assisted. Once they were outside, he called on Grayskull's power once more, and his injuries were healed, except for his stomach and shoulder, both of which were simply sore now.

"You did well, lad," Duncan complimented him as they flew home. "I was afraid you'd hold back, but you did what was needed." He-Man, eyes closed, didn't answer. He just nodded.

Once they returned to the palace, he went straight to his room, Teela watching out for anyone lurking in the halls. She followed him in.

"I really could get used to you helping out," he teased her. He raised the Power Sword. "Let the power return," he called out. As Adam, he dropped onto the bed unceremoniously. Teela noted with surprise the haggard look on his face.

"Doesn't Grayskull's power help you, Adam?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just need a little rest," he answered. "Wake me up for dinner, okay?" He lied down without waiting for her answer, and was snoring lightly within seconds.

* * *

Adam was already gone when Teela checked on him before dinner. Somewhat relieved, she stole a few minutes out on a balcony, hoping to relax. She caught sight of Adam and Serena below and froze.

"Adam, surely you must be teasing me!" Serena exclaimed, her green eyes sparkling with delight.

Adam shook his head, laughing. "I wish I were. Cringer really did knock me over, though, and I destroyed the whole collection. Of course, I didn't want my parents to make me get rid of Cringer, so I told them I did it."

"Which wasn't exactly a lie," Serena realized, giggling. Then she grew thoughtful. "You do that a lot, don't you?"

"What?" Adam asked, his heart nearly stopping.

"Give a response that answers the question, but maybe not completely," she said. "Actually, you are quite the con artist in that respect. I bet very few people really know you well."

Adam stared at Serena, who, if things had worked out differently, might have grown up alongside him. "You're an incredibly astute woman, Serena," he said quietly. He felt that connection to her again, as if some part of him recognized her.

"Now you're trying to disarm me with a charming compliment," she pointed out with a knowing smile. "Why do you work so hard to hide yourself from others, Prince Adam? What secret are you keeping?"

Adam felt the honest response rise up. He actually had to bite his tongue to avoid answering her. "Who are you really, Serena?" he finally challenged her in amazement. "You're no farmer's daughter."

She shook her head in confusion. "I don't know what you mean, Adam. After talking to everyone for the trial, it's obvious you're well-loved, but no one really knows why you run off when there's trouble," she said. "It seems to me you don't really let many people get that close to you. I'm just stating the obvious."

He stepped closer to her and grasped her upper arms gently, his blue eyes almost blazing in their intensity. "No, there's more to it. I've known you less than two weeks, yet you seem to know me better than some of those I've been around my entire life. You sense it, don't you? The connection between us?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, her green eyes frightened. "But what does it mean?"

Adam shook his head and stepped back. "I don't know, Serena. I don't know."

* * *

Teela brushed at her eyes angrily as the tears fell. _All that talk about destiny. He was lying to me! He just wanted me out of the way so he could be with Serena._ Teela had been wondering why the woman had chosen to stay behind when Elmora left; now she knew.

She decided to go for a run in the woods to work off her anger. She didn't want Adam to know how much he'd gotten to her. The run helped to clear her mind.

_I couldn't hear a word they were saying,_ she reasoned, _and I do have a habit of jumping to conclusions. _By the time she returned to the palace, Teela was determined to talk with Adam. She'd missed dinner during her run, so she grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen and went looking for him. She found him chatting with Marlena, causing her to hesitate.

"Teela!" Adam exclaimed as he caught sight of her. "I was worried when you didn't show up for dinner, but Duncan said you went for a run. Is everything okay?"

Against her will, Teela felt a warm glow at his words. At least he'd been concerned.

"I don't want to interrupt, but I was hoping to talk with you, Adam," she said coolly. His brow wrinkled in confusion at her tone.

"Okay. Excuse me, please, Mother?" Marlena nodded, her gaze hopeful as she watched the two of them leave.

In spite of her good intentions, Teela whirled on Adam as soon as they were alone. "If you wanted me out of the way so you could be with Serena, why didn't you just say so instead of concocting that stupid story about my destiny standing in our way?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked, stunned.

"I saw you and Serena in the courtyard today," Teela stated, expecting the light to go on for him. Instead, he looked even more confused.

"So?"

"So? You were completely wrapped up in her! If she's the one you want, fine, but at least be honest about it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Adam ground out, his jaw muscle twitching.

Teela stared hard at him for a moment. "Then what were you two talking about so intensely?" she demanded.

"Serena has some sort of magic about her, Teela," Adam admitted. "She's picking up on the way I answer questions, how I act…and when she called me out on it, I actually had to stop myself from telling her the reason why I do those things. It just doesn't make sense."

"You feel connected to her, in some way, don't you?" Teela asked, her voice lacking its earlier rancor.

"Yes, but not in the way-" Adam hurriedly started to explain.

"So do I," Teela interrupted. "I feel like I've known her all my life."

Adam ran a hand through his hair. "This doesn't make sense," he repeated. He turned away from Teela as she agreed with him. Bracing a hand against the wall, he tried to pull his thoughts together. Teela remained silent, lost in her own musings.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, Adam," Teela finally said. His shoulders hunched in what she assumed was a shrug.

"That's okay," he mumbled, his mind elsewhere.

Teela bit her lip as she grabbed his shoulder and forcibly pulled him around to face her. Stepping towards him, she put her hands on his chest and said, "Adam, this destiny of mine, when will it happen?"

His eyes widened at the sudden change of topic. "I don't know."

"So, we could have a few minutes together, or most of our lives?"

"Yes," Adam answered reluctantly.

"Then why-"

"Teela, please," Adam interrupted. "We can't do this." He fought past the tightness in his throat as her face grew stormy. "What if we did, Teela? What if we ignored it all and had a family one day?"

Teela's face grew pale; she hadn't thought quite that far ahead.

Adam rested his hands on her shoulders. "Would it be fair to our children? Would you be able to leave them to take your place-" He clamped his mouth shut before he said more.

"Take my place where, Adam?" Teela couldn't help ask, even though she knew he wouldn't answer her.

He shook his head. "You know I can't tell you."

She pulled away angrily. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you and my father knowing what's going on, and refusing to tell me. This is MY life. You have no right to make decisions for me. You have no right to keep things from me." Her voice was getting louder.

"I have no right to tell you," Adam contradicted her. Teela ignored him. Feeling anger now suddenly seemed easier than the hurt and the longing she'd been feeling since the other day, so she clung to the indignation inside.

"I'm tired of your secrets, Adam. It's just as well you're being so stubborn, because I'm not even sure I can trust you anymore." Teela couldn't help lashing out at him. She shrugged off the guilt that the hurt in his eyes brought forth. She turned and strode away, determined not to cry in front of him.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quietly. There were a few minor skirmishes with Skeletor and his minions, but He-Man handled them easily. Adam only wished he could handle the tension between him and Teela so well. She had apologized for her outburst, but they were both struggling to find their footing in their relationship. Adam lost count of the number of times he wished he hadn't kissed her, so they could go back to the friendship they had shared.

The calendar taunted him with the fact that his birthday was now just over three months away. If he and Teela honored their childhood pledge to each other…he shook his head to chase that thought away. Suddenly, a rumbling and slight shaking interrupted his musings. Adam frowned; it was either an attack of some sort or an earthquake. As the shaking and noise intensified, he realized it was indeed an earthquake. He looked out the window and saw a tower begin to collapse. A group of students touring the palace were right in its shadow. He took stepped into a room, looked around, and raised his sword quickly.

"By the power of Grayskull…I have the power!" Transformed, he leapt out the open window and caught the tower just in time. Teela and Stratos appeared and got the children to follow them, out of harm's way. He-Man could feel the tremors continuing; they seemed to be getting worse. The stone blocks of the tower suddenly started separating. Before he could set down the tower, it had crumbled all around him, completely burying him.

"He-Man!" cried one of the children. Teela whirled around and saw nothing but a pile of rocks. Before she or Stratos could react though, there was a slight movement in the center. He-Man burst forth, rock spewing everywhere. He was covered in a yellow and gray dust from the stone, but otherwise seemed okay.

Without thinking, Teela ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He-Man automatically hugged her back, whispering a warning in her ear at the same time. Teela let go and backed off, surprised and aggravated that she hadn't kept better control of herself. She went to the children and their teacher and offered to help them get back to their school.

He-Man watched her leave, not realizing that his feelings for her obvious on his face. Stratos and Mekaneck exchanged glances and deliberately walked over to the hero. Stratos cleared his throat and looked at Mekaneck, who shrugged. He-Man greeted the two of them and immediately started to clear out the rubble.

"So, are you and Teela together now?" Mekaneck finally asked, glaring at Stratos for his silence.

In the midst of picking up a huge rock, He-Man froze. He let the stone drop and turned to the two of them.

"What?"

"Well, you know, she was going back and forth with you and Prince Adam for so long, but the two of them have been really cool to each other lately. So I thought maybe she'd made up her mind," Mekaneck stumbled.

He-Man's shoulders relaxed. "I've never wanted more than friendship with Teela," he said, hoping it wasn't too close to a lie. He hadn't wanted more as He-Man, at least.

"You can't tell that by the way you two look at each other," Stratos interjected.

He-Man shook his head, almost amused at the situation. "I don't know what it is you see, Stratos. Teela is a good friend, that's all." His voice was firm, and he turned back to the task at hand Stratos and Mek-a-neck exchanged glances, then got to work.

Randor watched from above. He'd seen the exchange between He-Man and Teela, but couldn't tell much from where he stood. Something didn't feel right, though. He watched as Duncan joined the group with Teela, and spoke to He-Man. The hero nodded and walked off towards the garage area, drawing nearer to the king. Teela hesitated, then followed him. As Randor watched, she caught up to him, placing a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said. "I was so glad you were okay, I just didn't stop to think."

He-Man gazed at her steadily. "I know this is hard for you, Teela, but we have to act as if nothing had changed between you and me. Stratos and Mekaneck just asked if we were together now." A smile tugged at his mouth. "They think you chose me over Adam."

Teela's eyes grew wide. "They don't!" She couldn't help a giggle, even though the situation was serious. He-Man chuckled with her. Both of them gazed at each other for a moment, realizing how good it felt to laugh together again.

"I'll do better," Teela finally promised, a smile lingering on her mouth.

"We both have to do better, or we'll be placing ourselves in a lot of danger," He-Man said soberly. "I've got to go get Adam." He gave her a wink.

* * *

Randor couldn't hear the conversation, but the looks they exchanged, the shared laughter and secret smiles...he'd thought Teela and Adam had something going on, but obviously he was wrong.

It suddenly struck Randor how similar He-Man's appearance was to Adam's, especially when he looked at Teela. The two of them could be brothers, he realized. He watched as He-Man went into the garage. Teela stood there as if waiting. A few minutes later, Adam came out with one of Man-at-Arms' inventions to help remove the debris. He-Man was nowhere in sight. Teela greeted Adam with a hug, which Adam returned.

_Adam and He-Man are never together,_ the king thought abruptly. _I have never seen them side-by-side. Why? They obviously know each other. Adam talks about He-Man quite often. Adam's secret...it has something to do with He-Man. But what? _He stared thoughtfully as his son and Duncan organized the clean-up. He recalled how Adam's shirt had not been torn, even though he had been injured in the fight with Darren. _There was that bruise that disappeared, too. And he was so shocked when that fake He-Man showed up at the trial. In fact, He-Man never shows up until Adam is gone. _

Randor's thoughts came to a screeching halt. A fleeting thought had crossed his subconscious, so quickly he hadn't caught it. He concentrated a moment, then gasped as it came back to him. _Could Adam actually BE He-Man? _He stared at his son. It couldn't be true. He forced a chuckle. It was impossible.

_It would make sense out of so much, _he thought. _But there's no way he could have kept a secret like that for this long. No way my mild-mannered son could be the confident, decisive He-Man. Surely I'm letting my imagination get away with me. _The idea, though, had taken root. He stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment, then made his decision. _I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but I think it's time we had that father-son outing Marlena suggested._


	16. Chapter 16

Randor strode into the library a few hours later. "Adam, I've cleared my schedule for a few days, and tomorrow night you and I are going camping."

Adam's head shot up from where he was bent over some paperwork. "Camping?" He hoped his tone wasn't disrespectful; he just couldn't picture the king take a break for more than a few hours, much less roughing it.

"Yes Adam, I do know how to camp," Randor answered dryly. "I used to enjoy it a lot, and I'm sorry that I've spent so little time with you over the years that you don't even know that about me. It's something I hope is not too late to fix." His tone was questioning.

"Of course not, Father," Adam replied. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"Good. We'll leave tomorrow after dinner. You can show me one of those fishing spots Teela's always having to fetch you from." Randor smiled to show he was teasing.

Adam smiled back. "With pleasure."

* * *

Adam couldn't help but feel nervous the next night as he and his father hiked out. First of all because he knew that Randor would want to talk about his secret. Secondly, Randor was insisting on absolute father-son time. They had a secured perimeter around their destination, but there were no guards within a quarter-mile. They had communicators with a defined check-in schedule, but the communicators were turned off except for when they made those calls. Not only was it the most one-on-one time Adam had ever spent with his father, but if Skeletor got wind of what they were doing, he'd be sure to try something.

They made camp quickly, chatting about nothing in particular. The king seemed content to leave the "inquisition," as Adam kept thinking of it, for later in their trip. Gradually Adam relaxed, deciding to just enjoy the time with Randor and worry about what to say when the king actually started asking questions. They turned in early, as Randor really did want to go fishing the next morning.

Randor's mind raced for a while. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. The way Adam had suddenly fought like He-Man when he thought no one was watching, why he always disappeared when there was trouble…Randor smiled as he drifted off, positive that their discussion the next day would provide the answers he wanted.

Adam woke with a pounding heart a few hours later. Something was wrong. He decided to check around the camp. Eternia's two moons would make it easy to see shadows and movements outside. He silently gripped his sword, which lay near him, and started to get out of the sleeping bag.

"Oh, no, time to sssleep," a voice hissed, and gas filled the tent.

_Sorceress!_ was all Adam had time to think before the gas overcame him.

* * *

The Sorceress bolted upright in her bed. Adam's voice echoed in her mind, and she reached out, but could not sense him. She ran to her magical window and watched as Adam and his father were taken into the Collector, clearly unconscious. The Collector flew a short distance, then disappeared near Snake Mountain. She could no longer find them.

"It is time, Sorceress," came the voice of the Spirit of Grayskull.

"What?" Startled, she jerked around.

"Skeletor has gained tremendous power, and He-Man is in mortal danger. It is time for your daughter's destiny to be fulfilled."

* * *

Teela awoke with the Sorceress' voice ringing through her head._Teela! You must come to Grayskull immediately! _

That thought echoed through her mind over and over. Dressing quickly, she didn't stop to question it. Someone started pounding on her door as she was about to open it, and she flung it open.

"Serena!" she said in surprise. Orko floated next to the small woman. Serena's green eyes were wide with fear.

"I woke up with this terrible feeling," Serena said, her voice shaking. "I got dressed and went into the hallway and found Orko there."

"The Sorceress woke me up!" Orko added. "Adam's in danger!"

"Come on, Orko, we have to get to Grayskull," Teela said.

"I want to help too," Serena said firmly.

Teela didn't want to waste time arguing. She urged them down the hallway. "Let's go. Hurry!"

"W-wait for me!" Cringer came running after them. The four of them piled into a Wind Raider, Teela praying that the night sensors her father had installed worked. They hadn't been able to test them yet. As they flew, Teela tried to contact her father, who was in charge of the guards around Adam and King Randor. There was no response. Her fear grew as they raced onward.

* * *

Adam came to slowly. He hated the groggy feeling left over from Kobra Khan's sleep gas, but at least his mind was awake before his body, preventing sudden movements that might alert his enemies he was awake. He gradually became aware that he was lying on a cold stone floor, half on his side and half on his stomach. By lying still and listening, he hoped to figure out what was going on before anyone knew he was awake. But he didn't hear anything. He opened his eyes very slowly. The area in front of the cell was empty. He pushed himself up and found Randor next to him, also awakening.

"What happened?" Randor asked in a low voice.

"Kobra Khan," Adam whispered. Randor glanced at him, thinking his son's sudden knowledge merely confirmed his suspicions.

Adam closed his eyes to concentrate.

_Sorceress_.

There was no response. Adam frowned and tried again, but there was still nothing. Apparently, he and Randor were on their own. Adam only hoped that Grayskull was safe. Footsteps sounded in the hallway outside their cell.

"Whatever it is they want, we have to stall, and give the others time to find us," Adam whispered quickly to his father. "I don't think we're in Snake Mountain." He couldn't be sure, since it was just as dark and dank as Snake Mountain, but it just didn't feel right. Randor nodded his understanding, somewhat bemused by this new side of his son. They both got to their feet as Skeletor appeared at the cell door.

"Well, I hope you two are uncomfortable enough," he cackled.

"What do you want, Skeletor?" the king demanded.

"Randor, why must you always ask me that tiresome question?" Skeletor asked in annoyance. "Surely you know the answer by now." His voice hardened. "I want the power of Grayskull and your throne, you fool. But that's not why you're here."

"Then why are we here, Skeletor? And where are we?" Adam questioned. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach about the whole situation.

"You're in a hidden base, protected by my dark magic," Skeletor revealed with obvious pleasure. "I felt your pitiful attempts to contact the Sorceress." Randor glanced at Adam, who remained motionless. "You won't get through. And she won't find you here. No one will!" He laughed maniacally.

"As for what we're doing here…you'll find out soon enough, my dear Prince Adam," Skeletor added quietly. "We have plenty of time for that."

* * *

Teela, Serena, Cringer, and Orko ran into Grayskull, all of them fearing the worst. The Sorceress cast a questioning glance at Serena, who gestured to Teela.

"This is Serena," Teela said briskly. "She wanted to help." The Sorceress nodded her acceptance, but only because the sense urgency was pressing upon her. She didn't have time to argue.

"Teela…" she began, then uncharacteristically cleared her throat. "I had hoped to be able to talk to you about this when a crisis wasn't looming, but the Spirit of Grayskull insists that Skeletor's power has grown tremendously, and Adam is in terrible danger. So please listen, and do not question until I am finished." Teela nodded. She sensed she was about to find out about the destiny Adam had referred to.

"It has been foretold that when Eternia's champion was in critical danger, a new Sorceress would arise to help save him. This Sorceress is to be by my side for a time, sharing Grayskull's power, but able to use that power outside of these walls in a way I cannot. One day, she will take over as Grayskull's guardian." The Sorceress paused. "That guardian is you, Teela."

A wash of feelings overcame Teela. She finally understood then why she had been the Sorceress' temporary replacement when Skeletor had accidentally sent Zoar to another world. A great sadness filled her, for she had seen the lonely existence of the Sorceress. She was honored as well, that she would be considered worthy of this. But worry for Adam remained foremost in her mind.

"What do I need to do?" Her voice was brisk, betraying none of her emotions.

"Step into the pool. If Grayskull accepts you, you will emerge changed," the Sorceress replied.

Teela did so immediately as the others watched. She sank into the pool. She felt warm from the inside out, as if someone were looking into her very soul, but there was no fear. Suddenly she was lifted out of the pool and hung, suspended, in mid-air.

She was unchanged.

* * *

Adam paced the cell restlessly, his mind racing with the possibilities as he tried to figure out how to get his father out of there.

"I'm sure someone will find us," Randor said, attempting to soothe his son's anxiety. But if his suspicions about Adam were right, he realized, it wouldn't be He-Man. And this was a very dangerous place for the prince to be.

Adam snorted but said nothing. He had no idea where his sword was. He could only hope Duncan had it, not Skeletor.

Adam stopped pacing when he heard footsteps. He turned towards the front of the cell, his body tense. Skeletor appeared, Trap-Jaw at his side. Adam was relieved that it wasn't Evil-Lyn. He and Randor had a chance against these two.

Skeletor started chanting, and raised his hands towards them. A mist surrounded them both. Adam watched it in frustration. He couldn't do anything about it except try to hold his breath, but he eventually had to breathe it in, nearly gagging as he did so. Randor coughed as well.

Skeletor nodded in satisfaction. "All right, Trap Jaw, let's take the king out of there."

As Trap Jaw opened the door, Adam flung himself at the villain, successfully tackling him to the ground. Skeletor attempted to use his stun magic on Adam, but Randor grabbed his arm in time to deflect the blast. Skeletor shook him off. Beastman ran down the hall and grabbed the king from behind. Skeletor focused back on Adam, who was still grappling with Trap Jaw. The prince had managed to land a few blows to Trap Jaw's midsection, leaving him breathless. Trap Jaw landed a punch on Adam's chin, forcing him backwards. Skeletor came up behind him and got his havoc staff around Adam's throat. He pulled tightly, cutting off the prince's air. Adam grabbed the staff, but couldn't get any leverage to throw Skeletor free.

At Skeletor's nod, Beastman threw the king back into the cell. Then he and Trap Jaw approached Adam, Beastman snarling and Trap Jaw clicking his jaw in anticipation of immediate revenge. They began punching Adam in the stomach with all their might. He tightened his stomach to receive the blows, but as the blows continued, his strength began to fade. His vision swam from the lack of air.

"Stop it!" Randor yelled. "Stop this immediately!" Never in his life had he witnessed such brutality.

Skeletor finally released Adam's throat, but held the prince up by his arms. Adam could do nothing when Beastman and Trap Jaw turned their fists to his face. Although it was only a few blows, his mouth quickly filled with blood.

Skeletor suddenly let go of Adam completely, and the prince dropped to the ground. He raised himself to his knees, but Beastman kicking him in the stomach. Adam fell heavily to the side and lied still. Trap Jaw and Beastman delivered a few more blows with relish, clearly enjoying inflicting punishment on the young prince. Skeletor stood there, impassive, as Randor begged them to stop.

"Enough!" Skeletor said at last. They dragged Adam back into the cell. Randor dropped to the floor next to him and cradled his son in his arms.

"Let that be a lesson to you both," Skeletor said in a menacing voice. "I will not stop at anything to get what I want." He turned and left, Beastman and Trap Jaw following him.

"Adam, can you hear me?" Randor asked anxiously. His lip was split, and Randor was sure that his nose had to be broken as well. He ripped off part of his robe to dab at the blood. Adam's eyes popped open, and Randor felt a rush of relief. Adam whispered something he couldn't hear. He leaned closer to his son.

"What did you say?"

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

* * *

The Sorceress stared at Teela's unchanged body in disbelief. She had been wrong. She'd known it was a possibility; foretellings of the future were always subject to interpretation, and it was easy to be wrong. She just hadn't considered it a real possibility. She'd sacrificed years with her daughter for no reason?

"This one has pledged herself to another life," the Spirit of Grayskull intoned. "Her heart will not go back on her word."

"What pledge?" the Sorceress demanded. Realization dawned, and she whirled to her daughter, who had been lowered to the ground, her face confused. "Did you already promise yourself to Adam?"

In the face of the near-panic radiating from the normally implacable Sorceress, Teela took an involuntary step backwards. "When we were kids," she admitted. "It wasn't a real promise."

The Sorceress' face softened briefly. "It was a promise made from your heart, Teela, if Grayskull has rejected you because of it," she replied. "I had no idea such a promise would prevent you from taking your place at my side. I would have warned-"

"Another must be found, Sorceress, and quickly," Grayskull's spirit interrupted. "Only the combined magic and strength of Grayskull will be able to defeat Skeletor now. Every moment that passes puts He-Man more at risk."

"He-Man?" Serena whispered, finally understanding the back-and-forth between their names. "Adam is He-Man?"

"Yeah," Orko whispered back. He didn't see any point in lying.

"Then what do we do?" the Sorceress questioned. "Where do I find the next Sorceress?"

Serena stepped forward. "Let me try."

* * *

Adam groaned as he sat up. "That was a terrible idea." He held his torso with both arms, wondering how many ribs were cracked.

"Yes it was," his father agreed. At the sound of footsteps, they fell silent. Adam struggled to get to his feet. His father reached down and helped him up. He tried to support Adam, but the prince gently shook him off and leaned heavily against the wall instead.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your little lesson, Prince Adam," Skeletor said sarcastically. "You'll be happy to hear I've decided not to separate you two after all. I quite enjoyed listening to the king beg for his son's life." If he'd had lips, he would have been grinning.

"We're going to play a very simple game," Skeletor proceeded to explain. "You see, I want He-Man out of my way. But Grayskull's magic prevents me from learning anything about him, so I can't find out his weaknesses, other than his annoyingly overdeveloped sense of honor." Skeletor sounded truly disgusted by that, a fact that brought Adam a small measure of satisfaction. "So you, King Randor, are going to tell me everything about He-Man," Skeletor concluded.

"Me?" Randor asked in surprise.

"Yes, you," Skeletor snapped. "Surely the king of Eternia must know something about the hero who defends his throne. What do you know?"

"Actually, I don't know much at all," Randor admitted, with obvious relief. Adam stared at his father, surprised at how quickly he responded. _We need to work on his definition of stalling, _he thought dryly.

Skeletor's mouth dropped open. He turned to the prince angrily. "What about you? Do you know anything about He-Man?"

Adam felt an overwhelming need to speak the truth. _That spell, _he realized. He remained silent with an effort.

"Ah, we have a winner," Skeletor said softly. "Having trouble fighting my spell, Prince Adam? It's a combination of a compulsion spell and a truth spell."

Although he forced his face to remain stoic, for the first time, Adam felt a trickle of fear. Skeletor could force him to reveal his secret if he and Randor weren't found soon.

* * *

"You?" the Sorceress said. "Are you even from Eternia? I thought you came from Phantos."

"Serena's parents were Eternian," Teela said, turning to stare at Serena. "She had such a strong connection to Adam that he wanted to tell her he was He-Man even though he knew he shouldn't. It makes perfect sense." She glanced at the Sorceress. "Why did you think it was me?"

"There are many things I want to tell you, Teela, but we do not have time to discuss this," the Sorceress replied. "We must hurry. Serena, if you are willing to make such a huge sacrifice for a planet you barely know, please, step into the pool."

Serena barely hesitated. She didn't really know these people that well, but she was sure that this was her destiny, and she welcomed that knowledge. She stepped into the pool and was quickly transformed, emerging as a white falcon with black tips on her feathers. She flew out of the pool and landed on Teela's armband, crying out her readiness to go.

"Serena will be able to see the blackness of Skeletor's magic," the Sorceress said. "I believe he is blocking us from Adam. Find Skeletor, and you will find Adam, and the king. Start at Snake Mountain; the Collector disappeared near there. I will wake Man-at-Arms and the others, and search in the other direction."

They turned to leave, but the Sorceress called out again. "Teela, listen carefully to your heart. The friendship and love between you and Adam may give you the connection we need to find him. Even Skeletor's magic cannot stop love. Go quickly, my friends."

* * *

"So, Prince Adam, tell me," Skeletor said in a conversational tone, "where does He-Man come from?"

"Eternia," he replied flippantly, his tone indicating Skeletor must be an idiot.

"Where in Eternia?" Skeletor demanded, sounding slightly annoyed.

Adam shrugged, trying to buy every second he could, but pain suddenly racked his body, taking his breath away and bringing him to his knees. Randor knelt next to his son.

"Adam! What's wrong?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that if you try to lie in any way, you'll feel unspeakable pain?" Skeletor tapped his chin with his forefinger. "How thoughtless of me. Now, where in Eternia does He-Man come from?"

Adam pressed his lips together. He had to drag this out as long as he could. He had to give Teela and the others time to find them.

Skeletor repeated the question, and the urge to reply grew stronger. Still Adam refused to give in. A blast from the havoc staff knocked him back against the wall.

"I grow impatient, Prince. Where in Eternia does He-Man come from?"

At this fourth repetition of the question, the spell raged. Adam had to speak. "Grayskull," he ground out.

"I know that you fool!" Skeletor cried out. "I want to know where he lives when he's not being a pathetic do-gooder!" He waited, but since he hadn't phrased the request as a question, the spell had no effect on Adam. Skeletor grew aggravated and sent another blast at the prince. This one lifted Adam and pressed him against the wall, nearly crushing his chest. Randor grabbed a loose rock and threw it at Skeletor, interrupting the beam. Adam dropped to the floor, wheezing.

"He can't answer anything if you kill him, Skeletor," Randor pointed out desperately.

Skeletor lowered the havoc staff. "True." He paused a moment. "Where does He-Man live when he's not being a pathetic do-gooder?"

Adam thought desperately. There were only a few truthful answers he could give to this question. To tell Skeletor the hero lived at the palace would place his father in danger all over again. To say that he didn't exist when he wasn't needed would come too close to revealing the secret.

Skeletor repeated the question, and Adam knew he didn't have the strength to keep from answering much longer. Without realizing it, he called to the one person who could hear him.

_Teela…help us._

* * *

Teela suddenly gasped. "Turn around!" she yelled to the falcon soaring next to them as they headed for Snake Mountain. "We're going the wrong way!"

_How do you know?_ Serena asked her.

Teela banked the Wind Raider and tried her father on the communicator again. "I just do."

* * *

Skeletor repeated himself again. His voice was colored with frustration. He hadn't expected this cowardly prince to put up such a fight against the spell.

"Nowhere," Adam finally answered.

"What do you mean?" Again, Adam made Skeletor repeat it three times before he answered.

"He's the defender of Eternia. He travels all over fighting scum like you," Adam replied evenly.

"What are his weaknesses?" Skeletor decided to try asking three times in a row to avoid the delays.

"He has none," Adam said through clenched teeth. Randor watched him closely. Adam was beginning to sweat, his face was pale, and his eyes were starting to glaze over. Skeletor and his goons had caused some serious injuries, Randor realized. Panic filled him. His son was dying before his eyes.

"Bah, everyone has weaknesses," Skeletor muttered. "He-Man is a sentimental fool. Who are his parents?"

Adam pressed his lips together and shook his head. He could not allow himself to answer that one. He found himself slammed against the wall again, the pressure on his stomach and chest almost unbearable.

"I grow tired of repeating myself! Who are He-Man's parents?"

Adam forced himself to think of He-Man as a separate person. "He-Man doesn't have any parents," he whispered. The pressure eased and he was dropped to the floor. Adam didn't bother trying to stand; just about every rib was cracked or broken, and it hurt just to breathe. A show of strength right now would only infuriate Skeletor more, and waste his own energy. He randomly wondered if a rib or two had punctured vital organs.

"How do I defeat He-Man?" Skeletor demanded.

"You don't," Adam answered, his voice still barely above a whisper. He was running out of strength to fight the spell, and as his mind began to grow hazy, he answered the question immediately. He fought to remain conscious.

Skeletor resisted the urge to slam the prince against the wall again. He could see that the fool had internal injuries, and at this rate he'd be lucky if he survived a few more hours. That thought gave him pause. He had to think of the right questions to ask. But for now…

"Who is He-Man's closest friend?" Skeletor asked. That would give him another target after the prince died. But he didn't expect the answer he got.

"I am."

* * *

Serena's cry alerted them to the presence of Skeletor's forcefield. They'd found his secret base. What terrified Teela and Serena was that they could both feel Adam's pain now. That pain had led them here, but they could sense he was fading, though neither said anything aloud to the other.

Teela sent the coordinates back to her father, who was only minutes behind with several other masters. The sense of urgency was growing, as if he were pleading with her to hurry.

She landed the Wind Raider, and Serena transformed into human form, her clothing the same as the Sorceress' except that it the feathers were white with black tips.

"I'm not sure I can create an opening the forcefield, much less do it twice," she told Teela. "We have to wait for the others." Teela nodded, anxiety coursing through her body.

* * *

"You?" Skeletor snorted. But the prince was not writhing in pain as he'd expected. Adam was telling the truth. His mind went back over the prince's answers.

"How is it possible that He-Man does not have parents?" he suddenly demanded.

Adam fought the urge to answer. Hurry, Teela. I can't hold out much longer. He had to believe she and the others were on their way.

"Everyone has parents...unless He-Man, like Faker, is made of magic," Skeletor mused aloud. "Grayskull's magic. But he is real in a way Faker was not." He re-thought his questions again, and inspiration struck. "Do you know where He-Man is right now?"

Randor suddenly lurched towards Skeletor, attempting to grab the villain through the bars. Skeletor stepped back and ignored him, waiting on Adam's answer. He questioned Adam again.

"Yes," Adam said unwillingly.

"Where is he?"

Adam struggled not to give the true answer, that he was right there in Skeletor's power. "He doesn't exist," he ground out. "He only exists when he's needed."

"He's certainly needed now," Skeletor observed with an evil cackle. "So why isn't he here?"

* * *

Duncan, Fisto, Ram-Man and Stratos arrived shortly.

"How do we get in?" Fisto asked, ready to punch his way through the forcefield. Duncan stared at Serena, open-mouthed.

"This is the Sorceress' apprentice," Teela hurriedly explained, casting a glance at the others. "She is able to use Grayskull's power outside of the castle."

"Pleased to meet ya," Ram-Man responded, unfailingly polite as always.

"So you-" Duncan started.

"I am anxious to get to Adam and the king," Teela said, her glance confirming what he'd been about to say.

"Let's do this, then," Serena said. Raising her arms, she focused her magic on the forcefield, burning a hole through it.


	17. Chapter 17

"Skeletor!" Evil-Lyn appeared down the hall. "Someone is breaching our forcefield!"

"Take care of it, witch. I'm busy here." Skeletor stared at the prince, who was stubbornly refusing to answer his last question.

"Why isn't He-Man here to rescue you, Prince Adam?" Randor looked on helplessly, more anxious than he'd ever been in his life. _What if I am right?_ he thought. _What if Adam and He-Man are one and the same? Skeletor will kill him immediately if he confesses. And if he doesn't the injuries he has sustained may kill him anyway. What can I do?_

"He-Man doesn't like Adam," Randor tried, but his body was racked with pain immediately, and Skeletor continued to ignore him.

Adam was breathing heavily with the effort not to respond, and at every breath sharp pains pierced his torso. His eyes drifted closed, and he jerked his head up. _I have to stay awake._

"I grow tired of your defiance, you cowardly excuse for a prince," Skeletor snapped. "Why isn't He-Man here to rescue you?"

"He can't be," Adam whispered, venom in his voice. _Teela, please be on your way._

Skeletor's response was immediate and eager. "Why not? Why can't He-Man be here?"

* * *

The group burst into the forcefield, finding a small fortress of black rock in front of them. Fisto and Ram-Man quickly broke through the outer wall, and they were inside. The entire place was in a state of disrepair, with crumbling structures scattered about. Teela could sense Adam calling again, and she turned to a doorway to her left. 

"There," she said, pointing. But before anyone could move, Evil-Lyn, Trap-Jaw, and Tri-clops appeared out of it and stood ready to fight.

"Ram-Man, Stratos and I will take these guys," Fisto said. "You find King Randor and Prince Adam."

"I will stay to help them," Serena assured Teela. Man-at-Arms, Teela, Orko, and Cringer held back as the others engaged the three villains, who immediately started firing stun beams at the heroes. Fisto blocked some of them with his large hand, laughing. Serena blocked the rest with a wave of her own hand. The villains exchanged nervous glances.

The other four heroes crept around the battle and went down the hall, only to meet up with Mer-Man, Kobra Khan, Whiplash, and Webstor.

"Uh-oh," Teela muttered.

Back in the entryway, Ram-Man tried to head-butt Tri-Clops, who promptly stepped out of the way. Ram-Man went into a wall, but was unharmed. Tri-Clops and Stratos started exchanging blasts.

Fisto grabbed hold of Trap Jaw's laser gun arm and bent it backwards, but Trap Jaw wasn't giving up. He quickly bit Fisto on his metal hand; his metal teeth got wedged in and he couldn't get away. Fisto swung his arm around, hitting Trap Jaw against the walls.

Shooting blasts from her wand, Evil-Lyn managed to stun Ram-Man before he could get back into the action. Then she found herself faced with Serena.

"Who are you, little girl?" Evil Lyn sneered.

"Someone who is more than a match for you," Serena smirked.

Back down the hall, Whiplash threw his tail at Man-at-Arms, who ducked just in time. Merman fired his pistol and nearly hit Orko, who hid behind Cringer, who was cowering behind Teela. She frowned at the two of them as she blocked Merman's rays. Then she saw Kobra Khan's hood came out.

"Orko, Kobra Khan's sleep gas! Do something!" she cried.

* * *

At Adam's silence, Skeletor repeated his question again. 

"He hasn't been summoned," Adam finally responded. _Hurry, Teela, please._

" How does he get summoned?" Skeletor could almost taste victory. He repeated the question several times, not giving Adam a chance to work against the spell. Randor watched helplessly, unable to think of a way to help.

"I summon him," the prince said with difficulty. He was almost done. He desperately wanted to give into the darkness that threatened to overcome him. Only the fear that the spell would force him to answer questions even when he was unconscious kept him from giving in. As long as he was awake, he could control some of what he said.

"How? How do you summon him?"

"By calling on Grayskull's power."

"What happens when you do that?" Adam bit his lips together. He could hear the sounds of battle down the hall. If he could only hold out a moment longer...

Skeletor suddenly turned his magic on Randor, slamming the king against the wall and using the magic to choke him.

"No more games, Prince Adam. Tell me what happens when you call on the power of Grayskull to summon He-Man, or I will kill the king." Adam waited, hoping, praying that Teela and the others would get there in time. He watched his father's face turn red; the air had been literally squeezed out of him. Adam had no doubt Skeletor would kill the king, and he didn't know how quickly help would arrive. After a full minute, he realized he had no choice. By speaking, he would seal his own fate, but he might buy enough time for Teela and the others to rescue his father.

"I become He-Man," he said, his voice finally clear now that he was responding willingly. He gathered his remaining strength and stood in spite of his pain. He stared at Skeletor, pride and courage in his stance.

"I AM He-Man."

* * *

Orko waggled his fingers. "By all that's swift and all that flies, on my command, wind arise!" Cringer hid his head with his paws. A flock of butterflies appeared in front of the heroes, flapping their wings madly. Duncan and Teela watched in disbelief as they stopped the forward motion of the gas, and it started floating back towards the villains. Merman was caught in it and fell asleep. 

"Orko, you amaze me," Duncan muttered, shaking his head.

"Thanks!" Orko responded.

Teela cried out as Webstor caught her sword with one of his webs and yanked it out of her hands. The next thing she knew, her hands were encased in webbing. Whiplash swung his tail at her legs, but Cringer suddenly leapt in front of her and bit the reptilian's tail. Webstor shifted his direction, tying up Cringer's front legs and Teela's legs at the same time. As hard as they struggled, they couldn't break free.

Serena blocked Evil-Lyn's magic with her hand, then blasted the evil witch. Evil-Lyn met the ray with her own, and the two struggled against each other.

Fisto finally managed to get Trap Jaw off of him, knocking him unconscious in the process. He tried to help Stratos, but Tri-Clops spotted him.

"I can see behind me, fool!" the villain announced as he turned and fired a beam from his eye at Fisto. Fisto blocked it with his hand; it bounced off and hit Stratos, who fell to the ground, stunned.

"Nice going," Tri-Clops grinned. Fisto scowled and hit him with an uppercut, knocking him out.

Serena was growing weaker. Refocusing her attention and calling on Grayskull's power, she strengthened her beam, and slowly it began to gain ground on Evil-Lyn. Suddenly, the evil witch gave in, and Serena's magic overcame her. The witch dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Serena looked around and saw that the other villains had been defeated as well.

"Fisto, do you have something to hold them?" she asked.

"Man-at-Arms gave me a couple of port-a-prisons," he responded. Serena charged them magically so they would hold even Evil-Lyn. She glanced at Ram-Man and Stratos.

"Can you stay with them?" she said. "I must help Adam and Randor."

"I'll make sure they're okay," Fisto assured her. Serena ran down the hall.

* * *

Skeletor was so shocked at Adam's proclamation that he dropped Randor. The king got to his feet shakily, staring at his son. 

_By the grace of Eternia. I was right._ Randor knew that normally he would be proud of his son, but he could feel nothing except fear, which rose in his throat like bile. Skeletor had Adam at his mercy. He could kill him right now.

"That can't be true," Skeletor scoffed, but as he looked at the prince, he realized it was. The prince with the cowardly reputation was not standing there. He-Man was—He-Man's determination, his inner strength, his courage, his honor, his disgusting goodness—all stood before him in Prince Adam. Rage boiled up; rage that he had been fooled by this prince he had believed to be a coward.

Then Skeletor glanced at Randor and saw the king's shocked expression. He laughed in delight as he remembered Randor knew nothing of He-Man.

"Your own father didn't know? What kind of father are you, Randor, that you wouldn't know something like this?" Skeletor mocked him.

"I hid it from him," Adam said for his father's benefit, not Skeletor's. "I hid it to protect him from something like this."

"Well, you failed," Skeletor said gleefully. "And now you're mine. And let me assure you, _He-Man_, I'm not going to waste any more time. You're going to die right now." He raised his havoc staff and blasted Adam again with the same magic, squeezing him against the wall. Adam couldn't breathe at all, and pain seared through his chest again. Randor moved to intervene, but Skeletor raised his other hand and froze the king easily.

"You can watch with me, Randor," he said with a triumphant note in his voice. "Watch as the life drains from your precious son's face."

Adam sought his father's gaze to reassure him. Their eyes met, and Adam was shocked to see tears streaming down the king's face. Shaken to the core of his being, Adam felt a surge of strength in the face of his father's despair; he strained against Skeletor's magic, but to no avail. The blackness started to close in. He knew the Sorceress couldn't help him, so Adam called out to the only other person he knew who might be able to sense his call for help.

_Teela!_

* * *

Serena and Teela both heard him. His call practically screamed in their minds. He was dying. 

"Orko!" Serena yelled as she arrived on the scene of their battle. "Get Adam's sword to him. NOW!"

Orko saluted and darted past Whiplash, only to be caught by Webstor's threads. Serena burned him loose with her magic as Duncan cut Teela and Cringer free. Kobra Khan's hood came out again. Orko thought quickly and conjured up a bucket that dropped on the snake man's head, preventing his sleeping gas from reaching the others.

"Orko, go!" Teela yelled. She faced Webstor, freeze ray firing.

Whiplash caught Serena in the side with his tail, and Man-at-Arms leapt forward to defend her. Orko gulped and dashed down the hall, and stopped short at the sight behind him. Adam hung limply against the wall, Skeletor still directing a strong red beam at him. Randor stood as still as a statue, except for the tears freely pouring down his face.

Skeletor was oblivious to Orko's arrival. Orko took a chance and conjured another bucket onto the villain's head. Skeletor's spells were broken by the interruption; Adam dropped to the floor and Randor kneeled beside him.

"Adam, Adam," the king repeated.

Taking Adam's sword from his hat, Orko squeezed between the bars. He placed the sword in Adam's hand, but there was no response from the prince—no tightening of his hand, no call for the power.

"Adam!" Teela arrived outside the door with Serena. The apprentice to the Sorceress was casting a spell on Skeletor as he struggled with the bucket on his head. Teela searched frantically for keys, then suddenly blasted the door with her freeze ray and kicked it in.

"Is he-?" she couldn't finish the sentence. The king couldn't answer, his throat was too tight. He held his son tightly and rocked him.

"No! Adam!" Teela cried out. "Please, no. You have your sword. Say it, Adam. Call on Grayskull's power!"

Duncan could see the words forming, even though couldn't hear a sound. "Get away you two, quickly!"

"By…the…"

Teela felt a surge of hope as she pulled Randor away from the prince. Skeletor finally ripped the bucket off of his head.

"…power…"

"What's the matter, Randor? Is Prince He-Man dead?" Skeletor taunted, not caring that he was outnumbered. His greatest enemy lay on the floor, defeated. This was the best day of his life.

"…of…Grayskull…"

A brilliant flash lit the dungeon, and Skeletor's mouth dropped open. Adam stood there, surrounded by light, sword in hand, apparently completely healed. Another flash, and He-Man stood in his place.

Randor watched in disbelief. The rush of relief hit him so hard his knees nearly buckled.

"I have the power!" He-Man yelled.

"No! That's not possible!" Skeletor whined. "I killed you! You were dead!"

"Almost, Skeletor, but once again, you've failed," He-Man answered, stepping towards the villain menacingly.

"Not quite! I know your secret now, fool!" Skeletor gloated, refusing to give He-Man complete victory. "You and your pathetic family will never be safe from me now! Ah, and Adora must be She-Ra! Hordak will pay well for that information!" Skeletor laughed with glee. He-Man lunged for him, expecting the villain to teleport himself away as he usually did. Both were shocked when He-Man actually tacked Skeletor.

"What? What's going on?" Skeletor demanded. He-Man stood and hauled the blue-skinned devil to his feet.

Serena smirked. "An anti-teleportation spell, Skeletor. Did you really think we'd let you get away?"

"But you weren't ready for this!" Skeletor's eyes glowed and he turned his gaze on He-Man, suddenly draining the hero's strength enough that he could pull away. With an effort, He-Man pulled out his sword and diverted the beam.

"Now we finish this, He-Fool!" Skeletor said viciously. He leaped back and grabbed his havoc staff from the ground.

Everyone seemed to start forward to help at once.

"No," He-Man said firmly, not taking his eyes off Skeletor. The others stopped. "This is between us."

"But He-Man," Randor protested.

"I'm done with this, Your Majesty," he interrupted. "I've put up with it for nearly seven years. It's time for this to end. One way or the other."

"My thoughts exactly," Skeletor said with a laugh. The two circled each other deliberately.

"You need help to defeat him, He-Man," Serena tried to tell him.

"I appreciate your concern, miss, but it's safer for you to leave," he replied without looking at her. Serena realized with a start that he had no idea who she was, or that she had Grayskull's magic to use. She hesitated for a moment, watching the two of them.

"Last chance to surrender, Skeletor," He-Man offered, not letting down his guard for a second.

"Fool! For the chance to destroy you, I'd risk anything, even capture," Skeletor spat.

His havoc staff glowed, and rapid bursts of power came forth. He-Man deflected them easily.

"You'll have to do better than that, Skeletor," he goaded. "Duncan, get everyone out of here."

Serena made her decision and followed Orko and Cringer as they turned to leave. Teela and Randor didn't budge.

"He can't protect you and fight Skeletor at the same time," the old warrior warned them quietly. "Skeletor will threaten you. Don't distract He-Man by staying here."

Teela reluctantly followed the others, knowing in her heart Adam would be safe. Randor clenched his fists.

"I demand you stop this at once," he insisted, fear for his son overtaking reason. He-Man didn't even glance his way. Skeletor laughed.

"Forget it, Randor. Your son doesn't have a choice in this. I won't stop until one of us is destroyed!" With that, he created a forcefield around He-Man, who in turn sliced through it with his sword.

Duncan pulled on the king's arm. "We won't go far," he promised. Randor allowed himself to be led away.

"It's just you and me, Skeletor," He-Man challenged softly.

"As it was always meant to be," Skeletor acknowledged in return. A brilliant flash of light suddenly blinded He-Man. Instinctively he covered his eyes, then lowered his hands, gripping his sword tightly. He blinked, but couldn't see anything. Skeletor swung his havoc staff, which was gleaming red, and caught He-Man in the side of the head. He-Man fell to the ground, and Skeletor sought to press his advantage immediately. Expecting this, He-Man turned and blocked the swing with his sword.

"Having trouble seeing, muscle head?" Skeletor taunted. Serena, who was still nearby, though out of sight, directed a healing ray towards He-Man.

"Not really," He-Man replied. He could already see shadows and light. He had sensed a magic helping him, though he wasn't sure where it had come from. Getting to one knee, he pushed hard against Skeletor's havoc staff. The villain stumbled back. He-Man froze and listened hard, concentrating on the light and dark movements. Skeletor tried a blast of magic that He-Man could see easily, and he deflected it back towards the villain, who dropped to the ground to avoid it.

Two glowing spots warned He-Man that Skeletor was getting ready to try something else. He sought to block the beam, but it separated and surrounded him. Similar to what he'd experienced as Adam, it began to press in on him. He-Man stiffened.

"You seem to have come up with a lot of new spells recently, bone head," he taunted, fishing for information.

"I found an old book that's proven very useful," Skeletor admitted. "It's very…enlightening. Take this spell, for example. The harder you struggle, the more it tightens. You can't escape it."

He-Man began gasping for breath. "You won't get away with this, Skeletor." He groaned as he strained against the bonds. "I can't…no…" He went limp. The spell released him immediately, and Skeletor walked over, nudging He-Man with his foot.

"So much for Prince He-Man," he said in a mocking tone, preparing to deliver the killing blow with his havoc staff.

He-Man's fist met Skeletor's chin, and the villain sailed across the room.

"I really don't care for that name," he informed Skeletor calmly, stalking across the room. He grasped the havoc staff and ripped it out of Skeletor's grip, breaking it in half. Then he began crushing the ram's head at the top of the staff.

"NO!" Skeletor cried out. "You'll kill us both!"

His warning came too late. He-Man's incredible strength crushed the magical talisman easily. The ensuing explosion knocked them both backwards, into opposite walls. The entire structure began to shake and crumble.

"We've got to get out of here!" Duncan grabbed Randor's arm and pulled hard. They had remained in the hallway, watching the fight, but clearly the fortress was about to collapse.

"No! I have to get to Adam!" Randor yanked his arm out of Duncan's grasp. Serena appeared in front of the king.

"Have faith, Randor," she said softly. She touched his shoulder, and she, Duncan, and Randor disappeared, re-appearing outside with the others.

"Teela?" Duncan asked, looking around wildly.

"I'm here, Father," she choked out. He turned to find the entire fortress had fallen in. Almost everyone, even the villains in the port-a-prisons, had escaped—everyone except He-Man and Skeletor. They were nowhere in sight.

"Prince Adam! He-Man! We have to dig them out," Stratos said urgently. "They could still be alive."

"Buried under tons of rock?" Evil-Lyn scoffed. "Don't be stupid."

"You underestimate them," Serena replied steadily.

There was a rumbling, and an explosion of rocks burst forth. He-Man climbed out. There was no sign of Skeletor.

Teela barely managed to restrain herself from running to him; she placed a restrictive hand on Randor's arm as well, and he glanced at her, nodding. They joined the others in cheering as He-Man made his way over to them, his face grim.

"Skeletor transported out of there just before it caved in," he said soberly. Teela gasped.

"I'm sorry," Serena said. "I couldn't hold him there when it was collapsing." For the first time, He-Man took a good look at the white-feathered woman.

"And you are?" he asked uncertainly.

"The Sorceress' apprentice," she supplied, knowing her real name could not be known by the villains.

He-Man looked at Teela, a mixture of hope and confusion lighting his face.

"What about Adam?" Ram-Man asked, worried.

"He got out safely," He-Man answered automatically, then checked himself. Skeletor knew his secret. Was there any point in hiding the truth any longer? As usual, no one asked how Adam was getting back to the palace, or why he hadn't joined them. He-Man decided not to push it at the moment.

"We need to re-group," He-Man said. "Skeletor won't wait long to press his advantage." Worry for his parents, Teela, Orko, and Duncan suddenly consumed him.

"Rammy, you take a Wind Raider back for a transport," Duncan directed. "Fisto, Stratos, stay here with me and guard the prisoners."

"No," He-Man said sharply. Duncan raised an eyebrow. "You and Teela need to go to Grayskull with King Randor." Fisto and Stratos exchanged uneasy glances at He-Man's tone.

"What's going on?" Fisto asked.

"I'll explain later," He-Man answered. "I'll stay here with them, Duncan, and catch up with you later."

"What about me?" Orko spoke up.

"Go with them little buddy," He-Man replied. "And help keep them safe."

The others exchanged glances. Randor looked as if he were going to speak, but thought the better of it.

"Let me know as soon as you reach Grayskull safely," He-Man told them as they prepared to leave. "Get Queen Marlena there as well."

"Will do, He-Man," Duncan replied shortly.

* * *

He-Man paced anxiously as he waited for Ram-Man to get back with the Wind Raider. The fear that his family and friends would be targeted by Skeletor grew with each passing second. 

"He-Man, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Stratos asked quietly. He-Man glanced at the villains and shook his head.

"Not now, Stratos."

The other two caught his gaze and understood. He-Man sensed a probing and whirled around to stare at Evil-Lyn.

"Don't even consider trying to read my mind, witch," he warned in a dangerous voice.

She laughed. "Why, He-Man, what's wrong? Did Skeletor break your favorite toy or something?"

He ignored her, immensely relieved when Ram-Man arrived a few minutes later with the transport.

"He-Man, we've made it to Grayskull. Queen Marlena is already here," came Duncan's voice over the communicator.

"Got it, Duncan," He-Man replied. "We'll get these guys transported to the palace prison, and I'll meet you there soon. Don't let anyone leave."

He-Man could feel his anxiety levels increase as they took to the air, but the expected attack never came. They got the villains safely into prisons that had long ago been specially made for each of them. He-Man turned Cringer into Battle Cat, and the two of them took a Wind Raider to Grayskull.

* * *

He-Man strode into the castle, Battle Cat close behind. His gaze took in the others gathered around a stone table. Adora was there as well, summoned by the Sorceress at He-Man's request. 

"He-Man, what is this all about?" Marlena demanded. "No one will say anything."

He-Man sighed heavily. "Skeletor knows who I am."

"Oh, no," Adora breathed.

"How?" Marlena whispered, fear in her eyes.

He-Man hesitated a second, unsure of how much to reveal. Randor took the decision from him.

"Adam confessed to save me," Randor said in a low voice. Startled eyes turned to him. "Skeletor captured us. He placed a spell on us, a combination of a compulsion spell and truth spell, to force us to answer his questions. When we tried to escape, Skeletor had Adam severely beaten." He squeezed his eyes shut against the memory. "Skeletor quickly found out I knew nothing about He-Man, so he started questioning Adam. Adam resisted as much as he could, and Skeletor used some sort of magic beam to crush him against the wall. I could actually hear his ribs crack."

Marlena gasped. Adora's eyes glistened. She'd been witness to such cruelty as a member of the Horde; she hated to think of her brother experiencing that. He-Man shifted uncomfortably.

"In spite of all that," Randor continued, struggling to keep his voice steady, "he managed to hold out almost until help arrived. Then Skeletor used his spell to choke me. He said if Adam didn't answer his last question, he'd kill me. So Adam answered it. He answered it to save me. And Skeletor almost killed him." His eyes shone with unshed tears as he looked at Eternia's champion, who still stood. After an awkward pause, Marlena suddenly let out a sob and stood and hugged him, tears streaming down her face. Adora and Teela joined her, both relieved he was okay, and frightened by the turn of events. Duncan and Randor exchanged glances that were relieved, concerned, and amused all at once.

"I'm okay," He-Man found himself repeating over and over. The three women finally released him and stepped back. Randor was staring him, a haunted look on his face.

"I know you're Adam, but for a father's peace of mind, I need to see my son," Randor requested hoarsely.

Without replying, He-Man unsheathed the Power Sword. "Let the power return," he called softly. In a flash, Adam and Cringer stood there. Randor got up swiftly and hugged his son tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered. Adam hugged him back.

"I'm fine, Father," he assured him. Randor pulled back, staring into his son's face. He wasn't fine, Randor could tell. Adam was worried, and more stressed than his father had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Adora," Adam said, looking at his twin. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time until Skeletor tells Hordak your secret. He was talking about it before the fortress collapsed."

"It's all right, Adam," she replied. "It's not your fault. You did what you had to. I would have done the same." In spite of her words, her eyes were dark with worry as well.

"Adam, why did you want us all here at Grayskull?" Duncan asked, a bit suspiciously. "We could have had this conversation at the palace."

Adam turned a startled gaze to him. "Don't you realize this is exactly what I've been afraid of? This is the only safe place there is for you right now. Skeletor is going to come after you to get to me."

"So we just stay holed up here in Grayskull forever," Teela said acerbically.

"I didn't say that," Adam protested. "I just…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure what the answer is. I just wanted everyone safe…at least for a few minutes."

"Actually, I think Skeletor is far more likely to come after you," Duncan pointed out. Adam's eyebrows raised in surprise. "He's arrogant enough to think you'll be easy to capture, to defeat, as Adam. I don't think he'll consider any of us necessary to get to you."

"I agree," Randor said, his voice heavy with concern. "I think we should add extra guards, and Adam, I don't want you going anywhere alone. We'll assign a bodyguard-"

Adam leveled his gaze at his father. "I'll spend my entire life as He-Man before putting up with that," he said firmly. "I will have no bodyguard. I don't need one, and I'm not putting someone else in danger." The two of them stared at each other for a long moment. It was one of the few times in his life Adam had challenged the king—at least as himself. Randor's eyes narrowed at his son's sudden assertiveness.

"Enough," the Sorceress said. "None of you want to live your lives in fear, but extra care is called for. We have no idea what Skeletor may have up his sleeve next."

* * *

After teleporting himself out of the fortress, Skeletor naturally went to Snake Mountain. He randomly destroyed chairs and walls as he alternately raged at having his victory snatched away, and laughed with glee over knowing He-Man's secret. 

"I must gather up my servants who were not captured," he said to himself, beginning to formulate his next move. "Prince Adam and his friends have no idea about the crystal. Once I've absorbed more power, I'll lure He-Man out and destroy him. Then I'll contact Hordak and tell him the good news about Adora." He tapped a finger on his chin.

_Why should I?_ he suddenly thought. "After I defeat He-Man, I could go to Etheria and defeat She-Ra. Horde Prime will be so grateful he'll give me both worlds to rule!" He laughed again at his own twisted logic.

"The fun has only begun, Prince Adam!"

* * *

_A/N: I have to say that this really was the climax of the story for me, and I had intended to pretty much end it here--after tying up a few loose ends of course--but the story wouldn't let me. In fact, I wrote the last half of this chapter three times before I realized I was trying to force the ending. So I took a few days "off"--hence the reason it took me a week to put up the last chapter! Anyway, after all Adam's been through in the last month, I couldn't see him being quite the same. And his relationships with Teela and Randor...well...let's just say there are still a few more chapters coming!_


	18. Chapter 18

"Let's all calm down. I believe we all have some questions we would like answered," Adora said, trying to smooth the tension. She turned to Serena. "My question is, who are you?"

Serena offered a soft smile. "Apparently, I'm the next Sorceress of Grayskull," she said.

"But I thought there could only be one," Adam said, perplexed. He looked at the Sorceress. "And I thought Teela was to take your place." His mother gasped, understanding why Adam had not pursued a relationship with Teela.

"That is true, Adam, but Teela had made a promise to someone. That promise has to be honored, so Grayskull rejected her." The Sorceress smiled sadly.

"What promise? To who?" Adam asked sharply.

"Now is not the time to discuss this," Teela answered, her cheeks flaming red. "We need to focus on our next move."

"This isn't over," Duncan agreed. "Now that Skeletor knows Adam is He-Man, he'll be in more danger than ever."

Adora stared at Adam, worry gnawing at her. Her twin was in danger in another way, too, she sensed. She couldn't put her finger on it, though.

"All the more reason for a bodyguard," Randor interjected.

"No," Adam said evenly.

Adora sighed. That distraction hadn't lasted long. _There are going to be a lot of battles between those two,_ she thought. Now that Adam didn't have to hide who he was from his father, he was bound to stand up to him more often.

Adam turned to the Sorceress. "Skeletor has gained incredible powers. I couldn't resist the compulsion/truth spell much, and the beams he used from his havoc staff were incredibly powerful."

"You are used to facing him as He-Man, with the power of Grayskull within you," she pointed out, even though the Spirit of Grayskull had warned her of the same. Adam shook his head.

"No, it's more than that. When I was He-Man, he was able to direct his gaze at me and actually drain some of my strength. He later used a similar spell to the one he used on me as Adam, except there was no way to block it. It just surrounded me. And don't forget he was actually able to erect a forcefield strong enough to prevent me from communicating with you." His eyes were troubled. "His power has grown somehow."

"May the Ancients help us," Randor muttered.

* * *

They returned to the palace shortly after that. Randor was starting to recover from the shock of the day, and as he did, questions began entering his mind. An hour after they had returned to the palace, he tracked down Adam.

"Can I talk to you privately, son?"

His father looked upset. Assuming it was either because of his response to the king's earlier idea, or because he had kept his identity a secret from him, Adam braced himself for his father's wrath as they sat in Randor's study together.

"This was one of the scariest days of my life, Adam." There was an underlying reprimand in the voice.

"Father, I'm sorry I never told you-" Adam began, but Randor cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Son, today I had a firsthand experience of the reasons you kept it a secret. Believe me, I understand." Randor looked his son in the eye. "But now that Skeletor knows, I would feel better if you would accept a bodyguard. Teela has done well in that role, but if that is a problem we could-"

"No," Adam interrupted. "You know the reason now that I gave you a hard time at eighteen. Even if Skeletor does know my secret now, until I'm sure that he's shouting it from the rooftops, I will continue to keep it a secret. A bodyguard complicates everything."

"Well why can't Teela-"

"No," Adam said more forcefully.

Randor frowned, but changed the topic. "Speaking of when you were eighteen, I want to hear the whole story of how it started. And don't leave anything out."

Relieved at the change of subject, Adam nodded and began.

* * *

"The Sorceress was a familiar sight to me growing up. She'd appear randomly and talk to me every now and then, giving me guidance on the choices I made. So it was a bit of a surprise to me, but not really a big deal, when Duncan came to me the morning I turned eighteen, and said we needed to go to Grayskull."

"Duncan did?" Randor interrupted.

"Yes. I'd never seen him so solemn before. He wouldn't tell me why, he just said we needed to go." Adam's gaze grew distant as he recalled that day.

"Greetings, Adam," the Sorceress said as he entered the castle with Duncan.

"Hello, Sorceress," the prince returned. He looked around at the gray stone walls, dismal and forbidding. An involuntary shudder ran up his spine. The Sorceress, however, emanated peace and goodness as she drew near to him.

"Adam, you were born to a great destiny," she told him softly.

"Yeah, I know, I'll be king one day," he answered in a teenager voice that said he'd been lectured on it too many times.

"No. One even greater," the Sorceress corrected. "A dark force threatens Eternia, and a hero is needed."

Adam stiffened in surprise as a sword appeared before him. It called to him, yet he feared to touch it. Somehow he knew it would change his life.

"This is the Sword of Power, Prince Adam. Claim it, and you lay claim to Castle Grayskull's secrets and powers, as well as the burdens and responsibilities that go with them," the Sorceress said.

Adam stepped away, shaking his head. "You've got the wrong person, Sorceress. I may be a prince, but I'm no hero. Duncan would be a far better choice."

"Very well," the Sorceress agreed easily. "Take the sword Duncan." Her eyes apologized to him, but he was well aware of the necessity of this.

Duncan reached out and grasped the sword, then cried out in pain. He doubled over, cradling his hand. Adam bent down beside him.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"The sword is meant only for one person, Adam. You. No one else can wield it."

"Why me?" he asked hoarsely, still frightened.

"There is little time, Prince Adam. Eternos is already under attack." A wave of her hand, and a fierce battle appeared on the view screen. "You must make your choice."

Adam's jaw dropped open. "Who is attacking?"

"A being called Skeletor, who has been planning this for many years. Now choose, Prince Adam!"

Adam hesitated a second more, then reached forward and grasped the sword. It felt as if it were made for him.

"There is one more thing, Adam. Before you call on the sword's power, you must make a promise. You must swear to protect the innocent, whatever the cost; to use your power to uphold that which is right; to fight against injustice and evil. You must uphold the belief that all life is precious, and swear to protect that life. And you must make every attempt to adhere to the truth at all times."

"I swear it," Adam said roughly, the promise pulled from the depths of his soul. At her nod, he raised the sword, somehow knowing what to do.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

Duncan watched in awe as his protégé was transformed amid blinding lights.

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

The lights faded, and Adam looked down at himself, then at Duncan, whose mouth was hanging open.

"Wow," Duncan finally breathed.

Adam could feel the strength coursing through his body. The power also brought wisdom, and as the weight of the responsibility he had just accepted settled in, he felt a calmness settle over him. He looked at the Sorceress.

"I can't tell anyone about this," he stated, somewhat sadly. She shook her head. "That's going to cause a lot of trouble."

"I'm afraid so, He-Man." He jerked slightly at the sound of his new name. "I'm sorry I did not have time to tell you, but you are needed in Eternos."

"He-Man?" he couldn't help but question.

"A generic name for a hero who has made appearances throughout history, whenever he is desperately needed," the Sorceress answered. "Now go. I sense your father is in great danger."

* * *

Adam finished speaking and shook himself slightly, coming back to the present.

"You know the rest," he added. "Duncan and I went straight back to the palace."

"And saved my life and the kingdom," the king concluded quietly. "As you have done many, many times since then. I feel like a fool, Adam. How could I not have recognized it?"

"My sword's magic helps to protect my secret. But beyond that, why would you?" his son answered reasonably. "Why would you ever even consider that He-Man and I were one and the same?"

"Why wouldn't I?" his father retorted. "It's painfully obvious. I was so wrapped up in running the kingdom that I didn't even know my own son."

Adam leaned towards Randor. "As was your duty, Father. I knew you loved me. That's all that mattered."

Randor shook his head. "No, it's not. I saw the hurt on your face every time I lectured you or yelled at you. And you were out saving the kingdom."

"Not every time," Adam interjected. "A few times I really was goofing off." He grinned at his father.

Randor managed a weak smile. "Thank you for trying to make this easy for me, Adam, but I don't deserve it."

Adam hesitated, not sure of what to say next. In some ways, dealing with Teela's anger had been easier. He had expected that.

His father saved him from figuring out what to say as he rose, determination tightening his jaw.

"Let's go find Duncan."

* * *

Adam followed his father to Duncan's workshop, not really paying attention to Randor. His own emotions were jumbled after the day's events. As the adrenaline and the shock wore off, he found himself feeling shaken. Adam wanted nothing more than to retreat for a few minutes to pull his thoughts together…thoughts that kept turning to Darren.

Duncan and the Sorceress watched as Randor strode in, Adam several feet behind. The prince's eyebrows shot up when he spotted the Sorceress.

"What are you doing here?" Randor growled at the guardian of Grayskull.

"I sensed you wanted to talk with me," she said calmly.

"You're right. I want to know where you got the audacity to push him into this," the king demanded. "You manipulated an eighteen-year-old boy into accepting a responsibility that would break most grown men!" Adam's mouth dropped open. Thoughts of Darren fled at his father's words.

Duncan swallowed. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen the king this angry. Randor's fists clenched at his side, his jaw muscle twitched rapidly, and his eyes fairly sparked.

"And Adam has handled it better than anyone else could have," the Sorceress countered smoothly.

Randor glared at her. "You put my son in danger! Every day since his eighteenth birthday!"

"The power of Grayskull has protected him," she responded, still calm. That did nothing to soothe Randor.

"Grayskull's power? Ha! I didn't see that protecting him today!" he snapped at her.

Adam considered pointing out that he hadn't been He-Man at the time, but decided it wouldn't help matters.

"Skeletor was after you, not Adam," she corrected. "That Adam was there was an unfortunate coincidence."

"And you!" the king whirled on Duncan, who had to strain not to flinch. "You are supposed to protect the royal family! Instead, you bring him to Grayskull and push him into becoming He-Man, forcing him to endanger himself every day of his life!"

"I had no choice, sire," Duncan tried to explain. "I'm also sworn to protect Eternia, and Adam is the one chosen to wield the Power Sword. No one else can do it."

"Adam has told me the story," Randor stated angrily. "And while he glossed over what was said to him, it was painfully obvious to me that you two left him no choice. You essentially told an eighteen-year-old boy to become He-Man or lose his family and his home."

"And that's what would have happened," Adam finally spoke up.

Randor turned to his son, his eyes wild with anger and confusion.

"Father, as much as I would like to think that I could have hopped onto a sky sled, charged back to the palace, and saved everyone as just myself, it couldn't have happened," Adam told him earnestly. "This power came forth to fight a great evil. If it wasn't needed, I wouldn't be able to call on it."

Randor closed his eyes as the image came unbidden to his mind: the palace burning, people running in fear, and Skeletor standing over him with a sword in hand, threatening Marlena and forcing him to the point of surrender. He-Man—or rather, Adam—had gotten there at the last possible second. In his heart, he knew his son was right. Without He-Man's power, Skeletor would have won that day. Some of his anger faded, but he again turned on the Sorceress and Duncan.

"Why him?" he asked. "He has so many responsibilities already. No one should have to deal with all of that."

"Search your heart, Randor," the Sorceress said. "Adam has never understood why he was chosen. Do you?"

Randor stared at his son and saw the many qualities he had begun to recognize in the past few months: his inner strength, his sense of honor, and a deep, abiding goodness. Adam's face reddened under his father's scrutiny, and Randor recognized a sincere humility in his son as well.

"Yes," he answered slowly. "I do understand." He paused, another question coming to mind. "But how can he be both king and He-Man?" Adam looked to the Sorceress as well, having wondered the same thing many times before.

"I'm afraid not even I can answer that," she replied. Adam felt a keen sense of disappointment. He had always assumed there was an answer to that question, that there was a bigger plan that he simply couldn't see right now. If that was the case, then even the Sorceress didn't know about it.

Randor was silent for a few moments. At last he sighed heavily, never a good sign, Adam knew. It usually meant the king had reached a decision he felt was necessary, but didn't like very much.

"I cannot reconcile the fact that you kept this from me," the king said to both Duncan and the Sorceress. "You placed Adam in an untenable situation. As his father, as king, I had a right to know."

"And if you had, King Randor?" the Sorceress challenged. "If you had known what we would ask your son to do, what would your response have been? Would you have been able to place the good of the kingdom above your love for Adam?" Her gaze, still calm, dared him to speak the truth.

Randor ignored the question. "Obviously, I have no authority over you, Sorceress, though I am disappointed in your actions." He turned to Duncan. "I need some time to think things through, Duncan. I cannot have a Man-at-Arms I cannot trust. You are on a leave of absence until further notice."

Duncan lowered his head. "Yes, sire."

"No!" The word burst from Adam. Randor turned to glare at him.

"That is my decision. Now please excuse us. I need to talk to Man-at-Arms further." Adam met his glare, but Randor didn't back down. Finally Adam gave a short nod, obviously frustrated.

"Yes, Father."

Randor sighed as his son left, then turned to Duncan. He pointedly ignored the Sorceress for the moment. "I am convinced Skeletor will come after Adam. In spite of the fact that I am unsure of what to do about your position, Duncan, I do know that you care for Adam very much, and you will do anything to protect him." He stopped speaking and simply stared at Duncan.

Man-at-Arm's eyebrows shot up. "You set this up on purpose. You want me to act as Adam's bodyguard without him knowing."

Randor coughed deliberately. "Given Adam's response to the idea earlier, I would never make such a request." He paused slightly, then added, "Make no mistake, I am angry with the two of you, but not so much that it blinds me to what needs to be done."

"I understand, sire," Duncan replied, a smirk tugging at his mouth. "As I have nothing else to do at the moment, I believe I'll catch up with Adam and see how he's doing."

"Be careful, Man-at-Arms," the Sorceress cautioned gently. "Adam is very anxious about the safety of his loved ones right now. It is clouding his judgement somewhat, but he is no fool. He will figure out your motives quickly."

They heard raised voices in the hall. "You'd better stay here, Your Majesty," Duncan said, and he and the Sorceress went to see what was going on.

* * *

"Adam, wait!" Teela called when she saw him in the hallway. He stopped, struggling to get his frustration under control. "What's wrong?" Teela asked as she caught up to him.

"My father just put Duncan on a leave of absence for keeping my secret from him," Adam said shortly.

"What?" Teela's eyes flashed. "How dare he! It wasn't his place to tell the king your secret!"

"In theory, actually, it was," Adam disagreed reluctantly. "His duty, and yours, are to the king first; not to me." Teela's mouth opened, then shut again. Adam was right.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"Nothing. Hopefully my father will calm down as quickly as you did," Adam said absently. He stared off for a few minutes, his thoughts suddenly shifting. _Darren's family was killed when his enemies learned his secret. Darren became evil…_

"Adam? Hello?" Teela poked him in the arm, and he finally looked down at her.

"What?"

"Where did you go just now? You zoned out," she pointed out.

"Just trying to figure out Skeletor's next move," he replied. Then he took a deep breath. "Look, Teela..."

Teela's gaze narrowed. She didn't understand the tone that had just entered his voice. It was reluctant, forced. "What?"

He took a step back, putting some distance between them. "Teela, I know you all think Skeletor is going to come after me, but what if you're wrong? What if he comes after you? He went after my father to get me to talk. He almost killed him." Adam's eyes darkened at the memory.

The day had taken a toll on him in every way, Teela realized. She studied his face closely for the first time since he and Randor had been rescued, and felt a jolt. Adam looked tired, circles under his eyes, his cheeks drawn. But what shook her were his eyes. The confidence he normally had that everything would be all right seemed to be missing. In its place was worry, even fear—emotions that were unfamiliar on his normally carefree face.

"If he comes after me, we fight back," she said firmly. "What if he tells everyone on Eternia that you're He-Man? Will you live out the rest of your life in fear, Adam, never getting close to anyone?"

The sudden resolve that flared in his eyes frightened her. "If that's what it takes to protect you, then yes," he answered, his voice steady.

"You're not thinking clearly on this," she argued. A part of her was already numb in disbelief. On a subconscious level, she'd thought they would just naturally get together now that they knew Adam had been wrong about her "destiny."

"Maybe not," he admitted. "But I'm not going to willingly subject you to danger, Teela, no matter how great of a warrior you are. Maybe I can't protect my parents, but I can partially protect you. For now, I don't want you anywhere near me."

"That's ridiculous!" she sputtered, growing angry. "You can't do that! I'm your bodyguard!"

"A position I made clear to my father I no longer want," Adam corrected, his voice unnaturally hard. "That's an order, Captain. Stay away from me." He turned and walked away, struggling to control his emotions.

Tears streamed down Teela's face. "What if I don't want to wait for this to be over?" she yelled after him. "What if I don't wait for you?"

Adam stopped and closed his eyes. "That's a choice you have to make," he said without turning around, his voice tight. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and always would, but he knew that even now Skeletor could be watching. So instead, he walked away without another word.

* * *

Duncan and the Sorceress came out of the room just in time to see Teela rush by, her eyes red with tears. They exchanged glances.

"I'll go to her, Duncan," Teela's mother said. "I believe Adam needs you." He nodded his agreement.

The Sorceress followed Teela to her room and knocked gently.

"Go away!" Teela called, her voice choked.

"Teela, it's…the Sorceress," she called out.

The door was flung open within seconds. "What do you want? To tell me he's right?" she muttered.

"Who?" the Sorceress questioned, though she knew the answer.

"Adam." Teela swallowed. "He doesn't want me anywhere near him. Because he's worried Skeletor will come after me to get to him."

"He may be right, Teela," the Sorceress admitted. Teela cast her a withering glance. "I don't agree with his decision to remove himself from you, but the feelings you have for each other are obvious to most people. If Skeletor has spent any time spying on Adam or you in the last seven years, he's going to know."

"So what's different?" Teela asked, exasperated. "How is it different just because Skeletor knows the truth?"

"Adam is different," the Sorceress said simply. Teela's confusion grew. The Sorceress sat in a chair, and Teela took the hint, sitting on her own bed.

"Because of what happened today?"

"Partly. Remember he has endured a lot of challenges and changes both as He-Man and Adam as of late. In the last month, he killed a man, was put on trial, and you, his father, and Skeletor have all learned the truth. I daresay this month may have been the most trying in his life," the Sorceress said. "But there's more to it than even that. Teela, do you remember what Adam was like when he was eighteen?"

"Moody," Teela recalled. She thought hard. "He was still friendly to everyone, but it was as if he were trying not to let anyone get too close."

"Yes. At first, Adam had a hard time dealing with the idea that what he did to save Eternia could put his loved ones in danger. Gradually, as he was able to keep his secret, he began to relax. Although not entirely successful, he tried hard not to let anyone get too close as to be seen as special to He-Man. Yet as Adam he was able to have the friendships we all need as people," the Sorceress explained. "He was comfortable with that situation. He had accepted it."

"And now that Skeletor knows, that's been taken away," Teela realized. "He's back to square one."

"Exactly. Give him time, Teela. Adam will always err on the side of caution, but he'll eventually come around." The Sorceress paused and fell silent. She had hoped to tell Teela that she was her mother, but Teela's turmoil over Adam made that unwise at the moment. She would have to wait for a more opportune time.

* * *

It took Duncan longer to find Adam, since the prince had a good head start on him. By the time he found him, Adora was already there. Adam was sitting on a bench, and she was kneeling in front of him, talking earnestly. Duncan hesitated as he watched Adam respond to his sister, tension in his every movement. Adora stood up as he talked; when she smacked him on the side of the head, Duncan grinned. Maybe he'd just wait until the princess was through with Adam before going in.

"Ow, what was that for?" Adam demanded, putting a hand to his head.

"For thinking you have the right to dictate how other people should live," she scolded him. "I knew you'd do this, that you'd try to be all noble and keep Teela safe by keeping her away from you. It's a nice theory, Adam, but first of all, it won't work, and second of all, it's wrong."

"Why won't it work?" he asked, frowning. The fact that he didn't question whether it was wrong told Adora that he already knew it in his heart.

"Brother, do you think anyone on Eternia doesn't know how you feel about her?" Adora asked in disbelief. "Don't you think knowing your secret has only helped explain to Skeletor why Teela seemed so important to He-Man? He's used her as bait before; trying to distance yourself from her isn't going to change his mind about it." Her gaze narrowed as another thought occurred to her. "You're still thinking of Darren, aren't you?"

"His family wasn't used as bait," Adam answered quietly. "They were murdered. I can't put Teela—or anyone else—in that kind of danger."

"Aren't you listening?" Adora demanded. "She's already in that danger, Adam."

Her brother's eyes flashed. "You don't know that."

"She grew up with you!" Adora snapped. "She's practically a member of the royal family. She's the Captain of the Royal Guard. Nothing you do can change that," she finished, her voice growing softer. "I know you're scared that something will happen to her, Adam. But if there is a risk to take, it is her choice to take it or not. It's not your choice."

Adam dropped his head into his hands again. _Right or wrong, I can't ask Teela to share in this danger. I can't put her at risk. Or anyone else._

_Have faith._

Adam raised his head, looking for the source of the voice. He saw no one other than Adora, who was staring at him. The words reverberated in his mind. It hadn't been the Sorceress, he knew. He shook his head, not understanding, telling himself he must have imagined the words.

"I'll think on it, Adora," he promised. "Leave me alone now, please." His sister nodded.

"I'll be here tomorrow, Adam," she said. Whether she spoke in warning or promise, he couldn't tell.

* * *

"Randor?" Marlena entered their bedroom hesitantly. Her husband sat on the side of the bed, holding his head in his hands, just as his son was doing at that moment.

"Randor, are you all right?" Marlena asked gently. She sat next to him and put a hand on his back.

Randor shook his head. She heard a sniff and he quickly wiped at his eyes.

"Talk to me," his wife urged.

"It was terrible," Randor said, his voice breaking. "What Skeletor did to our son today, Marlena... Adam was all but dead. If it weren't for that sword of his…" His voice drifted off as tears streamed down his face. "It doesn't matter that he's He-Man. As Adam, he is still vulnerable. He almost died in front of me, and I couldn't do a thing about it." Randor again covered his face with his hands as memories of Adam's battered body, wracked with pain and crushed by Skeletor's magic, filled his mind. Marlena laid her head on his shoulder.

"They will pay for what they did to him," the king swore. "By the Ancients, they will pay."


	19. Chapter 19

Duncan found that Adam accepted his presence easily—too easily, in fact. He suspected he wasn't fooling the prince for a moment, and in truth he wasn't. But Adam could accept Duncan's role to protect the royal family in a way he could not from anyone else. The only thing the prince didn't realize was that Duncan was there at Randor's unspoken request.

Duncan also quickly discovered that Adam was on edge in a way he'd never seen before. It was as if he expected Skeletor to pop up at any second. He spent hours as He-Man, patrolling around the palace and the surrounding villages. He continually checked up on his parents, Teela, Orko…albeit from a distance. Cringer he kept close to him.

Although he was watching over his family, Adam withdrew from them. He didn't show up for breakfast the next morning, nor for lunch. Her father absent as well, Teela sat in stony silence, still angry with the king for relieving Duncan of his duty.

"Where's Adam?" Adora asked as she joined them for lunch. Randor looked around, hoping for an answer, but not even Cringer, who had just left Adam's side less than an hour ago, responded.

"I want to see him this afternoon," Randor said firmly. "Teela, you know most of the places he escapes to. Would you look for him, please?"

Teela's mouth tightened. "He ordered me to stay away from him," she said in a low voice.

"Oh, I didn't realize…" the king fumbled.

"Why don't you just try him on the communicator?" Adora suggested, trying to smooth over the moment.

"I tried this morning, and he didn't answer," the king admitted. "I'm rather concerned. Duncan checked in a little while ago, and said Adam had given him the slip, so no one knows where he is right now." His concern for his son overriding his thoughts, he didn't realize what he'd said. Teela's eyes went wide as understanding sunk in, and she and Adora exchanged glances.

Adora could see from Marlena's face that she was worried as well. "I'll look for him after lunch, Father. Cringer will help, won't you?" The tiger nodded his large head.

Randor looked relieved. "Thank you, my dear."

* * *

It took hours for her to find her brother, even with Cringer's help. Having years of experience behind him of finding quiet places to become He-Man or take some time to rest, he had no trouble remaining hidden from everyone at his choosing. She finally found He-Man sitting on the ground with his back against the outer wall of the palace, a few rocks providing moderate cover. He ignored her as she approached.

"Adam, Mother and Father are worried sick," she scolded him, placing her hands on her hips. "Father wants to see you."

"I didn't mean to worry them," he responded quietly. He didn't move.

She settled on the ground next to him as Cringer shoved his head under He-Man's arm. He-Man scratched the tiger's head automatically. "What's going through your mind, brother?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "I can't figure that out myself, Adora. I know what you said yesterday is right, but I can't bring myself to put Teela in danger. I just…feel like I'm waiting for the axe to fall. Waiting for Skeletor to do something. And seeing Darren's family's fate the entire time." His voice dropped off.

"You've been through a lot," Adora said uncertainly, not sure how to take his comments. "You should be around your family. You need us right now…and we need you."

"Even if my presence puts my family in more danger?" he asked quietly.

"Your absence would be more dangerous. Would you forsake your duty?" she countered.

"You know I wouldn't." He-Man paused, his eyes unfocused. "Adora, have you ever thought about what'll happen when we have children?"

Adora smiled. "I can't wait." She caught his eye and was surprised at the flash of fear he quickly covered.

He-Man didn't give her a chance to question him. He stood up. "I'd better see what Father wants."

"I think he wants to see that you're all right," Adora said quietly. "You were tortured in front of him yesterday, and you disappeared for most of today. He's worried about you." She stood and looked him in the eye again. "And so am I."

He-Man offered her a weak smile and went to find the king.

* * *

Adam walked into his father's study a short time later. By then, Randor was nearly frantic. He had expected Adora or Duncan to find the prince quickly. Instead, it was almost dinnertime.

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Where have you been?" Randor demanded.

"I've been around all day," Adam answered automatically. He winced as Randor descended on him, his face a mixture of anger and concern.

"Don't you use those pat answers with me, young man. I want to know exactly what you were doing today that you couldn't at least join your family for meals," Randor growled.

"I spent most of the day patrolling around the palace and the surrounding areas," Adam said, straightening up and meeting his father's eyes.

"With who?"

"Duncan was with me this morning." Adam noticed his father seemed satisfied with that, rather than angry. It confirmed his thoughts that Duncan had been relieved of his other duties primarily to watch over him. "I was by myself this afternoon."

"What?" Randor almost roared.

"As He-Man, I've patrolled this area hundreds of times," Adam said firmly. "I'm not going to stop just because you think Skeletor's coming after me. If anything, it's more important than ever to be vigilant."

"That's what the guards are for," Randor retorted. "Did you at least do your scouting as He-Man?"

"Of course," Adam answered, surprised. "I may be stubborn, Father, but I'm not stupid."

Randor deflated with that. "I didn't meant to imply you were," he said heavily. "I'm sorry for yelling, Adam. After what happened yesterday…" He drew a shaky breath and shifted the direction of his thoughts. "This is all terribly difficult for me, trying to reconcile the idea that you and He-Man are one and the same."

"The Sorceress can take away the knowledge if you choose," Adam offered quietly, wishing his father would take him up on it. In fact, he would ask her to take it away from all of them, if only it would work on Skeletor. But since it was rumored that the villain had actually remembered Adora existed when the rest of the planet had been made to forget through the Sorceress' spell, there didn't seem to be much of a point.

"Absolutely not!" Randor snapped. He rubbed his neck with one hand. Ironically, the more time that passed, the more difficult he found this. He had found reasons, in recent months, to respect his son, but he had He-Man on a different level in his mind. Adam was supposed to learn from his father. Randor was supposed to be the one to help his son. Yet everyone, even he, the king, had turned to He-Man for advice, for help, for rescuing over the years. The contradiction frustrated and embarrassed him, and it was complicated by his concern for Adam. With an effort he pushed the storm of emotions away.

"I need a real answer from you, Adam. Are you all right? Why have you been keeping away from all of us today?"

"I just need some time to myself, Father," Adam replied, striving to hide the turmoil he felt inside.

Randor studied his son carefully. Adam's easy-going nature, fueled by his confidence, was gone. In its place was a starkness Randor didn't recognize. He could only hope that it was a temporary loss, and that Skeletor had not broken his son's spirit.

"Very well, Adam," he finally said. "I expect you at dinner, though." Adam nodded and left quietly. Randor sat at his desk stroking his beard, gazing into nothingness.

* * *

Dinner was strained. Everyone cast worried glances at Adam. He was nearly silent; completely unlike the upbeat storyteller he normally was at dinner. He answered questions in monosyllables, kept his eyes on his plate, and mostly toyed with his food.

As soon as he reasonably could, Adam escaped. Adora made to follow him, but Duncan shook his head at her and went after the prince. Adam allowed Duncan with him, but only because he didn't want to get his mentor in trouble for losing him twice in one day…and because the man knew better than to press him right now.

"I don't understand why he's so shaken," Adora murmured.

"On Earth, we would have said he was grieving," Marlena offered. "There was a theory that every loss brought some grief with it. Depending on what the loss was, you could be through the grief in five minutes, or it could take years." She paused a minute. "Of course, Eternians seem to shrug things off more easily. I'm at a bit of a loss here as well, Adora. This isn't like Adam."

"Except for when he was under Kaspanya's spell, he's always been so…solid," Adora said. "This whole thing with Darren's family getting killed…it's really getting to him now that Skeletor knows the truth."

"What?" Randor asked sharply.

Adora explained what had happened to Darren; apparently neither Randor nor Marlena had heard the full story before.

"But I still don't understand why he's letting it all bother him so much," Adora concluded.

"Because you never had to worry about your role as She-Ra causing harm to your family," Adam's voice came from behind her. Adora twisted in her chair, her face flaming. Marlena and Randor had been so caught up in her tale that no one had noticed Adam re-enter the room.

Disappointment, resignation, and anger played across Adam's face. "You have great friends in the rebellion, people you love, but your family's not there. They are here on Eternia, safe from the Horde. You've never had to worry that Hordak would use us to get to She-Ra."

Adora sprang up from her chair and went nose-to-nose with her brother. "Have you forgotten he used you to get to me?"

At the memory of when Hordak had captured him in an attempt to reclaim Adora for the Hordde, Adam's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You're right. But then why don't you understand, Adora?"

"I don't understand why you're letting it consume you, Adam," she said, trying to soften her voice.

Adam took an involuntary step backwards. He started to speak, then shook his head. "I have to go."

* * *

The next morning Adam was awake before dawn, surveying the area around the palace as He-Man again. It was nearly time for breakfast, and he was trying to convince himself he was hungry, when the Sorceress reached out to him._He-Man! Cringer is in danger! He is outside the western gate!_

Panic gripped him, and He-Man ran as fast as he could. He had been on the other side of the palace, and it took him a few minutes to get to the western side, guilt attacking him the entire time. He shouldn't have left without Cringer that morning. He should have at least transformed him into Battle Cat so he'd be safe…

His thoughts broke off as he left the palace grounds. He could hear the sounds of fighting in the woods just ahead. He sprinted over and cried out at the sight before him.

"Cringer!"

A pack of wolves were attacking the tiger. Cringer was bleeding freely from bites all over his body, and one wolf had gotten a hold of his throat, slowly choking him. Cringer's glazed eyes looked towards He-Man.

"He-Man!" another voice roared. The hero barely ducked in time to avoid Beast Man's whip. He hadn't even seen the monster standing there.

Fury like he'd never known raged through He-Man. He caught Beast Man's whip and yanked it away from the villain. The force pulled him towards He-Man, and He-Man grabbed him by the fur, squeezing tightly.

"How dare you attack him," he hissed.

"It wasn't my idea!" Beast Man said in a half-whine, half-snarl. "Skeletor ordered me to attack Prince Adam's pet. I don't even know why!"

He-Man's eyes narrowed at this information. So Skeletor hadn't told Beast Man who he was. He wondered why briefly, then dismissed the thought as he threw Beast Man over the trees. With their master gone, the wolves suddenly turned and ran. He-Man dropped to his knees, stroking Cringer. He couldn't even see Cringer's stripes because of the blood covering the tiger.

"I'm so sorry, Cring," He-Man said, his voice breaking. He stood quickly and called on Grayskull's power. He only prayed it would help Cringer as it usually helped him. The cat had never sustained injuries like this.

It was odd to see Cringer lie there, motionless, as He-Man turned the sword on him, instead of cowering as he normally did. He-Man watched with worry gnawing at him as the cat grew in size; then in a flash he was on his feet, roaring.

Relief hit hard. He-Man was glad of an excuse to kneel as he looked Battle Cat in the eye. "I'm sorry, Cat. I let you down."

"No you didn't, He-Man," Battle Cat rumbled. "You saved me."

He-Man shook his head. He'd been right. Skeletor was already starting to target those closest to him. And the rage he felt at that thought frightened him almost more than what Skeletor might do.

* * *

For the rest of that day and the next, Adam continued avoiding everyone, keeping only Cringer with him. He managed to give Duncan the slip both days, but tried to be more considerate by answering on his communicator to let everyone know he was okay. He took one meal with his family to keep his father off of his back, but even Adora was unable to keep him from disappearing afterwards.

When Duncan finally tracked him down for the third time, he handed Adam a homing device and insisted he needed to wear it.

Adam promptly told him he was on a leave of absence and couldn't give any orders. But he took it anyway, out of respect for his mentor and because common sense dictated Duncan was right to be concerned.

Patrolling again as He-Man in the late afternoon, he caught a little girl who had fallen out of a tree. Her delicate arms went around his muscular neck; they were barely long enough to meet on the other side, but she squeezed him hard, then planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, and ran to her mother, who was just coming out of their house. The woman waved cheerfully to He-Man, then scooped up the girl into her arms.

He-Man's heart constricted. No matter what Adora said, how could he have children, and place a sweet innocent like that in danger?

A familiar screech rang through the air, and He-Man looked up into the sky, his hand over his eyes. Zoar landed on top of Battle Cat's saddle and gave him a reproachful glare. A white falcon with black-tipped wings followed, landing in the same tree the little girl had fallen from. He assumed that was Serena.

_You have been ignoring my summons,_ the Sorceress' voice came.

"You would have told me if Grayskull were in danger," he replied. Her glare grew more intense, if that was even possible. He sighed. "Don't take it personally, I've been ignoring everyone. Ask Battle Cat."

"Rrrrr, he barely even talks to me," the cat acknowledged. He-Man threw a startled glance his way. He'd known he had been avoiding his family, but he hadn't realized he hadn't even been speaking to his partner.

_You've changed, Adam,_ came a different voice. He-Man's head whipped towards Serena at the sound of her voice in his head.

"What do you mean?"

_When I met you, you had a confidence about you in spite of your situation. Now you seem…lost, somehow._

"Perhaps I am," he admitted so quietly they could barely hear him. He looked to Zoar.

_Come to Grayskull, He-Man._ She flew into the air as he nodded and mounted Battle Cat, ready to follow the two falcons.

* * *

He-Man waited almost impatiently as the Sorceress and Serena transformed. He didn't even wait for the Sorceress to speak.

"Sorceress, how did Darren's enemies discover his secret?" he asked.

The Sorceress' eyebrows raised. "What does that matter?" she countered.

"I need to understand why Darren turned evil," He-Man replied. Serena, though not understanding the reason, sensed the truth in his words.

The Sorceress sighed. "The records left by my predecessor indicate that Darren grew careless. He transformed in front of his enemies--apparently by choice. You must understand, He-Man, Darren had become more than just confident. He had become arrogant. He essentially went on a power trip, believing no one could defeat him."

"Why?" He-Man asked, more to himself than the Sorceress.

"That I cannot say," the Sorceress replied. "Darren was chosen, as you were, with the belief that his heart was pure. Even being arrogant, Darren was not evil. It was not until his enemies killed his family that he changed."

He-Man closed his eyes, recalling the unfamiliar rage he had felt the day before. Part of it was retaliation on Cringer's behalf, he knew. That in itself was dangerous, but understandable. Even he had flashes of temper. But he couldn't help but wonder how much of it was pure anger for what he and his father had been put through—and that he considered more threatening. The thirst for revenge was not something he ever allowed himself to feel. He couldn't.

"Many people lose the ones they love," Serena added softly. "When that happens, some people lose their way permanently, some lose their way for a little while, and some never stray from the path of good. You know your own heart. Do you really think yourself capable of the things Darren did?"

He-Man didn't answer. The Sorceress frowned and probed his thoughts. His dark look stopped her from lingering too long, but even those few seconds revealed his fear.

"Now that Skeletor knows your secret, you are afraid history will repeat itself," the Sorceress summed up. "You are afraid for those you love, and afraid of what your own actions will be, should anything happen to them."

"Yes." The admission was wrung out of him. He had expected Adora, of all people, to understand. The fact that she not only wasn't struggling with these same issues, but didn't seem to understand either, made it hard to believe anyone else would

"He-Man, the fact that you are concerned about it shows that your heart is in the right place," the Sorceress offered. "But if you need more proof..." She waved her hand at the magical window along the wall to her right.

He watched as moments of his life passed before him: Withstanding the temptation to use the Starseed to defeat Skeletor and shape the universe to his own will. His refusal to fight the Rock People in order to retrieve his sword. Refusing to kill Skytree in exchange for the knowledge to save Duncan's life. Standing up to what was wrong, even when he'd lost his memory and didn't know who he was.

He-Man turned from the window and faced the Sorceress as the images faded.

"You know your own inner strength and your heart, He-Man; I am surprised you are having these doubts." The Sorceress stared down at him from her throne, worry and confusion in her eyes.

"Me too," he muttered. "I've got to get back to the palace." He mounted up on Battle Cat and rode out without waiting for their reply.

"I don't understand. It's like his self-confidence is gone," Serena said, puzzled.

"No," said the Sorceress, realization dawning, "not his confidence. His faith. And I think I know who might be able to help him."

* * *

After four days of expecting Skeletor to shout his secret to the world, Adam's nerves were frayed. His dreams were full of death—his mother, father, Orko, Teela, Cringer, Duncan…all dead as Skeletor sought to destroy him. As a result, he wasn't sleeping much. Images of Darren's face played across Adam's mind during the day_. "My enemies discovered my secret and killed my family…"_

For the first time in nearly seven years, Adam truly questioned the value of what he was doing. It wasn't an intellectual question, asked to explore an idea. It was a questioning of the heart, shaking the foundations of who he believed himself to be.

* * *

Adam reluctantly went to breakfast. He didn't feel like putting up with his family's probing stares.

Sure enough, Adora's piercing blue eyes set on him the moment he walked in. Teela had been absent from quite a few meals, but today sat in her usual spot. He was forced to take the seat next to her, thanks to Adora's presence. The tension between them was almost visible.

Halfway through the meal, Randor made an announcement. "Stratos is having a dedication in Avion the day after tomorrow, and we need a representative there. I'm tied up with other matters. Marlena, I thought perhaps-"

"No!" Adam said emphatically. All eyes turned to him in surprise. "Mother shouldn't be going anywhere right now."

"Adam, she would have Duncan and Teela with her. I'm sure they can handle anything that comes up," his father said, his tone final.

"I would like Adam to go with us," Marlena requested quietly but firmly.

Randor's eyebrows raised, but he shook his head. "I don't think it's wise for him to leave the palace right now."

"You can't keep me here, Father," Adam said stubbornly.

"Do you really think you're in any kind of condition to be protecting anyone?" Randor asked kindly. "You're strung out, Adam. You need some time-"

Adam shot to his feet, startling everyone. His hands clenched and fury burning in his eyes, he ground out, "You forget who you're speaking to. I-"

"As do you," the king interrupted, standing as well. Randor himself wasn't angry yet, but his voice and eyes were unyielding. They were also full of regret. He hadn't wanted to have this conversation in front of others. "You've pulled away from your family, and your nerves are worn to a frazzle. I've commanded thousands of soldiers over the years, Adam. I know the warning signs. You're on the edge, and you're likely to make a mistake. Someone could get hurt. You're not going anywhere right now."

A heavy silence descended on the room. The two of them glared at each other for a moment. Adam was the one to break eye contact as he lowered his head, acknowledging both his father's authority and the truth in his words. "Yes, Father," he said, his voice low and emotionless. "Excuse me."

"I know he's not himself, but do you really think he's in that bad of shape?" Marlena asked softly, watching Adam leave. Adora ran after her brother, Cringer on her heels. Teela left the table without a word, feeling distinctly out of place. Orko floated out quietly.

Randor nodded, sitting heavily. "Yes, I do, Marlena," he answered, rubbing his face with his hand. "I only wish I knew how to help him."

* * *

"Adam," Adora called after her brother. His pace didn't slacken, but he didn't hurry either. "Adam, wait up."

"What, Adora?" he asked impatiently. He wanted to get away from them all.

"I think Father might be right," she began hesitantly.

"Tell you what," Adam interrupted harshly. "When Hordak knows your secret, and you've killed someone who once held the same power you do, then you come talk to me. Maybe then you'll have the slightest inkling of what I'm feeling." He turned on his heel and walked away.

"Adam," she called after him.

"Leave me alone, Adora."

* * *

He-Man and Duncan were returning from their patrol later that morning when He-Man abruptly stopped just outside the palace gates and stared at Duncan, who inwardly squirmed a bit. Adam's stress levels were higher than Duncan had ever seen them, so much so that he was like a different person. Man-at-Arms hadn't been present for the morning's blow-up, but he'd heard about it. He agreed with Randor. Adam was near the breaking point.

"How long do you plan to unofficially be the bodyguard I refused?" He-Man demanded, tired of pretending to be ignorant. He felt an overwhelming need to be clear of his father's hand for once.

Duncan considered his words carefully, wanting to make the hero think. "How long do you plan to keep pushing everyone away from you?" he finally returned, careful to keep his voice neutral.

"As long as Skeletor tries to use my family and friends as pawns in his little game," He-Man retorted.

"You don't know that he will-"

"He already did," He-Man just about shouted. With a supreme effort he brought his voice under control. "Beast Man sent a pack of wolves after Cringer the other day."

"After Cringer?" Duncan echoed.

"Yes," He-Man said wearily, rubbing his face with his hand.

"He was trying to take away your partner," Duncan realized.

"He's watching me, Duncan. Cringer was the only one I allowed with me other than you," He-Man said, his voice low. "Skeletor knew that."

"Now, come on, lad, don't let your imagination run away from you," Duncan said, hoping to encourage the hero. He'd never seen He-Man so…despondent. "It makes perfect sense that he would try to go after your partner in Grayskull's power." His words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Excuse me," He-Man muttered. "I need some time alone." His thoughts raced once again as he walked away.

_What should I do? My father and Duncan are right; I've pushed everyone away. I'm not acting like myself. I've never felt so powerless. Skeletor already knows who my family and friends are. That puts them in so much danger. How do I protect them? _

He found a hidden alcove and changed back into Adam. He sat heavily on the bench, closing his eyes and not moving. He wasn't even really thinking, he was so lost in the swirl of emotions.

"Hello, Adam."

Adam jerked; he hadn't heard anyone arrive. Zodac, the Cosmic Enforcer, sat before him.

"Zodac? What are you doing here?"

"Did you think your distress would go unnoticed?" Zodac answered, his voice calm and soothing as always. "You are in great danger, Adam."

Adam's heart rate tripled. "What do you mean? What is Skeletor doing?"

Zodac shook his head. "I'm not talking about what Skeletor is doing. I'm talking about what you are doing to yourself." His gaze, unseen behind the dark lenses, nevertheless seemed to see into Adam's soul.

"You are allowing yourself to dwell in fear, Adam," Zodac accused. "You have lost your faith in all that is good."

Adam opened his mouth to deny Zodac's words, but couldn't. _Have faith_. The words he'd heard days before echoed in his mind.

"In cutting yourself off from your loved ones, you have tried to protect them. But in the process, you are becoming bitter, Champion of Eternia. You fear the desire for revenge, and rightfully so. But bitterness is also a danger. You have started down the very path you feared." Zodac's chair rose into the air.

Adam stared at him in shock. "Zodac, wait," he said, standing up.

"Remember your strength is rooted in love, Adam. I have said all I came to say. Now you must make your choice."

Adam raised a hand as if to hold Zodac there. "What choice?"

"Whether to have faith, Champion of Eternia." A flash of light, and in a comet-like swirl, he was gone.

Adam sat back down, his head lowered, working over Zodac's words in his mind. He didn't know how long he had been there when he realized with sudden clarity that he had allowed the events of the last month to eat away at him. He had focused on the fears of what could happen instead of the good he could do. He had, as Serena has sensed, been lost. His focus had been wrong, and it had, as Zodac indicated, cost him his faith.

As the promise he made when he accepted the Sword of Power came from the depths of his soul, so too did the decision he made now.

_I choose to have faith—in myself, in Grayskull, and in the power of good._

Adam felt an almost physical shift inside of him, as if something had fallen back into place. When he raised his head, confidence and faith shone forth once again.

Eternia's champion was back.


	20. Chapter 20

Teela had never been a patient woman. Her talk with the Sorceress had helped at first, but after five days, she was incredibly frustrated. The Sorceress had requested several times that she come to Grayskull, but Teela had refused. She didn't want to hear any more about Adam.

She was outside training, taking her irritation out on one of the soldiers when Adam found her. His good humor restored, Adam watched in a mixture of amusement and chagrin as the man left the arena favoring a shoulder, with Teela calling out apologies after him. Her voice faded as she caught sight of Adam. She closed her mouth and started cleaning up.

"Teela," he said as he approached her. She kept gathering her things, ignoring him. "Teela, please stop and look at me."

She straightened up, meeting his gaze and struggling to maintain the calm façade she'd managed to hold on to for the last five days.

"Your Highness, I can't obey your order to stay away from you if you insist on speaking with me," she pointed out crisply.

Adam winced. "Okay, I deserve that," he admitted. He reached out, placing his hands on her shoulders. Teela didn't move. "Look, Teela, I'm sorry. I was wrong. Can we please talk?"

Part of her wanted to remain angry with him. Her trust in him was broken, and she found it difficult to answer him. Then she searched his eyes, and saw the familiar confidence and assurance there. Somehow, it seemed even stronger now. It was He-Man's confidence, she realized. Adam always had a quiet acceptance and assurance about him, but it was as He-Man that he had always held a special confidence—one that inspired the people around him. Now it fairly radiated from Adam. She tilted her head in confusion, a question rising to her lips, but suddenly her eyes widened at something behind him.

Adam barely had time to register the whistle of an arrow before Teela shoved him aside, shield in hand. The arrow bounced off it the shield harmlessly.

"Guards!" Teela yelled. Instinctively, Adam drew his sword and stepped towards her so they were back-to-back. Teela scanned the area the arrow must have come from, but could see nothing. Then her father and a few of the guards charged towards a bush. There was some kind of quick movement she couldn't see, but they came up empty-handed. A holographic image of Skeletor appeared.

"Greetings, Prince Adam. I hope you don't take offense at my little attack. I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten about you!" Skeletor laughed gleefully.

"An assassination attempt from behind? That's low even for you, Skeletor," Adam taunted back. "Why don't you come fight me yourself?" He ignored Teela's slight gasp behind him.

"All in good time, my dear prince, all in good time," Skeletor said as he faded. A bolt of electricity burst forth before the image disappeared completely. Adam blocked it, but felt the jolt go through the sword into him. His hands went numb, forcing him to drop the sword.

"Adam! Are you all right?" Teela asked frantically.

Adam picked up his sword, nodding. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Now do you believe you need a bodyguard?" she demanded, her heart still pounding.

"Adam!" Randor and Marlena ran over, followed by Duncan. Adam's mother hugged him, then pulled back and looked him over from head to toe.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mother," he assured her.

Duncan picked up the arrow, frowning. "Adam, this looks like it has something on it." He sniffed it. "I think it's poisoned."

"It didn't hit you, did it?" Randor demanded.

"No, Teela saved me," Adam said calmly.

"This is exactly what I feared," Randor said sternly. "Skeletor is going to focus on getting to you now. I know you don't want a bodyguard, Adam, but given the circumstances--"

"Fine," his son interrupted. Randor's eyebrows raised. "Assign Duncan then." Adam stared calmly at his father, arms crossed, and the king reddened as he realized Adam was fully aware that Duncan was already taking that responsibility.

"What about me?" Teela interjected.

Randor considered her question for a moment. Adam's feelings for Teela concerned him; he feared that Adam would not allow her to fulfill her duties as a bodyguard.

"Very well," the king said finally. "I can't deny your abilities to assess dangers and protect Adam. Your experience in doing so the last seven years is invaluable."

Teela felt justified and pleased at the king's decision. She risked a glance at Adam, half-expecting him to be angry, based on his attitude the last few days. He looked a little concerned, but other than that, he really was back to his normal self, she realized. Her heart skipped a beat, even as she wondered what had happened.

"I can't believe this," Duncan muttered, still examining the arrow. "I expected an attack of some kind, but not an assassination attempt in the middle of the palace."

"Who shot the arrow, Duncan?" Adam asked, his mind racing.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was Spikor," Duncan said. "He was already disappearing when we got over there. We tried to tackle him, but it was useless."

Adam's eyes narrowed as he looked around the courtyard. There were guards all over the place, probably triple the number there normally were. Ram-Man, Orko, and Mekaneck were even headed their way. Realization dawned.

"This wasn't a real assassination attempt," he said suddenly. Teela snorted at that, but Adam ignored her. "It was a distraction." He ran for the indoors, intent on transforming.

Duncan's eyes grew wide. "The prison!" Alarms started ringing at that moment.

* * *

They were too late. He-Man joined them and saw that most of Skeletor's crew was gone. Only Mer-Man, Kobra Khan, and Whiplash were still there, frustration obvious on their faces. Randor clenched his fists in aggravation. Duncan glanced at He-Man, half-afraid of the reaction he would see, and his eyes widened. The hero stood as relaxed as Duncan had ever seen him.

"We caught them once, we'll do it again," He-Man said to Duncan, catching his eye.

"Look, there's a note here for Adam," Teela said, kneeling down.

"Teela, no!" He-Man shouted, too late. As soon as she touched the note, her body went slack.

Whiplash sniggered as He-Man ran to her and lifted her carefully.

"Bring her into the infirmary," Ducan ordered.

He-Man's heart was in his throat. The decision he'd made less than a half-hour ago was being tested, but in spite of his worry for Teela, he felt an inner calm. As he laid her down on one of the beds, he closed his eyes and focused on the thought that regardless of whether she was all right, good would overcome evil. When he opened his eyes, She-Ra was in front of him, healing Teela.

"She's just shocked," she told him softly, her eyes full of worry not for the red head, but for her brother.

"I have to go get that note," he told Duncan. He turned back into Adam.

Randor's jaw clenched. "That doesn't seem to be a very good idea. Look what it did to Teela."

"Skeletor meant it for me alone," Adam answered. "Teela touching it probably triggered a spell." He left before his father could utter another word, and was back with the note in a moment. Teela was already sitting up.

"Teela, you're all right?" he asked, concern warming his blue eyes.

She nodded, watching him warily. He couldn't blame her. He hadn't been himself lately. To distract them both, Adam turned the note over, preparing to open it.

"How do you know it's safe to open it?" his father demanded. "Get one of Man-at-Arms' robots to do it."

"I think that's overkill, Father. But just to be safe…" Adam transformed back into He-Man. Randor was still not satisfied.

"I don't want you opening that," he insisted.

"I appreciate your concern, Your Majesty, but I'll be fine," He-Man said firmly. He hadn't actually spoken to his father since their fight yesterday, and even though his father had been in the right, Adam found that he had to push away the urge to be contrary just because he could get away with it as He-Man…or at least, he used to be able to. He took a few steps away from his loved ones and opened the note.

It was, as he had suspected, for him alone. He read the note silently and nodded. Finally he clenched it in his fist and threw it out a window, where it exploded in mid-air. Marlena's eyes widened.

"Skeletor wants to meet with me and talk," He-Man said as if he had been invited to a party. "Alone."

"But of course it's a trap, so you won't go!" Randor exclaimed.

"I have to," He-Man corrected, controlling his temper with an effort. "He wants to meet near Dar. If I don't show up, he'll attack the village. And if he sees anyone with me, he'll attack."

Teela couldn't believe the difference in Adam. He had been near the breaking point only hours earlier, she was sure. Now he was taking all of this in stride.

"But you can't go alone," Duncan argued.

"If he sees anyone with me, he'll attack," He-Man repeated. He could say no more. The note had said Skeletor was watching him, and for once he thought the villain was probably telling the truth.

Randor hadn't really paid attention to Adam's mental state as the afternoon's events had unfolded, and he didn't realize his son was back to normal. All he knew was that after seeing Adam tortured before him, and knowing his son had been a wreck only that morning, Randor suddenly had a foolish yet uncontrollable urge to protect him.

"Absolutely not. I forbid you to go," Randor commanded. It was not the tone of respect he typically used with He-Man. It was a demanding tone, father to son. The entire room heard it and fell silent.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, it's not your decision," He-Man said, determination in his eyes. The two of them stared at each other for several moments, the silence growing tenser by the second.

Randor's eyes widened as he examined his son's face. He recognized the returned strength and confidence in the hero before him. This time, it was Randor who looked away, though he said nothing.

"I have to go," He-Man finally said. He stared at his sister meaningfully. She slowly nodded.

"All right, He-Man. Call us if you need us," she said. He returned her nod and left.

"I have to move quickly," She-Ra said after he'd gone.

"What? Where are you going?" Marlena asked. "You can't follow him. If Skeletor sees you..."

"Who said he would see her?" Teela smirked, finally understanding.

"I need to get the Sorceress and her apprentice," She-Ra said. "Teela, Duncan, stay alert in case we need you."

* * *

He-Man approached the field cautiously, pausing to duck behind a few rocks on a small incline. He waited for a few minutes, scanning the area, until he saw the two familiar falcons soar overhead. Then he began his descent down towards Skeletor, who waited impatiently in the middle of the field.

"It's about time you showed up, muscle-head," Skeletor said in way of greeting.

"Your note said you wanted to talk, Skeletor," He-Man responded, not rising to the bait. He stood a short distance from Skeletor to give himself more time to react to whatever the villain had planned.

"I wonder, He-Man, what is it worth to you for me to keep your secret?" Skeletor asked in a wheedling tone.

He-Man snorted. "I'm sure it's too late for that, bonehead."

"Oh, but it's not, He-Man. I enjoy a good secret. Especially if it gives me power," Skeletor continued. He edged closer to He-Man. It didn't escape the hero's notice.

"Enough. What do you want, Skeletor?" He-Man asked firmly. His muscles tensed. Whatever Skeletor was going to try, it was going to be soon. He could tell from Skeletor's motion.

"A trade," Skeletor said in the same false tone. He-Man wondered briefly if the villain actually thought he would fall for it. "I'll keep your secret, and you do my bidding!" His voice finally hardened on the last sentence.

"Forget it, Skeletor. You know me better than that. What is it you really want?" He-Man asked calmly. His fingers itched for his sword. He knew he was going to need it.

"Your power!" Skeletor yelled out. He held out his hand, holding a small black crystal sphere. He-Man unsheathed his sword in the same second, and was ready for the beam that came from the black crystal. But instead of reflecting off of the sword, the beam surrounded it. As when Darren had called on the power of Grayskull, He-Man's vision swam, and he grew weak.

"Or maybe," Skeletor taunted, "your sword's."

_He's after the sword's power! Zoar! To Grayskull!_

With a supreme effort, he whirled around, placing his body between the sword and the beam. Agony streaked through his spine into his legs and arms, but he had to protect the sword. With a grunt, he heaved the Sword of Power, his only weapon, into the sky towards Grayskull. He knew Zoar would catch it.

"Argh!" Skeletor cried out. The beam from the crystal disappeared. He-Man swung back around, jaw clenched. She-Ra was less than a minute away, but this could be over by the time she reached him. He hesitated to summon her; it would put the Sword of Protection in danger as well.

"Since I can't have your sword's power, I'll just have to settle for what little you have!" Skeletor growled. He shot the black crystal's beam at He-Man, who dodged the blasts and finally decided to call for She-Ra.

But he didn't get a chance to form even a thought to his sister. Skeletor fired constant shots, some of them came from the black crystal, others were stun beams coming from his hand. He-Man tried to dodge the crystal's beam as he blocked the stun beam with his wristbands, but when he instead caught one of the black sphere's blasts on his arm, it quickly enveloped him.

Pain radiated from his arm throughout his body. It felt as if someone were trying to rip him out of his own skin. The pain grew sharper, more intense, driving him to his knees. Skeletor laughed in delight, the noise grating on He-Man's ears. Serena's falcon form screeched and dove towards Skeletor. It distracted the villain enough to break the beam, and He-Man was able to reach out to his sister.

_Now, She-Ra!_

At the pain in her brother's voice, She-Ra urged Swift Wind faster. She had already started for him at Serena's call, and it was a matter of seconds before she arrived at the field. She gasped at the sight below her.

Skeletor had recovered from Serena's attack, and Adam was on his hands and knees before Skeletor, a black aura surrounding him. Something ghost-like, in the form of He-Man, stood in front of him. It was drifting towards Skeletor, as if the beam were pulling it.

Adam could see his hands in front of him; he knew Skeletor had just about taken all of Grayskull's power from him. But contrary to what the villain thought, he didn't have it yet.

Before Swift Wind could even land, Adam surged to his feet with a raw roar, drawing Grayskull's power to him once more. The black aura faded, and He-Man stood in the field once again.

"No! Curse you, He-Man," Skeletor cried out. He had overestimated his own power; he wasn't ready for Grayskull just yet.

He-Man held himself steady and stared into Skeletor's face. "You will never have Grayskull's power so long as I am here."

"That can be easily changed, Prince Adam," Skeletor threatened, then disappeared.

He-Man put a hand to his head and gathered himself. The pain had been excruciating, but thankfully it was fading quickly. He heard hoofbeats behind him; he dropped his hand but didn't immediately turn around.

She-Ra put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, but we must find out about that black crystal Skeletor had," He-Man said. He took a breath and hid his pain as he turned around. "It nearly ripped Grayskull's power from me."

"I know," his sister replied, her eyes worried.

"Did Zoar get the sword?" he asked. She nodded. "Then let's get back to Grayskull."

* * *

"I will have to research what it could have been," the Sorceress mused aloud. "I know of objects that could absorb magic, but none as powerful as you are describing."

"I'll help," Serena volunteered.

"Thank you," the Sorceress replied. "We'll get started immediately, He-Man. I'll let you know if we find anything." In spite of her implied dismissal, he made no move to leave.

"I want to thank all of you," he said instead. The three women looked at him, each one trying to determine if he truly was back to his normal self.

"The upheaval of the last month..." He-Man cleared his throat. "Your friendship and love have meant a great deal. And without the three of you laying the groundwork the last few days, I'm not sure I would have listened to Zodac this morning."

"Zodac?" Serena asked.

"A Cosmic Enforcer," the Sorceress supplied. "Set to watch over the happenings in our galaxy. He cannot interfere, but he can guide."

"You asked him to come," He-Man guessed.

The Sorceress offered him a smile. "I had intended to, but of course he was already aware of what was going on. I think he may have understood your distress even better than I."

"He did," He-Man agreed. "He understood it better than I did, too. I'm sorry to have worried all of you." He took a breath. "Adora, I really owe you an extra apology. I-oof!" He found himself engulfed in a hard hug from the princess of power.

"Save it," she said into his chest. "It helps make up for all the fights we didn't get to have as kids."

He-Man smiled and returned her hug. "Well anyway, I'm sorry." Then he looked in the direction of the palace. "If you'll excuse me, I have someone else I need to talk to."

"Need a lift?" She-Ra asked, a knowing smile on her lips.

"I'd love one, sis."

* * *

"Adam."

The prince stiffened at the sound of his father's voice. He had been in motion since he arrived back at the palace, and truth be told, he'd been hoping to rest for a few minutes before meeting Teela. He'd also been hoping to avoid Randor. He wasn't ready to have this conversation yet.

"Yes, Father?" he asked, his voice neutral. He refused to turn around, making Randor come around and face him instead.

"You're all right," Randor stated, looking him over.

"Of course." Adam didn't mention the slight soreness that lingered in his back and arm. It would be gone by morning.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you yesterday," Randor said, his voice slightly unsteady. "I hope you understand, I was concerned for you."

"I know, Father," Adam responded. "And I'm sorry, too, for the way I acted." The words sounded stilted and forced, even to his own ears. He was frustrated that Randor and he had butted heads so often in the last few days—in fact, every conversation seemed to end in a confrontation of some sort.

Randor cleared his throat. "We'll discuss this more tomorrow. I have a meeting to get to."

"Of course, Father." Adam gave his standard answer to this statement, knowing his father wouldn't follow through with him. He stepped aside to let the king pass.

Randor sighed heavily as he walked away. That hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. The tension between them was still there, and he wasn't sure of the reason or how to fix it.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Adam was tugging at the collar of his shirt nervously. He had asked Teela to dinner so they could talk in private. Although she had agreed, her manner had been reserved. He felt a little guilty as well, stealing this time away when he should be researching that black crystal Skeletor had. But the Sorceress and Serena were on it, and he hoped to hear something from them the next day. In the meantime, he needed to try to repair his relationship with Teela.

He turned at the rustling behind him, and his jaw dropped. Teela fairly glided down the stairs in a dress that looked as if it were spun silver. She had let her hair down again, for which he felt both grateful—it made her seem softer and more approachable—and even more nervous. Because in spite of all the functions over the years, they'd rarely voluntarily attended one together. They'd been each other's back-ups, or thrust together by their parents at a dinner party that needed another couple. They'd had picnics together, fought together…but this was different, and they both knew it.

Adam finally managed to close his mouth. "You look absolutely stunning," he said huskily.

Teela smiled demurely. "Thank you, Prince Adam." He glanced into her eyes, surprised at the use of his title. Perhaps she was even angrier than he had realized. Then he saw the uncertainty there, and he relaxed.

He turned, offering his arm. "Shall we, Captain?"

She giggled nervously. "Adam, where are we going?"

"Someplace without all these guards," he muttered, glancing around him. Duncan had been officially re-instated as Man-at-Arms, and two guards were hovering nearby in his place. The prince shook his head. He would deal with that tomorrow. Tonight, he wanted nothing to distract him from Teela.

Who, now that he looked, was frowning at him. "Adam? We are staying on the palace grounds, aren't we? It's not safe-"

"Teela," he interrupted her. "Trust me, okay?" He took her silence as acquiescence.

It was easy to forget how large the palace really was when you conducted your main business in a central area, Teela realized. They walked for nearly fifteen minutes before Adam opened the door to a room she hadn't entered in years.

"Oh, Adam," she whispered. She supposed she sounded like a simpering idiot, but she couldn't help it. This was _their_ room, the one they'd escaped to as kids when they wanted to get away from chores or school or bullies or their families. Ironically, it was even where they went to get away from each other, which of course backfired.

Back then, it was a little-used sitting room with sheets covering almost every item of furniture. Today, the sheets were gone, revealing maroon velvet-cushioned chairs at a cozy table for two made out of a red wood. A matching couch and table were caddy-cornered in the room, with a few additional chairs nearby. A bookshelf stood on the opposite side. It would have been empty except that there were flowers everywhere—red and yellow roses, brilliant pink sun lilies, and the deep blue of the midnight blossom. A mixed bouquet of flowers sat in the middle of the table. Teela took a deep breath and could smell only flowers; she couldn't tell that the room had ever been closed up.

Adam pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit, which she did. Chef Allen, delighted to be a part of Adam's special plans this evening, brought in their first course and left quickly and quietly, closing the door behind him.

"How did you do all this?" Teela asked as she began nibbling on her food.

Adam gave a sheepish grin. "Mother, Adora, and a few of the servants got the room ready," he admitted. "I didn't have much time for that; I was getting the flowers."

Teela stared at him. "You chose these?"

"Yes," Adam answered.

Teela knew she shouldn't be surprised; Adam was sweet about this type of thing. But that he remembered every one of her favorite blossoms touched her heart.

There was a tense silence for a few minutes. Then they alternately brought up random topics, but nothing held their attention for long.

"So the whole Sorceress of Grayskull thing…" Teela finally said. "That was the destiny you were talking about."

"Yes," Adam confirmed. "I don't understand why the Sorceress was wrong. That hardly ever happens." His eyes narrowed. "I wasn't paying much attention that day; I was too worried about Skeletor's next move. But she said something about a promise. What was she talking about, Teela?"

Teela nearly choked on her food. "I, uh, I'm not ready to talk about that yet, Adam." She ignored the sadness on his face that resulted from that statement. They may have been friends for their entire lives, but Adam had a long way to go to work his way back into her good graces.

Adam shifted directions. "There's something else I haven't understood, Teela." His gaze was doubtful, as if he didn't think she'd answer this one either. "You didn't receive Grayskull's power. So how were you able to find us when Skeletor had my father and me captive?"

Teela stilled for a moment, not sure of how much to reveal. Taking a page from Adam's own book, she finally responded, "You were my best friend forever, Adam. Even Skeletor's magic wasn't stronger than that friendship."

Adam's eyes narrowed at her use of the past tense and her hesitation, but he didn't press her further. "I never did thank you for saving us…or for saving me earlier today. So…thank you."

Teela nodded, the candlelight playing off of her ivory skin. Adam simply sat there and absorbed the sight. There was a short silence, until Chef Allen brought in the main course. He set dessert and additional drinks on the table next to the couch, bowed to the couple, and bid them good night.

"They'll clean up the dishes in the morning," Adam told Teela, his voice soft. "I didn't want us to be interrupted."

Teela's heart thudded as she considered the meaning of his words. "Oh?"

But Adam wasn't looking at her; he was toying with his food. Finally he looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Teela, for putting you through all that in the last few days," he said, sincerity strong in his voice. "I wish I could explain it so that you'd understand. But I'm not sure I can."

"Try it," she requested. "You were a mess this morning. Now you're back to normal. I want to understand it all."

Adam pushed his food around a little more, then set his fork down. "Do you remember after I woke up from Kaspanya's spell, the fears I told you about?" He waited for Teela's nod. "I told you one was about Hordak kidnapping my children and holding my wife hostage." He wanted to tell her that in the scenario he'd fought through, she was his wife, but the words wouldn't come. He cleared his throat.

"Seeing Darren, hearing his story and seeing what he had become, made that possibility even more real in my mind," Adam admitted. "Only the fear grew worse. Now I was worried that if anyone ever found out my secret, they'd not only kidnap or hurt my family, but they might kill them."

Teela's eyes were moist; she blinked rapidly to hold back the tears. "But that's always been a possibility, Adam. And you would never become evil like Darren did. Why did it scare you so badly?"

Adam thought for a minute. "When Skeletor learned the truth—when I told him the truth," he corrected himself, "it was a nightmare come true. My father was almost killed. I almost died." Teela reached across the table and grasped his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze before he continued.

"After all that has happened in the last two months—especially the whole thing with Darren—Skeletor knowing the truth was the last straw. I don't know any other way to describe it than how Zodac worded it. I lost my faith in the power of good."

"Your faith in the power of good," Teela repeated.

Adam grappled with a way to explain it. "I suddenly didn't believe that we would triumph in the end. Instead of focusing on the good we accomplish, I focused on what bad things could happen, and I couldn't stop. It's like I used to have this child-like faith that everything would turn out all right in the end. That faith was slowly taken away from me. Rather," he corrected himself again, "I let it be taken away. I was allowing myself to dwell on the fear of what could happen."

Teela pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Okay," she said slowly. "I think I understand. So what changed?"

"I'm not really sure," Adam admitted. "I'm not sure if it was what Zodac said, or maybe it was a combination of a lot of conversations of the last few days. But I had a choice whether to believe that I, you, and everyone else who fights evil makes a difference, and whether that difference is worth the sacrifices we make. I had a choice to live in fear that Skeletor or someone else would one day take away my loved ones, or focus on and appreciate each day as it is given to me. Of course, I chose to believe in the good, I always have. I just needed to remember. For some reason, I'd forgotten that it was a choice."

Teela stared at him, taking in every detail. "Your faith, as you call it, is stronger," she finally whispered. "You have He-Man's air about you now."

"What?"

"I noticed it earlier today," she explained. "Your confidence—or I guess your faith—as He-Man has always been more obvious than as Adam. But today, you have that same aura about you, somehow."

His faced reddened a little. "Are you sure it's not just left over from Skeletor's spell?" he teased. At her confused expression he sobered quickly. "I thought Adora told you what happened."

"No, we didn't get a chance to talk today," Teela replied.

Adam gave her a short summary of what happened.

"But you're okay?" she asked. She didn't wait for his answer. "It caught you in the left arm, didn't it?"

"Yes," he answered, surprised. "How did you know?"

"It's always your left," Teela told him smugly. "Even He-Man has a weakness in fighting, and it's your left."

Adam's jaw grew slack as he realized that the injuries he'd taken over the last few months had indeed been mostly—if not completely—to his left side.

"Guess I'm getting too old for this," he joked.

"Absolutely. Time to hang up the sword," Teela agreed easily. "Oh wait, you're stuck with it. Guess we'll have to work on that left side of yours instead."

They grinned at each other, then their eyes locked, and the smiles slowly faded. Adam had no idea how much time had passed before he pushed away from the table, came around, and offered her his hand.

"Dance with me," he said.

"There's no music," Teela protested mildly even as she stood.

In two steps Adam had crossed the room and pushed a button. Music flowed forth as if they were at a ball.

"I love your father's inventions," he told her with a smile. Teela nodded in agreement, and placed one hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand. A thrill of excitement raced through her at his touch, so different than the brotherly hugs he'd given her over the years, or the mandated dances they'd shared.

"So can you forgive me?" Adam asked, looking into her eyes.

"I forgave you ages ago," she admitted, returning his gaze. "But Adam…" She shifted slightly away from him. His heart seemed to stop at her look.

"You're not the only one who's had a tough time in the last month," Teela pointed out gently. "Whatever we could have, I need us to take it slow. You've kept major parts of yourself hidden from me for years. You still hold a secret from me. And when things got really tough last week you pushed me away. I understand it all here," she said, putting a finger to her head, "and I do forgive you, but…" Her voice cracked a little. She looked down at the floor for a moment, then up at him, clearing her throat. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I trust you with my life, Adam, but I'm not sure I can trust you with my heart." Her voice was so soft on the last sentence he had to strain to hear her.

Her words were a knife to Adam's heart, especially since they were completely justified.

"I understand, Teela," he said. He pulled her closer so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes. At least she hadn't written him off completely. "We'll just take it one step at a time."

She nodded her agreement and laid her head on his shoulder. The earlier closeness they'd shared had shattered, but still neither of them let the other go. Suddenly her words replayed in his mind.

"You still don't know who your mother is?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"No, how could I?" Teela answered, her reply muffled against his chest.

Adam didn't answer. He couldn't. He hadn't realized she still didn't know the truth. He'd asked her here tonight with the intention of clearing the air and hopefully starting over. He had assumed there were no more secrets between them.

_Why hasn't the Sorceress told her?_


	21. Chapter 21

Teela looked up from her preparations as she heard heavy footsteps approaching, but it was her father, not Adam, who appeared.

"The queen isn't feeling well, and won't be going. Adam is taking her place. Is everything else in order?" Duncan asked.

"The engines on the wind raider and the sky sled check out," she said. "We're ready to go as soon as Adam gets here." Her father caught her glancing towards the door. She seemed a bit nervous at the change in plans.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are things between you two?" he asked quietly.

Teela shrugged lightly. "We're just going to take it slow," she answered. She hesitated, then admitted, "I just don't trust him anymore, Father."

Duncan's head reared back in surprise. "You don't trust _Adam_?" he repeated in disbelief.

Teela ducked her head, avoiding her father's eyes. "How can I?" she whispered. "I want to, but I don't know how. How do I trust someone who hid so much of himself from me for so long, who is still keeping a secret from me, someone who used his position to push me away last week?

"Humph, I see your point," Duncan conceded reluctantly. "But Teela, you must know he was trying to protect you because he loves you."

Teela's head snapped up. "He's never told me that."

"Then maybe you should start listening with your heart instead of your ears," Duncan suggested, his eyes wise.

Teela pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Even if it's true, I still need time. With Adam, I always knew the kingdom would come first; it's his duty. But to have the whole mess of Grayskull thrown in…. I think I'm just starting to understand what that means."

Duncan nodded. "That's an unusually wise choice for someone who usually rushes into things," he teased gently.

Adam walked in just then, Cringer alongside him. "Good morning, Duncan, Teela." His voice held its usually friendly, upbeat tone, though his gaze lingered on Teela. She felt a momentary panic that he might have overheard them, but his face showed nothing. She let out a soft breath of relief.

"Good morning, lad," Duncan replied. He caught Adam in mid-yawn. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep much," Adam admitted, suddenly avoiding Teela's gaze. They had danced and talked until after midnight, but that hadn't been the problem. Her words had played over and over in his head. When he had finally fallen asleep just before dawn, it had been a restless sleep.

"Well, we'd better get on our way if we want to make it to Avion in time for the dedication," Teela said briskly. "You and Father are taking the wind raider. I'm riding wing on the sky sled." Her eyes challenged him to argue.

"As you wish, Captain," Adam said with an exaggerated bow. She couldn't help but giggle, to his relief. He could give her all the time she needed, but he couldn't stand to have a falsely official front between them.

"W-What about m-me?" Cringer asked. Adam smiled.

"You're coming too, you big fur ball."

"Oh good. Stratos always has yummy food for us." The cat licked his lips as the humans gathered around him laughed.

* * *

"You've got a long way to go to earn back her trust, lad."

Adam started at his mentor's words. He met Duncan's gaze steadily before Man-at-Arms turned back to flying the wind raider.

"I know, Duncan," he said. He sighed heavily. "I never meant to hurt her."

"I know that, Adam, and I think she knows that too," Duncan offered. "But you did."

Adam said nothing in reply; he didn't know what to say, since he knew Duncan was right. When Man-at-Arms finally looked over, he saw that the prince had fallen asleep, though judging from the light frown on his face, it wasn't a pleasant rest. Teela also noticed and shook her head, a feeling of indulgent understanding overcoming her. It was a far cry, she realized, from the superior feeling of indignation she used to feel when Adam nodded off at odd times.

At the sound of shots being fired, Adam jerked awake. He twisted around; the Collector was right behind them, closing in fast. Man-at-Arms stayed his arm as he went for the sword.

"Don't be too hasty, lad," he warned. "We don't know that Skeletor has told anyone else your secret yet, and we don't know who is in the Collector. You can't do much good as He-Man anyway."

"If we're forced down, I'd rather be He-Man," Adam pointed out, but understood Duncan's logic. He watched anxiously as Teela headed straight for the Collector, firing at it. He breathed a sigh of relief as she made it safely through her first pass. He'd feel much better if he were on a sky sled himself. The wind raider didn't have the same maneuverability.

Duncan swerved around as the Collector fired at them. "You realize this means we were right," Duncan muttered. "He's after you."

"Go on, rub it in and enjoy it. It doesn't happen often," Adam joked. His smile faded. "Actually, it was supposed to be my mother making this trip. And he could just as easily be after you or Teela, or even Cringer. How far are we from Avion?"

"We should be able to see it any minute," Man-at-Arms replied. Adam glanced back again. Teela had managed to damage the Collector some; one of the weapons was smoking. The sky sled's weapons weren't really strong enough, though.

Teela zoomed around them for another pass at the Collector. As she did so, one of its shots caught her sky sled, stalling the engine. Adam's heart went into his throat as she started down.

"Duncan!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled back. But the Collector's rapid fire kept him from heading in the direction he wanted. In desperation, Adam drew his sword.

"Wait! Stratos has her!" Adam lowered his sword as his friend appeared, carrying Teela. A dozen birdmen were there as well, rapidly firing their weapons at the Collector.

"Follow me, Man-at-Arms!" Stratos flew straight towards Avion. His birdmen followed, ceasing their firing as the shield generator started back up. Adam and Duncan exchanged relieved looks. They were safe, for now.

When they landed, Adam leapt out of the Wind Raider and strode over to Teela. "Are you all right?" he demanded huskily. He barely restrained from touching her. She said she'd wanted to take it slow, and he wasn't sure how she'd react if he pulled her into his arms in front of Stratos and half of his birdmen—even though that was what he desperately wanted to do.

"I'm fine, Adam," she assured him. Their eyes met, and for a few seconds everything else around them disappeared. She read the longing in his eyes; he saw the hesitation and wariness in hers. Stratos looked from one to the other, his jaw going slack in sudden realization.

Duncan cleared his throat as he came over, bringing Teela and Adam back to reality. He hugged his daughter tightly. "That was scary. Thank you, Stratos." He shook the birdman's hand.

"Yes, Stratos, thank you," Adam echoed. He could feel Stratos' assessing gaze as they shook hands.

"I'm glad we could help. You're looking well, Adam. I would have thought you'd be on bed rest."

"Grayskull's magic healed me," Adam replied honestly.

"How did you get out?" Stratos asked curiously. "When that fortress collapsed and He-Man said you'd gotten out already, I didn't think much of it. But I never did see you."

"He-Man, Orko, and Serena helped me escape," Adam answered. Teela cast him a nervous glance, but he wasn't worried. Questions like these came up more frequently than she realized. It was when they came from the same person several times in a row he started to get worried.

"So has Skeletor targeted you now, or was today just a coincidence?" Stratos asked.

Adam sighed. "We have reason to believe he may be after me," he admitted.

"Well, you're safe here, my friend. Let's get on with the dedication. We can talk more later," Stratos added.

After the ceremony, the birdmen celebrated with a community-wide feast. In spite of the organized chaos, Stratos and Adam sat at a table slightly set off from the others. Teela and Duncan had relaxed somewhat, but were still alert to trouble. Cringer was eating as much as anyone would give him.

"You and I have been friends for a long time, Adam," Stratos said casually.

"Just about my whole life," Adam agreed. He briefly wondered where Stratos was going with the conversation, but Teela caught his eye again. He watched her as he took a drink; Stratos kept talking.

"You're falling for your bodyguard, aren't you?"

Adam choked, spitting his drink out. Stratos pounded on his back as Adam coughed.

"Sorry about the bad timing there, Adam," Stratos apologized. He paused as the prince caught his breath. "But you are, aren't you?"

"Why are you asking?" Adam hedged.

"Well, it's just that Teela and He-Man have always seemed a bit…attracted to each other, I guess. I don't want to see you and He-Man have a falling out over a woman, even if it is Teela," Stratos said hesitantly.

Adam laughed; he couldn't help it. "Stratos, He-Man has no interest in Teela beyond friendship."

"How do you know?" Stratos challenged, more out of curiosity than certainty.

"Let's just say he and I have already had this discussion," Adam said, a smile lingering on his lips.

"I'm glad to hear that," Stratos replied heartily. "Really glad."

They watched some children play nearby; a few birdmen approached Stratos with random questions. Adam enjoyed the first sense of security he'd had in more than a week, although concern for his family lingered in the back of his mind. Skeletor could still attack the palace, knowing he was gone. At least Adora was still there; she was needed back on Etheria, but she'd promised not to leave until he returned.

"Do you know what had He-Man so upset last week after we rescued you and King Randor?" Stratos asked suddenly.

Adam straightened up and looked at his friend. He didn't bother pretending to misunderstand. He-Man had promised he'd tell Stratos what was going on, but never had the chance. He had to honor that, even if it was as Adam.

"Skeletor succeeded in getting what he wanted out of me," Adam admitted.

"And what was that?" Stratos queried.

"Information about He-Man," Adam said heavily. "Things that only a few of us know. It puts people in danger, and I'm sure it was weighing heavily on his mind."

"You can't be blaming yourself for not being able to resist a compulsion spell, a truth spell, and torture," Stratos asserted. Adam eyes widened in surprise. "Palace gossip from Eternos travels fast and far, my friend."

"Then perhaps they ought to get the story right," Teela said primly from behind Adam. He started; he hadn't heard her approach. "Adam did resist it all. He only gave Skeletor what he wanted to save his father." Adam flushed slightly.

"Then you are to be commended," Stratos commented solemnly. "I have never met anyone, save He-Man, with the kind of strength to resist those things."

Adam shifted uncomfortably. That was strike two for the day—now he was concerned. Maybe he needed to get back to the clumsy, irresponsible prince act.

"Adam, we need to get going," Teela said. "There was an emergency on Etheria, and Adora had to leave. Father summoned a few escorts for the trip back, and they're almost here."

Disappointment pierced Adam as he realized he hadn't gotten to say good-by to his sister. He sighed. He really hated that they were on two different worlds. He pulled his mind back to the present and stood, Stratos following suit.

"It was good to see you again, Stratos." He clasped the birdman's hand.

"Same here Adam. Safe journey back to Eternos."

* * *

Adam frowned as he observed the guards forming up. He turned in the wind raider's seat. "Duncan, what's going on with the royal guard?"

Duncan cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You'll have to discuss that with your father, Adam. He forbade me—or Teela—to speak with you about it. He wanted to talk to you personally."

Adam's eyes narrowed as they landed. It looked an awfully lot like a battle formation, he noted. He hurried from the hangar, not seeing the worried glances exchanged by Teela and her father. He went straight to the throne room, which thankfully was pretty much empty except for his parents and a few guards.

"Leave us," Adam commanded them. Confused at receiving such a domineering order from their normally mild-mannered prince, the guards looked to Randor for guidance. The king nodded.

"Adam, I'm glad to see you home safely," Randor said cautiously, trying to gauge his son's mood.

"Father, why does the royal guard look like it's getting ready for a battle?" Adam demanded suspiciously.

"I've decided that Skeletor has caused enough destruction and pain, and it is time to go to Snake Mountain and capture him," Randor said calmly.

"With the royal guard?" Adam's asked incredulously.

"I was hoping He-Man would lead them," his father replied, his voice still smooth, though inside he was becoming anxious. He hadn't expected Adam to be upset about this.

"Absolutely not," Adam stated, his voice firm.

"What?" Randor was sure he had heard wrong.

"You're not doing this to bring Skeletor to justice, Father," Adam accused. "This is an act of vengeance. I will not lead innocent men into the dangers of Snake Mountain, where they could be hurt or killed, for that reason."

"You can't deny that Skeletor has committed heinous crimes!" Randor exclaimed.

"You're right, he has," Adam confirmed. "But He-Man's power is for fighting evil, not revenge. Tell me revenge isn't the motive here, Father. Tell me your anger hasn't been burning in you for the last week, like it has me."

Randor stared at Adam, speechless. He couldn't answer for a moment. Marlena's lips parted in surprise. The subject had come up between her and Randor time and time again over the last week—if Adam was so worried about what Skeletor would do, why wasn't he going after him? Now Marlena understood. Adam had wanted to go in with a clear head. Going in for revenge, she realized, he might have done something he would regret later. Her respect for her son grew again.

"Skeletor must be stopped, regardless of the cost," Randor finally said, his voice hard. He had reached the same conclusion as Marlena, but thought enough time had passed. It was time to end Skeletor's reign of terror.

"This isn't what you stand for. You're a man of peace, Father. If you want Skeletor captured, then let He-Man take a group of the masters to do it," Adam argued. "Don't put the royal guard at risk. They're no match for Skeletor's minions."

Randor shook his head, reluctant to change his mind. "They are the finest soldiers on Eternia. They can handle Skeletor and his goons."

"No they can't, and you know it," Adam snapped.

Randor's patience was running thin. "Your lack of respect is starting to show, Adam," he warned.

_So is yours,_ Adam thought, but managed not to say it. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If He-Man had given you this advice two weeks ago, Father, you would have listened to him." He took another breath to calm himself down, while Randor's face grew red from anger and embarrassment. "If you choose to do this, I can't stop you. I won't lead them, but I will be nearby if they need me." He turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Marlena placed a gentle hand on her husband's arm. "Listen to him, Randor. For two reasons. He is right to question our motives. And he has fought Skeletor for almost seven years. He knows what he is talking about."

Randor's jaw clenched. He wasn't in the mood to listen.

* * *

At Marlena's urging, Randor finally decided to delay the attack for another day so he could consider his son's words. That hesitation took the decision out of his hands as Skeletor sent his warriors to attack the palace, Grayskull, and Eternia in general, one attack rapidly following another. The next few weeks proved to be grueling for everyone as the masters and the royal guard found themselves reacting to incidents, rather than going on the offensive as the king had intended.

Monsters attacked villages, floods and avalanches buried homes, shadow beasts raided towns. The Widgets were attacked on a regular basis. Skeletor's minions made multiple attempts to get into Grayskull. It was almost constant.

After the first week of it, when a pounding on his door woke Adam up in the middle of the night for the third night in a row—and the fourth night that week—he realized the toll it was taking on his friends. Grayskull's power was sustaining him, but Duncan had heavy circles under his eyes, and looked slightly unsteady on his feet. Teela had looked the same when she had gone to bed that night.

"Go back to bed, Duncan," He-Man ordered. "And don't wake Teela."

"We can't let you go alone," Duncan protested.

"I'll take Orko with me," He-Man assured him. "I promise to make him call for help if I think we need it."

Duncan nodded blearily. "If you're not sure, Adam."

He-Man quirked an eyebrow, feeling concern for Duncan even as a smile tugged at his mouth. "Duncan, you're not even talking quite right. Go back to bed." He and Battle Cat left.

As with the other instances, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. This time, Two-Bad and Trap Jaw had terrorized a village, trying to steal all of their food.

Adam returned to the palace in time for breakfast and Teela's wrath.

"How dare you leave here without my father or me?" she demanded, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Teela, you needed sleep," Adam tried to soothe her.

"Besides, it was boring," Orko said with a yawn. Teela glared at him and turned back to Adam.

"So do you," she snapped. "I can handle anything you can handle."

"Grayskull's power is helping to sustain me for now," Adam explained calmly. Teela didn't react to that, so he tried another angle. "Besides, Teela, think about why Skeletor might be doing this."

"He's trying to wear you down, obviously!"

"I think that's one reason," Adam admitted. "And eventually it will. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Teela. I am getting tired. And if Skeletor is determined to get rid of me, I need my bodyguard at the top of her form. Because as Adam, I will become more and more vulnerable."

The admission stung his pride a bit, but it calmed her down immediately. Teela searched his face, noticing the circles under his eyes and the lines of weariness there. But she also saw that so far, his gaze was clear. He really was in better shape than she had been; he was right, she had needed that full night of sleep.

"Okay," she said, nodding. "Okay, you could be right. But could we at least get a few of the masters to help us out? I don't like you walking into things alone."

"Agreed," Adam said. "I'll see who He-Man can round up."

"What's the other reason?" Teela asked, recalling his wording.

"Skeletor tipped his hand to us," Adam said grimly. "He didn't want me to know about the black crystal until he could take Grayskull's power. Now he's trying to keep us so busy-"

"-we don't have time to consider it, or time to find him and stop him," Teela finished for him. "The Sorceress has been asking me to come to Grayskull. Maybe I should have listened. She may need my help."

"Perhaps," Adam agreed, his voice noncommittal. He had a suspicion, though, that it was for another reason entirely.

* * *

"Teela," the Sorceress greeted her, her voice carrying an unusual waver. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," Teela told her. "With everything going on…"

"I understand." The Sorceress hesitated, but decided not to prolong it any longer. "Teela, you have long desired to know who your mother is." Her voice caught slightly, and she steadied herself.

"You know who she is?" Teela's face lit up. "Who? Who is she?"

The Sorceress opened her mouth, but the words would not come. She closed her eyes, gathered her courage, and spoke again. "I am your mother," she heard her own melodious voice say. She opened her eyes to see her daughter's reaction.

Teela's lips parted in shock. "I don't understand. How could you be-" She stopped as she suddenly recalled going to the oracle, and learning the truth from it.

"You took that knowledge away from me," she whispered, horrified. "Just as Adam said you could do about him being He-Man."

"I did," the Sorceress acknowledged quietly. Her eyes were full of tears. "If Skeletor ever knew I had a daughter-"

Teela couldn't help the groan that escaped. "Not that excuse again."

"There's more," the Sorceress corrected, firmly, but gently as always. "As you know, I believed you were to be the next Sorceress. For you to take my place here, you could never know of that destiny. When you came here, it had to be of your own free will, not a sense of obligation to me."

She paused. "I have watched over you for years, Teela. I have longed for the day when I could tell you the truth. I love you, my daughter."

Teela stared at the Sorceress, a swirl of emotions within her. The instant anger she'd felt at discovering Adam's secret was absent, and she didn't know why. She had expected Adam to tell her everything because they were close friends. She'd also been embarrassed by her treatment of him over the years. Both had contributed to her anger with him when she figured out the truth.

There was none of that with the Sorceress. The Sorceress was somewhat of an enigma to her; in her mind, Teela had placed her on a pedestal and rarely questioned the woman's decisions or wisdom. She had known in her heart that her mother was alive. The overriding emotion she felt was relief. Relief that her mother was someone she knew and respected. But although she didn't have the sense of betrayal, intermingled with her relief was hurt.

"Do you know how much I've wanted to know about my mother?" Teela demanded suddenly. "How it hurt to not have her with me when all the other girls had their mothers?"

A few stray tears escaped the Sorceress' eyes. "As much as it hurt me to have to give my daughter to someone who could raise her in safety," she answered softly. "I couldn't leave Grayskull, Teela. And it wasn't safe for you here."

Adam's questions came rushing into her mind. _"What if we ignored it all and had a family one day? Would it be fair to our children? Would you be able to leave them to take your place?"_

He'd been right to refuse more than friendship, Teela realized. She suddenly had a small inkling of the pain her mother had endured, separated from her daughter all this time.

"I need to think," she whispered. She backed away from the Sorceress. "I'm sorry."

The Sorceress let her go. She knew her daughter. Teela would return.

* * *

"Adam."

At the gentle reprimand in his father's voice, Adam jerked awake, his face flaming. Several noblemen were present for this meeting, and he had embarrassed his father by falling asleep.

"I'm sorry, Father." It was all he could say.

"Adam, you're clearly not feeling well. Go on and get some rest," Randor said, his tone still gentle.

"Yes, Father." Adam didn't argue. Another four days had passed, and the pace had not slackened. The good news was that they finally had Trap Jaw and Beast Man in custody. He-Man and Fisto had captured Beast Man just yesterday. His control over the animals had been creating about half of their problems. Adam only hoped things would slow down a little now. He was reaching the end of his endurance.

Crossing the courtyard, he caught sight of Teela. In spite of his exhaustion, he changed direction. She had been unusually quiet the last two days. He intended to find out why.

"Teela," he called out, only to feel a sharp sting on his back. His body went numb.

_A stun ray, _he realized. He cursed his own lack of attention. He should have known better than to cut across the open when he was this tired.

Teela heard Adam and turned in time to see him collapse. Her heart in her throat, she drew her pistol and called for guards. Tri-Clops was heaving the prince over his shoulder as she drew close.

"Put him down, three-eyes," she ordered, training her gun on him.

"I don't think so," he sneered. "Skeletor wants him."

"What for?" she demanded.

"Who cares?" Tri-Clops answered, pressing a button on his belt. Just then, a jug appeared over his head and dropped down, covering all of his eyes. Teela lurched forward, grabbed Adam's arm, and yanked as hard as she could. He fell free of Tri-Clops just as the villain transported back to wherever he had come from.

Hands reached down and pulled Adam gently off of Teela. She sat up, relieved to see her father, Orko, and Mekaneck among the guards.

"Orko, your timing was perfect," she said in way of thanks. The little Trollan blushed through his scarf. "Is Adam okay, Father?"

"That stun beam put him out, but he'll be fine," her father replied. "The rest will be good for him."

"Is something wrong with him?" Mekaneck asked. "Other than the fact that Skeletor's after him, that is." Teela and Duncan exchanged glances. They couldn't tell Mekaneck how exhausted Adam had seemed that morning. As far as everyone knew, the prince hadn't been involved in any of the recent battles.

"Adam hasn't been feeling well," Teela finally said. She gazed at her prince with narrowed eyes while Mekaneck watched her thoughtfully, not realizing that her sudden anger was showing on her face as a thought occurred to her.

* * *

The reprieve didn't last long; a few hours later Evil-Lyn attacked Grayskull again. Her power seemed stronger, the Sorceress noted, but with Serena's help, she wasn't a serious threat. However, the fact that she had brought Webstor, Two-Bad, Stinkor, and a small army of robots with her forced the Sorceress to call out for He-Man.

"Where do you think you're going?" Teela demanded of him as he walked through the palace.

"Evil-Lyn is attacking Grayskull again," he replied, his voice and face showing none of his earlier weariness.

"I'm going with you," she insisted.

"I'd love the company," he replied easily. As He-Man, most of the exhaustion was wiped away by Grayskull's power, but after eleven days of this, he wasn't one hundred percent. He probably could use her help.

"This is getting ridiculous," Teela muttered as they got into a wind raider. "We need to capture these guys and work on finding Skeletor."

"I agree," He-Man said, "but since their primary mission seems to be to keep me busy and away from Skeletor, they're set up for quick escapes. We got lucky with Trap Jaw and Beast Man."

His words proved true. The four villains waited until he had defeated the robots, then attacked him cautiously. As soon as he got close to defeating them, they all disappeared except for Stinkor, who Teela had managed to freeze. They called for a transport to take the evil warrior to the prison.

This small success did nothing to stem their frustration, however. He-Man clenched his fists. "This is becoming very annoying. What is Skeletor planning?"

Teela seemed anxious to leave Grayskull, and she barely acknowledged the Sorceress. As they flew back to the palace, He-Man remembered he had wanted to talk to Teela. He studied her for a moment. She seemed…unsettled, he decided. She kept drumming her fingers, and her eyes darted back and forth constantly. Vigilance was part of the job, but this was something more.

"Is everything okay, Captain?" he asked gently. Teela wondered when exactly that had gone from a title to an endearment. Coming from him in that tone, it was anything but official.

"Sure, why?"

"You've been very quiet the last two days."

She should have known she couldn't keep anything from him. "The Sorceress finally told me she's my mother."

"Thank goodness," he breathed, closing his eyes. Teela cast a startled glance his way at the heartfelt emotion in his voice.

"Why do you sound so relieved?"

He-Man offered her a lopsided grin. "Sorry, Teela, I know this is purely selfish, but it was the last secret between us. I'm glad to be rid of it."

A small smile played around her mouth. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

He-Man studied her as she flew the wind raider. "And how do you feel about it?"

"Well, I'm not as mad at her as I was at you," she confessed. "I already knew there was a secret about who my mother was, so it's not like I didn't expect something like this. The Sorceress was always this amazing woman, and to be honest there have been times I wished my mother would have been just like her. But it's hard to accept that she's been this close all this time, and I didn't know." Her voice trailed off, sounding uncertain.

"She's always loved you, Teela," He-Man said, suspecting she needed to hear it. "Of all the years I've known her, you're the only thing I've ever seen her cry over."

Teela felt a warm glow at his words. "I guess I should go talk to her again," she mused. "I left things in the air the other day." She glanced at him again. "Since we're being open and honest with each other about our parents…you ought to talk with your father, you know."

"About what?" Confusion furrowed his brow.

"You two have been at each other's throats since he learned your secret. You're both having a hard time adjusting to what it means to your relationship. The tension between the two of you is so awful…don't you think you should try to resolve it?" Teela asked.

He-Man shrugged helplessly. "Is it any different than we've always been?" he asked reasonably.

"Yes!" Teela said emphatically. "I don't know what it is about you two that you're so unbending towards each other. You're practically blind to each other's feelings. You're not like that with anyone else, so why are you like that with him?"

"I don't know," He-Man answered slowly, his brow furrowed. "I guess I tend to put a mental block there, Teela. It was safer that way, when he didn't know I was Adam. His reprimands and disappointment didn't hurt so much if I kept some distance there." She felt a small pang of guilt, knowing she'd expressed the same over the years as well. He-Man was silent a moment, pondering her words. "Thanks for pointing it out."

"No problem." Teela thought about telling him what her pledge had been, why Grayskull had rejected her. She was starting to gain the courage to trust him again, especially now that she knew there were no more secrets between them. But she still couldn't get the words out—the idea of openly confessing her love terrified her. Before she knew it, they were at the palace.

"Hey," she said, almost shyly as they got out of the wind raider. "You think we could do dinner again sometime?"

His eyes grew wide, then a smile that matched appeared as well. He reached out and stroked her cheek gently.

"Absolutely," he promised.

They didn't see someone watching.


	22. Chapter 22

His time had been full of fighting; Adam hadn't had a meal with his family in days. So he sought out his father that night.

"Father, can I speak with you for a moment?" Adam asked. Randor nodded. Marlena smiled and gave them both a kiss.

"Be nice, you two," she admonished gently as she left.

The two men regarded each other somberly a moment.

"Are we really that bad?" Adam finally asked, a smile playing around his mouth.

Randor relaxed, returning his son's smile. "I guess we have been pretty tense." His smile faded. "I feel terrible for the arguments we've had, Adam. And I am sorry for trying to push you into going after Skeletor."

"I have to do what I think is right," Adam asserted. "I hope you understand that, Father. I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Nor did I," Randor replied quietly, his brown eyes apologetic. There was a short, awkward silence, broken only by the distant call of night birds.

"I knew this hadn't been easy for you, learning that I'm He-Man," Adam finally said, his eyes meeting his father's again. "But honestly, I didn't realize it was still a problem. I've been too wrapped up in all of Skeletor's antics this week to notice. Guess I take after my father." He gave Randor a lopsided grin, and Randor couldn't help but chuckle.

"You do have my single-minded determination at times," he agreed.

"It was Teela who picked up on the fact that there was still tension between us," Adam confessed. "I've been so used to it over the years I hadn't really noticed. Things were just…the way they normally were."

"And I don't like it," Randor stated firmly. "You had proven yourself over and over even before I knew you were He-Man. I hope you know how proud I was of you, even…before." Adam averted his eyes, half-embarrassed and half-uncertain at the truth of his father's words. Randor sighed heavily, deciding it was time to be completely honest with his son. "I have been having a really hard time reconciling the way you had acted as Adam with the way you behaved as He-Man…surely there were other ways to keep your secret. Did you really have to embarrass yourself to do it?"

"Embarrass myself or the throne?" Adam asked, his voice low and neutral. He wasn't offended; he'd always suspected this would be the most difficult part for the king to accept and understand.

Randor grew red. "Both," he answered honestly, his voice sounding slightly forced. "I know it is important to keep the secret, but isn't there a better way?"

Adam spread his hands helplessly. "I've spend the last seven years trying to think of one, Father. If you have a suggestion, I'm all ears." He paused, then added, "You have to understand, too, that being late and missing meetings wasn't an act. That's not something I can change. What I do as He-Man is even more important than what I do as the prince. It will always come first."

"I know," Randor replied. He turned troubled eyes to his son. "To find out that Eternia's greatest hero is my own son…it is humbling, yet at the same time, I'm incredibly proud of you. There are times when being king is almost too much responsibility to bear. I can't imagine how you've held up under this for almost seven years. I am in awe of you, Adam. It makes it difficult to know how to act around you."

Adam's face flushed at his father's words. He'd grown used to the anonymity provided by his secret…praise of this kind wasn't something he was used to hearing as Adam.

"You shove all that aside and treat me as you always have," he finally replied. "We-"

"No," Randor interrupted firmly. Adam's eyes widened at the fierce undertone in the king's voice. "If I must, I will keep up public reprimands to help you keep your secret, but I will not go so far as to berate you over every 'mistake' you make, Adam, as I have been doing in recent years."

Adam shifted his weight uncomfortably, unsure how to respond. "We do need to keep up appearances," he acknowledged quietly. He offered his father a small smile. "But it would be nice to have you let up a little." Randor nodded shortly; Adam cleared his throat and sought to change the subject. "You and I haven't really talked about this much. Do you have any other questions for me, Father?"

Randor shook his head. "I've been plaguing your mother with questions for nearly two weeks, Adam. I—actually, I do have one," he corrected himself. Adam waited patiently. "How hard was it to keep a straight face when I assumed you were taking fighting lessons from He-Man?"

A mix of a gasp and a laugh caught in Adam's throat; he looked at Randor and found a wry a smile on the king's face. Their eyes locked, and they burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Pretty hard," Adam admitted, still chuckling. They leaned on the railing overlooking the palace grounds, side-by-side.

"Ancients, I was so blind," Randor choked out, only half-laughing now. "So incredibly blind." He turned to his son. "I didn't tell you, but I had just about figured it out. I had this insane thought that you were He-Man, but of course I tried to reason it away. It was part of the reason I wanted time alone with you, so I could ask you about this preposterous idea that had crossed my mind." They laughed again. "I was so glad I hadn't gotten a chance when Skeletor asked me what I knew about He-Man."

Adam sobered. "Me too. I don't want to think about what he would have done to you to get you to talk."

Randor grew somber as well. "It's far worse to watch it happen to your son," he argued quietly. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"It wasn't your responsibility to stop him," Adam pointed out. "It was mine."

"That idea still takes some getting used to." Randor clapped a hand to Adam's shoulder, and their eyes met in mutual understanding.

* * *

The next day found Teela returning to Castle Grayskull, her nerves on edge. She wasn't sure what kind of reception she'd get from the Sorceress, given her absence of three days.

"Hello, Teela," the Sorceress said upon opening the drawbridge. "I trust you are well?"

"We're all a bit worn down," Teela replied, hating the small talk but not knowing what else to say. "Have you and Serena had any luck in finding out about the black crystal?"

The Sorceress shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I've exhausted almost every resource, but there is still nothing."

"He-Man was hoping to talk with Granamyr about it, but hasn't had time," Teela recalled. "Perhaps you could…"

"Yes," the Sorceress said. "That would be wise. I should have thought of that already." There was a brief silence as the two regarded each other. The Sorceress broke eye contact and turned away, clearing her throat. "I have something for you, Teela."

"For me?"

The Sorceress turned back around, and in her hands lay the Sword of Truth. "It is yours, Teela. Only in your hands will it come to life as it did before. But wield it carefully. To use it frequently would be to invite every person in the land who has a dispute with a neighbor to seek you out. You would become a full-time judge." A small smile played about the Sorceress' lips.

"I'll do my best to use it wisely," Teela said humbly, accepting the sword. "Thank you…Mother."

The Sorceress' eyes welled with tears, and Teela regretted ever doubting that this woman had loved her. She stepped forward and threw her arms around the Sorceress, who returned her hug with vigor. Tears streamed silently down both faces.

* * *

Adam and Teela were walking together the next day, on their way to grab a snack from the kitchen, when she suddenly put a hand to her head.

"Are you all right?" Adam asked in concern.

"The Sorceress," she whispered.

Teela, come to Grayskull.

_What about He-Man? Do you need him as well?_

There was a slight pause._ Adam may come if you wish._

Adam was watching her expectantly. Teela shrugged. "She wants me to come to Grayskull, and said you could come if I wanted. It doesn't sound like there's any danger."

"I wonder what she wants," Adam mused. He grinned at her. "Do I get to tag along?"

"Absolutely," she replied, thinking it felt odd to be the one summoned to the castle.

* * *

Upon arriving, Teela and Adam were surprised to see Zodac there.

"Hello, Zodac," Adam said, his eyes communicating his appreciation for the guardian's help earlier in the month. Zodac nodded his understanding.

"Hello Adam, Teela," he replied.

"What's going on?" Teela asked, impatient as always.

"Zodac said he has a story to share," the Sorceress explained, Serena at her side. "Come, let us sit." The four of them gathered around a table and waited for Zodac to begin.

"Many years ago, a woman named Delilah," Zodac began.

"Delilah?" the Sorceress repeated sharply.

The Cosmic Enforcer turned his head slightly to face her fully. "Yes. Your older sister."

"You have a sister?" Adam asked in surprise.

"I had a sister," the Sorceress corrected sadly. "She was much older than I, by eighteen years. She married and moved away. My parents said she died before I turned one. I never knew what happened to her."

"If you allow me to continue, you may find out," Zodac said, slight amusement in his voice.

The normally unflappable Sorceress flushed. "Forgive me, Zodac."

"Delilah gave birth to a daughter she named Grace," Zodac continued. Serena's lips parted; she could see where this was going already. Adam's gaze sought hers; he of course remembered her parents' names, and unspoken suspicions passed between the two of them even as they listened.

"Almost immediately after Grace was born, Delilah and her husband both fell ill. Neither of them survived. Their little girl was taken in by a nearby couple who had been unable to have children of their own. They were good people at heart, with one exception." He paused slightly. "They never told your parents, Teelana, that they had a grandchild. With the illness, Delilah had been unable to get word to them."

"How sad," Teela murmured. Unshed tears stood in the Sorceress' eyes.

"This turned out to be a blessing in disguise, actually," Zodac informed them. "Grace grew up in the safety and security of a loving home. She married Timothy, a farmer, and the two of them had a daughter, Serena." He smiled at the young woman.

"You are my great-niece, then," the Sorceress said to Serena, understanding dawning on her face.

"And my cousin!" Teela exclaimed. The three of them looked at each other, smiles slowly growing on their faces. Adam leaned back in his chair and watched them with a grin.

Abruptly, Serena turned back to Zodac. "Why did my parents leave Eternia?"

His face grew solemn. "Just before the Horde attacked Eternia, Hordak learned that several children held the key to his successful conquest of the planet."

"How did he find that out?" Adam interrupted, leaning forward intently. It was a question that had plagued him for some time.

Zodac leveled his gaze at the prince. "That is not necessary for you to know. The important thing is that he knew two of those children were you and Adora. He could not determine the identity of the other, however. And while he wanted to kidnap you and your sister, to raise you in his own evil ways, his intention was to kill the third, because of the prophecy he learned about."

"What prophecy?" This time it was Teela who spoke up. After her experience, she wasn't putting a lot of stock in prophecies.

"It foretold that the fall of a great evil would be imminent when this particular child took her place of power," Zodac said calmly. "They did not say she would be responsible for that defeat, but that is how Hordak interpreted it."

"He does jump to conclusions," Adam muttered to no one in particular. Serena was suddenly staring at Zodac, her jaw dropping open slightly.

"It was you," she said, her voice slightly hoarse. "You warned my parents."

He smiled. "Yes. You weren't even two years of age. I'm surprised you remember."

Adam's heart seemed to stop. "You warned her parents, but not mine?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. He struggled internally to remember that Zodac had helped him just a few weeks ago when he desperately needed it. But the years his family had lost after Adora was kidnapped would not allow him to remain quiet.

"If I had warned them, and Hordak had not succeeded in taking Adora, She-Ra would not be fighting the Horde on Etheria right now," Zodac pointed out calmly. "You are both where you are supposed to be."

Adam dropped his gaze and inclined his head in a silent apology. The Sorceress was now staring at Zodac, however.

"You knew Serena would take my place, not Teela," she accused him. "Yet you let me give my daughter to someone else to raise, without saying a word?"

"She was not safe here, Teelana," he reminded her. "Had she been raised here, it is likely she would not be alive today." A short silence met his words.

"You never reveal anything without a purpose, Zodac," the Sorceress finally said, slowly. "Why have you told us all of this?"

"It will be important for you to understand the connection between all of you," he replied. "The bond you share transcends Grayskull; you are bonded by history, family, and love. You must remember what you have learned today."

Adam's head jerked up at the intensity of the words, and he found Zodac staring at him. Before he could question the Cosmic Enforcer, Zodac was gone.

* * *

_Another hectic week,_ He-Man reflected wearily as he watched the villains disappear once more. As Adam, he'd been attacked three more times. Duncan had pushed him out of the way of a "runaway" cart, Teela had helped him fight off Evil-Lyn, and he'd managed to defeat Spikor himself. There had also been attacks on the king and queen and on Teela, proving them all right—Skeletor was after anyone he thought could get him an advantage over He-Man.

Adam was growing frustrated that Skeletor was deliberately attacking him in full view of other people, where he couldn't transform. He was tired of hiding the secret; more than he'd ever been, especially since he just didn't know if there was any point to it. But Skeletor's minions seemed aggravated that he kept sending them after Adam, so they apparently hadn't been told yet.

_Oh well, at least we caught Spikor, Clawful, and Two-Bad this time,_ He-Man thought. Three more down. Although he'd feel better if they had gotten Evil-Lyn or Tri-Clops, since they were probably the smartest two, Skeletor's forces were definitely depleted.

At this point, He-Man wasn't sure what surprised him more: that Skeletor had apparently kept his secret, or that he hadn't seen Skeletor in nearly three weeks. He only wished he knew what the villain was up to. He glanced around at the other masters there: Fisto, Teela, Duncan, Moss Man, Buzz Off, and Mekaneck. Their help had been invaluable. He wouldn't have been able to keep up with it all without them. Others, like the royal historian, Randor, Marlena, Roboto, and Stratos had spent days in the royal library, searching for information about the black sphere Skeletor had held. So far they had found nothing. He-Man had intended to go see Granamyr to see what he knew, but Skeletor had kept him far too busy.

As He-Man re-sheathed his sword and turned to walk over to the others, a wave of dizziness suddenly hit him. He staggered slightly.

"He-Man!" Teela's voice sounded far away.

He collapsed before his friends' eyes.

* * *

"He-Man?"

The hero opened his eyes and struggled to focus. He couldn't remember ever feeling so light-headed. He was still outside in the courtyard, so he couldn't have been out long. It was, however, long enough that his parents had arrived, he noted with chagrin.

"He-Man, when's the last time you ate anything?" It was Duncan asking the question. He-Man started to sit up.

"Just relax," Duncan insisted, pressing a hand on He-Man's shoulder. "Tell me when you ate last."

He-Man closed his eyes briefly. He hadn't eaten that day, he knew. Yesterday was the day Evil-Lyn had held Queen Marlena in the Mystic Mountains and buried him under an avalanche. He hadn't eaten yesterday, then. The night before that Skeletor's robots had been attacking a town. The day before Evil-Lyn had tricked another ruler to declare war on Eternia. He might have eaten that day, but given the fact that a swarm of killer bees had attacked the same day, he doubted it…He-Man finally gave up. He opened his eyes and stared at Duncan. "I don't remember."

Duncan shoved a sandwich into his hand. "Now you can sit up. And eat." He turned to Adam's parents. "He'll be all right. He's just starving himself to death," he said a bit dryly. "Teela, get him some water, please. He's probably on the verge of being dehydrated as well, if he's not already."

"He-Man, you can't save Eternia if you don't take care of yourself," Marlena chided him, worry bright in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," He-Man answered. "It wasn't intentional."

Randor bent down near the hero. "You gave us quite a scare, young man." His voice was full of concern.

"I'm sorry about that, King Randor," He-Man repeated.

"He-Man?" Duncan interrupted, his voice still holding a dry note. Everyone looked at him. "Stop apologizing and eat."

* * *

Stratos and Mekaneck were arguing as Teela walked back towards He-Man, carrying the water her father had requested. They fell silent at her approach, which caused her to hesitate.

"What's going on?" she asked casually.

The two exchanged looks, but didn't answer. Teela felt her temper flare slightly.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" she asked more forcefully.

"I don't know, Teela. Is there?" Stratos replied steadily. She raised an eyebrow in question. He cleared his throat. "He-Man told me you're just a friend. Adam told me that he and He-Man had an understanding regarding you. I believed them both. But Mekaneck tells me that he heard you arranging a date with He-Man just last week. I have to wonder what's going on." He seemed as if he were going to say more, but stopped.

"It seems to me," Teela said tightly, "that my personal life isn't any of your business."

"Perhaps. But Adam is a good friend of mine," Stratos argued quietly. "I don't want to see him hurt."

Mekaneck shifted uncomfortably. "You and He-Man seemed awfully cozy in the hangar, Teela," he said, almost reluctantly.

Adam's warnings rang in her mind. _Don't lie to protect the secret. Rely on the truth or on distractions._ But how would she get out of this?

"He-Man and I are just friends," she finally said. Inwardly she squirmed at having her life put under the microscope like this. "And right now, Adam and I are just starting to…um…" She blushed, anger and embarrassment flooding her.

Stratos, having gotten the same story from all three of them, seemed satisfied, but Mekaneck wasn't.

"Then why were you making a date with He-Man?" he pressed. "And it wasn't the first time. You asked him if you could do dinner 'again.' And it wasn't a casual arrangement between friends. I saw how you looked at each other, how he touched you." He turned his face away. "I'm sorry Teela, but I know what I saw and heard."

Teela was fairly shaking with anger. "I don't need to justify my actions to you," she snapped. "You're wrong about what you're thinking. I won't stand here and listen to this any more." She marched over to where He-Man sat with his father.

Stratos frowned as he watched her whispered exchange with He-Man. "Something's not right."

"Told you so," Mekaneck muttered miserably.

* * *

"Teela, what's wrong?" He-Man asked immediately. Randor and He-Man were looking up at her expectantly; obviously she had interrupted a conversation, but Teela didn't really care. She slapped the glass down on the table, spilling some of the water.

"Stratos and Mekaneck think I'm seeing you behind Adam's back!" she hissed angrily, struggling to keep her voice down. Randor looked from one to the other, pleased that his instincts had been right.

"Well, there's a dilemma you don't hear every day," the king said aloud, sounding somewhat amused.

He-Man, however, was concerned. "They said that?"

"Mekaneck heard our conversation in the hangar last week," Teela explained.

"What did you tell them?"

"What could I say? I can't deny what Mekaneck heard or saw. I told them they were wrong, that you and I are just friends…but they didn't believe me, or at least, Mekaneck didn't," she concluded.

He-Man was silent for a moment. "I may have to tell them the truth," he said finally.

"What?" Teela and Randor exploded at once.

"After all you've gone through to keep it from us?" Teela added heatedly.

"The only one that hurt was Adam," He-Man pointed out. "It was necessary." Randor made a noise low in is throat, probably thinking it had hurt the royal family's reputation as well, but He-Man ignored him. "This is hurting you, Teela. And it's affecting the masters. Something like this could rip them apart. I can't lead them in a battle if they don't trust me. Besides, Skeletor already knows, though it's anyone's guess why he hasn't told the world yet."

Randor nodded thoughtfully. "You may be right, son. This could be serious. But I think you should sleep on it, see what happens. Don't rush into a decision on this."

He-Man shook his head. "The longer we wait, the greater the chance they'll tell someone else their suspicions. They aren't gossips, but still…"

"Your father is right," Teela interrupted. "Don't make this decision based on me."

He-Man was silent for a moment, sipping what has left of his water as he considered their words. The two people most likely to make rash decisions were telling him to be patient. "Perhaps you're right," he finally conceded. "I'll wait…for now."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Orko?" Duncan asked that evening as they gathered for dinner. "It's not like him to miss dinner."

"You're actually looking for Orko?" Teela teased her father.

"I-I haven't seen him since this m-morning," Cringer chimed in from under the table.

Adam, who had still been concerned for the safety of his family and friends, felt an icy grip on his heart.

"Excuse me," he muttered, intending on going someplace quiet where he could contact the Sorceress more easily.

"Oh no you don't," his mother said. "You eat before you move from that chair, young man." Her tone and face indicated that he wouldn't win this particular argument. Adam sighed and settled into his chair. He closed his eyes briefly and sought out the Sorceress.

_Yes, Adam. How can I help you?_

_I think Orko is missing. Can you try to locate him?_

_Of course._

Orko didn't show up at all during dinner. Immediately after he finished eating, Adam excused himself. Teela, Duncan, and Cringer followed him, though, and watched in surprise as he became He-Man.

"What's going on, buddy?" Battle Cat growled.

"I have a feeling Orko's in trouble," He-Man replied. "We're heading over to Grayskull to see what the Sorceress has found…if anything."

"I'll go with you," Teela immediately volunteered.

"All right," He-Man responded. "Duncan, can you organize the masters? We need some to look for Orko, and others on stand-by in case Skeletor tries anything else."

"Of course," Duncan replied. "I'll work on running some scans of the area as well; maybe I can pick up something."

He-Man and Teela mounted up onto Battle Cat and raced off, each worried about their little friend.

* * *

"I'm afraid I can find no trace of Orko," the Sorceress admitted, her eyes reflecting her concern. "Serena has taken to the skies to see if she can locate him."

"But if Orko is on Eternia, you should be able to find him with your magic," He-Man said, his brow furrowed.

"Unless Skeletor has erected another forcefield," she corrected. He-Man's jaw clenched.

"What would Skeletor want with Orko?" Teela asked.

"He might use him as bait to draw me out," He-Man said, running a hand through his hair. "But I'm sure that's not it; he's been drawing me out one way or another all week. Something doesn't feel right. Sorceress, have you contacted Granamyr about that black sphere?"

"No," she said. "We have had trouble reaching him."

"Then let's try again, right now."

Using the Sorceress' window, they were able to contact Granamyr, but he wanted to see them in person to discuss an urgent matter of his own. He was so anxious that he allowed the Sorceress to create a portal that led directly into his lair.

"Thank you all for coming," the great dragon said. "He-Man, one of my dragons, Mutango, has disappeared. His magic was second only to my own. I have tried all of my magical knowledge, but I cannot locate him. I would like you to help in my search."

"A friend of ours is also missing," He-Man stated. "Orko."

"The funny little magician?" Granamyr questioned. At He-Man's nod, the dragon frowned even more deeply. "Something very bad is happening."

"Perhaps more than you know," He-Man agreed. "Granamyr, do you know anything about a pure black crystal sphere, small enough to hold in one hand?"

Granamyr lowered his head down to He-Man's level. "What did you see this crystal do?" he asked, urgency in his voice. After He-Man explained, a visible shudder ran though the normally fearless dragon. 'The Obsidian Sphere," he whispered.

"You know of it," He-Man exclaimed, his eyes narrowing.

Granamyr straightened up. "A horrible object, made completely of dark magic. It absorbs the magic of anything, living or not, and turns it evil. The holder has access to that power so long as he is in possession of the sphere. If he holds onto the crystal long enough, he absorbs the magic. As he does so, he becomes stronger, and more evil."

"And Skeletor's got it," He-Man concluded.

"If Mutango and Orko have had their magic taken away, it will leave them a shell of their former selves," Granamyr said sadly. He waved a hand, and a vision appeared before He-Man, Teela, and Battle Cat.

"This was Moon Flight," Granamyr told them. "She was once a dragon with powerful magic. The crystal was used on her more than five hundred years ago, and she lived in this state for two hundred years before dying. There was nothing I could do."

Teela gasped. The dragon in the vision was an unnaturally pale green, looking as if someone had sucked the life out of her. She shuffled along slowly on all fours, barely having the energy to walk, her nose touching the ground as well. There was an utterly hopeless air about her.

"By the Ancients," Teela whispered. "It's like a living death."

He-Man recalled the white light and the sense of love and peace he had once experienced. "It's far worse than death," he countered quietly.

"If the others have already met this fate, it is too late for them as well," Granamyr stated. "The most you can do is kill Skeletor, and make sure he does not do this to any other living being."

"I can't kill a living creature, not even one as evil as Skeletor," He-Man argued, shaking his head. "What if I destroy the crystal?"

"No!" The vehemence in Granamyr's voice startled them all. "It would absorb the power of your sword and the magic of Grayskull that resides in you, Champion of Eternia. It would kill you, and this world would be lost."

"Kill him?" Teela repeated faintly.

Granamyr nodded emphatically. "Even He-Man would not survive the explosion resulting from the crystal's destruction. Imagine how much less of a chance he would have as Adam, if the crystal strips him of his power before he crushes it."

He-Man had wondered if Granamyr had learned his secret when the dragon had probed his mind months ago. Apparently he had. Now was not the time to worry about that, however.

"But would destroying the crystal save our friends?" He-Man pressed.

Granamyr sighed and bowed his head slightly. "It may. I do not know for certain. I do not even know if the power Skeletor gained from the crystal would disappear if the crystal were destroyed."

* * *

"I won't do it. I won't willingly take a life," He-Man stated firmly. Teela threw her hands up in the air; even the Sorceress looked perplexed.

"He-Man, what choice do we have?" the Sorceress asked.

"Better him than you," Battle Cat agreed.

"No," He-Man repeated. "I will destroy the crystal and take my chances."

"But according to Granamyr, you don't have any chances!" Teela snapped heatedly.

"I don't believe that," he replied calmly.

Teela searched his face, amazed by the utter peace and confidence she saw there, though there was a shadow of sadness in his eyes.

"I was right," she whispered for his ears only. Her eyes filled with tears. "You are going to break my heart."

"Teela…" He-Man's resolve cracked and he reached out to her. She stepped away from his touch and raced out of the castle.

"You had better go after her this time, He-Man," the Sorceress said, her voice full of reproach.

"I know," he answered.

* * *

Teela heard He-Man calling after her, but she ignored him, trying to get a grip on her own emotions. There was a short silence, and she thought he'd given up, but then she heard Adam's voice. She stopped unwillingly, turning to watch his approach in the moonlight.

"You cheated," she complained. "You knew I wouldn't leave you out here at night without a bodyguard."

Adam's lopsided grin tugged at her heartstrings. "All fair's in love and war, Teela," he quipped.

Teela heart lurched at his choice of words, even as she shifted automatically into guard mode, observing everything around them. "Let's go," she sighed.

"Not yet," Adam said softly. He grasped her hand and led her to a beautiful hidden cove, a small diversion of a nearby stream. They sat on a rock together. The moonlight played across Adam's face as he turned to her, and Teela's heart ached at the thought of losing him.

"Teela," he said, staring deep into her eyes, "you said would trust me with your life. Do you trust yourself with my life?"

Teela stared at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm your bodyguard, aren't I?"

Adam nodded, his eyes not leaving hers for even a second. "Do you believe good will overcome evil, Teela?"

"Of course," she answered automatically. Then her eyes filled with tears. "But at what cost, Adam?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. His eyes were burning with the intensity of his feelings. "I have an idea that depends a lot on you, Teela. But I'm not going to lie. I might not survive it. If you can think of another way, I'll listen. But we have a friend out there, and other innocent lives, that have been ruined by this thing. I can't turn my back on them."

Teela reached up and touched his face. He caught her hand and gently placed a kiss in her palm.

"Can I count on you?"

"Maybe," she answered, her voice thick. "Tell me what you need me to do."


	23. Chapter 23

Adam, this is foolhardy," the Sorceress argued vehemently the next morning.

"I cannot leave Orko and any others in that half-dead state," he replied calmly. He and Teela had returned to Grayskull to share his plan with her and Serena. Although she had agreed to help him, Teela was also unconvinced that this was their best option.

"It would require a strong connection between all of us," Serena observed almost absently. "The Sorceress would have to remain here-"

"What did you say?" Teela interrupted her.

"I said it would require a strong connection between all of us," Serena repeated.

Teela's lips parted involuntarily. Her eyes locked with Adam's.

"_It will be important for you to understand the connection between all of you," _Adam repeated Zodac's words. He turned towards the Sorceress. "Zodac knew."

"Of course he knew," she said dismissively. "That doesn't mean we should move forward with your plan. It puts all of us, and Grayskull, in tremendous danger."

"Adam takes the greatest risk," Serena pointed out. Teela threw her a dark look.

"We are honor-bound to protect the innocent," Adam said quietly. "My vow did not say to save them only when it was convenient. Did yours?" His eyes were full of challenge.

For once, the Sorceress felt chastened by the prince. After a short silence, she said, "You are right, Prince Adam. We are obligated to help Orko and the others, even at the risk of Grayskull's power."

"And Adam's life," Teela snapped. He turned to her, searching her face.

"Teela?"

"I don't know if I can do this," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I can't do it without you, Teela," he reminded her somberly.

"I know," she replied, her voice still at a whisper. Fear of losing him welled up. She suddenly understood how helpless Adam must have felt when Skeletor first learned his secret, and he believed the villain would be coming after his loved ones at any moment.

* * *

Lunch that afternoon felt odd, Marlena noticed. Adam seemed to be absorbing every detail of every person there—a habit that he had developed over the years, but rarely put to use regarding his own family. He seemed to be trying hard to keep everyone's spirits up as well. Teela was quiet, and frequently looked at Adam with great worry and sadness in her eyes.

The meal was just about over by the time the queen had had enough.

"All right you two, what's going on?" she asked. "I know Orko's missing, but there's something else you haven't told us."

Adam and Teela exchanged glances. Teela was still not sure about his plan.

"You have to tell them," Teela insisted.

Adam sighed and relayed what they had learned from Granamyr.

"Skeletor must be destroyed?" Randor questioned, disturbed by this news. "Can't we just remove the sphere from his possession?"

Adam shook his head. "There would be no way to hide it from Skeletor, and he would eventually regain it. He has a kind of connection to it by now. He could recall it even if it were sent to another dimension."

"How awful," Marlena murmured.

"Tell them the rest," Teela ordered Adam, her voice firm and full of worry. Adam narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly at her.

"What aren't you telling us, lad?" Duncan asked suspiciously.

Adam opened his mouth and closed it again. How could he tell his family and loved ones he was about to do something Granamyr equated with suicide? The silence lengthened as he struggled to find the words.

"He intends to destroy the sphere instead," Teela finally supplied. "Granamyr doesn't know what that will do. He doesn't know if Skeletor will lose the power he's taken from the other creatures, or if they will get their power back. The only thing he was sure of," her voice choked up, "was that Adam wouldn't survive it."

"What?" Marlena gasped.

"I don't agree with him," Adam added hastily, frowning at Teela.

"Adam, have you really thought this through?" Randor demanded.

Adam met his father's gaze steadily. "Yes, Father. With the help of the Sorceress, Serena, and Teela, I think I can destroy the sphere without the explosion Granamyr predicted."

Randor stared at Adam as the silence lengthened around them, thinking of all he knew of his son as both the prince and He-Man. Adam met his gaze without saying another word. There was confidence, determination, and pride in his son's stature. Randor wondered once again how he had not seen that Adam and He-Man were the same.

As he searched Adam's face, Randor realized he would not change his son's mind; nor he could not forbid Adam from carrying out his plan. He also recognized that his reaction at this moment meant more to his son than anything else.

"Very well," the king said with some difficulty. It was the first time since he'd learned Adam's secret that he wasn't challenging one of his son's decisions. Adam let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I trust your instincts and your wisdom, Adam," his father added, though his eyes filled with tears.

"You're really going to let him do this?" Marlena demanded.

"What choice do we have, my dear?" Randor asked softly. "It is his decision, not ours." Marlena covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly.

Adam got up and kneeled next to her. "Mother." Marlena threw her arms around his neck, and struggled to silence her sobs. "Mother, please trust me. Do more than that. Have faith in the power of good." She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"How can you be so calm?" she whispered.

"Because no matter what happens when I face Skeletor, good will overcome evil in the end," he told her.

Teela felt her own faith grow in the face of his calm confidence. Adam was right. Doing the right thing was more important than anything. They couldn't leave Orko and the other creatures in that horrible state if there was a chance to save them. She got up and stood behind Adam, placing a hand on his shoulder. Adam looked up at her.

"I will do what you asked," she said quietly. His smile of appreciation lit his face, and when she looked into his eyes, Teela saw love blazing from them. Her lips parted involuntarily.

Duncan looked from one to the other. "Someone had better fill me in on what this plan is."

* * *

"Skeletor's here!" Stratos said, bursting into the room several hours later. Duncan had summoned him and several other masters to the palace. "He has Orko, and he insists on speaking with He-Man!"

Everyone froze. Stratos looked around the room, confused at the tension, and realized Adam was missing. He-Man was there, though, and his gaze was locked with Teela's. In one stride the hero had closed the gap between them.

"Remember, no matter what," he said to her, obviously closing a conversation. He grasped her by the shoulders, as if trying to infuse her with his own confidence and serenity. "We've faced worse odds than this. I need you to be strong."

"I will," Teela promised. Then her eyes filled with tears. The words she wanted to say wouldn't come.

He-Man's hands moved up to frame her face. "I will come back to you, Teela," he promised, though they both knew he had no right or reason to do so. He kissed her softly, catching her off-guard.

Stratos' mouth tightened, and he looked around again, expecting someone other than himself to be angry on Adam's behalf. Instead, he saw only sorrow and worry on the king's and queen's faces, and on Duncan's. Even Battle Cat and the Sorceress' apprentice looked concerned.

"What's going on?" Stratos asked, fear gripping him. He suddenly recognized the atmosphere--it felt like a funeral.

He-Man walked over to him and clapped a hand on his arm. "Stratos, you have always been one of my best friends. If I'm not around to explain things to you, Teela will do it. But please know that she and I have not betrayed Adam."

Stratos found himself believing the hero in spite of what he'd just heard and seen. Then he frowned as he realized what He-Man had said. "Why wouldn't you be here?" he asked suspiciously.

The hero didn't answer as a blast rocked the palace. He-Man looked towards the window, his gaze distant. "I have to go, before Skeletor brings the whole palace down."

* * *

"I grow impatient, He-Man!" Skeletor sent another blast at the building containing the throne room. "Where are you, muscle head?"

"I'm right here, Skeletor," He-Man called, stepping into the courtyard. "What do you want this time?"

"I'm here to return your friend." Skeletor let go of Orko, who sank to the ground. The little Trollan slowly floated over to He-Man, his robe dragging on the ground because he was floating so low. He-Man struggled to contain his anger at the sad sight. There was a tense silence as the hero and Skeletor faced off, waiting for Orko to get out of the way. Teela scooped the court jester up, fighting to keep her tears and her fears at bay.

"I've decided I'm tired of keeping your secret, flesh face. So either you surrender your power to me, or I'll take it. Either way, your true identity is revealed, and I win." Skeletor snickered.

"Your arrogance astounds me, Skeletor. What makes you think you can take Grayskull's power from me?" He-Man challenged him.

"This!" Skeletor held up the Obsidian Sphere. The beam reached out to He-Man, but he was able to leap over Skeletor, and as the villain held the crystal up, following He-Man's movement, Grace, Serena's falcon form, swooped down and grasped the sphere in her talons. With a huge effort, she flew away with it.

_The evil of this crystal is much stronger than we thought,_ she told He-Man. _You must hurry._

"What are you doing? Get back here!" Skeletor cried, firing stun beams at the falcon.

"Gee, Skeletor, I guess you lost your toy," He-Man taunted the villain in mock sympathy.

"I've absorbed more than enough power to deal with you," Skeletor retorted. "Orko's magic was much more powerful than I ever gave the little twerp credit for. Add a little dragon magic, and my power is beyond your comprehension, even without the crystal!"

With that, red rays shot from Skeletor's eyes, while white rays came from his hands. He-Man blocked several with the Power Sword, and dodged the rest. One of the red rays grazed his left arm, burning it slightly.

_Teela's never going to let me hear the end of that one,_ he thought ruefully.

As soon as Skeletor had focused back on He-Man, Grace had dropped the sphere into Duncan's hand. Once out of sight, she transformed back into Serena, nearly collapsing. She closed her eyes and leaned against a wall as the Sorceress used Grayskull's power to restore her.

Skeletor pulled a sword out of the air and came at He-Man with anger and hate on his bony face. He-Man's eyes narrowed at the strength of the attack; it was almost as if Skeletor had the coridite breastplate back.

"Been working out a little, bonehead?" he grunted.

"You've seen nothing yet, prince," Skeletor sneered at him.

Meckaneck was guarding the king and queen and couldn't hear the villain's comment, but Stratos caught it.

_Prince?_ he thought in confusion as he watched them fight.

Their swords met again and again. Suddenly a glow from Skeletor's eyes enveloped He-Man. The hero froze, unable to move his own muscles.

_You are mine to control now,_ Skeletor's voice sounded in his mind, along with an echo of his evil laughter. The villain had never successfully invaded his mind like that, and He-Man felt defiance rise up from the depths of his soul. 

"I…don't…think so!" he ground out. He gathered his will and his strength and punched Skeletor, sending the villain soaring backwards into a wall. Skeletor was somewhat dazed by the collision, and He-Man took advantage of it, knocking him unconscious with his sword's hilt.

"Sorry about the headache, Skeletor, but I'm afraid I have something else to do," he muttered. He looked to Duncan. "Now!"

With a cry, Man-at-Arms heaved the crystal into the sky, and He-Man caught it in his outstretched hand, shuddering at the evil feelings emanating from it, and the immediate pain caused by the crystal trying to pull power from him. Fortunately, without Skeletor controlling it, it wasn't as strong as before. He-Man looked around, confirming that only his parents, Duncan, Teela, Stratos, and Mekaneck were in the area.

"Duncan," he called to the old soldier, who was taking charge of Skeletor with Stratos' help. "Keep Skeletor secured. This could backfire if he interferes."

He-Man went into the center of the courtyard and placed the crystal on the ground. But he didn't drive his sword into it. Instead, he carefully placed the flat of the blade onto it.

Almost immediately, the crystal began absorbing the sword's power, and the pain intensified, ripping through He-Man. He clenched his teeth.

"Now, Teela!"

Skeletor came to in time to see Teela point the Sword of Truth at He-Man and the crystal. A blue beam shot from sword, enveloping both the hero and the sphere. Skeletor watched in delight as the power of Grayskull poured into the crystal.

The crystal became He-Man's entire world as he focused on it. It was working. The crystal's color was changing. But he didn't know how long he could hold the sword there. Growing weaker as the crystal took Grayskull's power, He-Man dropped to his knees. Teela's arms wavered.

_Don't stop, Teela. No matter what happens to me, don't stop using the Sword of Truth as long as it is glowing,_ she heard Adam's voice in her mind.

Serena, having recovered from her round with the crystal, came up behind Teela and placed her hands on her cousin's shoulders. Grayskull's power flowed from her into Teela, strengthening her, the Sword of Truth, and He-Man. In turn, Serena could feel the Sorceress sending some of Grayskull's power to her, in a very controlled manner, holding back to prevent the crystal from taking it all.

He-Man's jaw clenched from the effort of not crying out in pain. Teela was close enough to see the sweat pouring off of his face now, and the lines etched in his face.

_The crystal turns magic to evil, _Adam's voice echoed. _The Sword of Truth could prevent that from happening to Grayskull's magic…and Grayskull's magic should be strong enough to change the crystal itself. If it works, I won't move until the crystal is white, and then we should be able to use it to restore Orko and the others. If it doesn't work…well, you'll know, because I'll be pulling away really quickly. _

The light from the Sword of Truth faded, and Teela lowered her shaking arms. There was a flicker around He-Man, and suddenly Adam was there. The Power Sword clattered to the ground as Adam caught himself with his hands and struggled to stay conscious. Stratos and Mekaneck gasped.

"I'm an idiot," Stratos whispered.

The crystal was finally white…but something was wrong. It started pulsating, and Adam realized his mistake. Without someone to absorb the power, Grayskull's magic was overloading the crystal. It was going to explode after all.

"Get away," Adam said hoarsely, grabbing his now-powerless sword. He yelled louder. "Everyone run, now!"

Skeletor suddenly broke loose from Stratos and Duncan. He rushed headlong for Adam and the crystal, intent on taking Grayskull's power from the sphere.

The others scrambled for cover, Stratos and Duncan dragging a protesting Teela.

"Adam!" she screamed. "Watch out!"

Still on his knees, Adam was reaching for the crystal, intending to use it to restore his sword. At Teela's cry, he looked up just in time to see Skeletor flying at him. The villain tackled him to the ground, knocking both the sword and the sphere from Adam's hands.

Adam's head slammed into the ground, and for a few seconds he couldn't focus. Skeletor rolled off of him and scooped up the sphere. He held it towards Adam, laughing maniacally.

"You fool! You gave me exactly what I wanted! Now I'll use Grayskull's own power to destroy you!"

"It's absorbed too much power! It's going to explode!" Adam warned. Skeletor ignored him.

Teela strained against her father. "Let me go! Adam needs help!"

"We're too far away," Duncan said sadly. "We wouldn't reach them in time." He didn't tell her about the promise he'd made to Adam

_Promise me you'll keep her safe, Duncan. Don't let her die with me if it comes to that._

_I'll keep her safe, Adam. I promise._

The sphere was pulsating even more rapidly now. Back under Skeletor's control, it began to darken again. Adam hauled himself to his feet.

"You lose, He-Man," Skeletor taunted. He began focusing to absorb Grayskull's power from the sphere, dismay covering his face as he realized Adam had been telling the truth, and that he wouldn't be able to absorb the power fast enough to stop the pending explosion.

"Not today," Adam retorted. He reached out and grasped the top of the sphere just as it exploded.

* * *

The brilliant white flash blinded everyone watching.

"Adam? Adam!" Teela cried at the top of her lungs. There was no answer. Though she couldn't see, she began walking in the direction of the flash anyway, her steps hesitant but hurried. When she tripped and fell, she crawled forward instead, calling out Adam's name the entire time.

Randor and Marlena, guarded by Mekaneck, were helpless on the balcony, all of them blinded. They couldn't get down to find out what had happened to their son.

"Teela! What happened?" Randor yelled down.

"A-Adam?" Orko's voice trembled. He was suddenly floating again.

A beep sounded on Duncan's communicator.

"Man-at-Arms, we've located a dragon and a few magicians here at Snake Mountain," came Fisto's voice. "They were in that really horrible state He-Man described until just a minute ago. They're all fine now."

"Hurry back, then Fisto," he returned, his voice thick with emotion. "We may need some help here."

Duncan squeezed his eyes shut. "Your sacrifice was not in vain, my friend," he whispered. The tears let loose and streamed down his face.

* * *

Adam and Skeletor were surrounded by nothing but white. Their hands remained on the crystal; neither could remove them.

"What happened?" Skeletor asked, panic in his voice.

"I could be wrong, but I think we may be dead," Adam replied calmly.

"You are almost correct, Prince Adam," came a steady, familiar voice.

"Zodac!" Adam exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Skeletor demanded of the Cosmic Enforcer.

"You are in the afterlife," replied Zodac. "This is where you are judged for your actions, and receive what you deserve for the life you have lived."

"So we are dead," Skeletor whined. He looked at Adam. "You idiot! This is all your fault!"

"Actually, Adam touching the Obsidian Sphere just as it exploded contained the blast to some degree," Zodac said. "You control the crystal, but the power of Grayskull belongs to him. It triggered the crystal to bring you both here in one piece—although to those behind, it probably seems as if you have passed on."

"So we're not actually dead," Adam concluded. His thoughts turned to Teela and his parents. What must they be thinking?

"Not yet."

* * *

Teela kept crawling, noting the debris around her, until her fingers touched a rough-edged drop-off. She felt her way along a large curve.

"By the Ancients," she whispered. "It's a crater." Sobs wracked her body. There was no way Adam could have survived such a blast. Granamyr had been right.

_I will come back to you, Teela._

Teela went still. She could feel him. "Adam," she whispered.

_Trust me._

"Please come back," she whispered, hoping he could somehow hear her.

* * *

Adam swore he could sense Teela before Zodac's words jerked him back to reality.

"Not yet?" he repeated.

"The only way back is by using the crystal," Zodac explained. He paused. "Only one of you can use it to return to Eternia. The other must stay here."

Adam and Skeletor locked gazes.

"It will be my pleasure to do away with you," Skeletor said, his constant smile seeming to widen. Adam glanced down at the crystal and saw it growing darker.

"I've dreamed of nothing else for years," Skeletor continued, oblivious to the effect he was having on the crystal. "I have hated you with every cell in my body, _He-Man_, just as you have hated me."

Adam's eyes flew back up to Skeletor's face. "I have never hated you, Skeletor," he countered. "I have been angry at you for the pain you caused others, and even pitied you for your lack of understanding. But I have never hated you." The crystal lightened, but Adam didn't notice.

"Pitied?" Skeletor roared. "You pitied me? How dare you, whelp? I am the Lord of Destruction, the most powerful wizard on Eternia! How DARE you pity me?"

"Because in spite of your power, Skeletor, you are misguided and alone. You have no friends, no family, no one who cares for you," Adam replied, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not alone!" Skeletor scoffed. "I have dozens of allies."

"Oh? Evil-Lyn and the others serve you because they want to share in your power, not because they care about you," Adam argued. "Is there anyone who misses you right now because they love you?"

"So what?" Skeletor sneered. "Love is overrated."

"Is it, Skeletor?" Adam challenged. "You were touched by love once, when you saved the Earth children a few years ago. Don't you remember how it felt?"

"Of course I do," the villain snapped. "It was disgusting. All that goodness inside." He shuddered at the memory. "Yech."

"But love is where the real power is, Skeletor," Adam said.

"Love is weakness!" Skeletor raged at him. "Real power resides in evil, strength, and magic!"

"Then why do you always lose?" Adam questioned, his eyes suddenly glowing with the truth. "Your plans are brilliant, causing your strength and magic surpass mine time and again. Yet you always lose."

"You've always got a way out of everything!" Skeletor snapped. "If it's not your strength, it's your brains, or dumb luck, or your friends come along and save you…" his voice trailed off.

"Because they love me," Adam concluded for him. "You think my power comes from Grayskull, Skeletor, but you don't understand where Grayskull's power comes from. It is goodness itself, based in love. Mercy, compassion, forgiveness, love—these are far more powerful than hate and anger. You will never win, Skeletor. Never."

The crystal suddenly flared again. The power from it flowed into Adam, transforming him into He-Man. At the same time, it knocked Skeletor backwards.

"No," the villain whimpered from the ground. "I can't lose this time."

"I'm afraid it is too late for that, Skeletor," Zodac said. He-Man and Skeletor turned to him. "The crystal has surrendered its power to He-Man. He can now use it to return to Eternia."

"What happens to him, Zodac?" He-Man asked, his face troubled. Skeletor scrambled to his feet, anxiously awaiting the answer.

Zodac waved his hand, and an image of eternal torment appeared. Eternian legend called it Blazes; Marlena would have called hit Hell. The image faded quickly. "I suspect Skeletor will end up there. But I do not pass that judgement."

That brief image was enough for them both to gain a small understanding of the torture awaiting Skeletor. He-Man, moved by his own compassion and mercy, was horrified at the thought of anyone suffering to that extent. Skeletor was terrified.

"I'll change," Skeletor promised frantically. "Don't send me there."

"Let me take him back, Zodac," He-Man requested quietly.

"With all he has done, why would you make such a request, He-Man?"

"Because he did the right thing once. As long as he is alive, there is hope for him to change."

"It is not allowed," Zodac replied, shaking his head. "One of you must stay."

He-Man caught Zodac's wording, and understood there was still a choice. He closed his eyes briefly, thinking of Teela, his parents, Adora, Cringer...even the Sorceress and Man-at-Arms. His heart constricted. _I'm sorry, Teela. _He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Then let it be me."

"Are you crazy? I would never do that for you," Skeletor snapped, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

"That is why you are different," Zodac replied, his voice still steady. "He-Man, are you sure about this?"

"No," he admitted. "But I can't stand by and send anyone, even Skeletor, to a place of such torment, when there might be a chance to save him." His voice dropped. "All life is precious."

"And what of your promise to Teela?" Zodac asked. He could have been discussing the weather.

He-Man didn't flinch, but looked at Zodac straight on. "My vows to Grayskull, to value all life, come first. I couldn't live with myself if I abandoned Skeletor to the fate you just showed us."

"With you gone, his evil could spread throughout the universe," Stratos pointed out.

"I don't believe that," He-Man said firmly. "There are others who will fight him. Good will triumph in the end."

"Very well," Zodac relented. "I hope you understand and appreciate what He-Man has done for you, Skeletor, and use this opportunity to change your life." He waved his hand, and the crystal disappeared, along with Skeletor.

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the crater. They had regained their sight, but it didn't matter much, because of the tears blurring their vision. Marlena clung to Randor, sobbing. Although his arms were around his wife, the king stood stoically. Only the tears streaming down his face betrayed his misery. Orko had his arms wrapped around Cringer's neck, a waterfall pouring out from behind his mask.

"It's all my fault," the little Trollan cried out. "If I hadn't gotten captured—"

"It's not your fault," Teela said. She was the only one with a dry face. The sense of Adam's love had strengthened her. It had been nearly an hour, and no one could convince her he wasn't alive, somehow.

There was a flash in the crater, and a figure dropped to the ground. Hope leapt in the hearts of everyone gathered there.

"Adam?" Duncan asked, sliding down to the bottom. He held his gun ready, just in case it wasn't.

"I'm afraid not, Man-at-Arms," came Skeletor's voice, but Duncan barely recognized it. It was missing the evil delight and arrogance that usually resounded in it. Duncan reached down and hauled the villain to his feet, then dragged him to the edge of the crater where everyone was gathered. There was no sign of the crystal sphere.

"What happened, Skeletor?" Duncan demanded.

Skeletor looked so confused, Teela almost felt sorry for him. "He took my place," he muttered. "He-Man won the crystal. He was supposed to come back. I'm supposed to be dead. He traded places with me. Why? I don't understand. Why did he do it?"

At his words, Teela's faith wavered. Adam was dead?

* * *

"So now what happens?" He-Man asked Zodac.

The Cosmic Enforcer tilted his head to the side. "You have passed your test," he replied. "But before you go, someone else wishes to speak with you."

"Test?" He-Man questioned. The trial of the Star Seed came to mind immediately, but anger boiled up anyway. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at someone he thought of as an ally. "How much of the past two months has been a test?"

"Only the Obsidian Crystal," Zodac replied smoothly. "Your commitment to your vows had to be tested, He-Man."

The light around him suddenly increased and He-Man held up an arm to shield his eyes. Zodac's voice continued. "Remember it is our responsibility to make sure you use your power wisely. We had to make sure that your love for Teela would not interfere with your duties, Champion of Eternia, and that you would still honor your vows, in spite of everything you have been through, in spite of your recent crisis of faith."

"And if I had failed?" He-Man challenged. "If I had lost to Skeletor, or chosen to leave him here?"

"That would not have been my decision to make," Zodac replied, his voice fading.

Warmth suddenly filled He-Man and the light fully engulfed him. He felt love and peace around him, within him. A voice echoed in his mind, one he had heard only once before, but would never forget.

_You regained your faith._

A sense of awe filled him, and he could barely speak. "Yes," he whispered.

_To sacrifice your life for those you love is honorable. In fact, it is the greatest gift you can give. To sacrifice it for your enemy is…uncommon. This is mercy beyond most human comprehension. The universe has need of you, Prince Adam. You have kept your sacred promise, and proven yourself worthy of your great power. I return you now to your loved ones and to your people. _

When the light faded, Adam found himself standing behind his friends and family, who were still at the edge of the crater. His sword was in his hand, and he knew, somehow, that the power had been restored. Buzz Off and Fisto had taken Skeletor to a prison cell. The villain had gone quietly, still shaken and confused.

Adam cleared his throat. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

Everyone whirled around at the sound of his voice, but it was Cringer who got to him first, knocking the prince to the ground and licking his face enthusiastically.

"Easy, Cringer, easy," Adam laughed. Duncan pulled the tiger off of him, and Stratos helped him up. Marlena and Randor closed in from either side, nearly squeezing the air out of him.

"We thought you were dead," Randor whispered hoarsely. They both squeezed him once more, than backed away. Duncan bowed his head to his prince in respect and to hide the sheen of tears in his eyes.

Adam's eyes sought his father's. "I almost was dead," Adam conceded. "It didn't go exactly as I planned." He grinned, and Randor recalled a similar statement Adam had made when they were in Skeletor's dungeon together. The king smiled in return.

"Prince Adam!" Teela's voice rang out. Adam cringed as she marched over to him. He hadn't heard that tone in her voice since she'd learned his secret.

"I told you never to scare me like that again!" Teela scolded him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. He started to put up a hand to block the smack he knew was coming, but instead she launched herself at him and kissed him for all she was worth. Adam's arms went around her automatically, one hand inching up into her hair as he kissed her back. They broke apart at the sound of a deliberate cough from Duncan, but didn't take their eyes off of each other.

"I was going to say I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered, a smile playing around his mouth, "but if that's the kind of treatment I'll get…"

This time Teela did smack him on the arm.


	24. Epilogue

_A/N: For those of you who get the automatic notices of updates, the story here's the same. It was just a footnote at the bottom that changed._

* * *

"You did what?" Teela demanded. Adam winced at her raised voice. He had been telling his family and friends gathered about what had happened. Teela was not happy to hear about his offer to take Skeletor's place.

"After all the evil crimes Skeletor has committed, why would you do such a thing?" Mekaneck asked.

"You didn't see what would have happened to him, what Blazes is like," he defended himself. "There was fire, and the people there were clearly in agony. I couldn't hear them, but their mouths were open as if they were screaming at the tops of their lungs." Adam shuddered at the memory. "I couldn't condemn anyone to that, not even Skeletor."

"But to surrender your own life? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!" Orko argued. Then he remembered who he was talking to. "Oops. Sorry," he mumbled, hands over his mouth--or at least, where his mouth would have been if it weren't covered with his scarf.

"Adam's compassion is one of his greatest strengths," Duncan asserted in the prince's defense.

"Can I continue?" Adam asked impatiently. A series of nods rounded the table, and he continued on, knowing perfectly well what was coming next.

As he expected, Randor practically jumped out of his seat. "A test?" he roared.

"Like with the Star Seed?" Orko asked.

"That's right, Orko," Adam answered, nodding. He turned to the others. "A few years ago, Skeletor got hold of an extremely powerful object called the Star Seed. We later learned from Zodac that it was a test, to make sure that He-Man could resist the temptation to use his power or any other for his own purposes."

"Well what was this a test of?" Teela asked, irritation coloring her voice and making her face flushed.

"A lot," Adam answered, his voice serious, his eyes reflective. "It was a test of loyalty to my vows…and a test of faith." He didn't explain further.

"Zodac has a lot to answer for," Randor said, his voice tight. "He put the entire universe and my son at risk for a test! What if something had gone wrong? What if Skeletor had won, or you had made a different decision?"

Adam shrugged. "What if I had chosen to use the Star Seed to shape the universe to my will?" The others, not as familiar with the Star Seed's power, gaped at him. He nodded. "Oh yes. It is that powerful. And I was tempted. If I had done it, who could have stopped me?" There was no arrogance in his voice or face; it was a fact that almost no one could have stopped him.

"So what are you saying?" Orko asked, confused.

"I'm saying that we don't need to understand it," Adam replied quietly. "We just need to accept that we're part of a larger picture, and that good will win out in the end."

Marlena looked at him, her head tilted to the side. "What are you not telling us, Adam?"

He hesitated, unsure of how to explain it. "I met Evil itself one time—do you remember, Teela?'

"Yes, when it came to claim Malick's soul," she answered.

"Today I met its antithesis," Adam said quietly. "I met something of pure goodness. It was love, joy, peace all at once...I can't even begin to describe it." The others waited until it was clear he wasn't going to explain it any further.

"When you are ready to talk about it, I think all of us would like to hear more," Randor said gently.

"Someday, perhaps," Adam answered, his gaze distant. He stood. "If you all would excuse us, I'd like to talk with Stratos and Mekaneck."

* * *

"I still can't believe you're He-Man," Stratos said, shaking his head. Mekaneck, sitting next to him at the table, nodded. 

"Just keep it to yourselves for now," Adam requested. "It doesn't seem like Skeletor told anyone, and I'd rather not make the targets on my back or my family's backs any bigger than they already are."

The two nodded. "It makes a lot of sense, you know, now that I think about it," Stratos said thoughtfully. "It seems amazing, but it explains so much about you."

"I'm relieved," Mekaneck admitted. "I really thought Teela was cheating on you with He-Man. I'm glad she's just cheating on you with you." The three of them laughed.

"Well, thank you both for your concern and your friendship," Adam told them both. "It means more than I can say."

* * *

Skeletor looked up at the sound of footsteps outside his cell. Adam stood there, watching him. 

"So it's true," Skeletor said without heat. "You did come back."

"Yes," Adam acknowledged quietly. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Did you know that would happen?" Skeletor finally asked.

Adam shook his head. "I knew only what you knew."

"I still don't understand why you did it," Skeletor admitted, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Well, I hope you figure it out before it's too late," Adam replied. He made to leave, then paused. "You seem different, Skeletor."

The villain looked up with a touch of the old fire in his face. "Don't expect me to spill my guts to you, _Prince He-Man_."

Adam held up his hands. "I don't. But if you ever want to talk, all you have to do is ask." He turned and walked away. Skeletor placed his face in his hands, left to ponder Adam's actions and words.

* * *

Almost a month later, Adam took Teela to dinner for their fifth date in four weeks. The masters had grown accustomed to seeing them together by now. As He-Man, Adam had had to struggle to keep a straight face as several of them subtly asked how he was doing. Fortunately no one had been as straightforward as Stratos and Mekaneck had been. Both Teela and Adam had had to really focus on hiding their feelings during those times as well. It was harder to do so as their feelings for each other grew. But they were adjusting. 

Adam had to get used to Teela's new attitude towards him. Now that things were back to normal—even quieter—he had time to reflect on their relationship. Teela was gentler with him. Her self-righteous, judgmental attitude was gone. She listened to him more carefully. They were good changes, but they still took some getting used to.

Teela felt like she had to get to know Adam all over again. She had wondered if he was the leader he seemed as He-Man, or if he was the meek, mild-mannered prince she'd known. She found the truth somewhere in between, and it took her a while to adjust the way she expected Adam to react to things.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Teela asked. They had just finished eating dinner. He'd been unusually quiet, not just during the meal, but entire day. A month ago, that would have scared her. Today, she just waited expectantly.

Adam's blue eyes pierced hers, and she was surprised at the swirl of emotions there. He sighed heavily, as his father did when he needed to say something he didn't want to say. "There's no easy way to say this. I have to leave, Teela. There's something I have to do."

She didn't flinch. She had expected it, actually. "You're going to Etheria."

Relief flooded his face as he realized she knew of his internal struggle on this, even though he hadn't voiced it. "Yes. With Skeletor defeated, the only real threat here is Evil-Lyn and a few others…nothing the Sorceress can't call me back for, if the masters can't handle it. And Serena is here to help defend Grayskull."

"How long are you going for?" Teela asked, feeling slightly alarmed. She had known he would go help his sister in the battle against the Horde, but she hadn't really thought about how long that would be.

His eyes narrowed in what she thought of as his He-Man face, determination hardening his jaw. "As long as it takes to get rid of the Horde."

"Then I'm going with you." The words were out before Teela could even think through her answer. She hadn't intended to say that; she had duties here.

Surprise, then delight lit Adam's face.

"Are you sure? It'll be dangerous," he warned.

She laughed outright at that. "Compared to what we've been through in the last few months? How could it possibly be worse?"

Adam's face grew somber. "There's a lot I've never told you about my visits to Etheria, Teela. Hordak and his warriors are far more dangerous than Skeletor in many ways." He stopped short of telling her that She-Ra had had to save him about as many times as he'd helped her.

"So we'll face them together," Teela said firmly.

"You're sure," he stated more than asked. He wanted her with him, but he couldn't help feeling uncertain. Was she going as his bodyguard, or because she didn't want to be away from him? Adam's eyes asked the question he refused to voice.

Teela held his gaze as she reached for his hand. "I'm your bodyguard," she teased gently. "I can't leave you to face them alone."

Adam felt a pang of disappointment at her answer, but grinned anyway. "I'd love to have you along," he answered honestly. "Shall we go break the news to our parents?"

"By all means, my dear prince. Lead the way."

They stood together, hand-in-hand, and went to find their parents.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all those who regularly reviewed, and those who irregularly reviewed! The encouragement really does keep a writer going! And the things you picked up on made me see even more in my story, opening up new tangents that were a lot of fun. Thank you all!_

_I have to thank God, too. If you've read the story, you know there was a section I re-wrote three times. I had no idea where all this was going. After writing that section twice, I sat down and prayed about it and took a break. Everything that is up here was unplanned--although it may not look that way, because I was writing far ahead of what I was posting, so I was able to go back and revise things and re-arrange the order of things, plant foreshadowings, etc. But really, this story turned into so much more than I expected._

_Yes, there will be another story, but with the school year now in full swing, it'll be slow going. And even though they'll be going to Etheria, it'll feature Adam/He-Man as much as (if not more than) Adora/She-Ra, just because I like Adam better. :-)_

_And of course...the disclaimer...I don't own any of the original He-Man characters, and I don't make any money for writing these. However, Serena and Darren are mine (for better or for worse!). The episodes referred to in this story are "Quest for the Sword," "The Search," and "Wizard of Stone Mountain."_


End file.
